


Between Heaven and Hell

by Feanoriel



Series: A Song of Sorrow and Hope [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Developing Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Maedhros è in preda al rimorso, Maglor è una balia asciutta, Missing Moments, No Incest, No Smut, famiglie disfunzionali, l'infanzia di Elros ed Elrond, papà! Maglor, rapporti padre e figlio, rapporti tra fratelli, un sacco di sensi di colpa e pensieri deprimenti, war flashback
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 106,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanoriel/pseuds/Feanoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nessuno dei personaggi, degli eventi, delle ambientazioni, dei luoghi o delle situazioni è stato inventato da me, viene tutto dalla geniale penna di J. R. R. Tolkien. la mia fan fiction prende spunto da alcuni avvenimenti del Silmarillion, con particolare attenzione a questa frase: "Maglor infatti si impietosì di Elros ed Elrond, e si affezionò loro, e anche in quelli nacque amore per lui, per quanto incredibile possa sembrare, ma il cuore di Maglor era esulcerato e stanco del peso del terribile giuramento".<br/>le informazioni usate per questa storia vengono per lo più dal Silmarillion, ma alcune provengono invece dalla HoME (History of the Middle Earth), Volume XII, The Peoples of Middle Earth, con particolare attenzione al capitolo: "The Shibboleth of Feanor"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Curse of Feanor

PARTE PRIMA:  
THE MIND IS ITS OWN PLACE, AND IN ITSELF CAN MAKE A HEAVEN OF HELL, AND A HELL OF HEAVEN

 _Taken the long way_  
Dark realms I went throught  
I arrived, my vision so clear  
In anger and pain  
I left deep wounds behind  
But I arrived  
Truth might be changed by victory  
[Blind Guardian|The Curse of Feanor ]

Maglor sollevò la spada nella luce sanguinea del tramonto,mentre osservava il caos e le fiamme attorno a sé. Per quanto fosse il più cauto e il più circospetto dei figli di Feanor, quello meno propenso ad atti di temerarietà e di avventatezza, non aveva mai avuto alcun indugio a lanciarsi nel pieno della mischia di una battaglia, falciando i propri nemici, sterminando a sangue freddo tutti coloro avessero mai osato tentare di arrecare danno ai membri della sua Casa… eppure, in quel momento Maglor era esitante a lanciarsi nella mischia, a sfogare l’intensa adrenalina che lo rapiva sempre prima di una battaglia, a soffocare il rumore dei battiti del suo cuore martellante sotto il clangore delle spade e delle armature. Il secondogenito di Feanor emise un sospiro intenso, riempiendosi i polmoni del vento che spirava, vento che portava l’odore del mare lì accanto, ma anche del fumo dei roghi, del sangue, del dolore e della morte. Non avrebbe potuto continuare a mentirsi per tutto quel tempo. Ogni tentativo di riconquistare i Silmaril non era valso altro che dolore e pene a lui e ai suoi fratelli, malgrado loro stessi lo negassero.

Solo, avrebbe voluto sapere come fossero arrivati a quel punto …

Durante le guerre del Beleriand, le violente e terribili lotte contro Morgoth che duravano da quasi più di cinquecento anni ormai, molti valorosi tra gli Elfi e gli Uomini erano spirati, e tanto danno avevano fatto che ormai la maggior parte dei principi dei Noldor si trovava ad attendere nell’ombra di Mandos. Erano trascorse lunghe generazioni di Uomini dalla dipartita del Re Fingolfin, caduto per mano di Morgoth in persona, meno tempo dalla morte di suo figlio Fingon, che aveva versato il proprio sangue sul campo della funesta Battaglia delle Innumerevoli Lacrime. La splendida Gondolin, perla delle città elfiche, era divenuta la pira funebre del suo re Turgon. Il primo figlio di Finarfin, Finrod Felagund, forse il più saggio e lungimirante dei siri elfici, era andato incontro a un tremendo destino nelle segrete di Sauron, e il figlio di suo fratello Angrod, Orodreth, lo aveva ben presto seguito in Mandos. Essendo lo stesso Angrod e il fratello più giovane, Aegnor, periti nel tremendo rogo della Battaglia della Fiamma Improvvisa, l’unica che ancora esisteva della dorata casa di Finarfin era Galadriel.

Eppure, il destino di morte che aveva colpito i loro cugini non aveva toccato fino a quel momento i figli di Feanor. Avevano perso le proprie terre, i propri feudi e la maggior parte dei loro eserciti, certo, ma erano ancora in sette fratelli, esattamente come quando avevano lasciato le Terre Immortali molto tempo prima. Quanto potesse essere dura la Sorte di Mandos lo avevano capito solo tempo più tardi, quando Celegorm il Cacciatore, il quartogenito di Feanor, li aveva esortati a lungo, onde recuperare uno dei Silmaril di loro padre, di assaltare il Doriath, il boscoso e lieto reame dove un tempo avevano vissuto Re Thingol, la Regina Melian e loro figlia Luthìen, forse la più bella di tutti i figli di Ilùvatar, fossero essi nati sotto il radioso sole o sotto le fredde stelle. Ma ora tutti loro erano morti, e sul trono del Doriath sedeva Dior Eluchil, figlio di Luthien la Bella e di Beren il Monco, metà elfo e metà uomo, che teneva incastonato nella sua corona il Silmaril che i suoi genitori tempo addietro avevano strappato all’Oscuro Signore.

-Potremmo tollerare noi, o miei fratelli- aveva esordito Celegorm, un giorno che i Feanoriani, accampati da qualche parte nelle ventose lande dello Hithlum, avevano tenuto consiglio di guerra.- che Dior il Mezzelfo tenga per sé la gemma che fu di nostro padre? Quale mai diritto egli avrebbe? Il diritto di due ladri, tali furono i suoi genitori, e folli, a sfidare la tenebra di Morgoth pur sapendo che non potevano accampare pretese sui Silmaril, attirando su di sé la nostra collera! Io e Curufin tentammo di fermarli, ma suo padre Beren ci irrise. E ora il figlio non vuole dare a noi l’eredità del sire nostro padre. È della genia di Elu Thingol, mai e poi mai cambierà il suo pensiero. No, fratelli, non illudetevi di ottenere il Silmaril da Dior Eluchìl con le sole parole. L’unica speranza che è a noi di stringere nuovamente in mano i gioielli di Feanor verrà dal freddo filo delle nostre lame, e dal rosso bagliore delle fiamme che bruceranno le sue sale.

-Sei forse folle, fratello? – aveva risposto, non senza svelare un certo disprezzo, Amrod, l’ultimogenito.- Non sai forse che il Doriath è sorvegliato da un’invalicabile Cintura di incantesimi? Come pensi dunque di valicare tale limite? O forse la rabbia per l’affronto che ti fece la fanciulla del Doriath è tale che ti ha oscurato il cervello, e sono ora le ombre della follia ad invadere la tua mente?

Alla menzione di Luthien, che lo aveva respinto ed era riuscita a sfuggirgli, ponendo fine alle mire che aveva su di lei, gli occhi di Celegorm lampeggiarono e il suo viso divenne pallido dall’ira. – Maledetto- sibilò.- Mai, mai prenderti gioco di me. Ringrazia il nome di Eru che tu sia mio fratello, Ambarto, o la tua vita sarebbe già corsa sul filo della mia lama.

-Ambarto, le tue informazioni sono quanto mai antiquate- Curufin l’abile, il terzogenito, prese la parola. Quando vide l’espressione che ristagnava sul viso del fratello, Maglor non seppe trattenere un lieve brivido. Curufin era sempre stato tra i suoi figli quello che somigliava più a Feanor, ma ora pareva che loro padre in persona fosse tornato dalle Aule di Mandos, poiché aveva sul viso l’identica espressione che aveva avuto Feanor nell’incendiare a Losgar i più bei vascelli che i Teleri avessero mai costruito, dopo averli rubati col ferro e col fuoco, osservando rapito le fiamme danzanti, in preda all’estasi della sua stessa follia. Sorrise lievemente, e Maglor si sentì gelare.- Dalla morte di Elu Thingol, la regina Melian è scomparsa, e il potere che teneva la sua Cintura se n’è andato con lei. Il Doriath non è più difeso di quanto non lo sia un qualsiasi accampamento, fratelli miei. Pare che ella non avesse potuto sopportare il dolore della morte dello sposo, ed essendo una Maia di stirpe divina, si dice che sia tornata a Valinor, nei sognanti giardini di Lorién.

-Proprio non riesco a capire come faccia qualcuno, sia esso Dio, Elfo o Uomo, a patire per la mancanza di Thingol- commentò sprezzantemente Caranthir lo scuro, quinto in ordine di nascita e, dei figli di Feanor, il più collerico e il più avventato.- Ad ogni modo, se la Cintura è caduta, cosa mai si oppone a noi? I Sindar sono grandi guerrieri, ma non possono competere col nostro valore, e inoltre molti di essi sono ancora traumatizzati dalla perdita del loro sovrano. Mai e poi mai si aspetterebbero un assalto da parte nostra. Io appoggio la proposta di Celegorm. Avremmo da parte nostra il fattore sorpresa, fratelli miei, ed è qualcosa da non sottovalutare.

Curufin annuì lentamente, l’inquietante sorriso non aveva ancora lasciato le sue labbra, e i suoi occhi grigi brillavano ancora della luce folle che aveva illuminato quelli del loro padre.

-Un momento, fratelli miei- Maglor alzò la mano, e parlò tentando di celare nella voce il disprezzo che provava per Curufin. Si diceva che non avesse avuto alcun rimorso a scagliare una freccia contro dama Lùthien, freccia che l’avrebbe sicuramente colpita e uccisa, se il suo amato, Beren, non si fosse messo sulla sua traettoria. – Stiamo parlando di assaltare e passare a fil di spada non Orchi, badate bene, ma Elfi, i nostri consanguinei. L’ora è forse la più buia che abbiamo mai passato. Quali regni si oppongono ancora alla malignità di Morgoth? Le nostre terre non sono più, lo stesso per i feudi di Fingolfin e Fingon, il Nargothrond è caduto, e nessuno ha più notizie di Gondolin e del Re Nascosto, per ciò che ne sappiamo Turgon e la sua gente potrebbero essere a Mandos, oppure a lavorare a guisa di schiavi nelle fornaci dell’Inferno di Ferro. E ora dunque dovremmo assalire, come Orchi nel buio, coloro che dovrebbero essere i nostri alleati contro il Nemico?

Sulle labbra di Celegorm si accese un sorriso colmo di perfidia.- Parla per te, fratello. Io e Curufin giurammo pubblicamente di uccidere Elu Thingol e di sterminarne il popolo. Rimpiango solo che i Nani di Nogrod siano arrivati prima di me, e che io non abbia potuto stringere le mani attorno al collo di Re Mantogrigio.

-E tu saresti il secondo figlio di nostro padre?- negli occhi di Curufin brillava la luce della derisione.- Dunque, ho timore per la nostra nobile Casa, se mai il nostro valoroso fratello Maedhros dovesse soccombere, e il suo ruolo passare a te. Davvero, fratello mio, puoi ora anche miagolare tali ipocriti pietismi quanto vuoi, e poi tornare a cacciare i tuoi lai in qualche terra desolata, ma ricorda che sei legato al Giuramento esattamente come noi lo siamo, e il Buio Eterno ti attende, se non vi terrai fede.

Per quanto le loro parole lo avessero ferito, Maglor si era aspettato una simile crudeltà gratuita da parte di Curufin, e non disse nulla, sprofondando nello scranno e incrociando le braccia.

Fu il turno di Amras, gemello di Amrod a parlare:- Tacete tutti un attimo, miei consanguinei. Avrete anche detto la vostra, forse, ma non abbiamo ancora sentito parlare il sire Maedhros. Dovrebbe essere lui a rivelarci la sua volontà, essendo il primogenito di nostro padre.

Come se fossero uno solo, tutti i figli di Feanor si voltarono verso il fratello maggiore. Maedhros fino a quel momento non aveva detto nemmeno una parola, affondato nel suo scranno, le dita della mano sinistra, l’unica che gli rimaneva, che sfioravano distrattamente l’elsa della spada. Sui capelli splendenti come rame lucidato nelle fucine dei Noldor era posato un sottile cerchietto d’oro, gli occhi verdi sembravano lontani, persi nel vuoto, totalmente indifferenti alla schermaglia dei fratelli.

-Ebbene, mio sire?- Curufin incalzò Maedhros. Sulle sue labbra ogni titolo, ogni onorificenza, anche quella più alta, aveva un retrogusto di scherno.- Qual è la tua opinione? Nessuno di noi si muoverebbe mai senza il tuo consenso.

Fu allora che Maedhros parlò. La sua voce risuonò alta e profonda, squillante come i corni prima della Battaglia delle Innumerevoli Lacrime: - Voi mi chiedete la mia decisione. Ebbene, fratelli miei, vi comunicherò il mio volere. Credete a ciò che dico: se questo piano fosse solo dovuto alla vostra volontà di vendetta contro la fanciulla del Doriath, che tempo fa ti respinse, o Celegorm, oppure contro Beren figlio di Barahir, o Curufin, che ti ha causato una dura umiliazione, non avrei mai e poi mai mosso il mio esercito per riscattare il vostro orgoglio. Ma c’è effettivamente verità in ciò che dite. Non possiamo sottrarci al Giuramento di nostro padre,o il Buio Eterno piomberà su di noi, e non esisterà speranza di alcuna salvezza. Perciò dobbiamo dimostrarci implacabili nel nostro obiettivo, e non cedere né a pietà né a tenerezza di cuore, poiché se risparmieremo le loro vite, sacrificheremo le nostre, e saremo perduti, e per sempre. No, non esiste altra scelta, non per noi.

E così era stato. Avevano passato lunghi mesi a prepararsi per l’assalto che avrebbero sferrato ai loro consanguinei, forgiando spade e saldando armature. E poi, in una notte d’inverno, buia come le aule di Morgoth in Angband, dove su di loro non brillava nemmeno la luce di una stella, avevano preso d’assedio il Doriath, non più protetto dalla Cintura di Melian. Come Caranthir aveva predetto, i Sindar non si erano aspettati una simile mossa da parte loro, e, presi alla sprovvista, erano riusciti a trucidare in fretta le guardie del palazzo. Per quanto rapida e spietata fosse stata la loro azione, e il palazzo sotterraneo di Menegroth velocemente conquistato, alto e duro era stato il prezzo. Celegorm era stato il primo a cadere, dopo aver cercato a lungo Dior, con l’intento di piantare la propria spada nel cuore del figlio della donna che l’aveva respinto tempo prima, ma dopo un lungo ed estenuante duello, era stato il Mezzelfo ad avere la meglio, e il Feanoriano, era crollato a terra immerso nel proprio sangue, salvo spirare poco dopo nel mezzo della sala del trono che era stata di Elu Thingol. Curufin, folle di rabbia e dolore, era accorso giusto in tempo per pugnalare alle spalle Dior, decretando così la sua fine. Ma aveva avuto vita breve dopo quell’assassinio: era crollato dopo poco, trafitto da una cinquantina di frecce lanciate dagli arcieri dei Sindar. Caranthir era morto mentre combatteva contro le guardie di Menegroth al fianco di Maedhros, il quale, una volta preso possesso di Menegroth, aveva scavalcato il cadavere di Dior e si era seduto sul trono che era appartenuto a Thingol, contemplando dall’alto scranno il sangue che imbrattava la sala, le sue alte colonne scolpite a guisa di faggi, i suoi affreschi di piante e animali, i suoi mosaici multicolori, e che intorbava le fontane di marmo.

Era stata in quell’ora che i suoi soldati avevano portato al suo cospetto, come prigioniera, Nimloth sposa di Dior, e i loro bimbi, Eluréd ed Elurìn. La dama elfica, benché sconvolta dall’aver visto la spoglia sanguinante del marito, tra i singhiozzi aveva supplicato Maedhros di risparmiare i suoi figli, di aver pietà di quelle creaturine che si aggrappavano tremando a lei, guardando con occhi colmi di terrore la devastazione attorno a loro, troppo deboli per difendersi, troppo piccoli per capire l’enormità di ciò che stesse accadendo, o di aver coscienza del fato in cui loro padre era incappato. Ma quando Nimloth si era rifiutata di rivelargli dove lo sposo avesse nascosto il Silmaril, lui l’aveva trapassata con la spada, lasciandola a giacere accanto a Dior, il loro sangue che si mescolava sul pavimento di pietruzze colorate. Il fato di Eluréd ed Elurìn era stato altrettanto tristo, poiché i vassalli di Celegorm, per prendersi la loro vendetta per la morte del loro sire, avevano esortato Maedhros ad abbandonare i piccoli nei boschi, senza cibo né acqua. Maedhros, che in quell’ora cupa aveva la mente sconvolta dal dolore e dalla rabbia, in un impeto di follia aveva acconsentito all’atroce richiesta.

Si era ben presto pentito da quell’atto di crudeltà.

Ma era tardi, troppo tardi. Per quanto a lungo e con quanta abilità facesse setacciare le selve, i due bambini parevano spariti dalla superficie di Arda. Maglor non ricordava di aver visto sul viso del fratello un’espressione di tale orrore, nemmeno quando era tornato mutilato dalle torture subite in Angband. Ma in quel caso era anche peggio, poiché Maedhros provava orrore per sé stesso.

E tanto dolore, tanta pena, tanta atrocità era stata vana, a nulla erano serviti i loro sforzi. Maglor, che aveva avuto il compito di ritrovare il Silmaril, per quanto bene avesse setacciato le aule di Menegroth, non facendosi scrupolo a distruggere ogni cosa di fronte a sè, non lo aveva trovato da nessuna parte. I suoi iniziali, futili indugi erano ben presto svaniti come rugiada ai raggi del sole, al pensiero che non avrebbe mai avuto pace, o requie, se non avesse portato a termine la Cerca dei Silmaril, e le parole di Celegorm e Curufin bruciavano ancora, dolorose come sale sulle ferite, in fondo al suo cuore, e ogni volta che ci ripensava lo assalivano improvvisamente sentimenti di funesta collera e tremenda rivalsa, al punto tale da annientare ogni obiezione che avesse inizialmente avuto. Nell’assaltare il Doriath, non aveva dimostrato meno ferocia e meno crudeltà di quelle dei suoi fratelli, e aveva ucciso chiunque avesse osato pararsi davanti a lui, e distrutto tutto ciò che poteva distruggere, come se in quel modo potesse porre fine, o almeno solo sfogare, la rabbia impotente che lo aveva invaso, e cancellare il senso di inadeguatezza che gli incideva il cuore.

E così, per quanto avessero trucidato fino all’ultimo le guardie scelte di Dior, esse non costituivano che un’infinitesima parte del popolo dei Sindar, la maggior parte dei quali era sfuggita di fronte a loro, cercando rifugio chi presso gli Elfi Verdi dell’Ossiriand, chi aveva attraversato le vette degli Ered Luin ed era entrato nell’orientale contrada dell’Eriador, chi ancora fuggendo verso il mare dove ancora sulle sponde dimoravano pochi e temerari elfi. Infatti, Dior e Nimloth avevano avuto anche una figlia, Elwing, che a differenza dei suoi fratelli non era una bimba, ma una fanciulla appena sbocciata, che non era però stata rinvenuta da nessuna parte, esattamente come il Silmaril. Quindi, avevano intuito a posteriori i figli di Feanor, Dior doveva aver consegnato alla figlia maggiore il gioiello, ed ella era riuscita a sfuggire alla rovina e alla sventura che aveva colpito la sua famiglia. Ma dove Elwing fosse, nessuno di loro lo sapeva.

Erano passati molti anni prima che giungessero a loro notizie della giovane figlia di Dior, anni che i quattro superstiti figli di Feanor avevano passato per lo più lontani gli uni dagli altri, troppo consapevoli delle loro colpe, troppo vergognosi per parlare con coloro che li avevano fiancheggiati in quell’azione scellerata. Maglor si era tenuto lontano dal Nord, dove ormai l’Oscuro Sire aveva conquistato tutto ciò che c’era da conquistare, e i suoi laidi Orchi e i tetri Esterling, traditori tra gli Uomini, la facevano da padrone in quelle che un tempo era stato il reame dei principi dei Noldor. A lungo Maglor si era aggirato nelle terre in cui il Narog affluiva nel Sirion, forse il più bello dei regni del Beleriand, tra dolci prati ricoperti di verdissima erba, dove i gigli formavano intere foreste sulle sponde dei fiumi, e dove crescevano innumerevoli fiori che punteggiavano il prato come una distesa di stelle multicolori in un firmamento verde. Là aveva sentito la morsa che allentava il suo cuore allentarsi un poco, e sotto le verdi e argentee fronde dei salici della Nan-tathren, Maglor il Menestrello aveva composto lunghe canzoni, e le melodie scaturite dalla sua arpa erano andate a confondersi con lo stormire delle foglie, e ricordava di aver pensato che non desiderava al mondo altro che il tempo si fermasse, che potesse rimanere per sempre cristallizzato in quel momento di pace, e dimenticare tutto il proprio dolore, il proprio tormento, la propria sofferenza.

A quanto pareva, Elwing e molti dei superstiti del Doriath erano giunti infine alle bocche del fiume Sirion, dove avevano incontrato coloro che erano scampati alla caduta di Gondolin, ed era accaduto che i due popoli si fossero mescolati gli uni con gli altri. Data la morte di Turgon, Re della città segreta di Gondolin, il titolo e lo scettro del Re Supremo dei Noldor erano passati ad Ereinion, figlio di Orodreth e ultimo discendente maschio della Casa di Finarfin ancora in vita, il quale viveva allora presso Cìrdan il Timoniere sull’isola di Balar, e per i canoni degli Elfi era giovanissimo, poco più che un adolescente. Non molto tempo dopo, era avvenuto il matrimonio tra Elwing la Bella ed Earendil il Marinaio, che era anch’egli un Mezzelfo, nato dalla seconda unione tra Elfi ed Uomini, unico figlio di Idril Celebrindal, principessa di Gondolin, e di Tuor figlio di Huor.

Si diceva che, nonostante l’ombra cupa di Morgoth si allungasse sempre di più sulla Terra di Mezzo, i due sposi vivessero lietamente davanti al mare, e che fossero nati loro due figli gemelli. Ma la loro felicità era ben presto destinata a finire, in quanto Earendil avrebbe ben presto dovuto imbarcarsi in quella che era forse la più difficoltosa e difficile delle sue imprese, quasi impossibile perfino per lui, il più abile e provetto di tutti i marinai che avessero mai solcato le acque di Ea. Avrebbe dovuto infatti recarsi a Valinor e supplicare i Valar di scendere in campo contro il potere di Morgoth, implorando la grazia per gli Uomini e gli Elfi della Terra di Mezzo, destinati altrimenti a soccombere all’ombra del potere dell’Oscuro Sire. E così era stato: Earendil aveva dovuto salpare per il più lungo e arduo dei suoi viaggi per mare, dove avrebbe dovuto valicare gli innumerevoli ostacoli, le isole stregate e tutti gli incantesimi che i Valar avevano posto attorno al Paese Beato, onde renderne impossibile l’accesso non solo ai servi del Nemico, ma anche a coloro che si erano ribellati, seguendo Feanor nei suoi folli propositi. Aveva lasciato la sposa a governare il loro popolo alle bocche del Sirion, e con lei i loro due bambini, che all’epoca avevano solamente due anni di età, e benché ciò lo addolorasse profondamente, non poteva sottrarsi alla propria missione, poiché da essa, stando alla Profezia di Mandos, sarebbe venuta la salvezza della Terra di Mezzo, e di tutti coloro che dimoravano su di essa.

Erano però passati già quattro anni dalla partenza di Earendil, e ancora nulla si sapeva della sorte del Marinaio. Molti lo dicevano morto, annegato forse durante le violente tempeste che Osse scatenava per impedire l’accesso agli incauti che avessero tentato di approdare a Valinor, altri invece deponevano in lui ogni speranza, e incessantemente scrutavano mare,cielo e terra nell’attesa di un segno che annunciasse la salvezza tanto agognata, dopo tutti i dolori e le sventure che avevano segnato la Terra di Mezzo in quei lunghi anni. In sua vece Elwing governava sugli esuli di Gondolin e dei superstiti del Doriath, nel frattempo occupandosi dei suoi figli, che crescevano senza conoscere il padre, sapendo di lui solo attraverso i racconti della madre. Maedhros, che non credeva e non aveva mai in alcun modo creduto alle profezie, dopo aver saputo di come ella portasse ancora al collo il Silmaril che aveva causato la rovina della sua famiglia, si era per lungo tempo ristagnato senza sapere che fare, essendo ancora troppo cocente in lui la consapevolezza delle proprie colpe, e troppo profondo il suo pentimento, e dall’altra parte il malefico Giuramento che tanti dolori aveva casuato, il cui ricordo soffocava in lui ogni pensiero di gioia, di libertà, di una vita al di fuori della Cerca dei Silmaril come un infestante che soffochi i fiori radiosi di un prato. Così, in un primo tempo, aveva mandato ad Elwing messaggi di amicizia, ma anche però di dura richiesta. Elwing, così come i suoi sudditi, però non voleva cedere la gemma che i suoi nonni avevano conquistato tempo prima, per il quale la sua famiglia intera era morta. Nessuno dei figli superstiti di Feanor avrebbe mai desiderato replicare l’eccidio che ancora insanguinava le loro anime, ma la consapevolezza del giuramento li torturava costantemente, non lasciando loro requie né felicità, e allo stesso modo agiva su di loro il pensiero di loro padre, che certo avrebbe riso della loro riluttanza, bollandola come debolezza. Potevano forse lasciare che il compimento della loro Cerca, la gemma tanto agognata, fosse così vicina a loro per non poterla avere? Che, in quello che avrebbe potuto essere il loro definitivo successo, si facessero fermare da scrupoli che molto tempo addietro avevano deciso di rinnegare? Ed era così che, in forse quella che era stata la più cupa e la più buia ora per le loro anime, avevano deciso che avrebbero preso nuovamente con la forza ciò che consideravano loro di diritto.

Avevano sacrificato tutto sull’altare della loro Cerca: le loro vite, la loro felicità, le loro anime, certi che un giorno avrebbero dimostrato che Eru dava a loro ragione.

Si erano lasciati indietro la pietà nel momento stesso in cui avevano scelto di pronunciare il Giuramento che li obbligava a perseguitare chiunque avesse osato possedere i Silmaril di loro padre.

Guarda, padre, pensò Maglor mentre sollevava lo scudo, slanciandosi nella mischia. Guarda ciò che i tuoi figli fanno in tuo nome, per adempiere al Giuramento che pronunciammo tanto tempo addietro. Quali sono mai i tuoi pensieri laggiù nell’ombra di Mandos? Gioisci dei nostri tentativi di recuperare la nostra eredità, oppure disprezzi i nostri continui fallimenti? Ma forse oggi sarà la volta definitiva. Forse oggi stringeremo in mano il Silmaril. Per te, padre! Per noi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il titolo del capitolo, così come la citazione all'inizio, è tratta dalla canzone _The Curse of Feanor_ dei Blind Guardian. La citazione che intitola la prima parte (la storia verrà divisa in due parti, attualmente la seconda è ancora in fase di scrittura) è tratta dal Paradise Lost di John Milton.


	2. Nella rabbia e nel dolore

_I will always remember their cries_  
Like a shadow which covers the light  
I will always remember the time!  
[Blind Guardian| The Curse of Feanor]

Da quando la battaglia era iniziata, i gabbiani sopra di loro altro non avevano fatto che lanciare acute strida, terrorizzati dai roghi che divampavano dalle case su cui solitamente si appollaiavano, dal clangore delle lame e dal freddo scintillio delle armature, svolazzando disordinatamente qua e là senza trovare un posatoio, mentre invece gli avvoltoi che sempre seguivano l’esercito dei Feanoriani, sapendo che li avrebbero riforniti di lauti banchetti, erano già intenti nel loro orrido pasto. I mangia carogne non facevano alcuna differenza tra Elfi, Uomini e Nani: si avventavano indifferentemente sui cadaveri dei Figli di Ilùvatar, fossero essi i Primogeniti, i Secondogeniti o gli Adottati, divorando impietosamente le loro carni. E stormi sempre più numerosi di quelle orride bestie calavano sulle Bocche del Sirion, oscurando il cielo con le loro ali di tenebra.

 _Da quanto tempo stiamo combattendo?_ , si chiese a un certo punto Maglor, le fiamme degli incendi che si riflettevano lungo la lama della sua spada. Potevano essere passate ore, come giorni o pochi minuti. Ma non importava, nulla importava: in battaglia esisteva solo il canto delle lame, il clangore metallico di scudi e cotte di maglia, lo schiantarsi delle ossa e i rantoli di morte di coloro che finivano sotto la sua lama, in un’infinita danza di morte e sangue. Ma lui non era stanco, affatto: avrebbe potuto continuare per ore e per ore, senza mai cedere, col battito impazzito del cuore che gli martellava nelle orecchie, rapito in quell’estasi di morte e rovina.

Maglor scostò un momento l’elmo, scostandosi dalla fronte i capelli corvini rimastigli appiccicati dal sudore. Era quasi sorpreso dalla facilità con cui i Feanoriani avevano preso le bocche del Sirion. Ma d’altra parte, la nuova dimora di coloro che un tempo erano le genti di Gondolin e del Doriath era ben lontana dallo splendore di tali regni. Altro non era che una sparuta cittadella, inerpicata per metà sulle scogliere dell’Arvernien, con mura di legno e pietra frettolosamente tirate su dai carpentieri di Gondolin e case costruite col materiale raccattato sulle spiagge, un ben misero accampamento confrontato allo splendore delle dimore dei Noldor in tempi più lieti. Avevano rizzato anche delle rozze torrette di legno, per tenere d’occhio il territorio circostante nel tentativo di premunirsi dagli assalti degli Orchi di Morgoth, ma soprattutto per tenere d’occhio l’orizzonte, nella speranza di scorgere un segno che Earendil avesse trionfato, che la salvezza tanto agognata fosse vicina, che i loro dolori fossero finalmente finiti.

Ma nulla, né le loro scarse difese, né la volontà dei Valar, nulla di tutto questo li aveva salvati dalla collera della Casa di Feanor.

Avevano risalito il corso del Sirion a marce forzate, facendo attenzione a scovare e a uccidere ogni esploratore che Elwing avesse mandato in avanscoperta nel territorio circostante, in modo che coloro che vivevano alle bocche del Sirion nulla sapessero dell’avanzata del loro esercito. Così, silenziosi come lupi nella notte, erano arrivati alla loro meta senza che negli Elfi dell’Arvernien fosse nato il minimo sospetto delle intenzioni, o anche solo della presenza, dei Feanoriani. Maedhros, senza perdere altro tempo, aveva mandato Amrod e Amras, equipaggiati alla leggera, ad inerpicarsi sulle mura e penetrare nella cittadella con una compagnia di arcieri, sterminando le guardie prima che potessero dare l’allarme. Da lì, era stato facile aprire le porte ai loro fratelli, equipaggiati in armatura pesante e che comandavano soldati armati allo stesso modo. Prima ancora che la maggior parte degli Elfi del Sirion potessero capire cosa stava succedendo loro, il presidio era stato già conquistato per metà, le loro case date alle fiamme, molti dei loro guerrieri uccisi, e i Feanoriani, benché fossero in inferiorità numerica, vicini a conseguire la vittoria.

-Per Feanor e i Silmarilli !- gridò Maglor, levando la spada nell’ennesimo assalto, piombando su un drappello di Elfi che portavano le insegne di Earendil, tra i pochi che non si erano ancora arresi nel tentativo di difendere la casa del loro signore. Ma erano pochi, stanchi, provati dalle sofferenze e dagli orrori della guerra, completamente privi della spietata furia che bruciava nel cuore della genìa di Feanor.

I suoi fratelli, in quel frangente, non combattevano di fianco a lui. Amrod e Amras avevano preso i propri arcieri ed erano andati all’assalto del versante ovest, quello più lontano e che dava direttamente sul mare, dove ancora i sodali di Earendil si difendevano strenuamente, contendendo il campo pollice per pollice. Maedhros, invece, aveva raccolto attorno a sé solo la sua guardia personale, dopo di che si era diretto alla volta della dimora di Earendil, che sorgeva sul crinale più alto della scogliera, schiaffeggiata dalle onde delle maree. Quel giorno il mare, come se Ulmo avesse intuito il turbamento che albergava nei cuori degli Eldar, era agitato e turbolento come non mai, alte onde che si infrangevano contro scogli e che spazzavano le spiagge, trascinando ogni cosa nel loro cammino. Sovrastando il clamore delle onde e lo stridio dei gabbiani, Maedhros, ritto davanti alle sue truppe, poco prima di andare all’attacco, aveva lanciato il suo avvertimento:

-Uccideteli tutti, sterminate tutti coloro osano opporre resistenza! Vengano però risparmiati donne e bambini: li prenderemo come ostaggi.

Ma nondimeno, una spada può sempre capitare dove non dovrebbe, pensò Maglor, mentre i suoi occhi finivano sul cadavere di una donna elfica riversa per terra, alla quale un violento squarcio aveva aperto in due la gola, il sangue che si riversava fuori dalla ferita e sgorgava per terra. Si affrettò a distogliere lo sguardo: per qualche momento quella visione gli aveva fatto tornare in mente Nimloth, morta accanto al marito, e si affrettò a scacciarne il pensiero dalla mente: in battaglia una futile distrazione poteva causare la morte.

-Per la gloria della Casa di Feanor!- gridò nuovamente, levando alta la spada. Incitati i suoi all’assalto, stava per lanciarsi ancora una volta nella foga della battaglia, quando uno dei suoi capitani gli si parò davanti.

-Che ti prende?- sibilò Maglor, tentando di scostarlo, irritato da quell’improvviso inconveniente.

-No, sire Maglor- disse quello per tutta risposta.- Troppo a lungo vi abbiamo seguiti lungo questa via di orrore, troppo a lungo abbiamo dato retta ai vostri crudeli ordini e alla follia di vostro padre! Siamo stanchi di versare il sangue dei nostri fratelli. Mai alzerò la spada contro un altro Elfo. E mai più obbedirò a un solo ordine che venga dalla Casa di Feanor. Voi non siete più il mio signore.- finito di dire ciò, sputò ai piedi del suo comandante.

Per un attimo, rimase basito, ma poi quel gesto risvegliò in lui una cieca ira e, levata la spada, sgozzò l’altro con un unico fendente, mandandolo a crollare per terra mentre il sangue schizzava in alti spruzzi cremisi fuori dalla sua ferita.

-Stolto- sibilò, mentre quello ancora annaspava tra gli ultimi sprazzi di vita. – solo ora cambi idea? Solo ora hai intenzione di voltar gabbana? Risparmiati futili ripensamenti. È troppo tardi ormai per rinunciare. Una volta presa la tua decisione, avresti dovuto mantenerla fino in fondo. E credi forse di compiacere i Valar, col tuo tradimento? Che Mandos ti perdonerà volentieri, per questo?- rise, mentre la vita scivolava via dal corpo dell’altro.

Con la sopratunica e la spada ancora sporche di sangue, Maglor si voltò verso il resto dei suoi soldati.  
-Ebbene?- gridò.- Qualcun altro è ansioso di tradire la Casa di Feanor? Qualcun altro vuole rischiare la mia collera ? Se tra di voi c’è un voltagabbana, che si faccia avanti!

Dopo quello che era accaduto, si aspettava che nessuno dei suoi soldati osasse anche solo pensare di ribellarsi, ma le sue convinzioni furono ben presto smentite. Come un sol uomo, essi sguainarono le spade e si avventarono su di lui. Maglor per un attimo ne rimase sconcertato, mai e poi mai gli era passato per la mente che potesse accadere qualcosa del genere. Nondimeno, fu questione di un istante, dopo ché fu pronto a fronteggiare i colpi. Il tradimento dei suoi uomini altro non aveva fatto che alimentare l’ira dentro di lui, e ben presto quelli ebbero motivo di pentirsi del loro gesto, poiché non c’era colpo del secondogenito di Feanor che non andasse a segno, non un suo fendente che non riuscisse a uccidere, tagliare, mutilare, affettare o ferire i suoi avversari. E ben presto i cadaveri di quelli che erano stati fino a poco prima i suoi commilitoni giacquero ai suoi piedi, il loro sangue che gli imbrattava la cappa e la sopratunica che indossava sopra l’armatura.

Afferratone uno che ancora indugiava nella vita, gli sibilò :- Mentre scivoli tra le ombre di Mandos, in attesa di sostenere lo sguardo del Giudice delle Anime, porta a mio padre questo messaggio: io, Maglor della Casa di Feanor, ben presto stringerò in questa mano uno dei Silmaril!

E detto questo, prima che l’altro avesse un qualsiasi modo per replicare, lo sgozzò con un unico colpo di spada, mandando il suo spirito nelle Aule di Mandos.

Staccatosi da quello, si accorse improvvisamente di essere rimasto solo. Del suo drappello, i pochi che non lo avevano assalito, avevano disertato ed erano scappati via.

 _Traditori, fedifraghi_ , pensò Maglor. _Ognuno badi per sé, la Casa di Feanor dovrà contare unicamente su sé stessa. E io non mi fiderò mai più di qualcuno che non sia un mio congiunto_.

Un’onda improvvisa di preoccupazione lo assalì. I suoi fratelli sapevano dell’inaspettata vigliaccheria che aveva preso i loro soldati? Nel qual caso, dovevano essere avvisati, e subito. Senza più curarsi dei cadaveri che giacevano ai suoi piedi, anzi calpestandone qualcuno nella foga, si diresse alla ricerca dei suoi fratelli, gli elfi dell’Arvernien che fuggivano davanti a lui, terrorizzati dalla sua spada insanguinata e dal folle bagliore dei suoi occhi.

D’un tratto, tra la luce sanguigna dei roghi e il pallido chiarore della luna, scorse un arciere bardato con la Stella di Feanor, e riconobbe la chioma color ruggine di uno dei suoi fratelli più giovani.

-Ambarto!- gridò, slanciandosi nella sua direzione, correndogli incontro.  
Amrod, che stava per incoccare l’arco, lo raggiunse.- Kano!- gridò a sua volta, e gli si accostò.- Fratello mio, che ti è successo? Sei coperto di sangue …

-Non è mio- Maglor strinse le labbra.- i miei uomini hanno voltato gabbana, e l’hanno pagata cara. Temo che possano fare lo stesso anche con voi. Pityo dov’è?

Amrod gli indicò la zona ovest della città, dove si trovavano ancora poche sacche di resistenza.- Ha condotto di là una delle nostre squadre. Comunque non temere, i traditori pagheranno cara la loro stoltezza.- Incoccò nuovamente l’arco, guardandosi attorno alla ricerca di bersagli.

-Fratelli!- Maglor vide Amras inerpicato su una barricata, che faceva loro dei cenni. Maglor gli gridò di raggiungerli, esortandolo a sbrigarsi. Ma proprio quando Amras stava per scendere, con l’agilità che lo contraddistingueva, dalla sua posizione elevata, che un soldato, bardato delle insegne di Feanor, levato un pugnale, glielo affondò nelle scapole, sibilando:- Va’ a Mandos, maledetto, e che una volta per tutte la stirpe di Feanor la smetta di ammorbare questa terra!

Poi tutto accadde molto in fretta, come in un incubo.

Maglor, esterrefatto, quasi incapace di credere ai suoi occhi, vide il sesto figlio di suo padre cadere giù dalla barricata, ridotto a un corpo inerte, le vesti pieni di sangue.

- _No!_ \- l’urlo di Amrod fu lungo e disperato, e, veloce come il lampo, una delle sue frecce raggiunse al cuore l’assassino del suo gemello, ponendo fine alla sua vita. Poi, gettate le armi e ogni cautela, corse di fianco ad Amras, il cui corpo era ancora caldo, ma completamente privo della vita che lo aveva animato fino a poco prima. Maglor rimase in silenzio ad ascoltare i suoi singhiozzi, impietrito, troppo sbigottito da ciò che era accaduto per poter credere che fosse successo veramente, e tale rimase, fino a che non vide spuntare, come un nero fiore maligno sul candore della neve, una freccia dal collo del fratello.

Amrod rimase fermo un attimo, poi vacillò, cadendo addosso al suo gemello, colui con cui aveva condiviso il grembo di loro madre. Qualcosa in Maglor improvvisamente si risvegliò, e voltandosi, vide l’arciere che aveva colpito il suo fratello più piccolo, uno degli Elfi fedeli ad Earendil, col suo simbolo cucito sulla casacca. Più rapido del vento, o addirittura del lampo, gli si avventò addosso, e lo sgozzò con un unico fendente, senza nemmeno pensare a ciò che stava facendo. Poi corse incontro ad Amrod, che ancora respirava, anche se per poco.

- _Fratello_ \- ansimò quello, la gola piena di sangue, ogni respiro un rantolo.

Lui gli accarezzò i capelli rossi, scostandoglieli delicatamente dalla fronte sudata. Sapeva, nel profondo del suo cuore, che per lui non c’era più nulla da fare, e che era solo questione di minuti, anche se ancora non osava nemmeno ammetterlo a sé stesso. Prese a parlargli dolcemente, come aveva fatto tanto tempo prima, in Aman, quando Amrod era solo un bimbo.- Sssh, calma. Non preoccuparti, ci sono qua io.

Gli occhi di Amrod erano spalancati, fissi sul cielo sopra di loro, immobile e indifferente.- Pensi Mandos mi perdonerà, per le mie colpe? –sussurrò, con l’ultimo filo di voce.

-Lo farà. Deve farlo.

-No- la voce di Amrod era colma di una tristezza che non ricordava di aver mai sentito prima di quel momento.- No, non esiste né perdono, né salvezza … _non per noi..._ – dette queste parole, spirò, e il suo spirito scivolò via dal corpo,lontano, verso le Aule d’Attesa.

Maglor lentamente mosse la mano verso il suo viso, e gli chiuse gli occhi. Vide le proprie lacrime cadere sul volto inerte del fratello, ma gli parevano lontane, distanti, irreali come appartenenti a un sogno.

 _Forse questo è solo un sogno_ , pensò. _Forse io sono nella mia tenda, e Ambarto e Ambarussa sono vivi, e questo altro non è che un maledetto incubo, una fola notturna che svanirà alla luce dell’alba._

Ma nulla accadeva, e Amrod rimaneva inerte fra le sue braccia, il suo corpo che cominciava lentamente a raffreddarsi, privato del calore della vita. Maglor, d’un tratto, non poté più sopportare tutto ciò, e, solo e disperato, lanciò al cielo un grido di dolore e cordoglio, che si perse nel frastuono delle onde e nel crepitio degli incendi. Pianse a lungo, incapace di dare voce al dolore che aveva dentro, forse il più atroce tra tutti quelli mai passati prima. Guardò alle stelle, fredde e inaccessibili, che scintillavano sopra di loro, e guardò all’orizzonte, oltre il mare, là dove le Potenze sedevano in gloria sui loro troni, ma nulla accadeva, tutto rimaneva com’era, e l’Occidente rimaneva vuoto e lontano, indifferente esattamente come lo era stato nell’ora della morte di Feanor.

-Perché, Elentàri , perché- gridò alle stelle- Perché loro? Vi eravate già presi mio padre, e Curvo, Tyelko e Moryo con lui. Perché anche Pityo e Telvo? Perché loro? Non sarete mai sazi della vostra vendetta?

Non seppe mai per quanto tempo rimase a piangere sui corpi dei gemelli. Accadde solo che, d’un tratto, gli balenò alla mente il pensiero di Maedhros, che non sapeva dove fosse finito, se fosse vivo o morto. E se fosse morto, come avrebbe potuto sopportarlo? Come, dopo ciò che aveva appena passato? Gli Spodestati, la Cerca, tutto avrebbe perso di senso se Maedhros fosse morto. Era lui che era il motore di tutto, il cuore pulsante, quello che dava senso alla loro impresa. Maglor non sarebbe stato in grado di fare granché, senza di lui, e lo sapeva bene. Quando Maedhros era stato catturato da Morgoth, e tenuto come ostaggio in Angband, i suoi fratelli avevano concluso ben poco, privati della sua guida.

Forte di questo pensiero, Maglor aveva lasciato Amrod e Amras lì dov’erano, e, sguainata la spada, si era diretto a cercare il fratello maggiore, chiamando continuamente il suo nome, sperando di scorgere da qualche parte il cimiero nero e scarlatto del suo elmo, oppure il fulgore della sua inconfondibile chioma ramata. Gli elfi dai capelli rossi erano rari, rarissimi, anzi pareva appartenessero unicamente alla stirpe di Nerdanel loro madre, che li aveva trasmessi solo a tre dei suoi figli, il primo e gli ultimi. Questo rischiava di rendere Maedhros un bersaglio facilmente riconoscibile per gli arcieri, pensava Maglor, affrettando il passo, risalendo verso il sentiero che portava alla dimora di Earendil, inerpicata sulla scogliera. Determinato a raggiungere il suo obiettivo, inarrestabile, uccideva impietosamente chiunque fosse tanto folle da pararsi davanti a lui, senza curarsi se fosse un Feanoriano, un esule di Gondolin, un superstite del Doriath, o perfino uno dei pochi Uomini che avevano cercato rifugio alle foci del Sirion, per sfuggire alla guerra e alla desolazione che albergavano ora nel Beleriand. Coloro che in seguito riuscirono a scampare al massacro, dissero che in quel frangente Maglor pareva non tanto uno dei Figli di Ilùvatar, quanto piuttosto uno dei demoni che avevano fiancheggiato Morgoth durante la prima delle Guerre di Arda, implacabile, spietato, gli occhi resi ardenti dalla follia e dalla collera. E fu così che, lasciandosi dietro di sé una scia di cadaveri, sulla quale i mangia carogne furono lesti ad avventarsi, il secondo dei figli di Feanor arrivò davanti alla Casa di Earendil. L’alta costruzione di legno e pietra era stata data per metà alle fiamme, la porta era stata svelta dai cardini, e la soglia era ingombra di cadaveri, tutti indossanti sopra tuniche con lo stemma bianco e dorato di Earendil, probabilmente le guardie che il Marinaio aveva messo a difesa di sua moglie e dei suoi figli. Maglor si fermò di fronte a essa, la spada insanguinata ancora in pugno. Dall’interno della casa, si sentivano pianti, grida, e il crepitare delle fiamme.

-Maedhros!!- chiamò ancora una volta. Stavolta, però, ebbe una risposta. Dall’ombra e dal fumo che coprivano la casa di Earendil sbucò Maedhros, i capelli che scintillavano come le fiamme eruttate dai Thangorodrim contro il nero della notte durante la Battaglia della Fiamma Improvvisa.

-Sei arrivato, fratello- lo apostrofò Maedhros. Aveva la spada sguainata e insanguinata, ma chissà come doveva aver perduto lo scudo, e tra le braccia reggeva qualcosa che dapprima Maglor scambiò per due fagotti di abiti.- Appena in tempo per aiutarmi con questi. Non riesco a reggerli entrambi con una mano sola.

Gli lanciò uno dei suoi due fardelli. Maglor lo prese appena in tempo con la mano libera, accorgendosi solo in quel momento che non era una cosa inanimata, ma un bambino di circa sei anni, urlante e scalciante. Il piccolo tentò di liberarsi dalla sua stretta, ma ben poco potevano fare i suoi teneri piedini contro la sua corazza d’acciaio. Maglor lo scrollò per tenerlo fermo, e se lo mise sotto braccio, senza osare mai guardarlo in faccia, neppure per una volta. Si portava dentro di sé già fin troppo dolore, non voleva anche quello del bimbo, che nonostante i suoi pochi anni doveva aver già visto, quel giorno, atrocità che sarebbero bastate per un’intera vita.

-Maedhros, cosa mai … ? Chi sono questi?

-I figli di Earendil, chi altro? Piuttosto, muoviamoci: non abbiamo molto tempo. In fretta! I tuoi uomini dove sono?

-Hanno disertato, i vigliacchi- Maglor strinse i denti.- Lo stesso devono aver fatto i tuoi, a quanto vedo.

\- Già.Non avrei mai pensato che … -Maedhros corrugò le labbra.- Poveri stolti. Hanno avuto modo di pentirsi del loro voltar gabbana.

-Quindi ora siamo solo io e te, nient’altro che noi due, così è tutto ciò che rimane della possente Casa di Feanor.

-Solo io e te?- Maedhros sbiancò.- Gli Ambarussa …

- _Morti_ \- Maglor esalò a fatica quella parola, come se, ci fosse stata anche solo una misera possibilità che Amrod e Amras tornassero da Mandos, quell’unico suono lo avesse impedito per sempre.

- _Morti_ \- ripeté Maedhros, e Maglor vide un’ombra di dolore attraversare il bellissimo viso del fratello, che però esalò un respiro profondo e in qualche modo riuscì a nascondere la propria sofferenza, e la tetraggine del cordoglio svanì dal suo viso veloce com’era arrivata. Maglor aveva sempre invidiato al fratello maggiore il fatto che riuscisse a dominare così bene le proprie emozioni, a ricacciarle dentro di sé per affrontarle in un secondo momento, ad evitare di farsi trascinare da esse. Lui non c’era mai riuscito.

Ma se erano morti, che almeno non lo fossero invano. Che la loro atroce fine avesse un senso, che avesse permesso loro di compiere la loro Cerca, di recuperare ciò che era di loro diritto. A Maglor tornò improvvisamente in mente ciò che li aveva portati fin lì, la motivazione che li avevano portati a compiere quel gesto, a proseguire lungo il loro cammino di sofferenza che spingeva sempre di più le loro anime nel baratro.

-Dov’è …- cominciò Maglor, ma il fratello lo interruppe.- Muoviamoci, non abbiamo più tempo!

- _Dov'è il Silmaril_?!- tuonò Maglor, e la sua voce, la più bella e soave che Elfo Noldorin avesse mai avuto, sovrastò per un attimo il fragore delle onde, il crepitare degli incendi e lo stridore degli uccelli, soverchiando il tutto.

Maedhros si bloccò e prese un profondo respiro, l’ennesimo.- Scomparso assieme a Elwing. Ti spiegherò più tardi, fratello mio. Ma ora andiamo, te ne prego. Non c’è più nulla che ci trattiene qui, ormai, e ogni minuto è prezioso.

Maglor non era certo di cosa provasse, nel sentire quelle parole. Le emozioni che aveva provato finora erano troppe, troppo intense per essere sopportate, e lo avevano svuotato completamente, lasciandolo febbrile e smarrito, come se quello che stava vivendo non fosse nient’altro che un folle incubo.- Perché? Cosa c’è ora?

-Guarda là- Maedhros aveva rinfoderato la spada, e indicò con la mano un punto lontano all’orizzonte. Maglor seguì la direzione indicata e, con la sua vista elfica, scorse, ridotte poco più che a puntolini, delle navi che si avvicinavano, sulle quali sventolava il vessillo bianco e oro della Casa di Finarfin, e lo stemma degli Elfi delle Falas, i marinai di Cìrdan.

-Il figlio di Orodreth – mormorò Maglor, guardando verso il fratello.- Ma come sa ..? Chi può averlo avvertito?

-Non lo so, ma muoviamoci! Dobbiamo andarcene da qui, e in fretta!

Maglor non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Seguì il fratello giù per il sentiero, correndo il più velocemente possibile. I bambini non diedero loro troppi fastidi: erano troppo piccoli, troppo deboli, troppo spaventati per potersi ribellare loro o dare problemi, e ben presto smisero di singhiozzare, e tacquero a lungo, in un vuoto silenzio che forse era perfino peggio di qualsiasi lacrima.

Nessuno diede loro problemi, nonostante Maedhros avesse la spada infilata nella guaina, avendo l’unica mano che gli rimaneva occupata nel reggere il piccolo. Non incontrarono quasi nessuno, erano tutti troppo occupati a cercare rifugio sulle spiagge o sulle isolette che sorgevano nel bel mezzo della foce del Sirion, e comunque nessuno sarebbe stato abbastanza temerario da rischiare la loro ira.

Ben presto si ritrovarono di fronte al punto in cui Maglor aveva lasciato Amrod e Amras. Nel vederli, qualcosa si mosse dentro il suo cuore, e di colpo si bloccò. Non voleva andarsene senza aver dato ai più piccoli dei suoi fratelli un ultimo saluto, senza nemmeno poterli vedere un’ultima volta. Maedhros se ne accorse e si voltò verso di lui:- Che fai?- sibilò.- Sei impazzito? Non capisci che abbiamo i minuti contati?

-Non possiamo lasciarli qui- mormorò Maglor.- Vorrei dare loro una degna sepoltura, non voglio che le loro spoglie vengano sconciate dagli avvoltoi.

I mangia carogne non avevano avuto alcuna esitazione ad avventarsi sui gemelli, e stavano già consumando il loro orrido pasto. Maglor vide un corvo affondare il becco per cavare un occhio ad Amras, salvo cominciare a roderlo. Raccolse un calcinaccio che trovò per terra e lo scagliò contro la bestia immonda, ma non era che uno dell’immane stormo che si era raccolto attorno a loro.

-Non l’ha avuta nostro padre, non l’avranno loro- sussurrò Maedhros.- Bruceranno tra le fiamme, quali degni figli della Casa di Feanor.

Detto questo, con l’unica mano che gli rimaneva, prese un legno ardente dagli ultimi resti di una casa a cui i Feanoriani avevano appiccato il fuoco, e lo lanciò sui suoi fratelli minori -no, sulle loro _carcasse_ -, provocando la fuga dell’orrido stormo, che volò via con le ali bruciacchiate. Erano equipaggiati in modo leggero, con armature di cuoio e borchie di metallo, adatte agli arcieri e ai cacciatori, che offrirono ben poca resistenza alle fiamme, che divorarono velocemente tutto ciò che incontrarono, panni, carne e ossa. Ben presto, di Amrod e Amras non rimase altro che un simulacro ardente, un involucro di fiamme che spargeva attorno a sé l’odore della carne bruciata.

Maglor rimase a osservare le fiamme, impietrito, i polmoni pieni del fumo soffocante della pira, e forse non si sarebbe mai mosso da lì, se le parole di Maedhros non lo avessero improvvisamente riscosso dal suo smarrimento.

-Ora noi due siamo gli ultimi della stirpe di Feanàro- mormorò.- Solo noi ora portiamo avanti il fardello del Giuramento, e il dovere di compiere la nostra Cerca.- prese un profondo respiro, l’ennesimo di quel giorno.- Ora andiamo. Loro sono morti, ma noi no, e tentiamo di restare vivi il più possibile.

Prima di attaccare il campo, Maedhros si era soffermato a studiarne il territorio e la posizione, per vedere come potesse essere condotto l’assalto. Dato che il presidio costruito dai seguaci di Earendil sorgeva per lo più su scogliere e calette sabbiose, e tra le case vi era troppo poco spazio, aveva sconsigliato l’utilizzo della cavalleria, e così, i rari cavalli sopravvissuti alle innumerevoli battaglie erano stati confinati alle retrovie, sotto sorveglianza, in modo da poterli riutilizzare in seguito.

Nel tremendo macello che era stato l’assalto all’Arvernien, era probabile che nemmeno loro fossero stati risparmiati, e sarebbe stato troppo chiedere ai Valar che potessero recuperarli tutti, e con essi tutte le vettovaglie e le altre cose necessarie. Ma, nondimeno, furono fortunati. Una volta usciti fuori dalla porta principale, scardinata, distrutta e ridotta a poco più che una rovina fumante, non dovettero avanzare molto prima di trovare un paio di cavalcature, che in qualche modo erano riuscite a scampare al massacro, e ancora bardati, benché completamente privi di cavaliere.

Maedhros non ebbe indugi. Afferrate le redini di uno, gettò senza tanti complimenti il bambino che reggeva sul retro della sella, dopo che montò in groppa, facendo cenno al fratello di seguirlo. Maglor fu svelto nell’imitarlo, e posto il piccolo dietro di sé, badando a non incrociarne gli occhi, poiché sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a tollerarne lo sguardo, si affiancò a lui.

-Dove andiamo?- gli chiese.

-Lontano da qui- fu la risposta di Maedhros.- Per ora potrà bastare.

Detto questo, spronò il cavallo al galoppo, e Maglor lo imitò, e assieme cavalcarono, cavalcarono a lungo, fino a che l’incendio dell’Arvernien non fu che un esile filo rosso dietro di loro, che ben presto si confuse nella luce sanguigna dell’alba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le informazioni qui usate (secondo le quali Gil Galad, qui nominato) è figlio di Orodreth e non di Fingon provengono dalla History of Middle Earth, dove quella versione viene detto che fu un errore del copista, e che originariamente Gil Galad avrebbe dovuto essere figlio di Finrod Felagund, poi corretta e riveduta. Altri nomi di Gil Galad nel canon sono Ereinion, Artanàro e Rodnor.


	3. Nessun perdono per i miei peccati

_Beyond the void_  
But deep within me  
A swamp of filth exists  
A lake it was of crystal beauty  
But Arda’s spring went by  
**[Blind Guardian|The Curse of Fëanor]**

In seguito, Maglor non seppe mai quanto a lungo cavalcarono. Il sole dietro di loro continuava a salire, lento nel suo corso, raggiungendo poco a poco il punto più alto del cielo. Si diceva che i Valar, per creare Vàsa, il sole radiante, avessero staccato l’ultimo fiore di Laurelin, l’Albero d’Oro, e lo avessero posto su un vascello che solcava ogni giorno le volte celesti. Ma, per quanto Vàsa fosse fulgido, mai e poi mai avrebbe eguagliato lo splendore dei Due Alberi nel Meriggio del Mondo, pensò tetramente Maglor. Ricordava ancora come il cuore gli si fosse congelato nel petto, quando la Tenebra di Morgoth aveva avvolto Aman, ed ogni luce era sparita. Ricordava di aver gridato a lungo il nome dei suoi fratelli, e di essere avanzato a tastoni, solo e cieco, finché la sua mano non aveva incontrato quella di Curufin.

Era l’ultimo bel ricordo che serbava di lui.

Durante la cavalcata il bambino, che non era abituato a simili sforzi, si era agitato a lungo, inquieto, e Maglor lo aveva sentito muoversi contro il suo corpo, nonostante la spessa cappa e la cotta di maglia che indossava. Ancora non aveva detto una parola, e Maglor né gli aveva parlato, né si era voltato a guardarlo ancora una volta. Gli era capitato fin troppo spesso, nelle contrade dove le guerre imperversavano e il dolore era nell’aria che si respirava, di vedere bambini cresciuti troppo in fretta, con un’infanzia perduta troppo presto, e gli occhi pieni di vuota disperazione. Meno ne vedrò, meglio sarà, pensava, mentre si sforzava di ignorare la presenza del piccolo. Sapeva perfettamente di essere la causa del suo dolore, e parte di sé pensava che fosse mantenere un certo tipo di distacco, nel caso il fato del bimbo fosse destinato a finire nella tragedia. Aveva già fin troppa sofferenza per conto proprio, senza dover accollarsi quella di un bambino che nemmeno conosceva, per di più di uno della stirpe dei ladri del Silmaril.

Fortunatamente, il bambino non gli diede problemi, a differenza di quello trasportato da suo fratello. Il piccolo provò a ribellarsi, si divincolò, gli sputò addosso, addirittura gli morse la mano guantata.

Maedhros gli allungò un ceffone, più per stanchezza che per crudeltà, che risuonò alto e secco nella piana deserta. Il suo gemello si contorse dietro la schiena di Maglor, emettendo un sonoro singhiozzo, ma fu l’unica reazione. Si aspettava che il bambino scoppiasse in lacrime, ma non disse più nulla, si limitò a tirare su col naso, tenendosi in silenzio la guancia colpita, gli occhi che fissavano l’orizzonte, vacui e persi, colmi di un vuoto che nulla sarebbe ora riuscito a colmare.

Maglor avrebbe protestato per il gesto brutale del fratello, ma era troppo preso dal proprio dolore, troppo concentrato sul riflettere su ciò che aveva perso e che non gli sarebbe mai più stato restituito. Dentro di sé, provava solo vuoto, il vuoto che c’era dove un tempo c’erano stati Amrod e Amras. Le fiamme della loro pira danzavano nella sua mente, di fronte al suo occhio interiore, e continuava a rivederle, incessantemente, davanti a sé. Ed era stanco, troppo stanco, perfino per parlare, per dire qualsiasi cosa. Si sentiva febbrile e distante, lontano, come se tutto ciò che stesse accadendo non fosse nient’altro che un sogno. Era una sensazione che non lo aveva più abbandonato dalla morte di Amrod e Amras, in quell’ esatto momento il mondo aveva cessato di avere un senso.

E si sentiva stanco, immensamente stanco. Le immense energie che lo avevano sostenuto durante la battaglia sembravano ora del tutto prosciugate. Si sentiva la testa intorpidita e le membra pesanti, e l’unica cosa che gli riusciva era assecondare il movimento del cavallo, lasciando che fosse l’animale a fare la maggior parte del lavoro, seguendo diligentemente Maedhros.

Per fortuna, gli Orchi in quella contrada erano pochi e rari, e durante la loro cavalcata, che durò quasi un’intera giornata, interrotta da poche e brevi pause, non ne incontrarono nessuno. Alla fine, mentre le ombre calavano sull’orizzonte, e Vàsa scivolava lentamente negli abissi sotto Arda, una volta giunti a un boschetto di querce, come ce n’erano in quella regione, Maedhros fece cenno al fratello di smontare da cavallo.

Maglor lo seguì, tirando il bambino giù dalla sella. Il piccolo, stanco e provato, sia nel corpo che nell’anima, alla fine non aveva più retto e, vinto dalla stanchezza e aiutato dal movimento del cavallo, si era addormentato, per quanto strano possa sembrare. Il suo gemello aveva fatto lo stesso, e perciò erano profondamente addormentati mentre Maedhros si inoltrava nel bosco, spostando le fronde con l’unica mano che gli rimaneva.

-Ebbene?- fece Maglor, chiedendogli spiegazioni. Maedhros spostò un ramo e gli fece cenno di guardare in avanti: -Un tempo questo era il reame di Findaráto, ricordi? Nostro cugino rizzò una serie di torrette di guardia e di presidi per sorvegliare la sua contrada. Tyelkormo una volta mi fece vedere una mappa dove erano segnalate queste torri, e da ciò che mi ricordo, dovrebbe essercene una nei paraggi.

Le informazioni di Maedhros si rivelarono esatte: non dovettero avanzare ancora molto, che apparve di fronte ai loro occhi, invasa dai rampicanti e per metà ridotta a una rovina, uno degli antichi posti di guardia di Re Felagund. Dopo la caduta del Nargothrond, era stato abbandonato, ed era da molti anni che ormai nessuno la usava più. Maglor serrò le labbra. In altri tempi, una torre in rovina sarebbe parsa una ben misera residenza per un sire della Casa di Fëanor, ma ora altro non potevano fare che adeguarsi alle circostanze.

 _Come talvolta possono cambiare le cose, quando la marea del destino travolge tutto_ , pensò, mentre sentiva il bimbo agitarsi tra le sue braccia, prossimo al risveglio. _Fino a due giorni fa, ero un principe di una nobile Casa, al comando di esperti guerrieri pronti ad obbedire ad ogni mio ordine. E ora? Ora sono solo, altro non mi rimane che Maedhros, e sono poco più che un fuorilegge, braccato dagli Elfi come dagli Orchi di Morgoth. È questa dunque ora la possente Casa di Fëanor, quindi?_

Pensieri dolorosi, e cupi, che si affrettò a scacciare mentre sguainava la spada e aiutava il fratello a tagliare i rovi che coprivano l’ingresso della torre. Il portone di quercia era fortunatamente ancora integro, sebbene avesse i cardini e le cerniere coperti da un lieve velo di ruggine. Sulla volta dell’arco del portone d’ingresso si vedeva ancora, sbozzato nella pietra, il simbolo della Casa di Finarfin.

E alla fine furono dentro. I Noldor non erano certo degli incompetenti, quando si trattava di costruire qualcosa, per cui, sebbene la vegetazione stesse cominciando a ricoprire la torre, selvaggia e incontrollata, non ne aveva né intaccato la struttura, né reso più debole la pietra. Sarebbe ancora durata secoli, forse addirittura millenni, nonostante i suoi occupanti fossero morti tutti già da tempo, sul campo dell’infausta battaglia a cui li aveva portati Turin figlio di Hurin, Flagello di Glaurung, la Spada Nera del Nargothrond.

Come parecchi dei posti in cui aveva abitato in passato, si trattava di un presidio di guardia, un luogo da soldati, tutt’altro che confortevole, semplice e spartano, non certo un luogo adatto a tenere dei bambini. Nondimeno, dopo che lui e Maedhros ebbero preso sistemazione nel mastio, e che i bambini si furono svegliati, troppo spaventati per parlare e ancora confusi e intontiti, Maedhros li chiuse a chiave in uno stanzino scavato nella roccia, con un’ unica finestra, troppo alta per essere raggiunta da qualunque bambino, probabilmente quello che un tempo doveva essere stato il dormitorio di una sentinella. C’era ancora un rozzo letto spinto contro la parete, proprio sotto la finestra, e fu lì che i piccoli si rannicchiarono, dopo che Maedhros li ebbe sospinti lì dentro, sbarrando la porta.

Dopo di che, si voltò a fronteggiarlo. Maglor prese un respiro profondo. Era parecchio che aspettava quel momento. Aveva atteso a lungo di interrogare il fratello, decidendo di rimandare ogni spiegazione a quando la mente gli si fosse schiarita, liberata dalle ombre che lo opprimevano. Ma ciò non era successo, e si sentiva ancora confuso e frastornato come quando era fuggito dalle bocche del Sirion. Nondimeno, non poteva più rimandare.

-Ebbene?- disse quindi.- Che è successo al Silmaril? Dimmi, fratello, com’è possibile che noi abbiamo perso, di nuovo, il Silmaril che ci apparteneva di diritto, la gemma che contiene un frammento dell’anima di nostro padre? Non lo credi?

Nel dire queste parole, si accorse di aver alzato la voce fino a farla divenire un urlo. Maedhros però non ne fu impressionato.

-Te lo dirò- Maglor vide il fratello stringere le labbra, e un’unica ruga profonda solcare la sua fronte marmorea.- Ebbene, mi recai alla Casa di Eärendil, chiedendo a gran voce il Silmaril, com’era in nostro diritto. Dissi ad Elwing che, se me lo avesse consegnato, io avrei fatto fermare il massacro in quel preciso istante. Glielo giurai sulla memoria di nostro padre, e lei ….- Maedhros si fermò per prendere un lungo sospiro.- Mi si può forse biasimare per ciò che successe? Io ero pronto a fermare la mano. Così avrei fatto, non appena il Silmaril fosse tornato ai suoi legittimi possessori. Nondimeno … lei uscì da casa sua, e mi chiese con quale coraggio osavo farle una proposta del genere, dopo aver messo a ferro e fuoco la sua casa, e dopo ciò che avevo fatto alla sua famiglia … - Maedhros chiuse gli occhi per un momento. Quando riprese a parlare, la sua voce era distante, e risuonava vuota, come se quelle parole avessero completamente svuotato il suo animo.- Mi ha detto che il sangue dei suoi fratelli, di suo padre, di sua madre, lorda le mie mani. E che mai e poi mai avrebbe consegnato il Silmaril all’assassino di due bambini innocenti.

Maglor vide il fratello irrigidirsi. Raramente l’aveva visto così sconvolto: per quanto abilmente riuscisse a controllare le proprie emozioni, esse in quel momento ugualmente trapelavano da sotto il suo viso, solitamente calmo e marmoreo come quello di una statua. Avrebbe voluto dirgli qualcosa per rasserenarlo, ma ogni parola in quel momento pareva vuota e inadeguata, inadatta al tormento di Maedhros.

-Così, ho agito d’impulso- la voce di Maedhros era ridotta a un sussurro.- Ho sguainato la spada, e lei, arretrando di colpo, spaventata com’era, ha perso l’equilibrio ed è precipitata in mare. E con lei il Silmaril, la gemma di nostro padre. Ho visto il nostro gioiello, piccolo sole di radianza, che in tutto quel tempo non aveva perso il suo splendore, scintillare sul suo petto mentre i flutti la inghiottivano. Così vicino, eppure così lontano … avevo la nostra eredità a portata di mano, e mi è sfuggita.

Maglor prese un respiro profondo, prima di parlare.- Dunque è così- disse lentamente.- Elwing è sfuggita ancora una volta alla nostra ira. La prima quando non era che una giovane fanciulla, e ora che è una moglie e una madre. Ma ben poco le servirà il nostro radioso gioiello, nei regni della Morte, ed esso ora risplenderà nei profondi abissi di Ulmo, mirato solo dai pesci che abitano lì.

Maedhros non rispose, non subito. Ma quando parlò, la voce era ridotta a poco più che un sussurro.- Ah no, fratello, non credere che la Cerca dei Silmaril finisca tanto facilmente. Non chiedere come lo so, ma ho la sensazione che il nostro gioiello non sia perduto per sempre, e che Elwing sia ancora viva. Forse tu la credi solo una mia fantasia, un folle parto della mia immaginazione, ma nondimeno, non riesco a scrollarmi di dosso tale sensazione. Ti giuro che ho sentito la sua mente, mentre sprofondava tra le onde, e che lei non è morta. Credi a me, fratello, la storia di quel Silmaril non è finita, e Eärendil è strettamente avvinto al destino del gioiello, per quanto di lui non si sappia nulla ormai.

-Così tu dici- disse Maglor, cercando di dominare l’impulso di gridare. Amrod e Amras, i suoi fratellini, i piccoli di casa, erano morti, e a nulla era servita la loro morte. Altro non era un atto inutile e insensato, l’ennesimo, da quando avevano seguito il loro padre sulla via dell’esilio e della dannazione.

Ma anche Maedhros pagava il fio delle sue colpe. Maglor lo vide serrare gli occhi, trattenendo quelle che forse erano lacrime che minacciavano di scorrergli sulle guance.- Elwing diceva bene- disse, la voce ridotta a un sussurro.- Le mie mani grondano sangue- le sollevò davanti al viso: la sinistra con cui impugnava la spada, da cui veniva la sua fama di letale spadaccino, la destra che aveva cessato di esistere molto tempo prima, ridotta a un moncherino che si fermava a poco sopra il polso.- Entrambe: sia quella con cui ho ucciso i suoi famigliari, sia quella che Findekáno mozzò dal mio corpo agonizzante, che mi fu strappata prima che potessi usarla per spargere altro sangue, dopo quello che versai nel Fratricidio di Alqualonde.- serrò il pugno.- Ah, so che cosa mi dirai ora. Io _non_ ho ucciso Elurèd ed Elurìn, non _personalmente_. Ma _io_ ho dato l’ordine, sono stato _io_ a pronunciarlo, mentre sedevo sul trono di Thingol, nella sala dei re che non sono più, macchiata del sangue dei loro genitori, e il loro sangue lorda la mia anima, esattamente come se gli avessi tagliato la gola di persona con la mia spada.

Maglor non disse nulla. Sapeva quanto amaramente suo fratello si fosse pentito del suo atto. Lui non era presente quando Maedhros aveva decretato l’oscuro fato dei figli di Dior, impegnato com’era a cercare il Silmaril nelle sale inferiori di Menegroth, nondimeno, gli era parso di sentire pianti e singhiozzi infantili riecheggiare per le aule di pietra del palazzo. E ricordava quanto profondamente la cosa lo avesse scosso.

Il pensiero di Eluréd ed Elurìn gli fece tornare in mente di colpo i due bambini, i figli di Elwing e di Earendil. Di loro non sapeva nemmeno il nome, ma improvvisamente sentì un brivido gelato corrergli lungo la schiena.

Due bambini. Due fratelli _gemelli_.

Esattamente come Eluréd ed Elurìn.

Esattamente come Amrod e Amras.

Era quello il vago tarlo che da un po’ lo rodeva, sebbene solo ai margini della sua mente, troppo atroce per essere anche solo pensato, troppo terribile per divenire qualcosa che non fosse più che lo spettro di un’idea nella sua mente.

Eppure, l’aveva sempre saputo, lo aveva sempre intuito. Era uno dei motivi per cui non aveva nemmeno osato guardare in faccia i due piccoli.  
Poiché il lupo mai e poi mai guarderebbe negli occhi l’agnello.

Maglor parlò lentamente.- E ora che abbiamo in pugno i figli di Eärendil…

Vide suo fratello irrigidirsi di colpo, gli occhi vuoti come quelli di una statua di ghiaccio, sentendolo accennare appena a qualcosa che, sebbene nessuno dei due osasse pronunciare ad alta voce, rimase ad aleggiare tra loro come uno spettro maligno, uno spiffero più gelido dei venti del regno di Morgoth.

-Già, noi abbiamo i figli di Eärendil … - la voce del sire dei Fëanorioni divenne un fioco sussurro.- So cosa stai pensando, non lo credi? Anche se nessuno dei due osa dirlo ad alta voce.

Maglor si sentì gelare. Aveva le membra rigide come piombo, e il cuore pesante come marmo. Eppure parlò ancora: – E quindi?

Maedhros prese un respiro profondo.- Saranno i nostri ostaggi. Se mai Eärendil tornerà dalla sua folle cerca, se mai i suoi piedi torneranno a calcare nuovamente questa Terra di Mezzo, non lo troverebbe forse un equo scambio? Due figli del suo sangue e della sua carne per uno degli splendenti gioielli di nostro padre, figli delle sue abili mani. Così ho deciso.- il maggiore dei figli di Fëanor chinò la testa e incrociò le braccia dietro la schiena.- Un tempo avrei preso le loro vite, penso … Due figli della Casa di Eärendil per due figli della Casa di Fëanor. Così avrebbe fatto nostro padre. Così avrei fatto io in un momento non troppo lontano.- aveva gli occhi vitrei, lontani.- Ma io non posso … non dopo ciò che ho fatto. Credimi, fratello mio, non c’è giorno in cui il rimorso non tormenti il mio cuore, in cui la mia anima non venga dilaniata dal ricordo del crimine che ho commesso. E così sarà, ora e sempre, fino alla fine di Arda.

Maglor sentì il sollievo invaderlo come un’onda di marea. Mai era stato più grato al fratello maggiore di quel momento. L’idea che non si sarebbe sporcato le mani di sangue innocente, non dopo ciò che era successo nelle profonde aule di Menegroth, era un sollievo più grande di quanto le parole potessero esprimere, perfino per lui, che era il più abile scaldo dei Noldor.

-Pensi quindi che Eärendil sia vivo?- chiese, decidendo di tastare le intenzioni del fratello, di sondare il più possibile i suoi pensieri.- Che possa sopravvivere alla collera dei Valar?

-Non so se egli sia incappato nell'ira degli Déi, fratello mio, ma il cuore mi dice che egli è vivo, almeno per ora. La mia speranza è che egli si distolga dai suoi folli propositi e prenda la via per la Terra di Mezzo. E quando farà ciò, troverebbe equo il nostro scambio, non credi?

Maglor annuì.- Così faremo, dunque.- era come se un immenso macigno di granito che gli gravasse sul cuore fosse stato finalmente rimosso. Il pensiero che non avrebbero fatto del male a quei bambini, benché fossero i figli di una casata a loro avversa, i rampolli dei ladri del Silmaril, nonostante non potessero veramente sapere se Elwing in qualche modo fosse riuscita miracolosamente a scampare alla morte che l’attendeva sotto le onde, o che il loro gioiello non fosse perduto per sempre, o che ancora Eärendil fosse davvero vivo, e non annegato per la collera tempestosa di Ossë, oppure addormentato di un sonno stregato su una delle isole incantate che costituivano un’inaccessibile difesa al Reame Beato.

Tra i due fratelli vi fu uno sguardo d’intesa. Entrambi sapevano perfettamente ciò che l’altro provava, e più non osarono nominare la questione, non a voce alta. Non ci furono tra loro che sporadiche parole, mentre si dividevano tra loro le loro scarse provviste, passandone un poco anche ai due piccoli da sotto la porta. Dopo di che Maedhros, dicendo che non riusciva a dormire, dichiarò la sua intenzione di uscire fuori a montare di guardia, e così fece. Maglor vide il suo mantello sventolare nella notte mentre chiudeva la porta dietro di lui. Emise un profondo respiro. Aveva bisogno di silenzio, e di solitudine, onde riflettere su tutto ciò che era accaduto, nella speranza di schiarire la sua mente confusa.

Fu ben contento di togliersi finalmente la cotta di maglia e la sopratunica, la quale era completamente macchiata di sangue ormai secco, tutto scaturito fuori dalle vene di coloro che aveva ucciso. Con un sospiro, la gettò tra le fiamme del caminetto che aveva acceso, e si sentì sollevato quando la vide consumarsi completamente.

Spossato, finalmente si stese sulla branda, levando dalla bisaccia che teneva appesa al fianco la sua arpa. Non si separava mai da essa, in nessun caso, anzi se la portava sempre appresso, attaccata alla cintura, perfino in battaglia. La sua arpa era parte integrante di lui, esattamente come i Silmarilli per suo padre, se se ne fosse separato si sarebbe sentito incompleto, mutilato.

Passò le dita sulle corde dello strumento, come aveva fatto migliaia di volte, sentendole ben tese, ricavandone lievi e discordanti note. La musica era sempre stato il suo rifugio, la sua consolazione, il balsamo della sua anima. Così, quasi istintivamente, iniziò a cantare, un canto che esprimesse tutto il suo dolore, la sua pena, il suo cordoglio per la perdita dei suoi fratellini, il vuoto che sentiva nel suo cuore da quando se n’erano andati, la sua disperazione urlata sotto un cielo distante e indifferente, la rabbia folle e impotente che aveva poi provato nello scoprire che tutto era stato inutile, vano e insensato. La melodia gli venne quasi istantanea. Era un ritmo semplice, poche note sussurrate, un’ antica ninna nanna che Nerdanel aveva cantato ai suoi figli più piccoli, mentre faceva dondolare la loro culla in un tempo ormai dimenticato, in una terra remota, che si era incastonata nel fondo della sua memoria e che ora riemergeva, prepotentemente, mescolandosi alle violente emozioni che aveva provato in quel giorno di sangue e rovina.

Ma, mano a mano che andava avanti, la melodia si fece più complessa, più articolata. Maglor ad un tratto si bloccò, colpito da un improvviso pensiero. Gli venne in mente che quel canto avrebbe potuto essere parte integrante di un altro canto ancora. Era da molto tempo che aveva in mente un’idea, che gli era venuta quando, al cospetto del messaggero dei Valar, suo padre aveva parlato, con piglio fiero e appassionato, degli innumerevoli canti che sarebbero scaturiti dalle sue imprese. Inizialmente, aveva progettato di cantare delle ragioni che avevano spinto la Casa di Fëanor a comportarsi in tal modo, raccontando la verità, o almeno ciò che loro credevano fosse la verità. Più tardi, le disillusioni erano state troppe, e troppo amare, perché potesse davvero fare una cosa del genere, ma l’idea di cantare delle loro imprese non aveva mai abbandonato la sua mente. Anzi, sarebbe stato un canto ancora più lungo e complesso, che non parlasse solo degli Spodestati, bensì che abbracciasse tutta l’epopea del popolo dei Noldor, il loro fulgore nel Meriggio di Arda, la loro caduta nelle tenebre, il modo disperato e valoroso in cui essi, seppure persi nell’ombra, non avevano mai smesso di cercare la propria salvezza, di combattere fino all’ultimo, nemmeno quando ogni speranza li aveva abbandonati.

 _Siamo come persi, e ciechi, sul fondo di un oscuro abisso_ , pensò Maglor, carezzando le corde. _Altro non aneliamo che a rivedere le stelle, quella luce che un tempo ci fu così vicina, e che ora ci è negata_.

Fu con questo pensiero nella mente che le sue mani persero la presa sullo strumento, mentre la sua mente scivolava nei reami del sonno.

Ma non furono né di consolazione, né di sollievo, i sogni che ebbe.

Rivide il campo della Battaglia delle Innumerevoli Lacrime, così come era stato quando Maedhros aveva ordinato la ritirata, ed erano fuggiti di fronte all’ombra di Angband, le immonde schiere vittoriose di Morgoth che lanciavano al cielo le loro laide urla, esultando della loro disfatta: una piana arida e nuda, resa rossa dal sangue dei caduti in battaglia, e nera dalle ali degli orridi mangia carogne che ne sconciavano impietosamente le spoglie. Questi erano gli unici colori rimasti in quella carneficina, cancellando ogni altro colore fosse comparso sugli stendardi, sulle bandiere e sulle cappe dei caduti. Dappertutto vi erano ossa spolpate, arti mutilati, corpi contorti nell’agonia della fine, su cui i corvi banchettavano numerosi.

E, in quell’inferno, vide avvicinarsi lentamente i suoi fratelli. Ma non quelli più piccoli, i gemelli, morti poc’anzi, bensì coloro che erano andati incontro a un atroce destino nelle aule di pietra del Re che tanto avevano detestato. Il loro aspetto era lo stesso dell’ultima volta che Maglor li aveva visti, stesi sulla pira a cui Maedhros aveva dato fuoco. I figli di Fëanor, la genia dello Spirito di Fuoco, dalle fiamme erano nati e tra le fiamme sarebbero finiti, come loro padre.

Ecco lì Curufin, dalle cui ferite che gli arcieri del Doriath gli avevano inflitto colavano rigagnoli di sangue simili a lacrime, ed ecco poi Caranthir, il ventre attraversato da parte a parte dal colpo di una lancia, e ancora Celegorm, la spada di Dior che gli aveva scavato un cratere purpureo nel petto, trapassandogli il cuore.

-Fratello- esordì Curufin, sollevando la mano per salutarlo.- Dall’ombra di Mandos, in cui ora dimoriamo, ti abbiamo sentito. Abbiamo sentito le tue urla, e i tuoi pianti.

Maglor non rispose. Curufin continuò:- E abbiamo visto le tue lacrime, così come vedemmo quelle che versasti sulla nostra pira funebre. Ma le lacrime che piangesti per noi non sono minimamente paragonabili a quelle che hai pianto per Amrod e Amras, così come l’acqua in un boccale non è da paragonare a un impetuoso fiume. Perché mai, fratello?

-Forse Kano non ci ama quanto dovrebbe- Caranthir gli gettò un’occhiata da sotto le ciglia. Vedere il pallore della morte sul suo viso, che era sempre stato di un colorito acceso, da cui veniva il suo nome, era stato devastante.- Forse ci ritiene indegni del suo affetto, o comunque, meno degni di Ambarto e Ambarussa.

-Erano i più piccoli- sussurrò Maglor, angosciato.- I più dolci, i più innocenti, i più delicati. Mai e poi mai avrebbero dovuto seguirci in questa guerra. Avrebbero dovuto rimanere ad Aman, con nostra madre.

Celegorm socchiuse gli occhi.- Così pensi tu. Per te Ambarto e Ambarussa sono sempre stati i due infanti che nostra madre ci fece tenere in braccio in quel giorno lontano, quando nacquero. Ma, come nostro padre disse, non sono più bambini ormai, non lo sono da molto tempo. La maledizione di Mandos è su di noi come lo era su di loro. Il Fratricidio è stato una loro scelta, così come è stato una tua.

Maglor si irrigidì. Era vero, tutto proveniva da lui, ogni sua azione l’aveva decisa lui stesso, lui aveva pronunciato il Giuramento, lui si era avventato con la spada sguainata sui Teleri indifesi e ignari. E i Valar mai si sarebbero dimenticati di questo.

\- Quant’è veloce ed effimero, l’amore- disse Curufin, un sorriso indolente sulle labbra livide.- E pensare che alcuni lo considerano forte e duraturo quanto le rocce dei Pelòri. Eppure, l’amore di un figlio, di un padre, di una sposa, di un fratello, può svanire velocemente come una scritta sulla sabbia. Non è forse ciò che è successo alla nostra famiglia? Non è forse ciò che è successo a te?

-Questa è una menzogna. Io vi amavo- Maglor arretrò. Era vero, sarebbe stato pronto a giurarlo su Eru. Durante la loro dorata infanzia, nel luminoso Meriggio di Valinor, tra i figli di Fëanor c’erano stati lievi screzi, com’era normale tra fratelli, ma avevano sempre avuto vita breve, nel grande affetto che provavano l’uno per l’altro, e Fëanor, benché facesse preferenze tra i propri figli, mai e poi mai ne aveva incoraggiato le rivalità. Tale affetto li aveva legati a lungo anche quando erano giunti nella Terra di Mezzo,restando saldo perfino le estenuanti guerre del Beleriand, mano a mano che gli anni passavano, e i Silmarilli rimanevano saldamente incastonati sulla corona di Morgoth, e le mura di Angband incrollabili e invalicabili, gettando la loro lunga ombra sulle loro fortezze, eterna testimonianza della loro inadeguatezza, e le disillusioni si facevano sempre più crudeli e amare. Ma tutto era cambiato quando altri avevano trionfato dove loro avevano fallito, quando altre mani avevano toccato il Silmaril. Era stata la prima volta che il rancore e il risentimento li avevano divisi. Quello era stato l’inizio della fine.- E per il ricordo di quell’amore sono state le mie lacrime sulla vostra pira. Non ho pianto ciò che siete diventati poi, negli anni del nostro esilio, ho pianto per te, Atarinkë, per quand’eri nient’altro che un bambino che mi trotterellava dietro nei prati di Aman, chiedendomi una canzone, e per te, Tyelkormo, per il ragazzino scanzonato che correva nei boschi dietro ai conigli e agli scoiattoli, e ancora per te, Carnistir, che non eri che una piccola, tenera peste.

Celegorm lo guardò. Ciò che Maglor vide nel profondo degli occhi del fratello lo fece tremare.- Così tu dici- disse.

-È la verità- ribatté Maglor.- Avrebbe potuto essere diverso, tutto sarebbe andato diversamente. Ma voi stessi avete decretato il vostro destino. Non rinfacciatemi la fine che avete fatto.

Era vero, tremendamente vero, rifletté lui, amaramente. Tutto ciò che avevano fatto, lo avevano fatto di loro scelta, di loro libero arbitrio, loro avevano deciso di pronunciare volontariamente il maledetto Giuramento che aveva portato alla luce i lati più oscuri della loro anima, ciò che avrebbe dovuto rimanere sepolto per sempre.

Se solo Celegorm non si fosse fatto consumare dalla fiamma di una passione morbosa ed egoistica, che mai e poi mai sarebbe stata ricambiata, né avrebbe potuto esserlo, e non avesse dato tutto sé stesso in un’insensata e folle vendetta.

Se solo Curufin non si fosse fatto divorare dal demone della sua stessa ambizione, il tarlo maligno che rodeva la sua anima, annientando tutto ciò che in lui vi era stato di buono e nobile.

Se solo Caranthir non si fosse fatto accecare da una cieca rabbia e di folle rivalsa, la stessa rivalsa che lui desiderava più di ogni cosa al mondo, poiché aveva sempre saputo, dal profondo del suo cuore, di essere il meno dotato dei figli di suo padre, il meno talentuoso.

Curufin alzò un sopracciglio:- E tu dunque ti credi migliore di noi, fratello mio? Credi ancora di essere il giovane menestrello che vagava per i prati delle Terre Beate, la mente piena di dorati sogni e di dolci canzoni, la cui voce incantava chiunque lo ascoltasse? No, fratello mio. Quel ragazzo è morto nel Fratricidio di Alqualonde, sotto la tenebra evocata da Morgoth. E tu lo sai, lo hai sempre saputo. Non sei più colui che eri una volta, e mai lo sarai. La Primavera di Arda se n’è andata per sempre, lento inizia il declino del mondo. – arricciò le labbra, e il suo tono si fece suadente.- E dimmi ora, Kanafinwë, cos’hai provato quella notte ad Alqualondë, col sangue dei Teleri che macchiava le perle del porto e la lama della tua spada, quella spada che le prime vite che si prese non furono quelle degli immondi servi di Morgoth, bensì quelle degli Elfi nostri fratelli? Paura? Dolore? Colpa? Orrore? Rimorso per ciò che avevi fatto? _No_ – rise, di una risata vuota e priva di qualsiasi gioia.- Tu ti sei sentito _libero_. Libero come non lo eri mai stato, di una libertà che mai e poi mai avrebbe potuto dare la musica a te, o la fucina a me. Libero di fare il male, tutto il male che avresti voluto, senza ridicoli scrupoli o inutili pentimenti. E potente. Cosa può darti più potere, più grandezza del poter decidere se strappare una vita non tua, che non ti appartiene, e consegnarla alle ombre? Sì, è questo ciò che hai provato. Come me. Come tutti noi. E non negarlo, fratello, o ti chiamerò bugiardo.

Maglor si sentì gelare, non tanto per le parole del fratello, quanto perché, con esse pareva avesse sollevato uno specchio adamantino di fronte all’oscuro abisso che era la sua anima, mettendo a nudo il cuore di tenebra che gli pulsava nel petto, privo di pietà, amore o compassione, tutti sentimenti che si era lasciato dietro da quando aveva pronunciato il Giuramento.

-Lo sa, Curufinwë, lo sa- Celegorm si fece avanti. Un corvo gli si posò sulla spalla, e Maglor lo vide affondare il becco nell’occhio destro, salvo cavarglielo come aveva fatto ad Amrod. Lacrime di sangue corsero sulle guance di colui che era stato il più grande cacciatore dei Noldor.- Lo ha sempre saputo, per quanto non osi nemmeno dire a sé stesso una cosa del genere. Ma non credere che troverai requie, fratello. Hai fatto la tua scelta sul colle di Tùna, nella tenebra che avvolgeva Aman in quel giorno maledetto in cui iniziò il nostro esilio. E non puoi tornare indietro, non puoi rinunciare, non puoi rinnegare la tua promessa, o sarai perduto.

-Lo sarei in ogni caso. – Maglor fece un passo indietro. A terrorizzarlo di quella apparizione non erano né i corpi massacrati dei suoi fratelli, né la loro presenza. In fin dei conti, aveva combattuto in tutte le guerre del Beleriand, non era estraneo a certi orrori.

No, ciò che lo spaventava così tanto era qualcosa che non era stato detto ad alta voce, ma aleggiava nell’aria, e lui lo intuiva, lo poteva leggere sui visi dei suoi fratelli. Era il motivo per cui pareva che lo spirito burrascoso e iracondo di Caranthir lo avesse abbandonato completamente, lasciandolo vuoto e attonito, un misero involucro di ciò che era stato, tanto che a malapena aveva osato fiatare. L’antica spavalderia di Celegorm era sparita del tutto, e i suoi occhi esprimevano un orrore che mai e poi mai avrebbe potuto esprimere a parole, e pure l’impertinenza che Curufin tentava di ostentare non era che una pallida imitazione di quella che aveva avuto in vita, una patina che celava a malapena l’angoscia che realmente provava. Era il motivo per cui Maglor temeva la morte, di spada o di freccia, l’unica che un elfo avrebbe mai potuto ricevere, più di ogni altra cosa sulla superficie di Arda, perfino più dell’ombra di Morgoth, e quello per cui era così smaniosamente attaccato alla propria vita, per quanto essa non gli riservasse ormai altro che dolori e miserie, al punto tale da spingerlo a compiere qualsiasi gesto, pure il più infimo, per mantenerla.

Sapeva che, se mai fosse finito a Mandos, per lui non ci sarebbero state né pietà né clemenza.

Finalmente Caranthir riprese parola, e la sua voce null’altro era che un fioco sussurro, testimonianza del pallido spettro che era divenuto:- Non credere di poter sfuggire, fratello. La maledizione di Mandos è su di te, e ben presto ti raggiungerà. L’ha predetto.

-E sarà allora che si prenderà la sua vendetta su di te- Curufin prese nuovamente parola.- Come già se l’è presa su di noi. Mandos ti attende nelle sue silenti aule, Kanafinwë, e presto ti avrà con sé.

-Presto- sibilò Celegorm, e a quelle parole, le sagome dei suoi fratelli si fusero in un vortice di nebbia e fumo, da cui spuntarono tre corvi, con le ali spiegate, e i becchi duri e spietati che puntavano dritti ai suoi occhi …

Maglor si svegliò di colpo, immerso in un bagno di gelido sudore, il suo cuore che batteva impazzito contro la sua gabbia toracica, quasi ne volesse fuggire. Fece un respiro profondo nel tentativo di calmarsi, levandosi i capelli dalla fronte, le membra che gli tremavano mentre ancora le orride immagini del sogno gli ballavano davanti agli occhi. Non c’era nessun altro nella stanza, era completamente solo, e la stanza era gelida, poiché il fuoco era spento. Si rigirò tra le coperte, tormentato, e all’improvviso udì delle voci sottili uscire dalla stanzetta in cui i bambini erano rinchiusi.

-Pensi se ne siano andati?

-Non lo so, Elros! Taci, ti prego! Se ci sentono …

-Ma se se ne fossero andati? Pensi rivedremo la mamma?

-Non lo so, ma sta zitto, per favore! non voglio che ci sentano!

-Pensi fuggiremo mai da qui?

-Elros, non lo so … per favore, _sta zitto_ …

Qualcosa si mosse dentro Maglor, nell’udire quelle vocine sottili, cariche di un’angoscia e di un terrore troppo grandi per loro. Si sollevò dalla sua branda. A Melkor, pensò. Tanto non riuscirei a dormire comunque …

I suoi passi risuonarono sul pavimento di pietra mentre si avvicinava alla loro cella. Qualsiasi suono provenisse dalla stanzetta cessò immediatamente. Tirando un profondo respiro, Maglor tolse la barra che serrava la porta, e la aprì.

I due piccoli erano rannicchiati l’uno contro l’altro, nel punto più lontano possibile da lui della stanza, talmente silenziosi che osavano a malapena respirare.

Ci fu qualcosa, nei loro occhi, nei loro visetti contratti da un terrore che mai e poi mai avrebbero dovuto provare, che ebbe su di lui un effetto devastante quanto l’ombrosa sagoma del Vala Nàmo, tanto grande da oscurare il cielo, ritta sugli scogli di Araman, la voce possente, più fragorosa di un centinaio di temporali, che pronunciava la Profezia del Nord. Non si possono sopportare orrori indicibili e lunghi anni di guerra senza costruirsi spesse mura dentro di sé, e Maglor non faceva eccezione, ma qualcosa nello sguardo dei due piccoli fece breccia in esse. Per un istante non poté quasi sopportarlo, e batté le palpebre nel tentativo di scacciare la visione. Quando riprese coraggio, parlò:- Non ho intenzione di farvi del male.

Parlò scandendo le parole a voce alta, lentamente. Non aveva la più pallida idea di come approcciarsi a due bambini, per di più due terrorizzati a morte. La sua ultima esperienza con i bambini l’aveva avuta durante l’infanzia del figlio di Curufin, ed era passato tanto di quel tempo che a stento se ne ricordava, ormai.

Nondimeno, le sue parole dovettero avere un certo effetto, poiché i due piccoli si mossero, e presero tanto coraggio da staccarsi dal loro stretto abbraccio, e guardarlo negli occhi.

-L’altro che era con te- sussurrò uno dei due.- Se n’è andato?

-Mio fratello? Sì, è uscito. Ci sono solo io.

L’assenza di Maedhros dovette rincuorarli, poiché parvero rilassare un poco le piccole membra. Ma erano ancora tesi, nervosi e spaventati, e certo non nutrivano alcuna fiducia nei confronti di qualcuno che si era presentato alla loro porta con la spada rossa del sangue della loro stirpe.

Maglor si concesse il lusso di osservarli un attimo, con curiosità. Stando a quel che si diceva di Eärendil il Marinaio, era alto e forte, con i capelli dorati come il sole e gli occhi azzurri come il mare, mentre era sua moglie ad avere l’aspetto di una vera Signora dei Noldor, benché fosse la principessa del Doriath, coi suoi occhi grigi, i capelli corvini e la pelle candida come la neve. I loro figli dovevano aver preso dalla madre, pensò Maglor mentre notava le loro capigliature scure come le ombre della notte e i loro occhi grigi come stagni al crepuscolo.  
-Cosa avete intenzione di fare? – mormorò uno dei piccoli.

-Nulla- fu la sua risposta.- semplicemente, vi terremo con noi finché i vostri genitori non ci avranno restituito ciò che è nostro per diritto. Non avrete niente da temere da noi.

Dopo queste parole, a lungo nessuno dei tre parlò. Rimasero fermi e muti, in un silenzio cauto e sospettoso. Poi, all’improvviso, uno dei bambini parlò. Gli chiese, con voce flebile: -Eri tu che cantavi, prima?

-Sì, ero io. – Maglor aggrottò la fronte. Non gli era neppure passato per la mente che qualcuno potesse ascoltarlo.

Il bambino poi non disse più nulla. Ma, in qualche modo, suo fratello dovette prendere coraggio, poiché fece un passo verso di lui e lo guardò negli occhi, come per sfidarlo.

-Tuo fratello ha fatto del male ad Elrond –disse, mentre il gemello lo tirava per la tunica.- No!

Maglor s’irrigidì. Lo sguardo di un bimbo disperato, abbandonato, strappato troppo presto alla sua infanzia, poteva essere terribile quanto la collera dei Valar, e non riuscì a sostenerlo. Il suo sguardo cadde sulla guancia offesa dell’altro, che si affrettò a coprirla con la manina.

-Mio fratello non ne aveva l’intenzione- la sua voce risuonò piatta, atona. Maedhros si era abbassato a quel gesto che era sì eccessivo e brutale, ma non era stato dettato da crudeltà gratuita, bensì dal fatto che fosse stanco e stremato, nel corpo e nell’anima, per quanto si sforzasse di nasconderlo. –Me … me ne dispiaccio, io … - si morse il labbro. Era il più abile dei cantori degli elfi, di un’eloquenza pari a quella che un tempo aveva posseduto suo padre, nondimeno in quel momento qualsiasi parola gli suonava vuota, inutile, inadeguata.

E così rimasero in un lungo, assordante silenzio un’altra volta. Non seppe bene quanto durò, ma alla fine fu lui stesso a romperlo.

-Come vi chiamate?- chiese d’impulso. Non aveva la più pallida idea di quanto tempo avrebbero dovuto trascorrere i due piccoli con loro, ma quale sarebbe stata la durata, perlomeno che sapesse i loro nomi, che non rimanessero cose innominate.

-Io sono Elrond e lui è Elros- disse uno dei due piccoli, quello che ancora si strofinava la guancia ceffonata.

- _Volta Stellata_ e _Schiuma di stelle_ \- mormorò, tastando quei nomi sulla lingua e il loro significato. Erano termini Sindarin, doveva essere stata Elwing a darli ai suoi figli. Spesso i nomi che le madri davano ai loro piccoli finivano per rivelarsi profetici. Ma il destino celato in essi, quale sarebbe stato?

-Io mi chiamo Maglor- disse poi, nonostante quello non fosse il suo vero nome. – Il nome di mio fratello è Maedhros, comunque, tentate di tenerlo a mente.

I due piccoli annuirono e, senza più dire una parola, si rannicchiarono sulla branda, come per dormire. Maglor capì che, per quella notte, la conversazione era finita, e così, senza più dire nulla, girò i tacchi e uscì, badando a sbarrare la porta dietro di sé. Dopo questo semplice gesto, si appoggiò alla porta, chiuse gli occhi e prese un profondo respiro. Sentiva il suo cuore martellare contro la cassa toracica. In silenzio, strinse le labbra.

Dopo un tempo ormai fin troppo lungo, in cui aveva innalzato spesse pareti di pietra attorno al proprio cuore, che gli pareva essersi ammantato di tenebra, dove ogni guizzo di pietà, d’amore, di tenerezza, di compassione o anche solo di semplice gioia erano rari e poco più che reliquie di un antico passato dorato e ormai perduto per sempre, qualcosa si era fatto strada in lui, un alito di fresca brezza per il suo cuore stanco e tormentato, qualcosa di nuovo e mai provato prima d’allora, che aveva finalmente portato una svolta, un cambiamento in quella vita che ormai da fin troppo tempo gli pareva insensata e sempre uguale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Vàsa”: nome che i Noldor in esilio diedero al sole. Avrei preferito usare il termine “Anar”, ma fu coniato dagli elfi rimasti in Valinor, per cui …  
> “Fëanorioni” : Figli di Fëanor  
> “Atarinkë”: Quenya, _amilessë_ (nome dato dalla madre) di Curufin.  
>  “Tyelkormo”: Quenya, _amilessë_ di Celegorm.  
>  “Carnistir”: Quenya, _amilessë_ di Caranthir.  
>  “Curufinwë”: Quenya, _ataressë_ (nome dato dal padre) di Curufin. “Curufinwë” era inoltre l’ _ataressë_ di Fëanor stesso. No, decisamente Fëanáro NON faceva preferenze tra i propri figli. Già …  
>  “Kanafinwë”: Quenya, _ataressë_ di Maglor.” Kano” è il suo diminutivo.  
>  “Findaráto”: Quenya, nonché _ataressë_ di Finrod Felagund.
> 
> No, Maglor non è esattamente il suo vero nome, è il corrispettivo Sindarin del Quenya “Makalaurë” (che era l’ _amilessë_ di Maglor). Gli _amilessë_ erano spesso profetici, sia nel caso di Maglor (Makalaurë significa _che forgia oro_ , relativo alla sua bravura con l’arpa e al suono della sua voce), sia nel caso di Elrond ed Elros, poiché, come si legge nella History of Middle Earth, il primo fu annoverato tra gli Elfi e rimase nella Terra di Mezzo sotto l’ampio cielo stellato, il secondo fu annoverato tra gli Uomini Mortali e navigò seguendo la stella di Eärendil, giungendo poi a Nùmenor. In Quenya i loro nomi suonano “ _Elerondo_ ” e “ _Eleraussë_ ”, ma penso ritornerò sull’argomento in un’altra occasione. Grazie a tutti coloro che mi hanno seguito fin qui!


	4. In difesa dei nostri sogni

_Into your lies_  
Hopeless and taken  
We stole our new lives  
Through blood and pain  
In defence of our dreams  
**[30 Seconds to Mars| Kings and Queens]**

Maglor intinse la penna nel calamaio e provò nuovamente a buttare giù una frase, a compilare una riga. Osservò per qualche attimo le parole che ne vennero fuori, poi si accorse che stridevano incredibilmente l’una con l’altra, che non erano nemmeno all’altezza di ciò che aveva realmente voluto esprimere con quelle. Tracciò una riga sopra di esse,e per qualche momento, frutto della propria frustrazione, gli venne voglia di stracciare il foglio e di strapparlo in mille pezzi. Ma la carta che aveva a disposizione era poca, e preziosa, così si limitò a passarci sopra nuovamente la penna. Poi sospirò e si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, lasciando i pensieri liberi di vagare.  
Non che avesse molto da fare. Nella torre dove lui e suo fratello avevano trovato rifugio i giorni scorrevano lenti e indolenti. Nessuno veniva a disturbarli in quell’angolo di mondo dimenticato da Eru, nessuna notizia di un possibile ritorno di Eärendil giungeva dall’Ovest, e, benché l’ombra di Morgoth continuasse ad allungarsi, l’Oscuro Sire non aveva ancora sferrato alcun attacco ai pochi disperati che ancora si opponevano a lui.

 _Si pregusta il momento, il tiranno_ , pensò Maglor pieno di astio. _Crede già di essere il padrone di Arda intera, di potersi sedere sul trono di Manwë e dichiararsi già Signore dell’Universo al posto di Iluvatàr. Questa è solo la quiete prima della tempesta, in cui il despota fa la conta delle sue forze, e si gode la quiete, prima di riversare i suoi abominevoli eserciti sulla Terra di Mezzo._

La frustrazione dei due fratelli era rapidamente cresciuta, nel sapere che uno dei gioielli di loro padre era disperso da qualche parte nel vasto e immenso oceano, e gli altri due ancora saldamente incastonati sulla corona ferrea di Morgoth, come lo erano da ormai più di cinquecento anni. Come potevano recuperarli? Non c’erano riusciti quando erano ancora in sette, e loro padre era vivo, ed erano a capo di un immenso esercito, potevano farlo ora che erano solo in due, stremati e braccati, ridotti a fuorilegge quando un tempo erano tra i più grandi dei principi degli elfi?  
Nel ripensare a Morgoth, un odio immenso e bruciante lo invase. Goditi pure i gioielli di mio padre, vile tiranno, Nero Nemico del Mondo, orrido cancro della Creazione che non sei altro, pensò con rabbia. Varda ha decretato che quelle gemme sono tra le cose più pure e immacolate che esistano. Che il loro contatto ti bruci le carni, che ti causino come e più dolore di quello che il fuoco del tuo drago ha causato al mio esercito.  
Ma, una volta pensato questo, Maglor sospirò e si prese la testa fra le mani. Avrebbe potuto maledire Morgoth e il destino crudele tutto il tempo che avesse voluto, fino a farsi calare la voce, ma questo non avrebbe cambiato di una virgola la sua situazione. Non c’era niente, _niente_ che lui e Maedhros avrebbero potuto fare per rovesciare i Thangorodrim e scacciare Morgoth Bauglir dal suo trono sotterraneo, e svellere le gemme che erano in loro diritto dalla sua nera corona. Ci avevano provato per cinquecento anni, tra l’Assedio di Angband e le grandi battaglie del Beleriand, perché avrebbero dovuto riuscirci ora?

Nel tentativo di combattere quell’opprimente senso di impotenza che gravava su di loro, i due fratelli avevano deciso di occupare la propria giornata. Maedhros, che non riusciva a star chiuso lì dentro, spesso prendeva con sé il suo cavallo e la sua spada, e si inoltrava nei boschi e correva per le piane, talvolta andando a caccia, talvolta in ricognizione: non si era mai troppo sicuri con l’ombra di Morgoth che dal Nord calava lenta ma inesorabile, uno spicchio per volta, portando con sé le sue immonde schiere. Maglor, che era di tutt’altra pasta rispetto a suo fratello, preferiva rimanersene nella torre, esercitandosi con l’arpa, eseguendo a memoria tutti i canti che conosceva, o che aveva personalmente composto, oppure provando inutilmente, almeno finora, a gettare sulla carta qualche parola, qualche nota dei brevi frammenti di ispirazione che ogni tanto attraversavano la sua mente, radiosi e improvvisi come una cometa, e altrettanto rapidi a scomparire.  
Non sapeva dove iniziare. Aveva ben chiara in mente l’idea di come avrebbe dovuto essere il suo poema, qualcosa che narrasse di come i Noldor, fulgidi come stelle quali erano stati in Aman, fossero così repentinamente precipitati nelle tenebre, sul fondo di un oscuro e cieco abisso dal quale guardavano disperati verso ciò che avevano perduto, potendo solo scorgere un pallido fantasma della luce che un tempo era stata loro così vicina.

Maglor sospirò. Era la _Caduta_ , la loro Caduta quella di cui voleva parlare, quella che aveva decretato le loro miserie e i loro dolori, per quanto inizialmente lui e i suoi fratelli si fossero rifiutati di ammettere che una cosa del genere fosse avvenuta realmente. Ma mano a mano che la maledizione di Mandos si era abbattuta, implacabile, sui Noldor e sulle loro speranze, un dubbio oscuro, venefico e strisciante, si era lentamente fatto strada nel suo cuore. La Caduta, sì … ma quando esattamente essa era iniziata? Quando la Lunga Notte di Morgoth aveva avvolto il Reame Benedetto? O prima, molto prima, nella luce e nella benedizione di Aman, quando suo padre si era attardato lunghe ore nella sua fucina, nel tentativo di dare forma con le proprie mani a ciò che albergava nel suo cuore e nella sua anima?  
Era quello che lo bloccava: l’ _inizio_. Da dove mai sarebbe partita la sua storia? O forse non c’era un inizio adatto, pensò, poiché tutte le storie partono dall’Ainundalë, da quando l’Uno sedeva solo nel Vuoto? 

Scacciò quel pensiero, fissando affranto il modo in cui i rami di quercia si agitavano fuori dalla finestra. Inutile, era inutile. Non gli veniva in mente nulla che potesse ricondurlo all’inizio di tutto, in quei giorni lontani e ormai quasi obliati. I suoi pensieri continuavano a tornare al massacro dell’Arvernien, al fuoco dei roghi che appestava l’aria di mare, i corvi che spiegavano le loro immonde ali in cerca di banchetti, al sangue dei suoi fratelli. Prese un profondo respiro.  
Ancora una volta, il suo sguardo cadde sulla porta della stanzetta dove i bambini erano rinchiusi. Erano ormai passati diversi giorni da quando li avevano portati lì, e il loro pensiero continuava insistentemente a rivolgersi a loro. Era certo un singolare caso, rifletté tra sé il secondogenito dello Spirito di Fuoco, che i due piccini si somigliassero tanto come si erano assomigliati Amrod e Amras, nonché Eluréd ed Elurìn. Forse non era un caso, ma un _segno_ , si ritrovò a pensare, una folgorazione che gli attraversò improvvisamente la mente. L’avvertimento di una svolta nella loro vita sempre uguale, di un cerchio che si sarebbe finalmente chiuso. Poteva forse esserlo? Poteva per una volta, nella sua vita dannata e disperata, osar finalmente abbracciare la speranza?

Non sapeva nemmeno esattamente come definire ciò che provava. La compassione e il rimorso avevano frenato la mano sua e di suo fratello dal commettere un crimine atroce. Da quel momento, Maglor non riusciva a levarsi dalla mente la sensazione che forse poteva osar provare qualcosa che ormai gli pareva dimenticato e sepolto da tempo: la speranza. Nel corso della sua vicenda, preso tra la maledizione di Mandos e l’autoinflitta condanna al Buio Eterno, l’unica speranza per lui di essere finalmente libero da quel peso che lo opprimeva era di recuperare i Silmarilli. Delle gemme di suo padre non ne aveva visto neppure lo scintillio, ciò nonostante …

Non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso la sensazione di aver scorto una nuova via, che una porta si fosse aperta, che qualcosa di nuovo si fosse fatto breccia dentro di lui.  
Era per quello che il suo pensiero indugiava sempre più spesso sui due bambini. A tal punto che aveva chiesto al fratello di poter essere lui ad occuparsi di loro. Era lui che gli portava i pasti, nonché l’unico che i due piccoli vedessero. Non sapeva bene definire a cosa questo li avesse portati: certo i piccini non si fidavano ancora di lui, ne avevano preso alcuna confidenza, ma sembravano nettamente preferire la sua presenza a quella di Maedhros, di cui avevano un terrore viscerale.  
I tempi in cui badava ai suoi fratellini più piccoli, o al suo unico nipote, il figlio di Curufin, erano ormai così remoti e distanti nella sua memoria, da conservarne solo scarsi e sporadici ricordi, e non aveva la più pallida idea di come rapportarsi con un bambino. Nondimeno, si sentiva in dovere di provare, con il mezzo che gli era sempre stato più congeniale: la musica. Seduto di fronte alla porta della loro cella, aveva eseguito un grande numero di canti, alcuni imparati in gioventù, la maggior parte composti da lui personalmente, certo che sarebbero stati ascoltati. Aveva eseguito ogni tipo di canzone, dalle ninna nanne che un tempo sua madre gli cantava,ai sonetti che amava scrivere per sua moglie, agli epici lai che aveva composto dopo la sua venuta nel Beleriand. Sperava che quelle melodie potessero essere state in qualche modo apprezzate dai due bambini, che non erano ancora usciti dalla loro cella dal loro arrivo in quelle regioni. Maglor strinse le labbra. Vigliaccheria ingiustificata, come altro avrebbe potuto definire il fatto di tenere due bambini rinchiusi in quel modo? In fin dei conti, cosa avrebbero potuto fare due bambini soli, indifesi e disarmati? Cercare di scappare? Lui e suo fratello li avrebbero recuperati ben presto. E dove avrebbero potuto andare? Finire tra le grinfie degli orchi che sempre più spesso scorrazzavano per il Beleriand, andando incontro a un destino peggiore che alla morte?

Maglor sospirò nuovamente. Tanto l’ispirazione non gli sarebbe arrivata comunque. Era troppo disilluso, troppo rancoroso, troppo amareggiato per descrivere adeguatamente il Meriggio di Valinor, i giorni persi ed obliati della sua innocenza,e la rabbia e il dolore provati sulla pira di Amrod e Amras erano ancora troppo vivi nella sua mente perché non tingessero di cupi sentimenti quei ricordi dorati. Si alzò in piedi e si sgranchì un attimo le membra, prima di togliere lo sbarramento alla porta e accostarla.

-Elros? Elrond?- chiamò piano, sperando di non spaventarli.

I bambini si voltarono a guardarlo. Uno dei due -non avrebbe saputo però identificarlo, ancora non li distingueva- era accovacciato sul letto, pareva dormisse, l’altro era seduto sul pavimento, che guardava fisso fuori dalla finestra, lontano. Vorrebbe andarsene via, pensò Maglor. E chi può biasimarlo per questo?  
Erano ancora spaventati da lui, glielo lesse chiaramente negli occhi: infatti non accennarono né ad avvicinarsi né a rivolgergli la parola. Maglor si chinò lentamente, accovacciandosi fino a che non furono alla stessa altezza.

-Come va?- chiese, parlando piano, a bassa voce. Suonava stupido, pensò amaramente, e perfino crudele chiedere qualcosa del genere, ma non aveva altra idea di come approcciarsi. In fin dei conti, _cosa_ avevano da dirsi esattamente?

Con sua grande sorpresa, però, uno dei due piccoli, quello seduto sul pavimento, gli parlò.- Sei sempre tu che canti, vero?- disse volgendo lo sguardo verso di lui.  
Maglor, preso alla sprovvista, annuì. Non si aspettava una domanda del genere, in realtà non sapeva nemmeno cosa si aspettasse esattamente, però, se la sua musica aveva in qualche modo fatto breccia nei due bambini, non aveva che da rallegrarsi.

-Perché lo fai?- lo incalzò il piccolo. Non smetteva di guardarlo, gli occhi che rilucevano nel faccino smunto come stelle su uno stagno al crepuscolo, grigio e limpido.

Bella domanda, rifletté Maglor tra sé e sé. Perché lo faceva? Perché non aveva altro modo per comunicare, altro modo per esprimersi. Perché la musica che creava conteneva parte della sua anima, così come i Silmarilli avevano contenuto parte dell’anima di suo padre, e solo così poteva essere davvero sincero, davvero libero, davvero svincolato da tutto.  
Forse perché era un artista, ma gli pareva di aver vissuto la sua intera vita come se qualcosa in lui s’annotasse scrupolosamente ogni sua esperienza, ogni sua emozione, per poi adornarle di parole sublimi e dolci note. Da sempre, fin da che avesse memoria, la sua vita si era riversata nelle sue canzoni, la sua gioia, il suo dolore, la rabbia come la passione erano diventate note che nascevano sulle corde pizzicate della sua arpa. Quando suo padre aveva tanto fieramente impugnato la spada, giurando vendetta contro Morgoth, dichiarandosi pronto a condurre una guerra senza quartiere contro il Nemico, aveva pensato a come quelle parole sarebbero suonate in un poema epico che avrebbe infiammato i cuori di coloro che sarebbero venuti, così come avevano infiammato il suo. Quando poi Fëanor era caduto, la sua spoglia che si consumava di un fuoco che si era spontaneamente levato dalle sue carni, la pira di un Re che aveva arso il mondo, il vuoto che egli aveva lasciato era stato colossale , immenso, troppo grande per essere tollerato, dato ciò che egli aveva fatto, ciò che la sua presenza aveva significato, e la sua morte non era stata meno destabilizzante che la morte della luce dei Due Alberi, ma qualcosa in lui si era acceso, pensando che avrebbe potuto finalmente cantare del vero dolore, della vera perdita. Così come aveva potuto cantare del vero amore e dell’autentica passione quando, nei boschi di Aman, aveva incontrato la fanciulla che aveva preso il suo cuore, e le aveva dedicato le più dolci rime, in un tempo ormai fin da troppo dimenticato. Perfino quando il suo esercito e le sue difese erano crollate miseramente davanti al fuoco di Glaurung, i suoi soldati che morivano arsi vivi tra le fiamme del Grande Verme,e lui era stato scacciato via dalle sue terre, si era chiesto quali note avrebbero potuto descrivere la funesta avanzata del Drago, facendo tremare i cuori coloro che avrebbero udito il canto di quelle epiche gesta, nei secoli a venire. Alte e acute erano state le note della sua arpa nella rovina del Doriath, mentre i corpi privi di vita dei suoi fratelli ardevano sulla pira. E così ora faceva: si chiese come avrebbe potuto suonare in musica quel momento, che tipo di parole avrebbe scelto per descrivere quel momento. Il suo destino e quello dei due bambini si era intrecciato irrimediabilmente, non avrebbe potuto negarlo, così come due melodie diverse si intrecciano in una sola canzone. Non potè fare a meno di chiedersi quale sarebbe stato il canto di quei due bambini. Sarebbe stato un canto di dolore e disperazione, destinato a finire in tragedia, o un canto di riscatto, di speranza, che sarebbe finito in gloria?

 _Gli aquilotti , quando cadono dai nidi e finiscono tra gli artigli dei lupi_ , si chiese, _potranno mai volare? Potranno mai questi bambini osare sperare di avere un futuro? Oppure la rovina e l’ombra li attende?_

 _No, non può finire così_ , si disse poi. _Io e Maedhros abbiamo avuto pietà di loro. Non può essere tutto questo privo di un senso, non può significare nulla tutto il loro dolore, il mio, non può non valere niente tutto ciò! E io ho intenzione di dimostrarlo. Se c’è un’altra via, io la_ troverò _. Se c’è un significato, io lo_ indovinerò.

Forte di questo pensiero, diede un’occhiata al bambino:- Vuoi saperlo? Non è facile da spiegare. Forse un giorno lo capirai.- il bambino non disse più nulla, ma a Maglor venne improvvisamente in mente un’idea:- Un momento ... voi due sapete il Quenya? Non mi è parso.

Non si sarebbe stupito se avesse scoperto che fosse così. In fin dei conti, perché la bisnipote di Thingol avrebbe dovuto insegnare ai propri figli ciò che il suo antenato definiva con disprezzo la _lingua degli assassini_?

La risposta del bimbo lo sorprese.- Un po’ sì- esitò un attimo, e tenne il capo basso, parlando con un filo di voce. – La mamma diceva che era la lingua di papà, e voleva farcela imparare. Non la parlavamo tanto .. ce la stava ancora insegnando … - smise immediatamente di parlare quando Maglor lo fissò con sguardo penetrante, come se temesse di aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato e se ne pentisse.

Maglor in quel momento si ricordò di colpo che i due bambini non avevano mai conosciuto loro padre, che aveva preso la via del mare quando loro erano troppo piccoli per ricordarlo. Questo lo riportò al pensiero di suo padre. Ormai si era quasi abituato, per il rancore e la rabbia di coloro che maledivano il nome di Fëanor, ad associarlo alla sua dannazione e alla sua rovina, e aveva quasi ormai obliato i ricordi della sua infanzia, dove lui c’era, e c’era sempre stato. Chiuse per un momento gli occhi, ed eccolo lì, suo padre, che gli concedeva uno dei suoi rari sorrisi, quando aveva scoperto quali talenti si celassero nel suo secondogenito, la prima volta che lo aveva udito cantare. _Perché, padre?_ , pensò, sentendo gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime, ma quel ricordo svanì repentino com’era arrivato, lasciandolo solo.

Improvvisamente, però, ebbe un’idea. _È mai possibile_ , si disse, che io, _Makalaurë figlio di Fëanáro, io che sono il più abile cantore della mia stirpe, figlio di colui che era massimo tra i sapienti degli Eldar, il cui amore per la conoscenza era tale che fu lui a perfezionare le_ Tengwar _, lasci che questi due piccoli rimangano ignoranti della mia lingua madre? E non è forse nel loro diritto imparare la lingua del loro padre? Non sono forse i figli di Eärendil, principe di Gondolin?_

Preso in questi pensieri, non si accorse che i bambini lo fissavano con timore, evidentemente temendo di aver fatto qualcosa che lo avesse contrariato. Li vide arretrare.  
-Un attimo!- cercò di parlare con la sua voce più carezzevole, quella che aveva usato quando sua madre gli faceva tenere in braccio i fratellini più piccoli, quando erano appena nati. – Sentite, vorrei farvi una proposta .. no, non abbiate timore! Non intendo farvi del male. Si tratta del Quenya.- in qualche modo, quell’argomento sembrò rassicurarli, perché gli si avvicinarono finché furono a portata d’orecchio.- Ebbene, vi interesserebbe continuare il vostro studio? Il Quenya è la mia lingua madre, potrei insegnarvelo. 

Ci fu un minuto di silenzio. I due bambini lo fissarono senza dire nulla, gli occhi che luccicavano debolmente alla luce delle torce, resi lucidi dalle troppe lacrime.

-Non è ciò che vorrebbe vostra madre, forse? Che imparaste la lingua del popolo di vostro padre ... – dette queste parole, si odiò per averlo fatto. Quanto suonava ipocrita, e crudele, dire una cosa del genere, agli stessi bambini che lui e suo fratello avevano strappato dalle braccia della madre? _Che fossi morto in battaglia sotto il fuoco di Glaurung, e che Thorondor non avesse fermato la mano di Findekáno, quando stava già per scoccare una freccia contro il cuore di Maitimo, ecco cosa avrebbe voluto Elwing. Che potesse continuare a stringere a sé i suoi piccoli, e vederli crescere, e diventare orgogliosi e possenti, e che mai e poi mai cadessero nelle grinfie degli uccisori della sua famiglia._  
Con sua grande sorpresa però i due bambini, dopo essersi scambiati uno sguardo d’intesa, annuirono.- Sì, per noi va bene.

Maglor prese un sospiro di sollievo. Aveva temuto di aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato.- Molto bene, allora … Cominceremo quanto prima, addirittura domani, se ci sarà possibile- fece per aggiungere qualcos’altro, ma cambiò idea, e uscì fuori dalla stanzetta silenziosamente. Si chiese se sbarrare la porta o meno, ma poi decise di non farlo. _Di cosa mai avremmo paura?_ , si chiese amaramente. _Di due fanciulli indifesi?_  
Si sedette quindi sulla sua sedia, le mani unite e la fronte poggiata contro di essa. Ancora l’ispirazione continuava a sfuggirgli, ma almeno aveva un modo per tenere la mente occupata. Maedhros sarebbe tornato tra poco. Come avrebbe reagito, una volta che lo avesse messo al corrente delle sue intenzioni?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve a tutti, questo capitolo è poco più che un breve intermezzo, spero comunque sia gradito. Ci tenevo comunque a precisare alcune cose: la parte dove si parla della moglie di Maglor non è farina del mio sacco: il Professore in una nota del Volume XII della _History of Middle Earth_ ci dice che era nelle sue intenzioni che, tra i figli di Fëanor, oltre a Curufin anche Caranthir e Maglor avessero una sposa. Mi sono permessa di ricamarci un po’ sopra.  
>  Riguardo alla parte dove Maglor parla di Glaurung, non è certo che abbia combattuto contro Glaurung (a differenza di Fingon, che ci ha combattuto nella Dagor Aglareb, la Battaglia Gloriosa), ma è certo il Grande Verme sia riuscito a passare nella Breccia di Maglor e a invadere i suoi territori durante la Dagor Bragollach, la Battaglia della Fiamma Improvvisa. Il mio head canon è che Maglor abbia perso gran parte del suo esercito in quell’occasione, nel tentativo di ricacciare indietro Glaurung, prima di fuggire in ritirata verso l’Himring.  
> Altre cose degne di nota: Maitimo è l’amilessë (nome dato dalla madre) di Maedhros, dovrebbe significare più o meno “il ben fatto”, mentre Findekáno è l’ataressë (nome dato dal padre) di Fingon, primogenito di Fingolfin.


	5. Il tuo mondo è solo una promessa rotta?

_I watch the city burn  
These passions slowly smoldering   
Our lesson never learned  
Only violence_   
**[Red|Let it Burn]**

Maedhros tornò solo all’alba, dopo ore di lunga ed estenuante attesa. Quando finalmente Maglor udì il nitrito del suo cavallo, si sentì sussultare dal sollievo. Aveva passato tutta la notte steso sulla branda a rimuginare su quale avrebbe potuto essere la reazione del fratello. Non aveva la più pallida idea di come avrebbe reagito. In teoria si trattava di una richiesta innocente, ma era comunque meglio mantenere la cautela …

Udì i passi del fratello risalire le scale, e ben presto l’uscio si spalancò, rivelando Maedhros, il quale portava con sé dei fardelli non meglio identificati, che lasciò cadere per terra con un tonfo sordo.

-Dove sei stato?- gli chiese, alzandosi dal suo giaciglio mentre il fratello si prodigava per slacciare l’armatura che indossava. Non fece alcun cenno di andargli incontro per aiutarlo: benché avesse perso la mano destra, suo fratello era perfettamente in grado di compiere quel gesto da solo, anzi ogni tentativo d’aiuto l’avrebbe soltanto fatto irritare.

-In giro per la piana- Maedhros alzò le spalle mentre gettava per terra la placca pettorale.- C’è un accampamento di Esterling a qualche miglio da qui.

Nel sentire la menzione degli Esterling, Maglor fremette di rabbia tra sé e sé. Quel popolo per anni, decenni, aveva combattuto al loro fianco, almeno fino a che non erano passati dalla parte di Morgoth, e le loro vili trame si erano manifestate nel bel mezzo della Battaglia delle Innumerevoli Lacrime, solo per il loro tradimento la battaglia era stata persa e le loro schiere costrette alla ritirata. Maglor ricordava ancora come coloro che avevano combattuto fino a un momento prima al loro fianco si fossero avventati sulla loro retroguardia, trucidandola. Era stato un orrido massacro,al quale i figli di Fëanor erano scampati per pura fortuna.

-E quindi?- lo incalzò, la voce alterata dalla rabbia che quel ricordo gli provocava.

-Ebbene, mi sono preso il permesso di derubarli.- il suo bel viso si corrucciò.- Mai avrei pensato che un giorno sarei caduto tanto in basso da derubare dei predoni, i vili servi del nostro Nemico, nondimeno, non abbiamo altra scelta. 

Maglor alzò le spalle:- Non sono che feccia, fratello, ladri e voltagabbana. Non dovresti provare rimorso nel rubare loro.

-Non è quello il punto.- Maedhros aggrottò nuovamente le sopracciglia ramate.- Un tempo eravamo principi e signori tra gli Eldalië, fratello mio, e ora come ora noialtri siamo costretti a simili espedienti per sopravvivere. Ebbene, che ne direbbe nostro padre?- sospirò e cominciò a disfare uno dei fagotti.- Comunque, guarda, ho rimediato degli scudi per sostituire quelli che abbiamo perduto nell’Arvenien. Devono averli rubati al nostro popolo, o comunque rimediati in battaglia, penso, perché c’è sopra lo stemma della Casa di Arafinwë.

Effettivamente, sugli scudi ancora si intravedeva, dipinto in vernice dorata, ormai scheggiata e crepata, il simbolo dei figli di Finarfin: due serpenti intrecciati attorno a una corona di fiori, uno che la reggeva e uno che la divorava. Maglor prese un respiro profondo. Suo fratello era un guerriero nell’animo, perfino in quel frangente disperato e senza via d’uscita, i suoi pensieri erano già proiettati alla prossima battaglia. Strinse i denti. La Guerra dei Gioielli era l’ultima cosa a cui desiderava pensare in quel momento, ma certo non avrebbe potuto cambiare la natura di suo fratello.

-Noto con piacere- disse in tono rancoroso.- Che gli Esterling hanno avuto la ricompensa che Morgoth promise loro, prendendosi le nostre terre e i nostri possedimenti.

-Forse ora dici così, ma alto è stato il prezzo del loro tradimento, fratello mio.- Maedhros alzò il mento e lo fissò .- Ancora attorno ai loro bivacchi maledicono il tuo nome, ricordandoti come il demone bianco che uccise Uldor il maledetto.

-Che facciano pure.- Maglor si sentì prendere da un fremito di rabbia. Lui stesso aveva ucciso Uldor il maledetto,il principale ideatore di quell’ignobile tradimento. Sentimenti d’ira e rancore lo travolsero inaspettatamente. Riusciva quasi a sentire il clangore delle lame della Nirnaeth Arnoediad, le urla dei Noldor che venivano massacrati, quello della mazza di Uldor che si abbatteva sui malcapitati che gli si paravano davanti, e il gorgoglio del sangue del maledetto Esterling che si riversava fuori dalla sua gola quando la sua spada gliel’aveva squarciata.- Lo ucciderei altre migliaia di volte, se potessi. Maledetto traditore, come ha potuto pensare di sfuggire all’ira della Casa di Fëanor?

Ma a che era servito, poi? Lui aveva ucciso l’ideatore di quelle oscure trame, ma i suoi successori, moltiplicatosi come formiche, continuavano a calpestare la terra, impossessandosi di quelle che un tempo erano le verdi terre degli Elfi, esattamente come l’Oscuro Sire aveva promesso loro. Gli parve quasi di vedere Uldor il maledetto sogghignargli in tono di scherno,il suo viso volgare galleggiare nella penombra della stanza. Serrò nuovamente le labbra.

Maedhros si sedette, un braccio che appoggiato allo schienale della sedia penzolava nel vuoto, gli occhi pensierosi, lontani. Maglor gli si fece incontro:-Ebbene?

-Ebbene cosa?

-Beh, fratello mio, ti comporti come se una battaglia fosse imminente … ma cosa possiamo fare? Abbiamo perduto il nostro esercito, le nostre terre, i nostri possedimenti … - _e il nostro onore_ , pensò amaramente,ma non lo disse ad alta voce. – Cosa ti fa mai pensare che assalteremo nuovamente Angband, nelle nostre condizioni?

Gli occhi di Maedhros lampeggiarono d’ira, ma il suo viso rimase calmo e impenetrabile come quello di una statua.- Capisco ciò che intendi, fratello mio, nondimeno, abbiamo un giuramento a cui adempiere. Forse ora la nostra situazione ti sembra disperata, e di certo hai ragione, ma io troverò un modo. C’è sempre un’alternativa, una via d’uscita, e io la troverò, Kanafinwë, o non sarò degno di essere chiamato il figlio di nostro padre.

Una via d’uscita, un’alternativa, ripeté tra sé e sé Maglor. Le medesime parole che lui aveva usato per descrivere ciò che desiderava. Ma era mai possibile che una cosa del genere esistesse? Quando suo fratello aveva nominato il Giuramento, gli era parso che una morsa gli stringesse il cuore. Sarebbe mai stato libero da quell’oscuro fardello?

Forse sì? Improvvisamente, i visi di Elrond e Elros gli tornarono alla mente. Due bambini così piccoli, già toccati dal dolore e dalla morte, che forse sarebbero andati incontro a un destino atroce, o forse a uno di gloria. E all’improvviso seppe cosa dire.

-Capisco ciò che intendi, fratello mio. C’è qualcos’altro, però, di cui desidero parlarti … - e così, d’un fiato, gli parlò delle sue intenzioni di insegnare il Quenya ai due gemelli. Parlò con calma, pacatamente, mentre suo fratello però cambiava espressione mano a mano che lui andava avanti.

Quando finì, gli occhi di Maedhros lampeggiarono di collera. –Sei un principe della Casa di Fëanor- tuonò, la sua voce, solitamente così ferma, che si alzava pericolosamente.- Non una qualche sorta di balia asciutta! Sei forse impazzito, Kanafinwë? Quelli sono i nostri ostaggi! Cos’hai intenzione di fare, trattarli come se fossero del nostro sangue? Vuoi _allevarli_?

Maglor non fece una piega. Si era aspettato una simile reazione da parte del fratello. Non poteva certo aspettarsi che facesse i salti di gioia all’idea che lui intendesse diventare il maestro dei bambini che avevano rapito e che avevano inaspettatamente deciso di graziare, forti del rimorso dei crimini compiuti in passato.

-Perché no, mi chiedo.- continuò, fermamente deciso nel suo proposito. Mai e poi mai un figlio della genia di Fëanor avrebbe mutato il proprio parere.- Di tutti e sette i figli di nostro padre, Curufinwë solo ha avuto dei bambini. È una grave mancanza, non trovi?

-Già, e quanta fortuna ha portato avere dei bambini a nostro fratello? Tyelperinquar l’ha rinnegato, e chissà ora dove si trova, sempre che sia sopravvissuto alla Caduta del Nargothrond.

Al ricordo del nipote, Maglor tacque improvvisamente, stringendosi le labbra. Ricordava ancora l’espressione di Curufin quando Maedhros gli aveva comunicato che il Nargothrond, il Regno nascosto di Finrod Felagund, aveva cessato di esistere, e che suo figlio era scomparso con esso. Il quintogenito di Fëanor si era irrigidito tanto che dapprima i suoi fratelli avevano temuto non avesse sentito ciò che gli avevano detto. Ma poi si era mosso, aggrappandosi convulsamente ad un appiglio che era riuscito a trovare dietro di sé, quasi per impedirsi di cadere.

-Come ha potuto- aveva mormorato tra sé e sé, lo sguardo vuoto, quasi allucinato.- Come ha potuto pensare che quell’idiota di Orodreth lo avrebbe protetto? Che lo avrebbe tenuto al sicuro? E ora è perso. Per gli esaltati sogni di gloria di un mortale, Orodreth ha permesso che mio figlio fosse perduto. Il mio unico figlio …

Nessuno in un primo momento aveva osato dire una parola. Da quando, tempo prima della Caduta del Nargothrond, Curufin era giunto nell’ Himring, umiliato e ferito nell’orgoglio, un padre senza più un figlio, era diventato di umore funesto, e crudele. Forse per sfogare la pena e il dolore che provava, per quanto si rifiutasse di mostrarlo, altro non faceva che rovesciare odio e malanimo su tutti coloro che lo circondavano, rivolgendo loro parole piene di veleno.

Maedhros alla fine aveva preso parola:- Tuo figlio non è certo uno sprovveduto, Atarinkë. Molti sono riusciti a sfuggire al massacro del Nargothrond, e nulla ci vieta di pensare che lui non si sia salvato e che non sia giunto ai Porti Grigi da Cìrdan.

-Perché lo dici?- lo aveva aggredito Curufin.- Come puoi affermarlo con tanta sicurezza? Lo sai forse per certo, fratello? Così come sapevi che gli Esterling ci avrebbero tradito, o che Findekáno sarebbe morto? No, Nelyafinwë, tu non lo sai!

Un lampo di dolore e colpa aveva attraversato gli occhi di Maedhros alla menzione della morte di Fingon, ma, per quanto il suo bellissimo volto avesse cambiato espressione, rabbuiandosi e incupendosi di colpo, non aveva detto più nulla. E Curufin, senza una parola di più, era uscito precipitosamente fuori dalla tenda dei Re, il viso fosco come una nube di tempesta, gli occhi colmi di lacrime che non avrebbe versato.

 _Ah, Curufinwë, fratello mio,_ pensò tristemente Maglor, nel ricordare quell’episodio, e il fratello perduto. Il sole era ormai quasi del tutto sorto, e gettava lunghe striature rosa e rosso pallido lungo le grigie pareti di pietra della loro nuova sistemazione. _Credi davvero che non sapessi cosa si celava dietro le tue parole velenose, in quel giorno maledetto dove hai decretato la tua stessa fine? Sono in questo mondo da più tempo di te, Atarinkë, e sono sempre riuscito a leggere nel tuo animo, come se per me fosse un libro aperto. Se ferisci un leone, non lo rendi più debole … solo più feroce._

Benché avesse finito per attirare la collera di Curufin sopra di sé, Maglor aveva agito con le migliori intenzioni. Lo aveva sempre fatto: l’innata sensibilità del suo animo lo spingeva a cercare di capire cosa realmente si celasse dentro coloro che lo circondavano. Ed era così che, molto tempo prima della Nirnaeth Arnoediad, passati non troppi giorni dall’arrivo di Celegorm e Curufin nell’ Himring, dopo che erano stati scacciati nel disonore dal Nargothrond e dopo l’umiliazione afflittagli dal figlio di un mortale, un dì Maglor si era avvicinato a Curufin, nel tentativo di parlargli, di aprire una breccia nella muraglia di rancore e rabbia impotente che lui aveva innalzato dentro di sé da quando suo figlio lo aveva ripudiato. 

Ma l’effetto che aveva ottenuto non era stato quello che aveva sperato. Curufin aveva reagito rabbiosamente, nemmeno fosse davvero una belva ferita e braccata, dopo che Maglor aveva tentato di parlargli, nel modo più gentile possibile.

-Come puoi pretendere di capirmi!- aveva gridato furibondo.- Come può uno che non ha figli capire il cuore di un padre!

-Nondimeno, ci provo ugualmente.- aveva ribattuto Maglor.- Sei mio fratello, e in nome dell’affetto che provo per te, voglio tentare di comprendere la tua pena.

-Vuoi davvero sapere cosa provo, fratello mio?- la voce di Curufin era carica di disprezzo.- E allora genera un figlio, crescilo con tutto l’amore possibile, trasmettigli la passione per la tua arte … e poi guardalo voltarti le spalle e unirsi a coloro che ti scacciano e ti maledicono! Guardalo mentre ti abbandona e rinnega ogni istante di gioia passato con te, ogni briciola di affetto possa mai aver provato!

Maglor a quel punto non aveva più detto nulla. Cosa mai avrebbe potuto dire a un padre che non poteva più essere definito tale? Cosa mai avrebbe potuto fare per placare la collera cieca e impotente, e il gelido odio che dimoravano in Curufin da quando suo figlio se n’era andato?

E quel gesto, dettato da pietà e compassione, era quanto di peggio avesse potuto fare a suo fratello. Curufin non lo aveva mai perdonato, per questo, e aveva cercato , da quel momento in poi, di ferirlo in ogni modo, di colpirlo così da fargli sperimentare quanta pena la compassione di Maglor gli avesse causato.

Ed era stato così che, nel maledetto giorno in cui avevano decretato la rovina del Doriath, alla fine ci era riuscito.

Maglor si riscosse da quei tetri ricordi, tornando a guardare il fratello.  
-Permettimi due parole, _Russandol_ \- disse in tono calmo, senza cedere di un passo, usando appositamente il soprannome di infanzia di Maedhros, nel tentativo di placarlo.- Dimmi, non ti pare _strano_ , almeno questo, che questi bambini siano finiti nelle nostre mani subito dopo la perdita di Amrod e Amras? Giudica tu stesso… Per il nostro Giuramento, due gemelli della Casa di Elwë sono morti. Per il nostro Giuramento, due gemelli della Casa di Fëanor sono morti. E sempre per il nostro Giuramento, ora ci ritroviamo con due gemelli della Casa di Eärendil fra le mani. Capisci cosa intendo, fratello mio? È come se ci fosse data una possibilità per rimediare alla morte di Elurèd ed Elurìn, a quella di Amrod e Amras! La possibilità di chiudere questo insensato cerchio di vendette, di trovare un’altra via, di adempiere a qualcosa di più alto … è un segno, Maedhros, un segno che non possiamo ignorare!

Maedhros aggrottò le ciglia.- Un segno di chi? Di Eru, pensi? Oppure dei Valar? Credi davvero che a _quelli_ importi qualcosa di noi?- la voce del primogenito di Fëanor si riempì di disprezzo, come accadeva ogni volta che parlava delle Potenze che dimoravano Oltremare.- Già, i Valar … si sono sempre atteggiati a grandi e potenti, dall’alto della loro infinita bontà e misericordia, quando nelle Terre Beate levavamo a loro i nostri canti di lode. Ma ora che l’oscurità avanza, passo dopo passo, inghiottendo tutte le nostre speranze, che cosa fanno loro? Hanno forse impedito che nostro nonno venisse ucciso davanti alle soglie di Formenos? O che i due Alberi venissero distrutti e che la loro luce perduta per sempre? O che la Lunga Notte scendesse sul mondo? Chi è che è sceso in guerra per prendersi la sua vendetta contro l’Avversario? I Valar, forse? No: _nostro padre_! E dov’erano loro mentre la Guerra dei Gioielli infuriava, mentre contendevamo il terreno pollice per pollice al Nemico? No, fratello mio, dimenticati dei Valar. Loro lo hanno fatto di noi.

-Fratello, ascoltami- Maglor si sedette e intrecciò le dita. – Non nutro più stima nei confronti dei Valar di quanta non ne riponga tu, o di quanta non ne nutrisse nostro padre, nondimeno … guardiamo in faccia alla realtà, Maitimo. Quando giungemmo in Endorë , con uno sterminato esercito dietro di noi, nostro padre credeva che avrebbe ben presto recuperato i suoi gioielli, strappandoli dalla corona di Morgoth. E anche noi lo credevamo, perché lo amavamo, e avevamo fiducia in lui. E dov’è lui adesso, ora? _Morto_ , è morto, il suo stesso Giuramento lo ha tradito, e noi non abbiamo più la corona dei Noldor, esattamente come Mandos aveva predetto.

Maedhros serrò le labbra:- Non puoi credere alle fole dei Valar più che alle parole di nostro padre! Non ricordi cosa egli ci disse? Le profezie altro non sono che un loro spauracchio, creato apposta per spaventarci! Non hanno più valore che le menzogne di Morgoth, non puoi credere davvero che quanto detto da Mandos si avvererà!

-Una buona parte sì, almeno- disse Maglor, pensoso.- Chi rimane della Casa di Fëanor, fratello mio? Io e te soli. E anche coloro che non avevano pronunciato il Giuramento sono caduti l’uno dopo l’altro, e le loro ombre ora attendono in Mandos, silenti.

Maedhros prese un respiro profondo :- Non … perché mi dici questo, Makalaurë?

-Perché ho la possibilità di rimediare a un errore, e voglio sfruttarla. Concedimi di diventare il maestro di quei bambini, fratello mio, e non ti chiederò più nulla.

-Continuo a ritenere sia una pessima idea- disse Maedhros, le labbra serrate, gli occhi verdi freddi e duri come ghiaccio.

-Maitimo, ascoltami!- Maglor prese un respiro profondo.- Ci sono poche persone a questo mondo che posso dire di amare, e anche meno che posso dire di rispettare. Tu sei l’unico Re davanti al quale mi inginocchierei, oltre a nostro padre, non importa se hai ceduto la corona a Fingolfin! Tu sei la mia guida, il mio comandante, il mio sovrano, esattamente come lo fu nostro padre prima di te … ma nondimeno, devo dirti che ora ti stai sbagliando. Questi bambini sono della nostra stirpe, in loro scorre il sangue di Turgon di Gondolin … 

-Già, ricordamelo pure- la voce di Maedhros era aspra e dura.- Non serve che mi rammenti che siamo maledetti come assassini di consanguinei. Credi non sapessi cosa dicevano i popoli della Terra di Mezzo su di noi, le loro voci, sussurrate piano, temendo che li sentissimo?

-Ricordo … - Maglor serrò le labbra. Ricordava fin troppo bene le voci, i sussurri, il fatto che a malapena riuscissero a guardarlo negli occhi, tale era il timore che la fama delle sue imprese portava con sé. _Fratricida_ , assassino di consanguinei, colui che si era sporcato le mani con il sangue dei membri della sua stirpe … - Ma non cambierò idea, fratello. Nostro padre non era forse il più grande sapiente dei Noldor? Non è stato lui a inventare le _Tengwar_ , che sono usate perfino da coloro che maledicono il nostro nome? Non potrebbe essere questa una nostra vittoria? Un modo per dimostrare che la Casa di Fëanor non è solo capace di distruggere, ma anche di ricostruire qualcosa dalle macerie?

Il viso di Maedhros era impassibile, e per qualche istante Maglor pensò di non averlo convinto, che le sue parole non avessero sortito alcun effetto. Ma poi parlò, calmo e lento, quasi sereno.- Ricordi quando nostro padre disse che aveva trasmesso a ognuno dei suoi figli una sua dote? Ebbene fratello, tu hai ricevuto la sua eloquenza. Mi hai convinto, quindi. Fa ciò che vuoi dei figli di Eärendil.

Maglor sentì una strana, folle esultanza, come non provava più da tempo, invaderlo. Fece per dire qualcosa, quando Maedhros lo bloccò:- No, fratello, non ringraziarmi. Te ne occuperai da solo, ho detto. Io non voglio averci niente a che fare.

Maglor chinò la testa, per nascondere il lieve sorriso che era apparso sulle sue labbra. Ora dici così, fratello, pensò. Ma chissà che non riesca a farti cambiare idea. Non sono forse Makalaurë dalla voce d’oro, colui che riusciva a farsi ascoltare perfino dai Valar?

Ma per il momento, pensò con una certa soddisfazione, che era molto tempo ormai che non provava più, sarebbe bastato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyelperinquar: nome Quenya di Celebrimbor. 
> 
> Uhm. in realtà, mi sono accorta che il mio head canon con Maedhros e Maglor in giro per il Beleriand soli soletti coi gemellini _non_ è del tutto corretto, anzi, in _The War of the Jewels_ deve esserci espressamente un accenno circa le schiere al seguito di Maedhros, che sì, erano ridotte, ma non _così_ tanto. Nondimeno, la storia era ahimè già scritta _prima_ che avessi tempo di modificare in qualsiasi modo tale head canon. Ho provato il più possibile a modellare la storia attorno a questa mia (arbitraria e pure errata) decisione, mi auguro la cosa possa apparire un minimo riuscita.


	6. Il tuo amore è solo una goccia di pioggia?

_I’m gonna try anything that just feel better  
Tell me what to do  
You know I can’t see through the haze around me   
And I do anything that just feel better_   
**[Steve Tyler ft Santana| Just feel better]**

- _Eleraussë_? - la voce di Elros era scettica mentre si faceva scivolare sulla lingua quella strana parola, aliena alle sue orecchie di bambino. Maglor si chinò per incontrare gli occhi del piccolo.

-È il tuo nome. – disse, abbozzando un sorrisetto. Il bimbo aveva un buffo modo di mostrare il proprio sconcerto: arricciava le piccole labbra e il nasino mentre spalancava gli occhioni immensi per osservarlo meglio.

-È strano - il bambino incrociò le braccia, guardandolo intensamente. - Insomma, ho due nomi che vogliono dire la stessa cosa … è una cosa così strana!

-Ti ci abituerai, credimi - lui l’aveva fatto.

Erano ormai passati alcuni mesi dal loro arrivo in quello sperduto angolo di mondo, ormai l’estate era finita e gli alberi fuori dalle loro finestre erano passati dal verde intenso a un giallo sbiadito, fino a un rosso acceso che non lasciava adito a dubbi sul fatto che l’autunno fosse arrivato. Maglor emise un sospiro intenso, avvicinandosi un poco alle braci del camino acceso, lasciando che lo riscaldasse dal freddo che il vento pungente della stagione fredda gli aveva lasciato addosso.

Lui e i gemelli erano sdraiati sul pavimento di quella che un tempo doveva essere stata la sala comune dei soldati, con tanto di caminetto, che in quel momento era acceso e munito di uno stufato che sobbolliva lentamente sul fuoco. Aveva steso a una distanza di sicurezza dal focolare i preziosi volumi che lui e i suoi fratelli erano riusciti a salvare nel corso di invasioni e guerre, recuperandoli non senza poco sforzo da ciò che restava dal loro accampamento nell’Arvernien. Non era certo una passeggiata cavalcare fino alle foci del Sirion per recuperare tutto ciò che restava dei loro averi, soli e cercando di non farsi individuare dai gruppetti di Orchi che sempre più numerosi e temerari scorrazzavano per il Beleriand.

Nondimeno, non rimaneva loro altra scelta, dal momento che era tutto ciò che rimaneva loro, e nella maggior parte dei casi si trattava di ricordi delle loro vecchie vite, che mai e poi mai avrebbero lasciato nelle mani dei predoni di Morgoth. Tra le varie cose, per fortuna, c’erano anche dei libri che Maglor era fortunosamente riuscito a salvare dalla rovina della Battaglia della Fiamma Improvvisa, quando Glaurung aveva invaso le sue terre e il feudo su cui governava gli era stato strappato. Gli orchi avevano dato fuoco a quella che un tempo era stata la sua fortezza- Maglor sentì una lieve fitta nel ricordare l’amaro momento in cui aveva visto il fuoco levarsi da quella che per secoli era stata la sua casa- e quel poco che era riuscito a salvare aveva deciso di tenerselo stretto gelosamente. _E quella decisione è alla fin fine servita a qualcosa_ , pensò soddisfatto mentre lanciava un’occhiata ai bambini, che ancora tastavano indecisi e incuriositi le copertine dei volumi.

Le lezioni di Quenya stavano cominciando a dare i propri risultati. Certo, i due bambini erano appena agli inizi, e le poche frasi formulate finora suonavano impacciate e quasi goffe in quelle bocche infantili, ma era solo questione di tempo, pensava Maglor, assorto nei propri pensieri, mentre chiedeva a Elrond di ripetere le desinenze dei pronomi.  
Il bimbo obbedì, la vocina infantile che scivolava di continuo sulla pronuncia. Maglor lo corresse un paio di volte, con pazienza, ma il piccolo in quei frangenti lo fissava turbato, quasi temesse di averlo fatto infuriare, benché il Fëanoriano avesse usato un tono il più pacato possibile.

Non era ancora ben sicuro di poter dire a che punto fosse arrivato il loro rapporto. Certo avevano preso confidenza, e non lo temevano più così tanto, ma non appena alzava la voce anche di un minimo, i due bambini si rattrappivano su sé stessi, e prenderli in braccio era assolutamente fuori questione.

 _Più che comprensibile_ , pensava Maglor, ma lo rattristava infinitamente pensare che i due piccoli non potessero nemmeno ricevere il semplice calore di un abbraccio, specie perché nella sua infanzia, lontana e distante, affetto e calore non erano mai mancati. Ma _lui_ era l’ultimo che potesse avanzare delle pretese su quei bambini. Non aveva nessun diritto col quale arrogarsi di fare una cosa del genere.

Preferiva quindi concentrare tutte le sue energie su quelle lezioni, che ormai erano diventate la sua occupazione principale, quella su che svolgeva più volentieri. Fortunatamente, aveva delle buone basi su cui costruire l’erudizione dei bambini, in quanto entrambi sapevano già leggere e scrivere utilizzando le _Tengwar_. Come Elros gli aveva raccontato, una volta che lo aveva interpellato a proposito, non solo Elwing se n’era occupata di persona, ma addirittura aveva chiamato in suo aiuto Pengolodh il saggio, considerato il più grande dei maestri di sapienza di Gondolin, benché non avesse mai visto Aman, in quanto nato nel Beleriand da madre Sinda e padre Noldo, in uno dei numerosi matrimoni che i due popoli avevano contratto.

Con un simile maestro come primo insegnante, il figlio di Fëanor aveva quindi potuto agevolmente continuare su quella via. I due bambini si erano adattati incredibilmente bene, forse perché era qualcosa di a loro familiare, comprensibile, rassicurante perfino, l’apprendere la lingua del loro padre e della sua gente.

-Da dove vengono le _Tengwar_? - domandò all’improvviso Elros, che stava sfogliando incuriosito uno dei testi, facendo frusciare le pagine. Elrond, interrotto dal gemello, tacque, guardando anche lui con curiosità verso il volume. - Lo dicono qui, per caso?

-No, la storia delle _Tengwar_ non è lì, ma posso raccontartela io, se vuoi. - a Maglor venne quasi spontaneo sorridere. - Le lettere elfiche risalgono a molto tempo fa, alla Primavera di Arda, quando Rumìl di Tirion le compitò per la prima volta nella luce del Reame Beato. Ma le Tengwar così come sono fatte, sono dette anche “ _alfabeto fëanoriano_ ” poiché a perfezionarle, molto prima che io nascessi, fu mio padre Fëanáro in persona, che voi chiamereste Fëanor, o Faenor.

I due bambini lo fissavano assorti, gli occhi grigi sgranati. Chissà se avevano già sentito quel nome prima di quel momento, pensava Maglor, ricambiando lo sguardo. Certo però bisognava vedere come esattamente lo avessero sentito dire. Elwing di sicuro non si era dimenticata di coloro che avevano assassinato la sua famiglia, ma aveva anche accennato ai figli dello splendore delle gemme di Fëanor?

Il movimento improvviso della porta lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri. Maedhros era entrato, aveva le sopracciglia lievemente aggrottate, la mascella stretta in un’espressione dura. - Già- disse, facendo qualche passo in avanti. – Ed è per questo che non permetterò a nessuno di maledire il suo nome o di condannarlo con tanta leggerezza.

I due bambini, turbati dalla presenza di Maedhros, si strinsero l’uno all’altro, il tutto però in assoluto silenzio, come se temessero di attirare la sua attenzione su di sé. Gli occhi verdi del primogenito di Fëanor percorsero attentamente la stanza, soffermandosi di volta in volta sui due piccoli, sui libri posati per terra, per poi finire sul fratello minore. Il quale decise di cambiare argomento.

-Fratello- lo chiamò. - Volevo avvisarti che la cena sarà pronta tra poco, se desideri unirti a noi … 

Maedhros tacque per qualche minuto, osservando prima ciò che sobbolliva sul focolare, poi i due bambini che ancora non si erano mossi e non avevano aperto bocca, come se un qualsiasi gesto da parte loro potesse provocare la sua ira.

-Temo di dover declinare la tua offerta, fratello mio, ma sono perfettamente in grado di approvvigionarmi da solo, quindi non preoccuparti per me. – disse infine, attraversando a grandi passi la sala e facendo per aprire la porta che dava sulla torretta. - Ti lascio volentieri alle tue occupazioni, non desidero in alcun modo arrecare disturbo. - detto ciò, uscì, chiudendo piano la porta dietro di sé.

Non appena Maedhros ebbe lasciato la sala, i due bambini parvero visibilmente più sollevati, e la tensione che si era creata si sciolse immediatamente. Fu così che Maglor, senza aspettare altro tempo, rimise a posto i volumi in modo che non si rovinassero e, tolto lo stufato dal fuoco, lo servì ai due bambini, i quali avevano un gran bisogno di cibo, essendo ancora in fase di crescita, e ora che la stagione fredda incombeva, era vitale che avessero qualcosa da mangiare.

Il problema preoccupava non poco Maglor. Fortunatamente, il boschetto che circondava l’avamposto era pieno di selvaggina, ma mano a mano che l’inverno avanzava, le prede sarebbero state sempre più difficili da catturare, e né lui né Maedhros, che si davano il cambio per andare a caccia, avevano l’abilità da cacciatore che era stata di Celegorm. Maglor era un arciere poco più che mediocre, e certo Maedhros con una mano mutilata era impossibilitato a tirare con l’arco. Nondimeno, questo non impediva certo a loro di trovare metodi alternativi, anche se Maglor si rifiutava ancora di usare la propria spada, preferendo utilizzare il pugnale o la lancia. L’ultima cosa che desiderava era di vedere ancora del sangue su quella lama, sia pure il sangue di un cervo o d’un cinghiale. Anzi, aveva fatto di tutto per scordarsi di quella spada, accantonandola addirittura sotto la branda, in un posto che non andava a controllare spesso. Sapeva che quella era l’ennesima menzogna che si raccontava, l’ennesima illusione che tentava di costruirsi, ma meno vedeva quell’oggetto di morte, meglio era. Le rare volte che l’aveva tirata fuori dal fodero, aveva sempre l’impressione che fosse impregnata di sangue, esattamente come il giorno in cui avevano assaltato l’Arvernien, per quanto attentamente l’avesse pulita. Sapeva che era solo un folle parto della sua mente, eppure …

 _Ci vorrebbe davvero Tyelko_ , pensò, mentre tentava di riscuotersi da quei pensieri insani. _Lui saprebbe come fare_ . Per qualche momento gli parve davvero di rivedere il fratello minore, come era stato nei dorati giorni di Aman, i capelli chiari svolazzanti al vento, il viso ridente di gioia mentre si portava un corno alle labbra e dava di sprone al suo cavallo, galoppando come Oromë in persona su prati smeraldini … 

La nostalgia per il fratello perduto gli strinse il cuore. Ancora non riusciva a credere davvero che fossero solo lui e Maedhros, ancora sperava che fosse davvero tutto un sogno dal quale presto si sarebbe svegliato, che avrebbe sentito attraverso la porta la voce rauca di Caranthir alzarsi in un’esclamazione, il suono del corno di Celegorm, i passi di Curufin che tornava dalla fucina, e che i due gemelli seduti accanto al fuoco assumessero le sembianze di due bambini coi capelli rosso fuoco di Nerdanel e gli occhi grigi di Fëanor, che giocavano vicino al camino in una sera autunnale molto simile a quella … 

-Tuo fratello era arrabbiato con noi? - la voce di Elros lo riscosse improvvisamente dai suoi pensieri, facendogli capire che stava lentamente scivolando nel sonno senza nemmeno accorgersene.

-Maedhros arrabbiato con voi? No! Perché mai?

Il bambino lo guardò intensamente. - Pensavo di sì.

Maglor lo fissò senza rispondere. Certo i sentimenti che Maedhros provava nei confronti dei gemelli non gli erano ancora ben chiari, forse avrebbe dovuto parlargli. Ma di certo capiva che se per lui i bambini erano il segno del riscatto, di un modo in cui avrebbe potuto lavare via le sue colpe, per Maedhros altro non erano che il monito vivente del suo crimine più atroce, e di ciò che avevano perduto per sempre. Sarebbe stato difficile trovare un modo in cui lui avrebbe potuto rivalutare la situazione, ma non impossibile, pensava Maglor. Non per lui, almeno.

Per ora però avrebbe dovuto accontentarsi del risultato che era riuscito ad ottenere, il che non era male, considerato che erano stati lui e i suoi fratelli la causa delle sventure di quei bambini. E ancora c’era una certa diffidenza da ambo le parti: per quanto Maglor fosse cauto nel trattarli, il suo era un cammino tortuoso e disseminato di errori. Capitava che una cosa fatta con le migliori intenzioni finisse solo per essere l’ennesimo motivo di angosce per i piccoli, come quando aveva provato, per un breve periodo, a chiamarli con il loro nome Quenya, per farli abituare a quel suono nuovo, ma i due non avevano reagito bene. Ancora non abituati a sentirsi appellare così, non rispondevano quando li chiamava, e se provava a ripetere la richiesta, magari alzando la voce, immediatamente i bambini reagivano impauriti, come se temessero di averlo contrariato, e di aver scatenato la sua ira. Avevano ancora paura di lui, pensò Maglor serrando le labbra, e certo non avrebbero scordato tanto facilmente il momento in cui lui era arrivato davanti alla casa di Eärendil che bruciava, con la spada impregnata del sangue degli elfi.

Però, nonostante l’iniziale timore dato da quel malinteso, sembrava che ultimamente i due bambini avessero accettato i loro nomi Quenya, anzi che addirittura li gradissero di più di quanto lui non avesse gradito il nome Sindarin che gli era stato dato nella Terra di Mezzo. Tradurli gli aveva richiesto qualche sforzo, almeno perché, se _Elrond_ era un termine frequentemente usato nel Sindarin, _Elros_ era una parola ibrida, che Elwing doveva aver usato in reminescenza delle origini mortali del suo progenitore, Beren. Nondimeno, li aveva tradotti nella sua lingua madre e se li era annotati scrupolosamente, oltre che tentare di far abituare i due bambini ad essi. _Almeno_ , pensò il secondogenito di Fëanor, sfregandosi il mento, _essendo così giovani, faranno meno fatica ad abituarsi ai loro nomi di quanto l’abbiamo fatta noi_.

I Fëanoriani non avevano reagito bene al bando di Thingol, che aveva vietato l’uso del Quenya a tutti i suoi sudditi. Per quanto fossero abili nelle lingue, da degni figli di loro padre quali erano, il bando del Quenya era un boccone amaro da mandare giù, l’ennesima onta da sopportare, oltre alla nomea di fratricidi e traditori, l’ennesima dimostrazione che l’ombra della maledizione di Mandos gravava su di loro, e che nessuna speranza di felicità era possibile, per loro. Curufin e Celegorm a lungo avevano inveito per questo contro il nome di Thingol, salvo poi piegarsi anche loro a quella che ritenevano un’ingiuria bella e buona. Per quanto i principi dei Noldor usassero comunque il Quenya per i loro consigli privati, e nei libri che scrivevano, in pubblico erano comunque costretti ad usare quella nuova lingua, onde non attirare su di sé l’inimicizia e il rancore dei Sindar, loro fratelli.  
Maglor si riscosse violentemente da quei pensieri. - Maedhros non è arrabbiato con voi, ve lo posso confermare. - disse, scandendo accuratamente le parole, quasi per convincere sé stesso oltre che i due bambini. Forse perché gli era il più vicino per età, ma Maedhros era sempre stato il fratello che era più caro al suo cuore, e spesso poteva vantarsi di essere l’unico di saper scrutare nell’animo del primogenito di Feanor, l’unico a poter intuire cosa davvero si celasse nella profondità di quegli occhi verdi.

 _O almeno così era in passato_ , pensò, visto che, dalla morte di Amrod e Amras, Maedhros pareva essersi chiuso a riccio su sé stesso, senza fare alcun tentativo per aprirsi a lui. Quello era il modo in cui Maedhros affrontava le cose, come aveva avuto modo di vedere anche in passato. Dopo l’assalto del Doriath e la morte di Curufin, Caranthir e Celegorm, Maglor aveva avuto ben poche occasioni per parlare al fratello, per provare a sfogare quel dolore condiviso, dal momento che Maedhros aveva accuratamente tagliato ogni contatto col mondo, rifiutandosi di parlare più del necessario con coloro che aveva avuto al fianco in quell’eccidio. Maglor aveva sperato che quella circostanza di convivenza forzata costringesse il fratello a riaprire l’antica confidenza, ma finora non era ancora accaduto nulla.

-Davvero ce lo puoi confermare? - chiese Elrond, parlando piano, fissando con cautela verso di lui.

\- Ma certo, _Elerondo._ \- Maglor si costrinse a sorridere mentre chiamava il bambino col suo nome Quenya.

Il bambino non disse più nulla, e Maglor si decise a cambiare ancora una volta argomento. - Comunque, non mi hai ancora detto che cosa ne pensi del tuo nuovo nome.

Il piccolo sbadigliò: - Beh … prima era un po’ strano, ma ora mi piace. La mamma diceva che un tempo, nel palazzo dove abitava il suo papà, c’era una bellissima sala che si chiamava Menelrond, perché pareva un cielo stellato, e lì c’era il trono del Re, e che io mi chiamo così per questo … è vero? - domandò, guardandolo incuriosito.

Maglor per qualche minuto tacque. Menelrond era la sala del trono di Re Thingol, lo ricordava bene, ed era il medesimo luogo dove due dei figli di Fëanor avevano trovato la morte, assieme a più di metà della discendenza di Lúthien. Era il luogo da dove tutto quello era iniziato.

-Sì, è così- disse poi. - Quello che non sai è che quella sala è stata fatta ad immagine delle grandi Aule di Valmar, là in Aman, dove un tempo Melian la Maia viveva.

-E tu ci sei stato? Ci sei stato davvero? - la voce di Elrond era piena di curiosità.

-Certo che ci sono stato. - stavolta il sorriso che apparve sulle labbra di Maglor era spontaneo.

-Puoi dirci com’era, allora? - anche Elros si era unito alla conversazione, e fissava Maglor con l’identica curiosità del fratello.

Maglor fece un sospiro profondo, e iniziò a raccontare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Elrond: "Volta Stellata", dalla HoME (Vol. 12), apprendiamo che questo termine veniva usato per indicare il cielo notturno. Nel saggio "The problem of Ros" (sempre nel volume 12 della HoME) ci viene detto che i termini "ros" e "wing" [da cui derivano Elros ed Elwing], su cui il Professore si arrovellò a lungo, dovevano essere termini che provenivano o dagli Elfi Verdi dell'Ossiriand, o dalla stirpe degli Uomini della Casa di Beor, di cui Beren faceva parte, e infatti si ipotizza che Dior suo figlio, che parlava sia Sindarin che la lingua dei Beoriani, diede nomi "ibridi" ai suoi figli.
> 
> -Faenor è la pronuncia Sindarin di Feanor, in The Shibboleth of Feanor (dal Volume XII della HoME) apprendiamo che il termine "Feanor" era utilizzato soprattutto nei libri sapienziali degli Eldar.


	7. E il mio spirito sta piangendo

_My home is far  
But the rest it lies so close   
With my long lost love  
Under the black rose _   
**[Nightwish |Beauty of the Beast]**

Quando Maglor cantava, pareva quasi che il mondo si azzittisse per ascoltarlo, acquietando perfino i suoni della foresta. La voce del menestrello riempiva ogni anfratto della torre, facendo risuonare l’aria di note, mentre le dita sfioravano dolcemente le corde dell’arpa, delicate come le mani di un amante sulla pelle dell’innamorata. Nemmeno lo stormire delle foglie quasi si udiva più, pareva che gli alberi si fossero azzittiti di fronte al suono di quella limpida voce.

Elrond e Elros ascoltavano attenti, quasi ipnotizzati, quei suoni incantevoli che li portavano lontano da lì, nella Primavera di Arda, in un’epoca più lieta, dove sembrava che il dolore non potesse esistere. Tutto era stato ormai dimenticato, esisteva solo il canto del menestrello, che parlava di verdi prati, aurore dorate e limpide fonti, là oltre il mare. Era una voce carica di nostalgia per una patria perduta, per una famiglia che non si sarebbe mai riunita, per un’innocenza ormai irrecuperabile. 

Nessuno avrebbe potuto dire da quanto tempo erano lì, Maglor che cantava e i gemelli che lo ascoltavano, per una volta tanto dimentichi di tutto ciò che era successo loro. Sapevano solo che avrebbero tutti e tre voluto che quel momento non finisse mai, che quel canto potesse cancellare tutto il dolore e abbattere la barriera invalicabile che li separava.

Maglor emise un respiro profondo, e il canto finì. Le corde vibrarono leggermente, quando le sue dita le lasciarono, e parve quasi che il mondo sospirasse assieme ad esse, rompendo l’immobilità in cui si era ristagnato durante quell’esecuzione. Parve quasi che, dopo un istante di silenzio, gli alberi tornassero a stormire e gli uccelli a cantare, timidamente però, poiché nessuno di loro sentiva di poter competere con quel canto sublime.

Elros si mosse, stiracchiando le piccole braccia, il corpo infantile che fremeva. La musica aveva il potere di rassicurare non poco lui e il fratellino, e pareva che dopo ogni composizione, i due piccoli sembrassero acquistare di volta in volta un po’ di serenità, e che il muro di diffidenza che c’era tra loro si scalfisse un poco. Alzò il visetto nella sua direzione, i limpidi occhi chiari che si fissavano in quelli color grigio acciaio di Maglor.

-Sei un menestrello, è vero? - non era tanto una domanda, quanto più un tentativo di dire qualcosa. Maglor si decise a incoraggiarlo.

-Certo, sì. – disse a voce bassa. Poi rivolse al bimbo un lieve sorriso, nella speranza di spingerlo a continuare a parlare.

Forse per quello, forse per la canzone che aveva cantato poco prima, il bambino si sentì abbastanza sicuro da andare avanti, anche se teneva la testa china. - Beh, sì, c’erano dei menestrelli nell’Arvernien, e spesso suonavano per nostra madre … anche se lei parlava sempre di Daeron, il menestrello del Doriath. - scostò timidamente lo sguardo.  
Maglor aggrottò le ciglia. Certo avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi che Elwing avesse finito per parlare ai suoi di Daeron, l’unico elfo in grado di essere definito suo degno rivale. Aveva avuto modo di vedere il menestrello dagli occhi e dai capelli d’ebano e dalla voce struggente una sola volta nella sua vita, alla Mereth Aderthad, la grande festa presso il lago d’Ivrin. 

Non c’erano stati confronti o sfide tra i due cantori, ma Maglor ricordava ancora quanto quell’incontro l’avesse toccato. Eccezion fatta per l’arte in cui entrambi si dilettavano, e la maestria con cui la esercitavano, i due non avevano nulla in comune. Maglor non ci aveva messo molto a comprendere che nel profondo di quegli occhi di tenebra si celasse il rimpianto e il dolore per un amore non corrisposto, trasformatosi lentamente in un astio che aveva piantato un seme di male dentro di lui.

Un amore infelice per la medesima donna che aveva respinto suo fratello.

Maglor si morse il labbro. Ma quella passione aveva provocato la fine di entrambi: Celegorm era morto sotto i colpi della spada di Dior, e quanto a Daeron, si diceva che dopo la fuga di Lúthien egli, cercandola in preda alla disperazione, se ne fosse andato dal Doriath e che nessuno l’avesse mai più visto da allora.

Certo, anche lui ricordava cosa significasse amare una donna, e renderla il fulcro della propria arte, la prima fonte della propria ispirazione. Il suo però era stato un amore felice, e ricambiato, almeno nei tempi in cui la luce dei Due Alberi ancora illuminava il mondo. Prima del buio, prima della morte, prima del dolore.

Ma poi, tutto era cambiato, all’improvviso. Per quanto lei avesse capito perché lui aveva giurato, e l’avesse seguito in Endor, Maglor si era reso conto fin troppo velocemente di quanto lei si fosse pentita di quella scelta. Ricordava ancora lo sguardo di repulsione con cui l’aveva guardato quella notte ad Alqualondë, e i suoi singhiozzi disperati quando aveva scoperto che Feanor aveva incendiato le navi, impedendole per sempre di tornare a casa.

Nel corso dei lunghi anni dell’assedio di Angband, sua moglie era rimasta al suo fianco, ma lo sguardo di lei si era fatto sempre più distante, e il suo atteggiamento sempre più freddo e distaccato. Si erano alla fine allontanati tanto che, i pochi momenti che passavano assieme, altro non si rivolgevano che parole di fredda cortesia, e che le rare volte in cui lui faceva visita al letto di lei, nel loro amore c’era più un vano tentativo di recuperare i sentimenti che un tempo li avevano animati, che non passione vera e propria. 

Ormai erano passati lunghi anni dall’ultima volta che l’aveva vista. Poco prima della Nirnaeth Arnoediad, quando gli eserciti degli Eldar e degli Edain si radunavano al Nord sotto i vessilli di Maedhros e Fingon, lui le aveva chiesto – per la verità, non le aveva lasciato altra scelta, ma preferiva non pensarci- di abbandonare il Beleriand, e di dirigersi con una scorta oltre gli Ered Luin, nelle vaste e inesplorate contrade dell’Est. Le aveva detto che sarebbe stata al sicuro, che avrebbe potuto vivere senza preoccuparsi della guerra. Lei lo aveva scrutato a lungo, come se non lo riconoscesse, come se quello davanti a lei fosse un estraneo.

Quando alla fine gli aveva risposto che avrebbe fatto come lui le diceva, la sua voce era stata gelida e distaccata, e altrettanto freddo era stato l’ultimo bacio che si erano scambiati, prima che lei montasse a cavallo, seguita dalla scorta che il marito le aveva affiancato, senza mai voltarsi a guardarlo. Quella era stata l’ultima volta che l’aveva vista.  
Negli anni che poi erano seguiti, si era spesso chiesto se fosse il caso di mandare un messaggero a rintracciarla, a chiederle se lei avesse voluto ritornare da lui. Sapeva che era ancora viva, e che era da qualche parte, là fuori, l’ _ósanwë_ , il legame indissolubile che si creava tra due sposi, gli permetteva questo e altro. Ma l’idea di riaverla nuovamente con sé era a dir poco fuori questione. Come avrebbe potuto chiedere a una dama di seguirlo nella dura vita, fatta di nomadismo e privazioni, che lui e i suoi fratelli conducevano dopo aver perso la Nirnaeth Arnoediad? E come avrebbe potuto chiederle di assistere mentre lui si sporcava le mani col sangue degli elfi del Doriath? Con quale coraggio avrebbe potuto poi chiederle di affiancare nuovamente un marito che l’aveva messa da parte senza pensarci due volte, per adempiere al Giuramento?

Almeno, mandandola in un’altra terra, avrebbe potuto far sì che lei avesse una pur minima speranza di felicità, di rifarsi una vita, cosa che a lui era ormai interdetta. E sapeva che niente ormai, nessun potere in Endor o in Aman, nei regni degli Elfi o degli Uomini, avrebbe potuto riaccendere la passione negli occhi di lei.

Esattamente come era accaduto ai suoi genitori.

Durante la Primavera di Arda, quando ancora viveva in Valinor, mai e poi mai avrebbe potuto credere di essersi allontanato così tanto dalla donna a cui si era unito. Era un pensiero ingenuo, forse, questo, ma in quell’epoca pareva che il dolore non potesse esistere, e con esso la solitudine … 

Così, non gli restavano che illusioni, il nutrimento essenziale di un artista, l’unico balsamo della sua anima. Anche se quella passione si era ormai spenta da tempo, sarebbe rivissuta in eterno nei versi che lui aveva composto ispirato da essa, e ogni volta che le corde della sua arpa avessero vibrato per celebrare quei perduti momenti di felicità, avrebbe potuto illudersi ancora una volta che quell’amore non fosse finito.

Ma non disse nulla di tutto questo ai bambini, non poteva. Ancora una volta, seppellì quei sentimenti nel profondo del suo cuore, là dove nessuno li avrebbe mai trovati.

-Cantare è difficile? - la domanda di Elrond lo prese alla sprovvista. Maglor rimase per qualche istante in silenzio, rimuginando su come avrebbe potuto far capire a un bambino di sei anni una simile cosa.

-Beh, io ho sempre avuto un talento per il canto, fin da piccolo- disse, abbozzando un sorrisetto, che gli affluì quasi spontaneo sulle labbra. - Ma il talento ti offre solo il punto di partenza, la via, il cammino, te la devi tracciare da solo. Ed è qualcosa che richiede impegno, esercitazione, costanza. Ma dipende tutto da te, di quanto decidi di prendere a cuore quest’arte. Dimmi, ti piacerebbe cantare, quindi?

Elrond lo fissò per qualche istante, poi distolse in fretta lo sguardo. - Non lo so- mormorò, la voce lieve come il fruscio di una foglia.

Maglor non disse nulla, mordendosi pensosamente il labbro. Era un po’ che nella sua mente aleggiava un vago pensiero, più ai margini della sua coscienza che pienamente consapevole, un tarlo fisso che in realtà aveva origini ben più antiche, da quando per la prima volta aveva sentito Curufin vantarsi dell’abilità nella forgia del suo unico rampollo. Eru sapeva quanto lui avesse desiderato dei bambini, quanto avrebbe voluto stringere tra le braccia un nipote di Fëanor, ma non li aveva avuti in Aman, e in Endor non aveva osato imporre a sua moglie la sua presenza più del necessario, sapendola non gradita.

Sospirò, lasciando che quell’idea se ne andasse dalla sua mente. Era follia, pura follia … che razza di diritto poteva vantare lui su quei bambini? Lui, per loro, non era che il lupo nella notte, il predatore che li aveva strappati alla loro casa e alla loro madre. Sapeva che il suo animo devastato, mutilato dai troppi dolori e dai troppi massacri aveva preso parte, stava cercando di riempire come poteva il vuoto che aveva nel cuore, ma l’abisso che si trovava tra lui e i due bambini era immenso, incommensurabile.

Il problema principale era che si sentiva come bloccato in una impasse. Pareva che le lezioni di Quenya stessero dando i loro frutti, e che i bambini in qualche modo avessero imparato ad accettare la sua presenza. Un’altra cosa che a loro pareva immensamente gradita erano i racconti e le canzoni che traevano vita dal suono della sua arpa, che sembravano avere quasi un effetto curativo sull’animo stanco e impaurito dei due piccoli. Nonostante ormai fossero mesi che li aveva sotto gli occhi, ancora faticava non poco a distinguerli, e se ne rammaricava non poco. In realtà, ricordava bene come nei primi tempi di Amrod e Amras i due piccoli si somigliassero tanto che i loro fratelli li avevano spesso confusi, e perfino Fëanor in persona aveva fatto non poca fatica nel distinguere i suoi ultimogeniti. E certo il fatto che avessero il medesimo amilesse non rendeva le cose più facili.

Quando poi erano cresciuti, il fatto che un tempo fossero ai suoi occhi indistinguibili era parso non poco bizzarro, quasi impossibile da pensare. Amrod e Amras potevano essere identici per coloro che non li conoscevano, ma erano in realtà diversi l’uno dall’altro come il giorno dalla notte. Maglor pensava che poi non fosse tanto diverso per i figli di Eärendil. Dopotutto, per quel poco che aveva potuto conoscerli, avevano caratteri e modi di fare diversi.

La musica poteva aiutare tutti loro. Gli era parso infatti che quando aveva cantato di Valmar, delle sue cupole dorate e delle sue fonti cristalline, di quelle terre splendenti dove le stelle parevano tanto vicine da poter essere toccate con una mano, quello più interessato dei due fosse Elrond, mentre quando aveva raccontato loro della folle traversata che li aveva portati in Endor, del mare ribollente e delle onde che s’infrangevano contro lo scafo delle navi candide, erano gli occhi di Elros ad essersi accesi di maggior curiosità. Maglor aggrottò le ciglia. _Quello_ era un dettaglio che gli era subito saltato all’occhio.

No, il maggior problema per lui, ora che era riuscito a stabilire un contatto coi bambini, riempiendo quelle che sarebbero altrimenti state ore di solitudine e di disperazione con lezioni di Quenya e sonate d’arpa, era rappresentato dal fratello maggiore. Maedhros aveva deciso di lasciargli fare come voleva, così aveva preso l’abitudine di eclissarsi ogni volta che lui mostrava il desiderio di parlare coi due piccoli. Evitava accuratamente ogni tentativo di parlare coi gemelli, e non rivolgeva a lui che sporadiche parole, più per necessità che per vero bisogno di comunicare.

Maglor prese un altro respiro. Vide, al di là della finestra, una foglia staccarsi dal ramo, e poi vorticare lievemente prima di cadere al suolo, là dove lui non poteva vederla. Maedhros era via, lontano da lui, come accadeva sempre più spesso di frequente. Il che gli spezzava il cuore, pensando a quanto erano stati vicini da piccoli. Il fratello maggiore era la persona da cui correva più spesso, quando da bambino sentiva bisogno di qualcuno accanto a sé, e la mamma e il papà erano sempre impegnati con i fratellini più piccoli.

 _Fratello mio_ , pensò, tetro. _Cosa ci è successo? Cos’è diventato il nostro rapporto? Cosa siamo diventati, io e te?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE DELL’AUTRICE:  
> Buondì a tutti, non sono scomparsa! Questo capitolo è poco più che un breve intermezzo, avverto che nei prossimi ci saranno più salti temporali e saranno più “movimentati”, per così dire.  
> L’ _ósanwë_ è una caratteristica degli Elfi, che si può intendere pressappoco come “trasmissione di pensiero”, per quanto non sia vera e propria telepatia. Pare che due sposi potessero leggere la mente l’uno dell’altra, e che potessero venire così a sapere della morte del coniuge.
> 
> La parte con la moglie di Maglor è totalmente inventata da me, in quanto le uniche informazioni che abbiamo sullo stato coniugale dei Feanorioni sono rappresentate da una nota in The Peoples of Middle Earth, Volume XII della HoME, che dice così: “ _Maedhros the eldest appears to have been unwedded, also the two youngest twins (…), Celegorm also, since he plotted to take Lùthien as his wife. But Curufin (….) was wedded, and had a son who came with him into exile, though his wife (unnamed) did not. Others who were wedded were Maelor (=Maglor), Caranthir._ ” (GRAZIE, Professore)  
> Il che dal mio punto di vista è un vero peccato, se non altro perché per me la moglie di Curufin meriterebbe di venire santificata, non mi spiego come abbia fatto a sopportare un marito simile senza staccargli la testa a morsi XD
> 
> *In _The Shibboleth of Fëanor_ apprendiamo come Fëanor e Nerdanel avessero l’abitudine di dare nomi del cacchio ai loro figli, come qui viene dimostrato. Infatti il nome materno sia di Amrod che di Amras era “Ambarussa” (che significa pressappoco “capo di rame”). Alla fine Nerdanel cambiò su consiglio di Fëanor (chissà perché …) il nome di Amrod dapprima in Umbarto, poi in Ambarto.


	8. Sharing the same hell with me

_A saint blessed me  
Drank me deeply  
Spitting out the misery in me   
Still a sinner rapes 1000 saints   
Sharing the same hell with me_   
**[Nightwish| Beauty of the Beast]**

Lontano, tra le nuvole, un falco volava lentamente, con le ali spiegate. Era di nuovo primavera, i fiori erano sbocciati nei prati, la brezza leggera scompigliava l’erba e le chiome degli alberi. Il bosco era un tripudio di boccioli colorati e di verdi virgulti, il trionfo della vita, un inno a Yavanna.

Maglor ispirò a pieni polmoni quella brezza leggera, i piedi affondati nella soffice erba del prato. Il vento gli scompigliò per un attimo i lunghi capelli corvini, gonfiando il mantello in cui era avvolto. Sentì che le narici gli si riempivano del fresco profumo dei fiori appena sbocciati e, per qualche secondo, non pensò a nulla.

Udì che, poco lontano, Elrond ed Elros muovevano qualche passo esitante sul prato. Erano ancora spaesati e confusi, quasi non riuscissero a credere davvero che i loro rapitori davvero avessero concesso a loro di uscire. 

L’idea era stata di Maglor. Quando finalmente l’inverno –lungo e crudele, con gelidi venti che soffiavano impietosi e lupi famelici che calavano da nord- era finito, ed era tornata la primavera, si era accorto, non senza un certo orrore, che i bambini erano rimasti chiusi in quella torre, senza mai uscire nemmeno una volta, per interi mesi. La cosa lo aveva scosso profondamente. Possibile che fosse stato tanto egoista, tanto sconsiderato da riservare un tale trattamento a dei bambini senza nemmeno accorgersene? Come aveva potuto fare loro una cosa simile, data la cura con cui aveva sempre trattato i suoi fratellini più piccoli?

Così, preso dai sensi di colpa, aveva chiesto a Maedhros di permettergli di portare fuori ogni tanto i gemelli, in modo che prendessero una boccata d’aria. Suo fratello non aveva avuto alcun indugio nel lasciarlo fare. - Te l’ho detto, Kanafinwë- aveva sentenziato. - Fanne ciò che vuoi. Non mi riguardano.

Maglor aveva detto al fratello che comunque sarebbero rimasti sotto la sua custodia, e che non avrebbe permesso a loro di allontanarsi. Maedhros si era limitato a reagire con un’alzata di spalle.

Maglor era rimasto profondamente ferito nel vedere il fratello comportarsi in modo tanto indifferente nei confronti dei bambini. Negli ultimi mesi Maedhros non aveva minimamente cambiato il suo comportamento nei loro confronti, il che era fonte di continuo dispiacere per Maglor. Se lui almeno era riuscito a trovare un contatto con i bambini, suo fratello non ci aveva nemmeno provato, rimanendo bloccato, quasi statico, nella sua posizione.

Ma si era ripromesso che avrebbe fatto un tentativo di aprire una breccia nella muraglia che Maedhros aveva eretto dentro di sé, e non aveva certo intenzione di rinunciare. Per qualche momento sentì nuovamente il fuoco di suo padre ardere dentro di sé, ricordandogli che non si sarebbe arreso, che ci avrebbe provato fino all’ultimo. Il legame che si era formato tra lui e Maedhros nel corso degli anni, fin dai lontani secoli della loro infanzia, non era così semplice da spezzare.

Maglor sollevò lo sguardo, e fu in quel frangente che vide suo fratello passeggiare silenziosamente sotto gli alberi, un cupo cipiglio dipinto sul bel viso, i capelli rossi che sventolavano alla brezza leggera, simili a lingue di fiamma. Badando a non disturbarlo, gli si avvicinò: - Fratello. - disse.

-Ebbene? - Maedhros non parve essere particolarmente desideroso di parlargli, e Maglor sentì l’ira montargli dentro di sé. Cosa mai aveva fatto, per essere ignorato a tal punto dal fratello che più aveva amato? Si era forse meritato qualcosa del genere?

-Ebbene. - si sforzò di mantenere un tono pacato, mentre dentro di sé ribolliva. - Russandol, permettimi, tu a malapena mi parli, quasi non mi consideri, non ascolti ciò che dico …

-Non chiamarmi _così_! - Maglor vide gli occhi di suo fratello avvampare d’ira. – Russandol è morto ad Angband, e tienilo bene a mente, fratello mio.

Maglor si morse il labbro, arretrando un poco. Mai e poi mai si sarebbe scordato del momento in cui Thorondor era atterrato sulle sponde del lago Mithrim, con movenze lievi e delicate come quelle di un colibrì malgrado l’immensa mole, reggendo sul dorso Fingon, pallido e scioccato, che teneva tra le braccia un corpo esangue e mutilato. Ricordava ancora la stretta di angoscia e di colpa che gli aveva serrato il cuore, fin troppo consapevole di aver abbandonato suo fratello nelle grinfie del Nemico, di averlo tradito nel peggiore dei modi, e così tutti i suoi fratelli.

Non si sarebbe mai perdonato per aver permesso che le macchinazioni e le trame del Nemico li avessero contagiati così facilmente, a tal punto da trattare il loro fratello maggiore, la prima creatura nata dall’unione di loro padre e loro madre, come un mero oggetto di scambio, un’offerta a cui dire sì o no.

Maedhros non aveva mai parlato a nessuno di ciò che doveva aver subito nelle tenebrose viscere della fortezza di Morgoth, ma il ricordo di quei giorni d’orrore non lo aveva mai abbandonato completamente. Era come se fosse passato attraverso il fuoco, un fuoco che lo aveva consumato e arso, e ciò che era rinato dalle ceneri di colui che un tempo era stato, era implacabile, inarrestabile, uno spirito acceso dalla fiamma della vendetta.

Il corpo di Maedhros poteva essere guarito dalle ferite inflittagli, ma la sua anima non lo sarebbe mai stata del tutto.

-Cosa dovrei dirti, poi? - Maedhros prese un respiro profondo, e strinse le labbra. - Le stagioni passano, gli anni con essi, cinquecento anni sono passati da quando giungemmo in Endorë, ma dopo tutto ciò che abbiamo fatto, dopo tutto ciò che abbiamo passato, le gemme di nostro padre non le abbiamo nemmeno viste da grande distanza. Quindi mi chiedo: che avrebbe fatto lui? Che avrebbe fatto Re Fëanáro nelle nostre stesse condizioni?

-Tu non sei nostro padre- mormorò a fior di labbra, senza nemmeno sapere perché aveva detto una cosa del genere.

-Beh, nemmeno tu- ribatté Maedhros, piccato. - E nemmeno Curufinwë, se dobbiamo dire tutta la verità, anche se era quello che gli somigliava di più di tutti. Fu lui stesso a dirmi una cosa del genere tanti anni fa, quando cedetti la corona del Ñoldorán a nostro zio, ricordi? Nostro padre non avrebbe mai permesso che la sua corona, che gli apparteneva di diritto, andasse al fratellastro che tanto odiava. - il primogenito di Fëanor fece una pausa, prendendo un respiro profondo. - Ma cosa dovevo fare? Lasciare che gli eredi di Finwë si azzannassero alla gola l’un l’altro per lo scettro del Re? Dopo tutto ciò che era accaduto? Ñolofinwë ha perso un figlio per colpa delle nostre azioni, fratello, non credere che sarebbe stato entusiasta di marciare sotto il vessillo dell’erede di colui che ha permesso questo.

Maglor annuì lentamente. Anche se Celegorm, Curufin e Caranthir, che tra i figli di Fëanor erano quelli che si lasciavano guidare più dalla passione che dalla ragione, avevano avuto non poche rimostranze sulla decisione di Maedhros di lasciare la corona al fratellastro di loro padre, Maglor aveva sempre appoggiato il fratello maggiore. Il suo era stato il gesto più logico da fare, l’unica soluzione possibile, per riportare tra i Noldor divisi dall’ odio e dal tradimento la pace, si pur fragile e incerta. - Lo so. – si limitò a dire.

Maglor di colpo s’interruppe. Avevano già parlato diverse volte di quell’argomento, e non intendeva ritornarci, sapendo che era un terreno infido e insidioso. Prese un respiro profondo, ma prima che potesse parlare, il fratello lo precedette.

-È passato un anno- lo sentì mormorare tra sé e sé, mentre osservava i bambini che si godevano il tiepido sole di primavera e la fresca brezza. Sembravano una volta tanto felici, due piccoli che semplicemente giocavano in un prato, privi di dolori e preoccupazioni. Maglor vide che uno dei due bambini – doveva essere Elros, che tra i due gli era sembrato quello più vivace- rincorrere una farfalla.

-Lo so- Maglor prese un profondo respiro, e si sedette su un tronco lì vicino. Maedhros però rimase in piedi. - E allora? - 

Maedhros prese un respiro profondo prima di rispondere. - Abbiamo raccolto tutte le informazioni possibili, Makalaurë, abbiamo tenuti gli occhi e le orecchie aperti in prospettiva di un improvviso ritorno di Eärendil dall’Ovest. Ma lui non è tornato. Ed è passato un anno, _un anno esatto_ , da quando abbiamo preso in ostaggio i suoi figli.

-I viaggi dei marinai hanno la tendenza ad essere parecchio lunghi, fratello mio, possono durare anni. – Per alcuni minuti i due fratelli rimasero in silenzio, senza sapere cosa dirsi, la tensione che aleggiava tra di loro era quasi palpabile. Fu nuovamente Maglor a tentare di rompere il silenzio, estenuato da quei continui rifiuti del fratello.

-E quindi? - lo incalzò, sperando di esortarlo a parlare.

-Già, ma noi siamo qui, e non abbiamo ancora visto il Silmaril. - Maedhros strinse a pugno l’unica mano che gli rimaneva. - Che cosa avrebbe fatto nostro padre?

Maglor serrò le palpebre. Per quanto profondamente amasse suo padre, sapeva di non poter mentire a sé stesso, per quanto il solo pensiero lo riempisse di dolore e amarezza. Sapeva fin troppo bene che, se Fëanor si fosse trovato nella loro situazione, non avrebbe esitato un solo istante ad uccidere i piccoli. Così come Maedhros stesso non aveva esitato molti anni prima.

-Lui è _morto_ \- mormorò piano, sussurrando quelle parole con amarezza e dolore. Alle volte gli sembrava che fosse passato solo un giorno dalla morte di Feanor. _Suo padre_ … lo aveva amato con intensità, e ancora continuava ad amarlo, ma sempre più spesso quel ricordo si mischiava al peso del tremendo Giuramento che aveva pronunciato.

Si alzò ad incontrare lo sguardo del fratello, e di colpo di irrigidì vedendo quanto gelo gli occhi di Maedhros contenessero. Certo conosceva troppo bene il fratello per non sapere che non avrebbe osato far del male ai bambini, non con il rimorso di ciò che aveva fatto che ancora gli straziava l’anima dopo tanti anni. Ma allo stesso modo, sentirlo parlare di loro con tanta freddezza lo faceva star male. Possibile che davvero Maedhros avesse perso la capacità di provare pietà?

Ma con Fingon, col suo corpo straziato che si accasciava sulla cenere, era morta anche la parte migliore di Maedhros. E la morte di ogni fratello altro non aveva fatto che maciullare ciò che rimaneva della sua anima, lasciandola mutilata e storpia, a malapena capace di provare la pietà e l’amore che un tempo l’avevano animata.

\- Lo so. E non faccio altro che chiedermi ciò che lui avrebbe fatto, come lui avrebbe agito, fratello, ma solo i nostri fratelli, che giacciono nell’ombra al suo fianco, potrebbero dircelo. E nulla di tutto questo cambia la nostra situazione. - Maedhros si volse nuovamente, i lunghi capelli fulvi fluttuanti al vento, le labbra serrate. - Siamo ancora legati al Giuramento, Kanafinwë. Sai cosa dobbiamo fare, sai che non possiamo abbandonare la nostra Cerca.

-Lo so. – Maglor sospirò. - Ma ora, che possiamo fare? Non siamo riusciti ad aprirci una breccia in Angband quando i Noldor erano al culmine del loro potere, Nelyafinwë, cosa possiamo fare adesso che gli Eldar sono soli e indifesi, braccati come bestie dai servi di Morgoth?

-Non c’è altro che possiamo fare, fratello- Maedhros strinse gli occhi. - I Silmarilli non sono meri pezzi di pietra. I Valar hanno predetto che quelle gemme sono legate indissolubilmente al destino di Arda, ed esse contengono un frammento dell’anima di nostro padre.

-So anche questo- perché Maedhros sentiva il bisogno di ripetere cose che lui già sapeva? Non avrebbe certo cambiato di una virgola la loro situazione. - Ma per salvare l’anima di nostro padre, abbiamo dannato le nostre.

Maglor vide che il fratello maggiore socchiudeva un attimo gli occhi, forse per celare l’enorme stanchezza che gli pesava sull’anima. - Non può davvero finire così. – mormorò piano. - Nostro padre _ci amava_ , non ci avrebbe mai esortato alla vendetta e a mantenere ad ogni costo il Giuramento se non avesse in qualche modo saputo che noi avremmo trionfato.

Maglor poggiò le dita contro la fronte. - So quanto egli ci amasse, ma … Egli non poteva prevedere tutto ciò che sarebbe poi avvenuto, non poteva sapere che saremmo caduti tanto in basso, né che ci saremmo ritrovati in un tale abisso di disperazione. E come avrebbe potuto?

Per qualche istante rivide suo padre negli ultimi istanti della sua vita, prima che esalasse l’ultimo respiro e le fiamme si levassero dalle sue carni, riducendole in cenere. Ricordava di aver cercato di indovinare le emozioni che si celavano nelle profondità degli occhi grigi di Feanor, di sondare l’anima infuocata di suo padre, ma l’unica cosa che era riuscito a leggerci era odio, totale e annichilente, che non lasciava spazio a null’altro. Chiuse per un istante gli occhi, affranto.

Quando li rialzò, tornando a guardare verso Maedhros, lesse negli occhi del fratello il suo medesimo dubbio.

-Non lo so nemmeno io- mormorò alla fine il primogenito di Fëanor. - Ma è l’unica speranza che abbiamo, fratello. Tutto ciò che noi abbiamo fatto, tutti gli errori e le empietà che abbiamo commesso, non esisteranno più, quando noi stringeremo in mano i Silmarilli. Sarà l’ora del nostro definitivo riscatto, la dimostrazione che noi e solo noi avevamo ragione, contro tutto e tutti, nonostante tutto l’odio, tutte le maledizioni, tutto il dolore. Il nostro Giuramento non avrà più motivo di esitere, e noi saremo salvi. - ispirò profondamente. - Noi saremo _liberi_.

Maglor chinò la testa. _L’unica via_ , pensò amaro. _L’unica speranza di salvezza_. L’unico modo di riprendere in mano i fili di una vita che più non gli apparteneva.  
Così si aveva sempre visto, così aveva sempre pensato. Almeno fino all’arrivo di Elrond ed Elros. 

Non poteva negare che quei due bambini stessero cominciando a significare qualcosa per lui, che si stessero lentamente ritagliando un posto nel suo cuore. E proprio per questo, non poteva permettere che qualcosa di male gli accadesse. Non dopo aver fatto passare loro un tale inferno.

-Non m’importa ciò che nostro padre avrebbe detto o fatto. - mormorò Maglor, stringendo i pugni. - I figli di Eärendil non si toccano. Non lo permetterò.

Maedhros, che dava la schiena al fratello, si volse improvvisamente verso di lui. Maglor arretrò di scatto, nell’incontrare la sua espressione, vedendo quegli occhi verdi permeati di quello che gli parve paternalistica compassione.

-Guarda in faccia alla realtà, Makalaurë. So che ti sei affezionato a loro perché ti ricordano Pityo e Telvo, ti capisco fin troppo bene, credimi. Ma fratello, questi bambini sono nati in un’epoca di dolore e morte. Se il futuro è incerto anche per noi, come credi che sia per loro?

-E allora perché abbiamo avuto pietà di loro? - Maglor sentì la propria voce rompersi in quello che pareva un ringhio di rabbia, sgusciato tra i suoi denti serrati. - Se davvero era, come dici tu, più pietoso porre direttamente fine alle loro sofferenze, e risparmiargli questa agonia, perché non abbiamo direttamente tagliato loro la gola e non l’abbiamo fatta finita?

Maedhros lo fissò a lungo senza parlare, gli occhi che ardevano come avevano arso quelli di Fëanor sul colle di Ezellohar, quando i Valar gli avevano chiesto di rompere le gemme che contenevano una parte della sua anima. Sulle prime Maglor temette che suo fratello si sarebbe infuriato, ma quando egli parlò, lo fece con un filo di voce. - Lo sai, il _perché_.

Maglor non disse nulla per qualche istante, ma poi parlò, improvvisamente alterato dalle parole del fratello: - Che ti succede? Perché sei tanto sicuro che per noi non ci sarà futuro? Temi forse ciò che potrebbe accadere?

Maedhros gli volgeva le nuovamente le spalle, fermo e immobile come una statua. Fu solo dopo che gli rispose. - Io non ho paura del domani, Makalaurë…. Io ho solo paura di me stesso.

Il secondogenito di Fëanor arretrò di scatto. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato di udire simili parole da suo fratello. Era la prova di quanto realmente soffrisse, che non avrebbe potuto per sempre indossare la maschera di gelo e indifferenza sotto la quale celava la sua angoscia e la sua pena.

-Perché? - un istante dopo aver pronunciato quell’unica parola, si odiò per averlo fatto. 

Maedhros lo guardò nuovamente con occhi fiammeggianti. - Perché tu non eri là, quando tutto è successo. Ti avevo ordinato di cercare il Silmaril, e quindi non hai potuto … non hai visto … - strinse i denti. - Non posso mentire più a me stesso, fratello. Cosa sono io? Cosa sono diventato? Ho ucciso la regina di Dior in uno scatto di collera, e ho mandato a morte i suoi figli. Due bambini che ancora si aggrappavano alla gonna della madre. _Come ho potuto fare una cosa del genere?_

Maglor arretrò. _Io sono da biasimare quanto lui_ , pensò amaro. Era vero che non aveva partecipato all’assassinio dei figli di Dior, ma la scia di distruzione che si era lasciato dietro di sé mentre cercava il Silmaril non era certo stata inferiore a quella lasciata da Curufin e da Celegorm mentre essi tentavano di raggiungere Menelrond. E non era tanto illuso da non sapere che tra coloro che aveva ucciso c’erano anche delle donne, finite per caso sotto la lama della sua spada in quella notte di sangue ad Alqualondë.

Stava per parlare, per dire qualcosa che avrebbe potuto consolare il fratello, quando Maedhros ricominciò. - Sai che Morifinwë è morto nel combattere al mio fianco, fratello.  
Promise che mi avrebbe protetto fino alla morte, così disse. Ed ha mantenuto la sua promessa. - si voltò verso il fratello minore. La sua voce era poco più che un mormorio, il suo sguardo assente. - La lancia che ha trafitto Moryo era destinata _a me_ , Kano. Si è messo in mezzo e ha ricevuto il colpo al posto mio. _Il nostro fratellino_ … ha esalato il suo ultimo respiro di fronte a me, e non ho potuto fare nulla per salvarlo. Così, quando sono arrivato alla sala del trono, e ho trovato Turcafinwë e Curufinwë … - la voce gli si mozzò in gola. – Ho tenuto la mano a Curvo mentre spirava. Ma non sono riuscito ad arrivare abbastanza in fretta anche per Tyelko. - espirò di nuovo, la voce che gli diveniva sempre più flebile. - E così è stato. Ho perso il controllo delle mie azioni, Kanafinwë. La morte dei nostri fratelli mi ha accecato, e la mia collera in quel momento è stata tale che mi ha commesso di compiere un crimine che non cesserà mai di tormentarmi, senza pensarci nemmeno un istante.

Maglor serrò le labbra. Capiva perfettamente il fratello, lui stesso era stato a tal punto accecato dal dolore per la morte di Amrod e Amras da massacrare un alto numero degli abitanti dell’Arvernien. 

Dei figli di Fëanor, Maedhros era sicuramente quello più controllato e meno passionale: in questo, sembrava aver preso più il carattere calmo e pacato di sua madre Nerdanel che non quello del padre. Anche in lui ardeva il fuoco inestinguibile di Fëanor, ma era un fuoco sopito, sotterraneo, celato, come gli ardenti fiumi di lava che si nascondevano nelle profonde viscere della terra. Ma quando in lui il fuoco si risvegliava, la sua ira sapeva essere improvvisa e devastante come l’eruttare di un vulcano.

-Io non sono migliore di te, fratello. - sussurrò quindi.

-Già. - quell’unica sillaba cadde netta e spietata come una condanna.

Maglor alzò gli occhi nuovamente per incontrare quelli del fratello, e vi lesse in essi il medesimo tormento, la medesima ombra. Seppe che non ci sarebbe stato altro, per quel momento. Ma forse gli andava bene così.

-I Silmarilli sono la nostra unica speranza, fratello. - mormorò Maedhros. - Il nostro riscatto, la mia vendetta, la tua libertà.

Non rispose. Non avrebbe avuto modo di farlo. Così, rimase fermo mentre Maedhros chinava leggermente il capo in segno di congedo e, avvoltosi nel mantello, se ne andava sparendo tra le fronde.

Maglor, affranto, si lasciò andare, premendosi la testa fra le mani. Che cos’era diventato? Che cos’erano diventati, loro due?

 _Nostro padre ci perdonerà_ , si disse. _Deve farlo, deve capire._

Non seppe mai quanto a lungo rimase lì seduto, lasciando che il vento gli scompigliasse i capelli corvini, mentre lui quasi non se ne curava, concentrato com’era sui propri pensieri. Nella sua mente c’era posto solo per la radianza di gioielli che emettevano luce propria, come cose vive, per il pianto di una madre, per la pira di un Re.

A strapparlo dai suoi pensieri fu il suono delle voci di Elrond ed Elros poco fa. Ma non stavano giocando come inizialmente aveva pensato.

-Pensi che un giorno Nana tornerà? - la voce sembrava quella di Elrond. Dei gemelli, gli era sempre parso quello più delicato e sensibile, in un certo senso anche quello più innocente. - L’ha promesso! Ha detto che sarebbe tornata.

-No, Nana _non tornerà_ \- sentire quelle parole in bocca ad Elros fu una coltellata per Maglor. - Non capisci, Elrond? Lei non tornerà mai più! E nemmeno Ada. Ci hanno abbandonato. E noi ora siamo soli.

Una margherita si piegò, quando la lacrima caduta dalle ciglia di Maglor la colpì in pieno. Non si era nemmeno accorto di aver affondato le unghie nella carne dei palmi delle mani.  
 _Questo è il segno più evidente della mia dannazione_ , si disse. _Il segno più evidente della mia rovina. Della mia come della tua, fratello. Della nostra, come quella di nostro padre. E così sarà in eterno, se non strapperemo i Silmaril dalla nera corona di Morgoth! Abbiamo forse altra scelta?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So di essere lentissima con gli aggiornamenti, e nuovamente mi scuso. Spero comunque il capitolo sia gradito, nonostante la mia ispirazione faccia i capricci e che va e viene come gli capita. Alcune cose degne di nota:  
> Kanafinwë: ataressë (nome paterno) di Maglor. Il suo diminutivo è “Kano”, e significa più o meno “Finwë dalla voce possente”  
> Nelyafinwë: ataressë di Maedhros. Significa “Terzo Finwë”, ed è stato probabilmente datogli per colpa delle varie ossessioni di Fëanor.  
> Turcafinwë: ataressë di Celegorm. Significa “Finwë il forte”, ma io lo uso raramente, perché sinceramente mi sembra il nome di una marca di caffè …  
> Curufinwë: ataressë di Curufin, nonché dello stesso Fëanor. Significa “Finwë l’abile” e fu dato da Fëanor al suo figlio preferito, nonché a quello che gli somigliava di più. “Curvo” è il suo diminutivo.  
> Morifinwë: ataressë di Caranthir, significa “Finwë lo scuro”. Nome molto originale anche questo, veh.  
> *Ñolofinwë: ataressë di Fingolfin, significa pressappoco “Finwë il sapiente”. Qui si accenna in parte alla morte di Argon/Arakáno, figlio ultimogenito di Fingolfin (che non compare però nel Silmarillion ma nella HoME). Esistono ben tre differenti versioni della morte di Arakáno: una in cui egli muore nel Fratricidio di Alqualondë, una dove invece questa avviene durante l’attraversamento dell’Helcaraxë, e un’altra dove lui muore nella Battaglia di Lammoth, poco dopo l’arrivo delle schiere di Fingolfin nel Beleriand. Per quanto essa sia un dettaglio affascinante del legendarium, sono sempre un po’ restia ad utilizzarlo, in quanto capita in un momento in cui il perno (almeno secondo me) ruota tutt’attorno al rapporto dei fratelli Fëanor e Fingolfin.  
> **Pityo e Telvo: diminutivi di Pityafinwë (“Piccolo Finwë”) e Telufinwë (“Ultimo Finwë”), ataressë rispettivamente di Amrod e Amras. Ricordate che Nerdanel aveva chiamato entrambi i gemelli “Ambarussa”? ecco Fëanor non se l’è cavata molto meglio …  
> ***Menelrond: “grotta della volta stellata”, nome della sala del trono di Thingol.  
> Nana: “mamma” in Sindarin  
> Ada: “papà” in Sindarin. Per quanto Elrond ed Elros ora stiano utilizzando il Quenya, ho preferito che utilizzassero il Sindarin nel riferirsi ai loro genitori.


	9. A Nightingale in a golden cage

_A nightingale in a golden cage  
That’s me locked inside reality’s maze  
Come someone make my heavy heart light  
Come undone, bring me back to life  
It all starts with a lullaby_   
**(Nightwish-The Escapist)**

La notte lo avvolgeva, fitta come una coltre. Era una notte senza luna e solo il lieve scintillio delle stelle rischiarava quel nero assoluto. L’unico rumore che si udiva erano i versi di qualche uccello notturno, e il fruscio dei suoi passi sull’erba.

Maglor serrò gli occhi, mentre la sua elfica vista fendeva le tenebre, scrutando vigile il paesaggio vuoto davanti a sé. Le sue mani strinsero l’arco che reggeva in mano, mentre con l’altra afferrava una freccia, circospetto.  
Era uscito in ricognizione da parecchie ore ormai. Certo gli era parso tutto tranquillo, che non ci fosse nulla che non potesse mettere in allarme lui e suo fratello. Ma era inquieto, i suoi occhi scrutavano continuamente l’orizzonte, cercando qualcosa che potesse confermare i suoi sospetti, le dita che tamburellavano sul manico dell’arco, impazienti di usarlo.  
Avanzò di qualche passo, il cuore che rimbombava nel petto. Si trovava in una delle ampie pianure che circondavano il Nargothrond, non lontano dal letto del Sirion: udiva chiaramente il fragore delle acque del grande fiume. Per quanto si trovasse in un terreno aperto, esso però non era del tutto piano: collinette e rocce ricoprivano quel tratto dell’antico regno di Felagund, dando modo a un cacciatore o a un esploratore di appostarsi indisturbato dietro di esse, come era successo innumerevoli volte quando il Nargothrond era ancora vivo e fiorente, e le spie del Re lo vigilavano costantemente.

Maglor si appostò dietro una roccia, incoccando una freccia. Per quanto cercasse di ripetersi che non aveva nulla da preoccuparsi, non poteva ignorare la sensazione di inquietudine che lo aveva preso, costringendolo a frugare febbrilmente il territorio, alla ricerca di nemici che non vedeva.

Stava quasi per rinunciare, quando udì delle voci a non troppa distanza da lui, e sentì il respiro mozzargli in gola, e il battito del cuore aumentare. Strinse con più decisione la corda dell’arco, tendendosi piano per sentire meglio.

Ci aveva visto giusto: le voci, sgraziate e gutturali, non erano né voci d’Elfo, Uomo o Nano, bensì di Orchi, gli immondi servi dell’Oscuro Signore. Provò ad ascoltare ciò che dicevano, benché gli Orchi non avessero una vera e propria lingua, ma parlassero unicamente un immondo miscuglio delle lingue inventate da popoli ben più gentili di loro, storpiando e deformando le parole fino al punto da rendere quasi irriconoscibile la lingua a cui un tempo esse erano appartenute.  
Nell’udire quel rozzo linguaggio, Maglor storse il naso, da amante del linguaggio e delle parole qual’era, amore che aveva ereditato da suo padre. Fortunatamente però riusciva a capirlo, essendo a conoscenza non solo del Sindarin ma anche dei vari dialetti degli Uomini, di cui gli Orchi avevano infarcito la loro lingua orrenda.

-Se tu vuoi andarti a ficcare nei buchi dei Golug, fa’ pure, ma io non ti seguirò. - Maglor si sporse cautamente dal suo nascondiglio, e finalmente li vide. Erano due Orchi, neri e orrendi, con armature fatte di cotte di maglia rubate ai morti in battaglia e pelli di animali. Emanavano un fetore quasi insopportabile, e su uno brandiva una grossa e rozza ascia, l’altro invece sfoggiava una spada di ottima fattura, sicuramente rubata al cadavere di un qualche Noldo su un campo di battaglia. Erano a pochissima distanza da lui, non più di dieci metri al massimo. Maglor quasi trattenne il respiro, mentre tendeva l’arco fino a sbiancare le nocche.

-Dicono che ci sia un bel mucchio d’oro. – l’Orco armato d’ascia si sedette su una roccia, grattandosi pensieroso un orecchio.

-Oro maledetto dei Golug, oro del Drago. - l’altro Orco strinse i piccoli occhi. - Il grande Verme ha reclamato quell’oro per sé, fino all’ultimo spillo. È per lui, mica per i cafoni mangia fango come me e te. – detto questo, sputò per terra un grumo viscido.

Il primo Orco a parlare, che era anche quello di dimensioni maggiori, alzò le spalle a quelle parole. - Il grande Verme è morto. L’ha ucciso la Spada Nera ai guadi del Teiglin, non lo sai?

Ad udire quella menzione di Glaurung, si pure senza che fosse nominato, Maglor si sentì sussultare nuovamente. Gli parve quasi che le ustioni che il fuoco dei draghi di Melkor gli avevano lasciato sul petto e sulla schiena tornassero nuovamente a bruciare spietatamente. Un impercettibile tremito lo scosse, si pure per un istante, mentre ricordava come le fiamme del grande Verme avessero investito in pieno il suo esercito, arroventando l’armatura che indossavano e rendendogli insopportabile il contatto con essa, fino a quando non si era fusa assieme alla loro carne. Lui, che si teneva in contatto mentale con i suoi soldati, aveva sentito tutto il loro dolore, tutto l’orrore della morte, a tal punto che aveva temuto di venire sopraffatto e di soccombere lui stesso. Sentì una goccia di sudore scendergli sul collo, salvo gelarsi subito nella fredda aria della notte, e finalmente riuscì a scacciare quegli orridi ricordi.

-Che il Drago sia morto o no non fa differenza. Il tocco di un drago maledice tutto ciò che tocca, sei tanto scemo da dimenticartelo?

-Puah! - stavolta fu l’Orco più grosso a sputare per terra. - Sei tanto scemo da credere a queste cose? Un grosso mucchio d’oro incustodito, cosa vuoi di più?

-Te lo dico io cosa voglio di più. - il sorriso dell’altro Orco si allargò in modo osceno. - Da queste parti potrebbe esserci qualche gruppo di Uomini, miserabili ratti che non si inchinano davanti all’Oscuro Signore. E tra di loro dovrebbero esserci delle donne.

-Bah- il più grosso dei due Orchi tirò su col naso. – Misere contadine degli uomini col fango sulle cosce. Niente a che vedere con le femmine dei Golug che abbiamo preso quando la loro fortezza è caduta.

Nel sentire quelle parole Maglor non poté fare a meno di impallidire. Nella caduta del Nargothrond, ricordò, non solo era andato perso solo suo nipote Celebrimbor, ma anche il figlio di Angrod, Orodreth, caduto in battaglia davanti alle porte del Nargothrond. E non voleva nemmeno pensare all’atroce destino a cui dovevano essere andate incontro le dame e le fanciulle del Nargothrond, tra le quali c’era anche Finduilas, figlia di Orodreth. Il desiderio di uccidere le bestie immonde che aveva poco di fronte si fece più intenso.

-Lo sai che mi accontento di poco. - l’altro Orco alzò le spalle. - Una contadinella scalciante è quello che ci vuole per scaldarmi il sangue in una notte fredda come questa. E poi non le voglio le cagne dei Golug, quelle pallide streghe dalla pelle fredda. Tienitele pure, se vuoi. Un momento … - all’improvviso, Maglor lo vide alzare il grugno, un’espressione sospettosa negli occhietti ravvicinati. Un pipistrello, nell’abbassarsi di quota, aveva percepito Maglor e lanciato il suo stridio, segnalando l’ostacolo. C’era solo da sperare che non si accorgessero che c’era _davvero_ qualcuno lì. - Cos’è stato?

Maglor imprecò mentalmente. Possibile che fosse bastato tanto poco? Per quanto non sapesse muoversi silenzioso come i suoi fratelli cacciatori, ma era pur sempre un elfo, e in quanto tale riusciva facilmente eludere i sensi di Uomini e Orchi. Possibile che fosse bastato un semplice animale a smascherarlo con tanta facilità?  
Se davvero lo avevano sentito, allora avrebbe dovuto ucciderli per forza, non aveva altra scelta. In fin dei conti, non che avrebbe potuto fare diversamente: quegli Orchi si erano spinti fin troppo vicino al loro rifugio, avrebbero potuto scoprire che lui e Maedhros erano lì. E non potevano correre un simile rischio.

Così, non attese altro tempo. Teso l’arco, balzò fuori dal suo nascondiglio e si preparò ad affrontarli. L’orco più grosso non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di estrarre l’ascia, che la freccia di Maglor gli si conficcò nell’occhio, freddandolo sul colpo.

L’altro Orco ringhiò di rabbia, mentre estraeva la spada e si gettava sul Noldo. Questi arretrò di scatto, ritrovandosi a pensare che, se fosse stato Celegorm o i gemelli, avrebbe potuto estrarre un’altra freccia e fulminarlo prima che avesse il tempo di compiere un altro passo. Ma come arciere Maglor era sempre stato piuttosto mediocre, così preferì rimettere a posto l’arco, salvo sguainare il lungo pugnale che portava alla cintola, e prepararsi ad affrontare l’Orco.

Il servo di Morgoth fece un affondo violento, e Maglor si spostò di scatto, prima che il colpo potesse rischiare di tranciargli il braccio. La spada dell’Orco graffiò violentemente contro il suo fianco, ma nulla poteva scalfire la cotta di maglia d’acciaio che Maglor portava sotto i vestiti, forgiata da Fëanor in persona. Maglor fece una finta verso l’alto, e quando quello si spostò verso quella direzione, il Noldo approfittò del momento per infilargli il pugnale nel ventre fino all’elsa, insinuandosi tra le viscere e trafiggendogli gli organi interni. Per quanto l’Orco fosse ricoperto di corazze rubate ai morti, nulla poteva fermare le lame che Fëanor aveva forgiato tanti secoli prima, nel Reame Beato.  
Maglor, rapido, gli assestò un’altra pugnalata, e poi un’altra ancora, finché non fu completamente inzuppato del vischioso sangue dell’Orco. C’era qualcosa di stranamente consolante, liberatorio perfino, nell’uccidere non gli Elfi che gli erano affini, ma i servi di Morgoth.

Non smise di assestare colpi fino a quando l’Orco non crollò ai suoi piedi, morto. Non si era nemmeno accorto di averlo ucciso già alla prima pugnalata, né che il sangue dello schiavo di Morgoth gli aveva inzaccherato completamente la sopratunica. Maglor prese un respiro profondo, nel tentativo di calmare i battiti accelerati del suo cuore, che martellava impazzito nel petto. Rinfoderò lentamente il pugnale, prima di chinarsi ancora sui corpi degli Orchi.

Non aveva mai provato pietà per gli Orchi del Nemico, né aveva mai sentito alcun genere di rimorso nell’ucciderli. Erano nemici, assassini, null’altro che le vili bestie che Melkor aveva generato in spregio alla Creazione, deturpando e sfigurando i figli di Ilùvatar. Ed era meglio, mille volte meglio, uccidere loro, piuttosto che gli Elfi suoi consanguinei che aveva massacrato nei Fratricidi.

Una volta che ebbe modo di essersi calmato, Maglor si morse il labbro. Si era lasciato trascinare dall’impulso omicida che improvvisamente lo aveva assalito, senza pensare a null’altro. E non gli era venuto assolutamente in mente che cosa avrebbe dovuto fare dei corpi dei suoi nemici. Era pur vero che avrebbe dovuto ucciderli comunque, per impedire loro di scoprire il nascondiglio suo e di Maedhros, ma lasciare i corpi degli Orchi così allo scoperto poteva rivelarsi una scelta rischiosa, nel caso una pattuglia dei servi di Morgoth fosse passata di lì.

Ma che cosa poteva farne esattamente? Scavare una fossa era fuori discussione, non aveva né gli attrezzi né il tempo – che poi, si disse con fare rabbioso, né i suoi fratelli, né suo padre, il più grande dei Noldor, avevano avuto una tomba. Perché a quel punto avrebbero dovuto averla le vili bestie del Nemico? - e accendere un rogo anche meno, di notte e in un campo aperto com’era, sarebbe stato il modo più semplice e rapido per farsi scoprire. Per contro, non aveva nemmeno speranza che le spoglie degli Orchi venissero sconciate dai corvi e dagli avvoltoi, dato che perfino i mangia carogne si rifiutavano di divorare la carne immonda dei servi di Morgoth.

Non aveva altra scelta: doveva lasciarli lì e sperare che, se qualcuno li avesse trovati, avrebbe fatto risalire la causa della loro morte alle frequenti liti, violente quanto inutili, che spesso scoppiavano tra i servi del Nemico. Non era certo la prima volta che degli Orchi si accoppavano tra di loro. 

Ma prima, doveva far sparire tutte le tracce che avrebbero potuto risalire fino a lui, come la freccia che aveva scoccato. Con cautela, si avvicinò all’Orco morto e gli premette un piede sul petto, afferrando la freccia e strappandola fuori dall’occhio del nemico. Frammenti della cornea e della retina gli schizzarono sugli abiti già sporchi di sangue, ed alcuni rimasero attaccati alla freccia. Con un sospiro, Maglor si affrettò a pulirla sull’erba, prima di rinfilarla nuovamente nella faretra.

Prima di andarsene definitivamente, si premurò anche di frugare i cadaveri, cercando inutilmente qualcosa che potesse essere di una qualche utilità a lui e a suo fratello. Digrignò a lungo i denti, mentre li perquisiva: odiava l’idea di abbassare il suo orgoglio fino a un tale punto, lui che era stato il figlio del più possente dei Noldor costretto compiere un simile gesto da briganti e bracconieri. Certo, pensò amaro, non che i suoi consanguinei, Elfi Noldor o Sindar che fossero, se la cavassero molto meglio in quei tempi bui, e probabilmente dovevano vivere anche loro di simili espedienti. Doveva ritenersi fortunato ad avere un tetto sulla testa, a differenza loro, nondimeno …

L’unica cosa che gli parve di una qualche utilità era la spada dell’Orco più basso. La afferrò e la osservò per qualche momento alla pallida luce delle stelle.

Non si era sbagliato: era una lama forgiata dal suo popolo, dai Noldor. Scrutando le rune incise sopra la magnifica lama che, pur essendo stata rubata ed essendo stata a contatto per tanto tempo coi servi del nemico, non aveva perso l’antica lucentezza. In tal modo riconobbe che quella spada era stata fabbricata a Gondolin, nel regno nascosto di suo cugino Turgon. 

Strinse la mascella. Lui e i suoi fratelli erano venuti a sapere della caduta di Gondolin solo qualche tempo dopo l’assalto che avevano sferrato al Doriath. Per quanto Turgon li avesse in odio, dopo aver perduto la sua sposa nell’attraversare l’Helcaraxë, e non avesse fatto nulla per nascondere il suo astio, era stato comunque un duro colpo sapere che l’ultimo regno dei Noldor che ancora si opponeva al nemico era caduto.

E nell’apprendere tale notizia, molti dei Noldor che ancora vivevano nel Beleriand avevano ceduto alla disperazione, poiché si era profetizzato che dal sangue di Turgon sarebbe occorsa la rovina dell’Avversario. Molti avevano sperato quindi che il Re di Gondolin imbracciasse le armi e si preparasse a condurre la guerra contro l’Avversario, per la volta definitiva.

Ma era stata una speranza vana. Gondolin era diventata la pira funebre del suo re, e gli sciacalli e i corvi avevano banchettato con le spoglie delle sue genti. Le sue invalicabili mura erano state distrutte, e la tomba di Fingolfin violata.

-Ecco la dimostrazione che la fiducia nelle profezie è sempre malriposta. - così aveva commentato Maedhros nell’apprendere la ferale notizia. - Tenetelo sempre a mente, fratelli miei: non fate affidamento su niente che non siano le vostre forze e le vostre conoscenze. Attaccarsi a un’illusione, o ancora peggio a una fola dei Valar come le profezie sono, non vi porterà se non alla rovina.

Maglor si sforzò di scacciare quei pensieri. Rinfoderò la lama e la sistemò alla cintura: era pur vero che aveva ancora la sua spada, una superba lama forgiata da Fëanor in persona, ma quell’arma si portava appresso troppi ricordi d’orrore per fargli desiderare di impugnarla nuovamente con leggerezza. 

Tornò al rifugio di lui e suo fratello verso le prime luci dell’alba. Compì quel cammino in preda a uno strano torpore febbrile: si sentiva la testa svuotata e le membra pesanti come piombo, benché fosse abituato a grandi esercizi di fatica e resistenza dati dalle lunghe campagne militari che aveva condotto. L’unica cosa che desiderava davvero fare, era sedersi di fronte al camino acceso e cimentarsi nuovamente nella composizione del suo poema. Era riuscito finalmente a comporre qualche strofa, si pur qualcosa che andava ancora molto curato e limato, e forse cominciava a comprendere che direzione volesse prendere il suo poema. _Se solo potessi dedicargli più tempo …_

Prima di concedersi il riposo a cui agognava, però, si premurò di togliersi la cotta di maglia e i vestiti impregnati di sangue di orco. Avrebbe dovuto lavarli, e trattare la cotta per evitare che fosse intaccata dalla sporcizia, nel modo che suo padre aveva insegnato a tutti i suoi figli, tanto tempo prima.

Compì tutte quelle incombenze in modo meccanico, quasi sollevato, la sua mente era tutta da un’altra parte. Alla fine, fu con un certo sollievo che, indossata una tunica pulita, tornò alla sala che era il ritrovo principale di lui e suo fratello. Il camino era acceso, notò con sollievo, e fece per sedersi di fronte ad esso.

Una volta seduto, chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che la sua mente vagasse libera per qualche istante, mentre sentiva che i muscoli provati dalla lunga camminata gli si allentavano.  
Stava quasi per appisolarsi, provato dalla ricognizione com’era e con il calore del fuoco che gli riscaldava piacevolmente le membra, quando sentì un fruscio dietro di sé, un suono di lievi passi. Aprì di scatto gli occhi e si voltò ad osservare chi aveva sentito. 

Era Elrond. O meglio, sembrava proprio lui, per quello che ancora riusciva a distinguere dei gemelli. A volte capitava che li confondesse ancora, magari li avesse sotto gli occhi da più di un anno ormai.

Si sorprese di vederlo. Per quanto avessero ormai smesso da tempo di tenere i piccoli chiusi a chiave nella stanza in cui li avevano imprigionati il giorno del loro arrivo, ancora era molto raro vederli muoversi liberamente per la torre, probabilmente perché avevano ancora paura di loro. Mai e poi mai si sarebbe aspettato, quindi, di vedere uno dei due bambini che vagava con tanta disinvoltura nel postiglione. Inaspettatamente, la cosa gli scaldò il cuore. Possibile che finalmente avessero smesso di temerlo?

Non appena però il bambino vide che era sveglio, sussultò impaurito e fece per scappare via. Maglor lo fermò: - No, aspetta! Cosa c’è? Puoi dirmelo, se vuoi.

Si sforzò di usare il suono più dolce e carezzevole che gli riusciva, quello con cui in tempi molto lontani aveva intrattenuto le dame di Tirion e cullato i suoi fratelli più piccoli. Spesso la sua voce aveva l’effetto di calmare e rassicurare i gemelli, ancora fin troppo spaventati dalla presenza sua e di Maedhros. Maglor non aveva dimenticato tanto facilmente le parole che i due piccoli si erano scambiati pochi mesi prima.

_“Lei non tornerà mai più! E nemmeno Ada. Ci hanno abbandonato. E ora noi siamo soli”_

Le parole di Elros gli risuonarono spietate nelle orecchie mentre invitava il fratellino a sedersi accanto al fuoco, cercando di esibirsi in un sorriso rassicurante.

 _Oh, che grande attore che riesco a essere_ , pensò amaro, mentre ostentava una serenità che in realtà non provava per nulla. Ma, vera o falsa che fosse, sembrò rassicurare Elrond, e il piccino si sedette accanto al fuoco, non troppo distante dai piedi di Maglor.

-Come va? - gli chiese, nel tono più dolce che gli uscì.

Il piccolo finalmente parlò, tirando su col naso. – Non riuscivo a dormire, e volevo guardare le stelle. – disse, distogliendo lo sguardo.

Ci aveva visto giusto: era Elrond. Tra i due, era quello con la voce più bassa e delicata, mentre invece Elros aveva una voce squillante e acuta.

-Perché? - gli chiese nuovamente, sempre tentando di usare un tono di voce carezzevole.

-La mamma diceva che le stelle furono la prima cosa che gli elfi videro, quando si risvegliarono a Cuinivién. E che sempre invocheranno Elbereth nel momento del bisogno- tirò su col naso, a disagio.

Maglor non poté impedire alle proprie labbra di torcersi in una smorfia d’amarezza, anche se il bambino lo stava guardando. _Già, invocare i Valar nel bisogno_ , pensò con rancore. _È proprio ciò che fanno gli elfi del Beleriand da cinquecento anni da questa parte. E che aiuto ci hanno mai dato? Tutto ciò che hanno fatto è stato scacciarci e chiudere gli occhi davanti alle nostre sofferenze. Manwë è stato sordo mentre i marinai di Turgon sprofondavano tra i flutti delle tempeste che proteggono il suo immacolato regno, davanti agli Orchi che tagliavano la gola dei bambini di Elfi e Uomini, davanti alla pira funebre dei miei fratelli. E se solo verrò a sapere_ , si disse, sentendo il cuore serrarsi in una morsa di astio puro, _che Manwë ha gioito davanti alla morte di mio padre, nulla su questa terra mi impedirà di maledirlo in eterno, fino alla fine di Arda._

Quando però vide lo sguardo sgomento del bambino, si sforzò immediatamente di cambiare espressione. Di nuovo, si costrinse a sorridere: - Posso sapere cosa le chiederesti, se potessi?

Vide il piccolo trattenere un lieve singhiozzo. -Fammi diventare un uccello, così potrò volare lontano da qui. – sussurrò appena queste parole, prima di distogliere in fretta lo sguardo, voltandosi verso la finestra, là dove si vedevano le stelle di Varda impallidire mano a mano che si approssimava l’alba, troppo lontane e distanti per offrire vera consolazione al pianto di un bambino.

Maglor serrò gli occhi. Non avrebbe mai finito di sorprendersi del fatto che quei due bambini, con un semplice gesto, con una semplice frase, riuscissero tanto facilmente ad abbattere tutte le barriere che le guerre, la morte, il giuramento avevano eretto dentro di lui durante quegli anni. I due piccoli erano l’unica cosa che riusciva a dimostrare che lui aveva ancora un cuore di carne e sangue, non di gelida pietra. 

_Sarebbe bello, sì_ , si disse, distogliendo lo sguardo dal bambino che mirava il cielo stellato da cui prendeva il nome, gli occhi lucidi e distanti, _essere un uccello e volare via, lontano. Sentire unicamente il vento tra le piume e lasciarsi trasportare da esso, e non dover più soffrire per coloro che ho amato e perso, e che non ho più speranza di rivedere. Se solo potessi davvero …_

Si lasciò cadere sulla sedia, esausto dalle ultime emozioni della giornata. Voleva solo dormire, e dimenticare tutto per qualche ora, lasciando che l’oblio del sonno lo potesse illudere ancora una volta che, al risveglio, avrebbe potuto risvegliarsi accanto a sua moglie, con tutta la sua famiglia viva, sotto la luce degli Alberi di Valinor. Stanco com’era, non si accorse di aver urtato per sbaglio col piede la bisaccia in cui teneva l’arpa, che portava gelosamente sempre con sé. Attraverso gli occhi annebbiati dal sonno, vide che la bisaccia si era aperta e che aveva rovesciato il contenuto sul pavimento, compresa la sua inseparabile arpa, e vide che Elrond era chino su qualcosa che doveva aver attirato la sua attenzione, evidentemente.

Si rialzò dalla sedia, battendo le palpebre per ricacciare indietro il sonno ancora per qualche momento. Raccattò l’arpa e la rimise a posto, salvo recuperare anche ciò che era uscito dalla bisaccia. E finalmente vide cosa aveva attirato l’attenzione di Elrond, che però non si azzardava a toccarlo, forse per tema di prendere qualcosa che non era suo e che apparteneva a qualcuno che ancora gli suscitava timore, malgrado negli ultimi tempi sembrasse essere scemato un po’.

L’oggetto in questione era un ricordo d’infanzia di Maglor, nient’altro che una piccola scultura di legno che sua madre gli aveva regalato quand’era molto piccolo, rappresentante un usignolo in procinto di spiccare il volo. Un tempo era stata dipinta a colori vivaci, ma ora la vernice era da lungo tempo sbiadita e ridotta a una pallida ombra del colore che aveva avuto. Questo però era l’unico difetto, per il resto la scultura era intatta e priva di crepe: ci voleva ben più dello scorrere del tempo per intaccare le splendide creazioni di Nerdanel la sapiente.

Non sapeva nemmeno perché si fosse portato dietro quel giocattolo da Aman, ma quella era l’unica cosa che gli rimaneva di sua madre. L’unica cosa che fosse reale, tangibile, una prova palpabile di lei e della sua esistenza, e non un ricordo sepolto nei recessi della sua mente.

Il giorno in cui lei gli aveva regalato quel giocattolo era ancora vivido nella sua memoria, come se fosse passato poco tempo e non innumerevoli anni. Lui all’epoca era solo un bambino, verde come l’erba di primavera, pieno di quell’allegra innocenza che lo aveva caratterizzato durante la sua giovinezza. I suoi fratellini più piccoli non erano ancora nati tutti, e lui aveva lasciato stare per un po’ i giochi che faceva sotto l’ombra degli alberi, per dirigersi nella stanza che sua madre aveva adibito a laboratorio, là dove i suoi capolavori statuari prendevano vita. 

Nerdanel era impegnata in una creazione, lo scalpello in mano che modellava attento un viso di un realismo tale che non aveva nulla da invidiare ai figli di Iluvatar di carne e sangue, ma si era immediatamente voltata verso di lui e gli aveva sorriso, del sorriso radioso che solo una madre può rivolgere alla sua creatura.   
-Makalaurë- aveva detto lei, mettendo via lo scalpello e tendendo una mano verso di lui. 

–Mamma! - lui aveva sorriso di rimando, e aveva preso la mano di lei. - Papà mi ha detto che canto come un usignolo nei Giardini di Lorién.

Ricordava ancora l’espressione di orgoglio che si era disegnata sul viso di lei, mescolata alla tenerezza. - Tuo padre dice il vero. - gli aveva detto dolcemente, accarezzandogli piano i lisci capelli neri. – Il nome che ti ho dato si è rivelato profetico, e quando crescerai lo porterai appieno. Ben pochi saranno in grado di competere con te, figlio mio.

Lui aveva sorriso apertamente, allegro com’era, in quel piccolo frammento di paradiso che la sua infanzia era stata, dove esistevano unicamente i giochi coi suoi fratelli e i racconti dei suoi genitori, mentre lasciava che sua madre lo abbracciasse, sentendo le labbra di lei sfiorargli delicatamente il capo. Poi si era staccata da lui e gli aveva sorriso nuovamente: - Ho una cosa per te, figlio mio- gli aveva detto.

-È un regalo? – le aveva chiesto lui, curioso.

-Sì, è un regalo. - lei gli aveva rivolto uno sguardo scherzoso ma carico di dolcezza. - Ecco qua.

Aveva visto Nerdanel aprire un cassetto, e prenderne qualcosa che dapprima lui non era riuscito ad identificare. Aveva fatto un passo avanti verso di lei, pieno di curiosità, nel vedere ciò che sua madre gli porgeva. In un primo momento, gli era parso che un vero usignolo fosse appollaiato sulle dita di sua madre, ma quando lo aveva potuto osservare meglio, si era accorto che era una piccola scultura di legno, uno di quei giocattoli che si divertiva a scolpire per i suoi figli. Era però talmente bella e realistica che aveva quasi avuto timore di prenderla in mano, e quando l’aveva stretta delicatamente tra le dita, si era quasi sorpresa di sentire il legno duro sotto i polpastrelli, anziché piume calde e morbide.

-È per me? - aveva sussurrato, alzando il viso verso di lei. Sua madre aveva allargato il sorriso, nel vedere lo stupore dipinto sul suo visetto infantile. - Ma certo, caro- gli aveva risposto, sfiorandogli delicatamente la guancia e scompigliandogli i capelli. 

-Grazie, Amme- aveva detto lui, sporgendosi verso di lei ed abbracciandola con trasporto. Nerdanel, intenerita, aveva ricambiato a lungo la stretta, avvolgendo il piccolo corpo del figlio con le braccia e stringendolo dolcemente contro il proprio seno. Maglor ricordava di aver affondato il viso tra la chioma fulva della madre, così simile a quella del suo fratello maggiore, di aver ispirato a pieni polmoni l’odore dolce e rassicurante di lei.

-Non devi ringraziarmi, _melamin_ – aveva mormorato di rimando lei. - Qualsiasi cosa renda felici te e i tuoi fratelli rende felice me, bambino mio. E ora va’a giocare, mio tenero usignolo, su. – ricordava ancora il calore delle labbra di sua madre che si posavano sulla sua fronte. 

Le aveva sorriso un’ultima volta, e poi era ritornato nel giardino illuminato dalla luce di Laurelin, il piccolo usignolo di legno stretto tra le manine infantili come il più prezioso dei tesori.

Sapeva che sua madre aveva fatto regali simili anche ai suoi fratelli, ma non aveva mai saputo che fine avessero fatto quei piccoli doni. Probabilmente erano rimasti in Aman, nella loro vecchia casa, vuote reliquie di un’epoca ormai finita per sempre.

Lui invece se l’era portato dietro, per qualche strano motivo che nemmeno riusciva a spiegarsi, forse perché dentro di sé aveva in qualche modo confusamente intuito che non avrebbe mai più rivisto sua madre.

Prese con delicatezza la piccola scultura di legno tra il pollice e l’indice, rimirandola per qualche istante alla luce del fuoco del camino, perso nei ricordi com’era. Ci mise un poco ad accorgersi di Elrond che lo fissava basito, probabilmente senza capire cosa passasse per la mente del figlio di Feanor.

-È un regalo di una persona cara- si affrettò a spiegargli. - Me lo diede quando ero piccolo, e ci giocavo spesso.

Il bimbo annuì lentamente, distogliendo lo sguardo da lui e volgendolo verso le fiamme. Aveva gli occhi lucidi, e a Maglor venne da pensare, all’improvviso, che lui e il suo fratellino dovevano aver avuto dei giocattoli, nella loro casa dell’Arvernien, che probabilmente erano andati distrutti durante il rogo della Casa di Eärendil. E sicuramente non avevano avuto tante occasioni per giocare, da quando li avevano presi in ostaggio, pensò, ritrovandosi a serrare le palpebre, come accadeva ogni volta che il senso di colpa lo assaliva. Era un sentimento che non lo aveva mai liberato negli ultimi tempi, onnipresente, totalizzante, che si insinuava nei meandri della sua mente. 

E fu il senso di colpa che gli suggerì un’idea.

Maglor sentì le dita serrarsi ancora di più attorno al piccolo oggetto. Sarebbe stato facile, fin troppo, richiamare con la voce l’attenzione di Elrond, e mettergli in mano il giocattolo. Ma qualcosa lo frenava: davvero voleva separarsi con tanta facilità da quell’oggetto, che gli pareva l’unica cosa che gli fosse rimasta di sua madre? Separarsi da esso, sarebbe stato come tagliare l’ultimo legame che ancora aveva con sua madre.  
Indugiò per quella che gli parve un’infinità, benché in realtà fossero passati solo pochi istanti. Ma bastò un’occhiata al profilo sconsolato del piccolo davanti a lui per scacciare definitivamente gli ultimi indugi. 

_Hai davvero un’alta considerazione di tua madre, Makalaurë_ , si disse sardonico, mentre lasciava che i suoi polpastrelli scorressero lungo le ali lignee dell’usignolo, _se davvero credi che il tuo ricordo di lei possa sfuggire così facilmente dalla tua memoria, come se davvero fosse tanto semplice cancellare con un colpo di spugna tutti i momenti trascorsi con lei._

E alla fine si decise. Prima che potesse cambiare idea, si fece in avanti e chiamò il bambino, piano, a bassa voce: -Elrond?

-Sì? - il piccolo si voltò di scatto verso di lui, i grandi occhi grigi tanto lucidi che Maglor poté scorgere in essi un riflesso rimpicciolito e distorto della sua sagoma.

-Ecco … - sentì la voce quasi morirgli in gola, esitante all’idea di separarsi da quel ricordo d’infanzia. Ma fu l’ultimo istante di debolezza, di cui provò un’immediata vergogna dinnanzi allo sguardo attento e guardingo del piccolo. Possibile che fosse davvero così egoista da negare una gioia tanto piccola a un bambino?

Prese un lungo sospiro, prima di pronunciare le parole definitive: - Te lo regalo, se lo desideri.

Vide il bambino sgranare gli occhi, incredulo. Tale era la sorpresa che non riuscì nemmeno a muoversi, e fu Maglor a doversi chinare per porgli tra le mani il giocattolo, dal momento che Elrond nemmeno riusciva a credere che una cosa del genere stesse avvenendo davvero.

Guardò prima l’usignolo che aveva tra le mani, come per convincersi che fosse reale, poi verso Maglor: -Davvero me lo dai? È per me? Davvero?

-Per te e tuo fratello, sì- gli disse Maglor, di rimando. Nel vedere l’innocente meraviglia del piccolo, si ritrovò a sorridere, un sorriso vero, non costretto o forzato.

Elrond gli sorrise di rimando, un sorriso timido, piccolo, esitante, ma pur sempre un vero sorriso, pieno di allegria. Il primo dopo molto tempo.

-Grazie- sussurrò il bambino. - Lo farò vedere a Elros.

Sorrise nuovamente, e, del tutto inaspettatamente, non senza una certa esitazione, gli scivolò tra le braccia. Maglor s’irrigidì, sorpreso, poiché erano anni e anni che non gli capitava di avere un contatto del genere con qualcuno, e prima che potesse ricambiare in qualche modo l’abbraccio, il bambino si era già staccato da lui, timido com’era.

-Grazie ancora- sussurrò Elrond.

Maglor prese un respiro profondo. Ciò che era successo tra lui e il bambino lo aveva preso totalmente in contropiede, e non sapeva nemmeno definire il vortice di emozioni che lo inondava. Pareva quasi che il suo cuore fosse tornato a battere, vivo e caldo, dopo un lungo letargo. Si ritrovò confusamente a chiedersi se era così che suo padre si fosse sentito quando lui e i suoi fratelli erano nati.

-Non ringraziarmi- sussurrò di rimando. - E ora va’ a dormire con tuo fratello, suvvia.

Il piccolo annuì lievemente, e se ne tornò nel suo letto, accanto al fratellino, i passettini infantili che risuonavano lievi sul pavimento.  
Quando se ne fu andato, Maglor scivolò nuovamente sul suo scranno accanto al camino, esausto. Tese una mano accanto al fuoco, osservando le fiamme brillare attraverso gli occhi socchiusi e assonnati. Lasciò lentamente che il calore penetrasse nella sua mano gelida, e si accorse che tremava leggermente, proprio a lui che aveva sempre avuto le mani ferme e salde.

Quanto tempo era che non stringeva in un abbraccio una persona cara, un fratello, una sposa? Troppo, decisamente troppo tempo. Pareva quasi che le sue membra avessero dimenticato cosa fosse il calore umano, che il freddo della solitudine e della morte gli fosse penetrato così a fondo nella carne e nelle ossa da fargli credere che il suo cuore gli si fosse congelato nel petto. 

Serrò definitivamente gli occhi, cercando di far riposare le palpebre irritate, mentre lasciava che la sua mente sprofondasse nell’agognato oblio del sonno. Non riusciva quasi a ricordare più quando avesse cominciato a dormire da solo, era stato da prima, molto prima, che sua moglie se ne andasse oltre gli Ered Luin prima della Nirnaeth Arnoediad, dato il modo in cui la passione tra di loro si era spenta.

 _Il nostro amore sarebbe durato in eterno, attraverso lo scorrere delle ere_ , pensò amaro. _Ma è finito per soccombere anch’esso alla Maledizione di Mandos._

Ma non poteva certo biasimare lei per questo, l’unico ad avere la colpa di ciò che era accaduto tra loro era lui stesso. Che cos’era diventato, lui, per colpa del Giuramento? Per qualche istante, rivide il volto livido e agonizzante di Curufin, i suoi occhi colmi di angoscia, e sentì le parole che lui gli aveva sussurrato oltre i regni della morte.

_“Non sei più colui che eri un tempo. E mai ritornerai ad esserlo”_

Strinse i braccioli dello scranno. Non voleva pensare al sorriso livido di Curufin, o alle lacrime di sangue di Celegorm, o allo sguardo spento di Caranthir. Non ora, non quando sperava di aver trovato una momentanea pace.  
Scacciò quei pensieri, cercando di concentrare la mente su qualcos’altro. Si ritrovò a pensare a sua moglie, ai suoi begli occhi, alle sue mani delicate, alle mattine in cui si risvegliava accanto a lei e la vedeva addormentata accanto a sé, i lunghi capelli soffici sparsi sul cuscino …

Il gusto dolceamaro che quei ricordi gli destavano andò a mescolarsi con il vortice di emozioni contrastanti che si agitavano nel suo animo, e fu così che, esausto, finalmente scivolò nel sonno, seduto accanto al camino.

Non seppe per quante ore dormì, ma fu il rimbombare dei passi di suo fratello sul pavimento di pietra a svegliarlo. Una volta aperti gli occhi, battendoli per scacciare la patina di sonno che ancora li copriva, vide che il sole era già sorto, e che era mattina inoltrata, per quanto il fuoco fosse ancora acceso, probabilmente ravvivato da suo fratello. Maedhros era in piedi accanto al camino, davanti a lui.

-Avrai bisogno di rifocillarti, immagino- gli disse, porgendogli un calice colmo del cordiale degli elfi, ancora fumante. - Ieri sera non lo hai fatto.

-Ero troppo stanco- Maglor ne bevve un sorso. Suo fratello aveva ragione: nemmeno si era reso conto del fatto che avesse bisogno di rifocillarsi.

-Beh, sarà meglio che tu lo faccia adesso, allora. - il tono di Maedhros era calmo, pacato come al solito.

-Lo farò. – Maglor bevve un altro sorso prima di rivolgersi al fratello. - Ieri sera, mentre ero di pattuglia, ho incrociato degli Orchi. Erano due, soli.

-E …? – lo incalzò il fratello, benché ci fossero ben poche alternative su quello che Maglor avrebbe potuto fare ai servi di Morgoth.

-Li ho uccisi. - Maglor esalò un profondo respiro. Mise le mani a coppa attorno al calice, lasciando che le dita gelide assorbissero lentamente il calore, mentre rifletteva su ciò che aveva appena detto.

Dopo il Terzo Fratricidio, aveva ucciso unicamente degli animali selvatici, e solo per sfamarsi. Gli orchi che aveva assassinato la sera precedente erano i primi nemici che perivano sotto la sua spada dopo più di un anno. Certo, pensò, non provava alcun senso di colpa nel levare loro la vita. Anzi, era quasi meglio togliere la vita agli orchi che non agli animali che cacciava per approvvigionarsi: dopotutto, le bestie selvatiche erano pur sempre state create da Eru, mentre invece gli Orchi non erano che cose, fabbricate in spregio alla Creazione, l’orrida cancrena di Arda. Ricordava ancora i racconti del terrore sussurrati attorno ai fuochi dei camini e dei bivacchi: racconti antichi quanto gli Elfi stessi, che narravano di ciò che strisciava nell’ombra attorno a Cuinivien, e della necessità di essere abbastanza forti per combatterlo.

-Se non l’avessi fatto, avremmo potuto correre il rischio di farci scoprire. - aggiunse.

-Non ne dubito- disse Maedhros, strofinandosi il mento. -È esattamente ciò che avrei fatto io.

Per qualche altro istante, rimasero in silenzio. Poi Maedhros parlò nuovamente: - I bambini stanno ancora dormendo, se lo vuoi sapere.

-Sì, lo so. Lasciali riposare, per favore: sono piccoli e hanno bisogno di dormire.

-Lo farò. – Maedhros prese un lungo respiro, poi tornò nuovamente a guardare il fratello. - Ho visto una cosa accanto a uno dei due, non mi ricordo quale … - lo vide aggrottare le ciglia. - Mi sbaglio, o pareva un regalo di nostra madre?

-Lo era. - Maglor bevve un altro sorso, e sospirò. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato che suo fratello scoprisse la cosa tanto presto, ma Maedhros non era tipo da lasciarsi sfuggire nulla. Alzando gli occhi verso il volto di lui, sondando le profondità delle iridi di giada del fratello, però, gli parve che, in qualche strano e confuso modo, avesse capito il perché di quel gesto. E gliene fu grato.

-Pensi mai a lei? - domandò Maglor, sottovoce. Nel frattempo, pose la medesima a sé stesso.

In genere, pensava poco a sua madre, forse perché il ricordo gli faceva troppo male. Lei era rimasta in Aman, a miglia e miglia di distanza, in una terra che ormai a lui era vietata e inaccessibile. All’improvviso gli tornò in mente il momento in cui lei, durante la Lunga Notte, forse per preveggenza, forse per amore materno, o più probabilmente per entrambe le cose, aveva supplicato il marito di lasciarle i figli più piccoli, o anche solo uno di loro.

Ma le sue suppliche erano rimaste inascoltate. Fëanor le aveva risposto a male parole, e non aveva minimamente accolto la richiesta di lei, nella follia che lo aveva preso in quegli istanti era stato sordo perfino alle implorazioni della donna che un tempo aveva amato.

-Alle volte. - dal modo in cui il fratello aveva stretto le labbra, Maglor intuì che il fratello stava pensando esattamente a ciò che lui pensava in quel momento. – Anche a me fece un regalo simile, una volta, quando avevo l’età di quei due bambini … mi chiedo dove sarà finito. Non ne ho la più pallida idea.

Maglor annuì, stringendo un attimo gli occhi. - Pensi che abbia saputo, di …. – improvvisamente, sentì le parole venirgli meno. Serrò gli occhi, sperando inutilmente di avere gli occhi asciutti.

-Immagino di sì- mormorò Maedhros. - I Valar certo non si saranno fatti occasione di ostentare la loro vendetta su coloro che si sono ribellati a loro. - storse le labbra in un ghigno amaro, ed era un’espressione tanto tipica di Fëanor che, malgrado il diverso colore di capelli e di occhi, gli sembrò quasi di rivedere loro padre nei suoi tratti. -È anche per questo che dobbiamo recuperare i Silmarilli, fratello. Non possiamo certo permettere che coloro che amiamo soffrano per colpa dell’arroganza e della tirannide dei Valar.

Maglor strinse un bracciolo dello scranno. Suo fratello sapeva … sapeva esattamente come lui ciò che lo aspettava in Mandos. Si chiese se anche lui provasse il medesimo, soffocante terrore che lo assaliva ogni volta che ripensava alla sorte toccata ai loro fratelli e a loro padre. Un giorno glielo avrebbe chiesto, forse, ma in quel momento non osava.

-Nostro padre avrebbe dovuto lasciarle almeno i gemelli- mormorò Maglor, prendendo un respiro profondo. - Dopotutto, sapeva che noi lo avremmo seguito in ogni dove, che fosse il più profondo abisso dell’Inferno o il picco del sacro Taniquetil, ma cinque figli avrebbero dovuto essere sufficienti per lui. O no?

-Anche Ambarto e Ambarussa avevano pronunciato il Giuramento. - mormorò Maedhros. - E non potevano sottrarsi ad esso, esattamente come noi non possiamo. Non rivanghiamo inutilmente su un passato che non possiamo modificare. 

-Già, non possiamo cambiare il passato- sussurrò Maglor, pronunciando quelle parole in tono meccanico. - E lei avrà pianto la loro morte, esattamente come avrà pianto quella di nostro padre prima di loro.

Maedhros annuì: - Lei lo amava, lo sai. E ha continuato ad amarlo anche dopo che si sono allontanati l’uno dall’altra, e non dubito che lo ami perfino ora, perso per sempre e condannato all’atroce pena che i Valar gli hanno riserbato. - sospirò. - Anche lui l’amava. Ma mi è difficile intuire quali fossero i suoi sentimenti per lei dopo che se n’è andata.

Maglor non rispose. Quello era un discorso troppo lungo, troppo difficile e troppo complicato perché potesse affrontarlo in quel momento, il corpo ancora stanco e debilitato nonostante le ore di sonno che si era concesso. Ripensò per ancora qualche istante a sua madre, a quel dorato giorno di sole in cui lei gli aveva confermato che sarebbe stato degno del suo nome. Preferiva di gran lunga ricordare la donna sorridente e radiosa che era stata in quel momento, piuttosto che pensarla sola a piangere in una casa vuota, piegata da un dolore troppo grande per chiunque.

Si voltò verso Maedhros, il cui viso manteneva l’espressione fredda e distaccata che lo caratterizzava. Ma lui sapeva fin troppo bene che era solo una maschera, gli pareva quasi di poter leggere le emozioni che si agitavano sotto quel volto marmoreo.

Ma il silenzio di entrambi fu ben presto interrotto: udirono chiaramente che Elros ed Elrond si stavano svegliando. E non ci volle nemmeno molto perché udissero anche l’esclamazione di gioia, si pur lieve, sottile, soffocata, che Elros emise quando dovette vedere ciò che gli aveva portato il fratello.

Maglor non poté fare a meno di impedire che gli angoli della bocca si tirassero verso l’alto. Non sapeva nemmeno bene perché lo faceva, sapeva solo che era unicamente grazie a quei due bambini se poteva ancora sorridere, dopo tanto tempo che non gli capitava.

E, con sua immensa sorpresa, quando si voltò verso il fratello, gli parve che anche Maedhros provasse una simile sensazione. Ciò che aleggiava sulle sue labbra era meno dell’ombra di un sorriso, ma c’era qualcosa, di sicuro, non poteva essere solo una sua illusione, o il riflesso del fuoco del camino sul suo viso. O sarebbe dovuto esserlo anche quella scintilla che vedeva negli occhi di lui.

Era meno di un accenno, meno di un’ombra, ma c’era. Dopo tutto quell’odio, quella sofferenza, finalmente qualcosa c’era.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE DELL’ AUTRICE  
> Sì, mi rendo conto che sia passato più di un mese (!!!!) dall’ultimo aggiornamento, e me ne scuso. Cerco di farmi perdonare con un capitolo di dodici pagine (almeno è il numero che hanno sul mio file di Word). Non abbiate tema di dare consigli e/o fare critiche e/o segnalarmi sviste.  
> Cose degne di nota:   
> • La lingua degli Orchi: allora, nel “Signore degli Anelli”, appendice B, ci viene detto che gli Orchi non avevano un vero e proprio linguaggio, nemmeno quando Sauron inventò il Linguaggio Nero affinché venisse utilizzato dai suoi servi riuscì a far sì che divenisse la lingua dominante degli Orchi (anche se essi usavano parecchi termini provenienti da esso). Gli Orchi non avevano alcun amore per il linguaggio, parlavano un miscuglio e un’accozzaglia di termini linguistici storpiati e mal assemblati provenienti da altri popoli. Per quanto tale nota provenga dal “Signore degli Anelli”, non dubito che sicuramente una cosa simile valesse anche per la Prima Era, anche se non ho trovato nulla che mi facesse pensare a un tentativo di Morgoth di inventare una qualsivoglia lingua. Se ho commesso errori, me ne scuso fin da subito.  
> • Golug: nei “Figli di Hurin” ci viene detto che questo era il nome che gli Orchi davano ai Noldor.  
> • Qui si fa riferimento a un episodio di “The Shibboleth of Feanor” (Vol.XII della HoME) dove si parla di Nerdanel che supplicò il marito di lasciarle i gemelli, prima che egli giungesse ad Alqualonde. Feanor rifiutò, dicendole che, se lei aveva abbandonato lui, aveva abbandonato anche i suoi figli.  
> • Il titolo del capitolo è una citazione della canzone “The Escapist” dei Nightwish, la frase che Elrond dice a Maglor è tratta dal film “Forrest Gump”.  
> Editing: ho fatto qualche correzione ai primi capitoli, ad esempio ho corretto la versione in cui Orodreth è figlio di Finarfin con quella (che preferisco in quanto più esatta) in cui Orodreth è figlio di Angrod, terzogenito di Finarfin, e ho sostituito i termini Sindarin dei dialoghi con il Quenya.


	10. E il cordoglio è eterno

_So there they come/from everywhere  
They witness revenge   
Hear them calling:  
“You’re laden with blood, it’s spilled everywhere”  
And sorrow is everlasting_   
**[Blind Guardian-Curse my Name]**

Fuori dalla finestra, i fiocchi di neve cadevano lenti e fitti, e ricoprivano implacabili la terra in una coltre gelida. I vetri delle finestre, che l’abilità dei Noldor aveva fatto sì che resistessero alle ingiurie del tempo e dell’incuria, erano ricoperti da un fitto strato di brina, che aveva lentamente invaso ormai anche il lato del vetro all’interno della stanza. Fortunatamente, nel postiglione c’erano diversi camini, e i due fratelli ne avevano accesi tre, quelli delle sale che avevano adibito a loro dimora. Toccava loro mantenerli costantemente accesi per non congelare, il che richiedeva una grande quantità di legna, che recuperavano nella foresta, non senza grande fatica.

Maglor tese una mano verso il fuoco, lasciando che il calore delle fiamme penetrasse nella sua pelle congelata. Era seduto all’unico tavolo della stanza, davanti a sé fogli e fogli di pergamena, per la metà intonsi. Aveva cominciato a scrivere, una volta ripresosi dal blocco creativo che lo aveva preso dopo l’Arvernien. 

Aveva capito ormai da tempo che non avrebbe mai avuto modo di giustificare le azioni di suo padre, né quelle dei suoi fratelli. Ma quegli avvenimenti lo avevano toccato tanto profondamente che gli sarebbe stato impossibile dare una visione totalmente oggettiva della cosa.

 _Scriverò la verità, o almeno la mia verità_ , si era detto. Spero solo che le future generazioni, anche se non ci perdoneranno mai per ciò che è avvenuto, almeno che riescano a capirci, in questo modo.

E così era stato. Ora finalmente sembrava aver preso la direzione giusta, la penna fluiva sulla carta e le parole gli affioravano quasi spontanee. Trasferì sulla carta tutte le sue emozioni, tutto ciò che aveva provato in quel frangente, tutto l’odio, tutto l’amore, tutto il desiderio di vendetta che lo aveva spinto a commettere tali azioni. Non fu facile, non lo era mai stato. Si ritrovò più volte col cuore stretto in una morsa d’angoscia, mentre descriveva i passaggi più travagliati del suo cammino, quelli dove aveva saputo di aver toccato il fondo dell’inferno, e talune volte gli era capitato di poggiare la penna, chiedendosi se sarebbe mai riuscito ad andare avanti. Ma nonostante tutto, la riprendeva sempre tra le mani, spinto da un impulso che nemmeno lui sapeva comprendere appieno, qualcosa che veniva dalla parte più profonda della sua anima, e che era impossibile da sondare. 

Stava ancora scrivendo, chino sulla pergamena, intento a trovare le parole più adatte per esprimere ciò che albergava nel suo cuore, quando udì la porta aprirsi di scatto, distraendolo. Alzò la testa per vedere Maedhros che, rientrato dalla caccia, si levava il mantello coperto di nevischio dalle spalle, e posizionarsi anche lui accanto al camino.

-Come va? - gli domandò, aspettando che Maedhros si riscaldasse. 

-Come dovrebbe andare? - Maedhros scrollò le spalle. Il primogenito di Fëanor non era mai stato tipo da convenevoli e parole di circostanza, e non addolciva la spigolosità del proprio carattere nemmeno coi suoi fratelli. - Nei boschi la selvaggina scarseggia, mi sono dovuto aggirare per ore prima di rimediare qualcosa, e la neve cade sempre più fitta. Sarà un inverno freddo, lungo e crudele.

-Non più di quelli passati nell’Himring – obiettò Maglor. – E questo è il secondo inverno che passiamo qui.

Nel dire queste parole, si bloccò un attimo nel ragionarci sopra. Non riusciva quasi a credere che fosse passato così tanto tempo dal loro arrivo in quel luogo, così tanto tempo dalla morte di Amrod e Amras. Per gli Elfi il tempo scorreva più lentamente, per loro lunghi anni corrispondevano a pochi mesi, e il sorgere di Vàsa aveva dato l’impressione, a coloro che erano nati durante le ere delle stelle, che gli anni, i mesi e i giorni scorressero troppo in fretta, troppo velocemente, a uso e consumo di una razza diversa dalla loro, fatta per vivere velocemente, alla giornata, prima di venire colta dall’inevitabile morte.

Forse perché il tempo scandito da Vàsa non era altro che il segnale che un giorno per loro, i Primogeniti di Eru, sarebbe giunto l’inevitabile declino, che, tra quei giorni consumati con tanta fretta, si avvicinava sempre di più … 

-Himring si trovava al Nord, non c’è da stupirsi che là facesse tanto freddo- la voce di Maedhros, ferma e distaccata, lo staccò alle sue tetre riflessioni. - Ma qui siamo nell’antico reame di Ingoldo, nel profondo Sud. Qui gli inverni una volta erano più miti, più lievi, mentre ora la neve cade spietata, e le ombre si fanno sempre più fitte e dense, e esseri malefici si annidano in esse. Un tempo, quando eravamo abbastanza forti da opporci al potere di Moringotto, riuscivamo a ricacciare indietro le sue malie, ma ora che siamo dispersi e sconfitti, l’oscurità avanza sempre di più, e il gelo con essa. Non avrà pietà, neppure per un istante.

Maglor strinse i braccioli di legno della sedia. Suo fratello aveva ragione, più il potere di Morgoth si stendeva su quelle terre, più l’ombra si faceva fitta e il freddo più crudele. - E cosa possiamo fare, allora, se non possiamo più opporci a lui?

-Rimanere vivi- Maedhros sospirò un attimo, come se fosse stanco, immensamente stanco, prima di parlare di nuovo. - Sono comunque riuscito a catturare qualcosa: in cucina ci sono un paio di lepri, e gradirei che fossi tu, stavolta, a preparare la cena.

-Così come tu mi chiedi. - Maglor si alzò, e fece per avviarsi verso le cucine, per fare come gli veniva chiesto, quando suo fratello lo interpellò ancora una volta: - Come stanno i bambini?

Maglor si voltò per scrutare bene in viso il fratello, tentando di leggere le emozioni nascoste sotto quel viso statuario, prima di rispondere. Sembrava che finalmente l’innocenza dei gemelli avesse fatto breccia anche nel cuore di Maedhros, ma era difficile dire quali sentimenti suscitassero in lui i bambini, e sicuramente non era ancora riuscito a trovare un punto di contatto con loro. Spesso Maglor aveva sorpreso suo fratello a guardare da lontano i piccoli giocare, attività che svolgevano sempre più spesso, ora che finalmente avevano qualcosa per farlo. Non diceva né una parola, né muoveva un muscolo, semplicemente stava fermo ad osservarli, immobile come una statua come suo solito, l’ombra di un sorriso su quelle labbra che da tempo immemore non sorridevano più.

Era poco, molto poco, ma tanto bastava per scaldare il cuore a Maglor, tanto più che i piccoli sembravano essersi abituati anche alla presenza di Maedhros: certo in sua presenza apparivano ancora timidi e impacciati, pieni di cautela e sospetto, ma l’angoscioso terrore che provavano nei suoi confronti sembrava essere calato a poco a poco, fino a svanire quasi del tutto.

-Stanno bene- disse, sentendo il cuore nel petto compiere un involontario balzo. - Stamattina li ho fatti esercitare con le _Tengwar_ , poi per il resto della giornata li ho lasciati giocare. Sembrano … - si fermò, corrugando la fronte. Stava quasi per dire che i bambini gli sembravano notevolmente più sereni, rispetto ai mesi precedenti. Ma era davvero possibile che fosse così? Oppure era lui che credeva all’ennesima, vuota illusione?

Maedhros però parve soddisfatto della risposta, e con un cenno del capo gli fece capire che poteva congedarsi.

Dopo che Maglor ebbe fatto come suo fratello gli aveva chiesto, mandò a chiamare i bambini per la cena. I due piccoli erano particolarmente affamati, notò il secondogenito di Fëanor, e gli si strinse il cuore al pensiero che forse non sarebbero riusciti a sfamarli adeguatamente, non con il crudele inverno di Morgoth che conquistava il Sud passo per passo.

Almeno poteva consolarsi con il fatto che i due gemelli non avessero mostrato, ancora una volta, alcun segno di terrore nei confronti di Maedhros, come invece era accaduto nei mesi precedenti. Certo tra di loro c’era ancora un’evidente, innegabile tensione, ma la paura era svanita del tutto, o quasi.

Quando ebbero finito di mangiare, Maglor li esortò ad andare a dormire: l’unica cosa che desiderava davvero era mettersi nuovamente a scrivere, e non avrebbe potuto concentrarsi al meglio con due piccoli a cui badare, tanto più che preferiva che riposassero adeguatamente.

I bambini obbedirono; non che in realtà avessero mai mostrato un qualsiasi segno di ribellione o di dissenso nei loro confronti. Maglor si chiedeva spesso se questo non fosse dovuto al fatto che, nonostante tutto, erano e rimanevano loro ostaggi. E lui ricordava fin troppo bene quanto da piccolo potesse essere capriccioso, e recalcitrante nell’obbedire ai propri genitori, e con lui tutti i suoi fratelli.

Ma ebbe ancora una volta modo di stupirsi. Proprio mentre i gemelli stavano per salire sul lettino che condividevano, e Maglor stava per chiudere la porta della loro stanza, Elros alzò lo sguardo verso di lui e gli chiese, del tutto inaspettatamente, con la sua vocina squillante: - Canteresti per noi?

Maglor rimase esterrefatto. Era vero che i bambini avevano dimostrato in più di un’occasione di apprezzare il suo canto, ma non gli avevano mai chiesto esplicitamente di cantare per loro, forse ancora troppo timidi e spaventati per farlo. Ma questo cambiava le regole, ancora una volta.

Il bambino parlò ancora, con voce timida e incerta, non sapendo come interpretare il silenzio del Fëanoriano, in quella che suonava come una supplica: - Per favore … io ed Elrond dormiamo meglio, quando ti sentiamo cantare. - gli rivolse uno sguardo implorante, ma al contempo stesso era cauto, pronto a tirarsi indietro se l’altro avesse manifestato del dissenso.

-Ma certo che canterò per voi- si affrettò a dire Maglor, e subito il sollievo si dipinse sui visini dei piccoli, e una scintilla gioiosa per un attimo sfavillò nei loro occhioni spalancati. - Vado a prendere la mia arpa, un momento solo- aggiunse poi, in tono più dolce.

Dopo che ebbe recuperato la propria arpa, tornò nuovamente per posizionarsi su uno sgabello davanti ai bambini, che assieme al loro letto costituiva l’unico mobilio di quella spartana stanzetta. Sistemata l’arpa sulle ginocchia, prese un respiro profondo e sfiorò cautamente le corde, tirandone fuori alcune note slegate, indeciso su che melodia eseguire. Poi si ricordò di una vecchia ninna nanna di sua madre, la medesima che aveva cantato tra sé e sé il giorno del loro arrivo in quella torre, e le sue dita si mossero sicure sulle corde, levandone fuori dolci note, adatte a placare e a tranquillizzare lo stanco cuore di due bambini che avevano visto troppo.

La musica ebbe l’effetto sperato, ancora una volta. I due piccini ascoltarono incantati per un po’, almeno fino a quando non furono troppo stanchi per tenere gli occhi aperti, e lentamente scivolarono in un tranquillo sonno.

Maglor sorrise tra sé e sé, nel vederli dormire. Parevano tanto pacifici, tanto sereni, stesi tra le bianche coltri, le loro fini chiome corvine che si mescolavano l’un l’altra, e sul cuscino, non tanto lontano dalle loro testoline, c’era il piccolo usignolo di legno che Maglor aveva regalato a Elrond qualche mese prima, e che i gemelli non avevano lasciato, nemmeno per un istante.

Preso un profondo respiro, badando a non svegliarli, Maglor raccattò una pelle di volpe che aveva ucciso e spellato il precedente inverno, e la stese sopra i corpicini profondamente addormentati dei due piccoli, in modo che non prendessero freddo. Poi uscì il più silenziosamente possibile, senza spegnere la candela che ardeva sul davanzale dell’unica finestra, in modo che avessero sempre una luce accanto a sé.

Tornato nella sala comune, trovò Maedhros nuovamente in piedi davanti al camino, gli occhi che scrutavano le fiamme, come se volesse leggerci un segno del da farsi. Maglor lo oltrepassò e si sedette nuovamente alla sua postazione, riprendendo tra le mani gli incartamenti che aveva messo via prima.

-Sapevo che avevi ripreso a comporre- la voce di Maedhros lo raggiunse prima che potesse intingere la penna nel calamaio.

-Così è- borbottò Maglor a voce non troppo alta. - Nostro padre sarebbe stato capace di star lontano a lungo dalla sua fucina? Così io non posso stare lontano dalla penna, e dalla mia arpa.

-Posso capire- mormorò a sua volta Maedhros, la fronte aggrottata. Poteva provare sì, pensò Maglor, ma solo quello: per quanto Maedhros annoverasse molteplici talenti, non aveva ereditato nemmeno un’oncia delle capacità artistiche di Fëanor.

Maglor alzò le spalle, e si diede da fare per cancellare un verso che gli pareva particolarmente inadeguato. Udì poi il fratello interpellarlo nuovamente: - Non dubito che sarà una grande composizione, fratello mio. Il tuo canto sarebbe capace di trasformare l’odio in amore, l’orrore in bellezza, un inferno in un paradiso.

-E alle volte potrei davvero credere di riuscire a fare così- mormorò tra sé Maglor, serrando le mani a pugno. Aveva visto una tale quantità di orrori e miserie da fargli capire che nemmeno la sua musica sarebbe riuscita ad indorare la tremenda realtà. Oh, certo, menestrelli decisamente meno talentuosi di lui potevano riempirsi la bocca di canti su quanto potesse essere bella e gloriosa la guerra, ma non lui che aveva sempre combattuto in prima linea assieme ai suoi soldati, assieme ai suoi fratelli, osservando in prima persona la desolazione, tastando sulla propria pelle quanto atroce potesse essere. Spesso si era chiesto come la sua anima di poeta non avesse potuto essere annichilita dal peso di un tale orrore. Quale poesia c’era, quale poesia avrebbe potuto mai esserci nel lezzo di carne arsa e nelle urla dei Noldor che bruciavano vivi tra le fiamme della Dagor Bragollach, nelle fosse comuni dove gli Orchi gettavano i corpi straziati delle loro vittime, nella carcassa insanguinata di Fingon steso tra il fango della Nirnaeth Arnoediad, il più valoroso dei guerrieri ridotto a mero cibo per gli avvoltoi?

No, non c’era alcuna poesia in questo, e mai ci sarebbe stata. Ma avrebbe potuto sempre cantare di ciò che albergava nei loro cuori, del loro coraggio, della loro passione, della loro disperazione, della loro speranza, di come non si erano mai arresi e avevano continuato a combattere fino all’ultimo, fino alla fine, anche quando ormai la speranza se n’era andata per sempre. Di questo, almeno, avrebbe potuto farlo.

-Troverai un modo, se non l’hai già fatto- continuò Maedhros, imperturbabile. - Perché l’hai già fatto, immagino.

Lo squadrò eloquente, a fargli capire che era riuscito ad indovinare cosa passasse esattamente nella mente del fratello. Maglor annuì lentamente. Sapeva fin troppo bene di essere come un libro aperto per il fratello maggiore, non era mai riuscito a nascondergli nulla in vita sua.

Tra i due seguì un lungo silenzio, senza che nessuno riuscisse a trovare qualcosa da dire all’altro, dove l’unico rumore che si udiva era il grattare della penna di Maglor sulla carta. Poi Maedhros parlò nuovamente: - Ti ho udito cantare quella vecchia ninna nanna … non era la stessa che nostra madre cantava per Pityo e Telvo?

-Era quella, sì- Maglor si voltò a guardare il fratello dritto negli occhi. - Ebbene?

Vide Maedhros alzare le spalle: - So quanto tu abbia voluto dei bambini, l’ho sempre saputo. Te lo lessi negli occhi la prima volta quando Atarinkë annunciò alla nostra famiglia che sua moglie aspettava un figlio.

Maglor emise un sospiro profondo, posando un attimo la penna sul tavolo. Non solo Maedhros, ma era sicuro che anche tutti gli altri suoi fratelli sapessero quanto lui avesse desiderato dei bambini. Ma non li aveva mai avuti, né in Aman né in Endor, si era ritrovato a riflettere, forse il suo spirito non era abbastanza forte da generare un figlio, o forse qualcosa in lui l’aveva sempre trattenuto dal compiere un simile atto, una qualche oscura preveggenza che gli aveva sussurrato, persino nei dorati anni di Valinor, di non generare un figlio onde non trascinarlo nell’abisso di miseria in cui era sprofondato negli anni dell’esilio. _E ora …_

Alzò lo sguardo verso il fratello maggiore. - E tu non hai mai desiderato dei figli, Nelyo?

Vide Maedhros tirare un profondo respiro: - Con sei fratelli più piccoli, ho avuto ben poco da desiderare dei bambini, Makalaurë. Voi eravate tutto quello che avrei potuto volere.

 _Già_ , pensò Maglor, _almeno finché il Giuramento non ci ha presi e corrotti, l’uno dopo l’altro._

Non avrebbe mai dimenticato l’espressione sul viso di Maedhros quando gli era giunta voce delle trame che Celegorm e Curufin avevano intessuto nel Nargothrond, onde usurpare il trono di Felagund e, forse, anche quello di Thingol. Ricordava bene come nello sguardo del primogenito di Fëanor si fossero mischiati, in egual misura, rabbia, delusione, risentimento e, soprattutto, un’annichilente, immensa colpa, data dalla consapevolezza di aver permesso ai suoi fratelli di essere caduti a un livello tanto basso.  
E per questo la sua ira contro Celegorm e Curufin era stata implacabile.

Maglor ricordava ancora le dure parole che Maedhros aveva rivolto ai loro fratelli più piccoli, non troppo tempo dopo la venuta di Celegorm e Curufin nell’Himring, furenti e pieni di vergogna. Lui era rimasto in silenzio, in piedi accanto allo scranno di Maedhros, cercando in qualche modo di metabolizzare le notizie che i messaggeri avevano portato dal Nargothrond, un turbine di emozioni contrastanti che gli lacerava il cuore mentre scrutava i volti al contempo familiari e irriconoscibili dei suoi fratelli.

-Come avete potuto? - le parole pronunciate da Maedhros avevano la stessa cadenza implacabile di una condanna. - Vi rendete conto di quali siano state le vostre azioni? Avete agito alle spalle del sangue del vostro sangue, e decretato la fine di uno dei nostri più valenti alleati, e, non da ultimo, avete rapito la figlia di Thingol. _Avete rapito una donna! Contro tutte le leggi degli Eldar!_

-Tutto ciò che abbiamo fatto è stato per nostro padre! - la voce di Curufin si era alzata nel pronunciare quelle parole, fremente d’astio, gli occhi che ardevano come la brace delle fucine di Fëanor.

Una risata, vuota e amara, priva di qualsiasi gioia, era uscita dalle labbra di Maedhros. - Posso immaginarlo. Anche il desiderio che avevi di vedere la corona del Nargothrond posata sul tuo capo era frutto dell’amore per nostro padre, _non è così_ , Atarinkë?

-Tu non … - quelle parole parevano un ringhio a malapena trattenuto tra i denti serrati di Curufin.

-Così come è sempre stato l’amore per il sire nostro padre a spingerti a rapire quella fanciulla, Tyelkormo- aveva proseguito Maedhros, spietato, ignorando totalmente Curufin per rivolgersi al terzogenito dei suoi fratelli.

Celegorm gli aveva rivolto uno sguardo astioso da sotto le ciglia argentee. Maglor lo aveva squadrato a lungo, nel tentativo di ritrovare i tratti del vivace fratellino che tanto aveva amato un tempo in quel feroce predatore bramoso di sangue e di vendetta che lo aveva sostituito, ma invano. L’unica cosa che era riuscito a leggere nei chiari occhi grigi di Celegorm era stato odio, totale e annichilente, e un oscuro desiderio, che si era ben presto tramutato in ossessione.

-Tu non puoi capire, fratello. - aveva replicato quello, la voce ridotta a un basso ringhio. - Non hai mai visto cosa lei era.

-Ne so abbastanza da sapere che ciò che avete fatto ci ha portato l’odio di Thingol- aveva replicato Maedhros, sprezzante. - E che ora è lui, non noi, non i legittimi eredi del Re nostro padre, a stringere in mano una delle gemme che ci appartiene di diritto.

Celegorm aveva riso: - E tu, mio valoroso fratello, erede del Re nostro padre, vuoi farmi credere di temere l’inimicizia di Re Mantogrigio? Thingol altro non è che un imbelle codardo che si rifugia in una putrida grotta sottoterra e che si nasconde dietro alle sottane di una Maia, mentre altri ben più valenti di lui rischiano la vita in prima linea contro il Nemico! E noi dovremmo considerare l’opinione di un simile essere?

Maedhros aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia ramate: - Non ho alcuna considerazione dell’opinione del Re del Doriath, fratello mio. Ma resta il fatto che lui ha il Silmaril, e noi no. Ho inviato dei messaggeri nel Doriath, onde convincere Thingol a rivedere le sue posizioni e consegnarci la gemma, ma ho idea che non sarà facile. - e detto ciò era rimasto in silenzio, il bellissimo viso tetro e corrucciato.

Celegorm si era fatto in avanti, il suo volto dai tratti fini e delicati trasfigurato in una maschera distorta di disprezzo e crudele scherno, gli occhi chiari accesi da una brama furibonda: - Ed è in tal modo che speri di ottenere il Silmaril di nostro padre? Ritieni davvero che Thingol rivedrà le sue posizioni semplicemente udendo le nostre parole? 

Maedhros aveva inarcato un sopracciglio, segno che il fratello si era spinto troppo oltre. Ma Celegorm non vi aveva badato, ormai cieco e folle com’era, preda della sua stessa brama.

Il primogenito di Fëanor aveva preso nuovamente parola: - E in quale altro modo dovremmo agire, poi? - aveva detto, parlando piano, soppesando ogni parola, quasi a tastare le reazioni di coloro che aveva davanti. - Il Silmaril è custodito nella Cintura di Melian, e a noi non è permesso entrare in quei luoghi. Ma anche se così fosse, cosa dovremmo fare? - qui aveva stretto gli occhi, i lineamenti che si indurivano. - Muovere guerra a quelli che dovrebbero essere i nostri alleati nella lotta contro l’Avversario?

-Perché, quale aiuto ci ha mai portato Thingol? - Curufin aveva preso nuovamente parola. - Ci ha banditi, ha proibito che in tutto il suo regno fosse parlata la nostra lingua, non ha mai mosso un dito quando abbiamo richiesto il suo intervento, e in tutto questo, altro non ha fatto che schernirci e disprezzarci, dicendo che siamo dei fratricidi, e che il sangue che abbiamo sparso ad Alqualonde lorda le nostre mani. Ebbene, noi saremo anche dei fratricidi, ma lui è forse meglio di noi? Quale diritto si arroga, cosa gli fa credere di poter giudicare e condannare con tanta facilità le nostre azioni? _Quale?!_

Maedhros aveva preso un respiro profondo, senza parlare, tale era stato l’effetto delle parole di Curufin. Era stato Celegorm a prendere parola questa volta.

- _Thingol_ \- aveva sputato fuori quell’ unico nome con tutto il veleno possibile. - Se solo non fosse tanto vigliacco da rifugiarsi dietro la Cintura di sua moglie, se solo avesse abbastanza fegato da uscire dai sicuri confini del suo regno … - aveva serrato le mani, quasi ad artigliare una gola invisibile.

Maglor aveva inspirato un attimo, prima di parlare: - Io non sarei così tanto prevenuto nel definire la reazione di Thingol- aveva detto, con voce pacata e chiara, che aveva risuonato limpida tra le sale di pietra di suo fratello, sovrastando i rantoli rabbiosi di Celegorm e Curufin. - Il Re del Doriath è cieco, sì, ma non è certo uno stupido, e _sa_ di cosa è capace la Casa di Fëanáro. Chissà, può darsi addirittura che i messaggi che gli abbiamo inviato riescano a convincerlo. Una penna, così come un’arpa, può rivelarsi efficace quanto una spada, se messa nelle mani giuste.

Dopo aver detto questo, Maglor aveva visto fin troppo bene lo sguardo colmo d’astio che Curufin gli aveva lanciato. Non erano passati che pochi giorni da quando aveva provato a parlargli di Celebrimbor, e la ferita in lui era ancora troppo cocente, e il perdono non era qualcosa che Curufin concedeva facilmente.

-Già, può rivelarsi efficace quanto una spada, nelle mani giuste- aveva ripetuto il quintogenito di Fëanor, in un tono lento e basso che preannunciava l’avvicinarsi della tempesta. - Preghiamo Eru, allora, che queste siano realmente le mani giuste, non come quelle di _qualcuno_ che, nonostante la sua tanto proclamata fama, si è rivelato incapace di tenere a freno la lingua quando avrebbe dovuto. – le parole di Curufin contenevano tanto veleno che a Maglor era quasi venuto spontaneo arretrare, di fronte all’assalto verbale del fratello, ma non aveva replicato.

- _Basta così!_ \- aveva tuonato Maedhros, in tono secco e duro, segno che avevano oltrepassato ogni limite. - Non voglio sentire una parola di più. Non permetterò che le mie decisioni vengano messe in discussione, e specialmente non da voi due. E dato che nel Nargothrond avete dimostrato di abusare del potere che vi è stato concesso, sappiate che d’ora in poi, qualsiasi decisione prenderete, qualsiasi ordine darete ai vostri uomini, dovrà passare da me e dovrà avere la mia approvazione. Qualsiasi vostro tentativo di trasgredire a questa mia decisione lo prenderò come insubordinazione, e vi punirò di conseguenza.

Maglor aveva visto chiaramente i volti di Celegorm e Curufin diventare lividi di rabbia. - Non puoi farci questo! - aveva tuonato Celegorm. - Noi siamo i tuoi fratelli, i figli di nostro padre! E io sono il terzogenito, vengo io nella linea di successione dopo Makalaurë!

-Beh, hai dimostrato di non essere all’altezza di tale responsabilità- aveva dichiarato Maedhros, incurante delle loro occhiate astiose. - Le vostre azioni parlano per voi, ho detto. E sappiate anche questo: non avrete ai vostri ordini servitori che non siano stati assunti e istruiti da me, e che non obbediranno alle vostre richieste, se prima io non le ho approvate. E che mi riferiranno ogni vostra mossa, ogni gesto che voi compirete. E non protestate: avete perso la mia fiducia, e questa, una volta perduta, non si può più recuperare.

Forse Maedhros avrebbe detto qualcos’altro, ma era stato interrotto di colpo. Le porte si erano spalancate con violenza, e Caranthir era entrato nella sala, il viso severo cupo come una nube di tempesta, gli occhi grigio scuro accesi dalla collera. Il quartogenito di Fëanor giungeva in quell’ora presso le aule di suo fratello, le notizie che erano giunte dal Nargothrond erano ancora fresche nelle sue orecchie. Fece un passo in avanti, squadrando Celegorm con disprezzo.

-Devi essere perfino più stupido di quanto credessi- tuonò. - Se davvero sei stato capace di trascinare nel fango il nome di nostro padre per una femmina degli Elfi Scuri!

Maglor vide il viso di Celegorm diventare livido di rabbia, gli occhi che mandavano lampi d’odio. – Come osi parlarmi in questo modo? _Come? Io_ avrei trascinato nel fango il nome di nostro padre? L’oro dei Naugrim ha corroso il poco cervello che avevi, a quanto vedo!

Il volto di Caranthir era paonazzo, le grosse mani serrate a pugno. - Sì, è ciò che hai fatto! Per colpa della tua stoltezza, ora quel maledetto Avar di Thingol porta sulla sua corona il Silmaril di nostro padre! E ogni casata degli Eldar del Beleriand ora può ridere dietro a te e alla tua infatuazione per la mocciosa di Thingol, visto che sei tanto stolto da non riuscire nemmeno a tenere a bada i tuoi bassi istinti!

Celegorm aveva serrato i denti, e aveva preso un profondo respiro prima di parlare, la voce arrochita e distorta dalla collera: - E voi, tutti voi, che pretesa avete di parlare in questo modo di ciò che ha coinvolto Lúthien e me? Come potete permettervi di giudicarmi?! 

-E tu dici di amare quella donna? - sbottò Amrod, il più giovane. I gemelli erano arrivati nell’ Himring assieme a Caranthir, e per tutta la durata del dialogo tra i loro fratelli maggiori erano rimasti in silenzio, per quanto Amrod fosse, tra i figli di Fëanor, secondo solo a Celegorm per il carattere turbolento.

Celegorm alzò il mento, i denti stretti: - _Sì_ \- sibilò, il tono basso e simile a un ringhio ferino.

-Tyelko- Maglor aveva preso parola, cauto come al solito, sapendo fin troppo bene che gli attacchi di collera di Celegorm sapevano essere temibili quanto quelli di Fëanor. - Credimi, quando ti dico che ognuno di noi qui ha provato, almeno una volta nella vita, a sapere cosa significhi essere innamorati. Ma nessuno si è mai comportato come te.

Celegorm lo aveva fulminato con un’occhiata: - È così che la pensi, allora? Bene, allora credimi, se ti dico che nessuno di voi può capire cosa ho provato! Nessuno di voi ha mai visto quello che lei era. - Maglor vide il fratello minore stringere per un attimo gli occhi, e, una volta che li ebbe riaperti, il suo sguardo era lontano, quasi allucinato. - Lei era come il sole che sorge dopo la Lunga Notte, come la più pura luce delle stelle di Varda, come quanto di più bello ci sia in questa terra di dolore. Nessuno di voi può realmente capirmi. - parlava con voce arrochita da un desiderio tale che Maglor per un attimo provò pietà per lui, ma quel desiderio altro non era che un’oscura e torbida brama, un’ossessione che infettava la mente di Celegorm come una cancrena.

Ma Caranthir a quelle parole aveva riso: - Oh, davvero, quali sublimi parole le tue, Turkafinwë! Peccato solo che una tal soave bellezza tu l’avresti usata per sollazzare i tuoi lombi!  
Celegorm non rispose, ma Maglor vide i suoi occhi ardere come le vette dei Thangorodrim durante la Battaglia della Fiamma Improvvisa, e scorse in essi la sanguinaria follia che aveva scorto solo un’altra volta in tutta la loro vita, durante il Fratricidio di Alqualondë. Notò che le dita del fratello erano scese ad accarezzare l’elsa della spada che portava al fianco, e per qualche istante si sentì gelare. 

Ma non accadde nulla. Senza nemmeno che Maedhros avesse bisogno di chiederlo, i restanti figli di Fëanor si erano fatti avanti per fermare i due litiganti, prima che avessero anche solo il tempo di muovere un passo l’uno verso l’altro. Curufin riusciva a stento a trattenere il fratello maggiore, notevolmente più alto e più massiccio di lui, mentre i gemelli, anche loro giunti da poco nell’ Himring e che non avevano osato fiatare per tutta la discussione, si erano fatti in avanti per afferrare Caranthir per le braccia.

Maglor prese un respiro profondo, e si decise ad intervenire nuovamente: - Cosa vi salta in mente! - gridò, e la sua voce rimbalzò tra le volte di pietra del soffitto, sovrastando quella di chiunque altro. - Mi meraviglio di voi, nostro padre non vorrebbe mai vedere i suoi figli accapigliarsi come due cani rabbiosi!

Celegorm gli rivolse uno sguardo omicida, ma non osò rispondere. Caranthir invece, collerico com’era, non si lasciò fermare nemmeno dal potere persuasivo della voce di Maglor: - Beh, non credere che me ne starò a guardare mentre Tyelkormo disonora in questo modo il nome della nostra casata! – tuonò, rivolgendo al fratello uno sguardo colmo di astio. Il terzogenito di Fëanor lo ricambiò con disprezzo.

-Taci, Moryo, non peggiorare la situazione-la voce profonda di Maedhros risuonò gelida come il ghiaccio, mentre avanzava e afferrava anche lui Caranthir per il gomito.

Caranthir finalmente tacque, ma aveva il viso paonazzo e il fiato accelerato, e i suoi occhi continuavano a posarsi su Celegorm, colmi di odio.

-Siete degli ipocriti, tutti quanti- Curufin prese inaspettatamente parola, scostando il fratello maggiore per farsi avanti. - Non parlereste così, se i nostri piani fossero riusciti, se davvero io fossi riuscito a mettere sotto i domini della Casa di Fëanáro le corone del Nargothrond e del Doriath in un colpo solo. Ma siccome ho fallito, ora vi riesce fin troppo comodo scaricare le colpe sulle mie spalle, di usarmi come capro espiatorio per raccogliere le accuse di coloro che ci bollano come fratricidi! - sibilò, il tono basso e insinuante, ma carico al contempo di veleno.

Maedhros strinse gli occhi: - Pensi davvero che sarei capace di usare te, il mio fratello di sangue, come un capro espiatorio su cui scaricare le accuse?

-Perché, non è forse ciò che hai fatto? - le labbra di Curufin si strinsero in un ghigno sarcastico, e per un istante fu tanto simile a loro padre che Maglor sentì un sussulto al cuore.

-No, non è ciò che ho fatto. - la voce di Maedhros era calma, ma era solo apparenza, l’ingannevole quiete che preannuncia la tempesta. - Mi credi davvero capace di abbassarmi a tali giochetti, Atarinkë? Ti sei semplicemente limitato a raccogliere ciò che hai seminato. Se vi punirò, è solo perché le vostre azioni non si meritano altro. Ma ne avete già avuto una dimostrazione nel Nargothrond, dove avete perso tutto ciò che avevate.

Il nome di Celebrimbor non venne mai pronunciato, ma aleggiò tra di loro, non detto, simile a uno spettro, e il volto di Curufin si fece più pallido di quanto già non fosse. Maglor lo vide serrare i pugni, conficcandosi le unghie nei palmi, e prendere un profondo respiro prima di parlare, ancora una volta.

-E tu pensi di essere migliore di noi, facendo questo? - sussurrò, gli occhi stretti a formare due mezzelune stillanti odio.

-Non penso di essere migliore di voi, ma sicuramente so di essere più prudente. - disse Maedhros, incrociando le braccia dietro la schiena. Curufin fece nuovamente per ribattere, ma il fratello maggiore lo precedette.

-Ciò che avete fatto è inoltre un palese affronto alla mia autorità- aggiunse Maedhros, gelido come i venti che spiravano dal regno di Morgoth. - Nel caso ve lo siate dimenticato, io non sono solo vostro fratello, io sono anche il vostro Re.

-Certo, un Re che ha venduto la sua corona! - sibilò Curufin, la voce piena di astio.

Maedhros per qualche minuto tacque, rimanendo a guardare il fratello minore senza dire nulla, un’espressione indecifrabile sui bei lineamenti. Ma quando parlò, la voce era fredda e tagliente come i venti che soffiavano nel regno di Morgoth. - Pensavo che il momento in cui un mortale ti ha fatto rotolare nella polvere come un mendicante ti avesse insegnato un po’ di umiltà, Atarinkë, ma evidentemente mi sbagliavo. Ad ogni modo, non permetterò a nessuno di minare tanto facilmente la mia autorità, né a te, né a chiunque altro.

Maglor fece spostare lo sguardo da un fratello all’altro. Maedhros ostentava una calma quasi inquietante, gli occhi gelidi e implacabili come i mortiferi ghiacci dell’Helcaraxë, che avevano strappato la vita a tanti Noldor, mentre invece Curufin pareva quasi sul punto di esplodere come un vulcano, le membra scosse da un tremito di rabbia, gli occhi che ardevano in egual misura di odio e disperazione, esattamente come quelli di loro padre quando i messaggeri da Formenos avevano portato la notizia della morte di Finwë.  
Nessuno dei presenti nella sala dubitava che, non appena Curufin avesse aperto bocca, lo avrebbe fatto per rovesciare sul fratello tutto il veleno possibile. Ma il quintogenito di Fëanor ebbe modo di stupirli, ancora una volta.

-Così come tu mi dici, _mio signore_ \- Curufin sputò quelle due ultime parole come se fossero il peggiore degli insulti. Fece un passo indietro, e li squadrò uno a uno. - Tu sei l’erede del Re nostro padre, ed egli prima di morire ti ha ceduto il comando. Non offenderò la sua memoria trasgredendo questo suo ordine, e mi piegherò al tuo volere. Obbedirò ai tuoi ordini, marcerò al tuo comando, e piegherò il ginocchio al tuo cospetto. Ma non m’impedirai di prendermi la mia vendetta, _questo no_.

Curufin percorse a grandi passi il poco spazio che lo separava dai pesanti portoni di quercia che chiudevano la sala del trono del fratello, e una volta giunto davanti ad esse, le spalancò di colpo, affacciandosi all’ampia balconata davanti alla sala del trono. La luce del sole al tramonto li investì, mentre i suoi fratelli gli si avvicinavano cauti. Sotto di loro, i cortili interni della fortezza brulicavano di vita, il fragore delle lame che venivano forgiate, e dei soldati che si preparavano alla guerra riempiva le loro fini orecchie. Sopra di loro, sulle torri, migliaia di vessilli sventolavano al freddo vento del Nord, ostentando trionfanti la stella ardente della Casa di Fëanor, e lontano all’orizzonte, al Nord, si vedevano le immense e oscure cime dei Thangorodrim, eterno monito del loro nemico. La luce del sole al tramonto si rifletté sui capelli ramati di Maedhros e dei gemelli, ricavando mille riflessi di fiamma, colorò per qualche istante di porpora le pallide chiome argentee di Celegorm, salvo venire assorbito dal nero assoluto dei capelli di Curufin, di Caranthir e di Maglor.

-Né a me la mia- aggiunse Celegorm, facendo un passo avanti e ponendosi di fianco al fratello. - Se Lúthien avesse accettato la mia profferta, tale matrimonio avrebbe unito le nobili Case di Elwë e di Finwë, e nostro figlio si sarebbe seduto sul trono di Thingol. Ma cos’ha fatto lei? Ha preferito cedere la sua mano e la sua purezza a un mortale, e per di più a uno tanto meschino che non è nemmeno degno di baciarle l’orlo della veste! Ma non crediate che dimenticherò. Il perdono non è qualcosa che la Casa di Fëanáro concede con facilità.

Caranthir rise di nuovo, intromettendosi ancora nel discorso. - Sei arrivato tardi, fratello! Si narra che Luthien e Beren si siano sposati, e che lei porti nel grembo suo figlio. Decisamente, la fanciulla non ha apprezzato le tue profferte, se davvero ha preferito essere la madre di un mezzosangue, piuttosto che del nipote di Re Fëanáro!

-Così è – la voce di Celegorm era un ringhio basso, ma non si voltò a guardare il fratello. I suoi occhi erano lontani, fissi su qualcosa che loro non potevano vedere. - Se Lúthien ha preferito avere un figlio dal seme di Beren piuttosto che dal mio, ebbene sappiate che tale figlio non vivrà abbastanza da vedere la maturità degli Eldar!

-E Thingol _morirà_ \- sussurrò Curufin, sguainando la spada. Per qualche attimo i raggi del tramonto si rifletterono sull’ acciaio, facendolo brillare. Era una lama magnifica, forgiata da Fëanor in persona molto tempo prima, sottile e curva, adatta a un guerriero che si affidava più all’agilità che alla forza quale Curufin era. – Ma non prima che soffra ciò che ho sofferto io, non prima che abbia visto tutto ciò che ha costruito sgretolarsi come sabbia, non prima che abbia potuto vedere tutti coloro che ha amato scivolargli via dalle dita come acqua. Allora e solo allora, io gli darò la morte.

-E tutti coloro che lo hanno seguito, che lo hanno amato, che lo hanno onorato, moriranno con lui- aggiunse Celegorm, sguainando anch’egli la propria spada, una corta lama da cacciatore, e incrociandola con quella del fratello.

Furono molti a sentire quelle parole, il vento del Nord le trascinò con sé mentre soffiava sugli alti torrioni dell’Himring, e i Noldor che si preparavano alla guerra contro l’Avversario si volsero verso i loro signori, nell’udirle.

La speranza era risorta nei cuori degli Eldar e degli Edain dopo che un Silmaril era stato strappato alla corona di Morgoth, e pareva che una nuova alba fosse sorta sul Beleriand. Ma nei cuori di Celegorm e Curufin era calata la tenebra.

Maglor ricordava di essere rimasto a lungo assieme ai suoi fratelli ad osservare le figure di Celegorm e Curufin che, dopo aver pronunciato tale giuramento, si allontanavano lungo i bastioni della fortezza, sbigottiti, sgomenti, incapaci davvero di credere che le due figure che si allontanavano, covando ritorsioni di morte e vendetta, fossero davvero i due bambini vivaci e scanzonati che tanto avevano amato un tempo.

Il secondogenito di Fëanor strinse gli occhi nel ricordare quel momento, così come quello in cui i messaggeri del Doriath, ornati della luna calante del Re di Menegroth, erano giunti al cospetto di Maedhros, recando con sé le parole sprezzanti e astiose di Thingol, che si era rivelato cieco e arrogante fino in fondo nel tenere con sé il Silmaril, senza pensare a quale tremendo destino aveva consegnato i suoi fratelli. Maedhros aveva taciuto, poiché le strategie che lui e Fingon stavano preparando gli parevano già adeguate ai suoi piani, ma Celegorm e Curufin, furibondi, avevano ripetuto un’altra volta quelle ferali parole, così che nessuno potesse farsi illusioni circa le loro reali intenzioni. _E sì, hanno ottenuto la loro vendetta_ , pensò Maglor, amaro, _ma a quale prezzo_ , e immediatamente sentì le lacrime riempirgli le palpebre. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per riavere con sé i suoi fratelli, si pur dannati e incattiviti, persi a tal punto nell’abisso di miseria che si erano scavati da soli da risultare irriconoscibili per coloro che un tempo li avevano amati.

Maglor fece spaziare lo sguardo sui fogli che ingombravano il suo tavolo, file e file di pagine intonse che altro non erano che una tacita testimonianza della sua dannazione. Sospirò, e all’improvviso si sentì stanco, immensamente stanco, conscio di tutti gli anni che si portava addosso e che non si era mai sentito prima d’ora, da creatura immortale qual’era, nata nelle ere delle stelle e che aveva vissuto innumerevoli anni prima che i Padri degli Uomini si svegliassero in Hildorien.

Certo, un mortale non avrebbe mai percepito i segni sul suo corpo, testimonianza che, alla fin fine, gli anni passavano anche per i Primogeniti, specialmente quando soffrivano immense pene. E Maglor era fin troppo consapevole delle sottili, impercettibili rughe che il dolore aveva scavato sulla pelle liscia del suo volto, delle sue delicate mani d’artista rovinate dall’uso della spada, delle innumerevoli cicatrici che mille battaglie gli avevano lasciato sul corpo. Si sentiva quei segni addosso quasi fossero marchi incandescenti, una prova tangibile che non era più il giovane ingenuo e spensierato che un tempo era stato, quando l’innocenza era ancora un lusso che poteva permettersi.

E suo fratello non era ridotto molto meglio. Scrutò per un attimo il suo profilo corrucciato e apparentemente impassibile, quando in realtà mille emozioni si agitavano sotto quell’armatura algida che Maedhros indossava sulla propria anima, riconoscendo sul corpo del fratello gli innumerevoli segni che erano la testimonianza di un fardello condiviso: i calli della spada sulle dita forti e agili, la pallida cicatrice che gli divideva a metà il sopracciglio sinistro, ricordo della prima battaglia che avevano combattuto sotto le fredde stelle, l’unica, solitaria ruga che divideva a metà la candida perfezione della sua fronte, ma soprattutto il polso che avrebbe dovuto terminare nella mano, e invece s’interrompeva in un moncherino, eterno monito di quanto potesse essere crudele il Nemico, e di quanto potesse rivelarsi inflessibile il Giuramento, al punto di costringerli a tradire i propri cari, quando il fratello non era andato in soccorso del fratello.

Maedhros si accorse che il fratello lo fissava, e ricambiò lo sguardo: - So a che cosa stai pensando- disse pacatamente, e anche a lui sfuggì un sospiro.

-Posso immaginarlo- commentò Maglor a bassa voce, intingendo nuovamente la penna nel calamaio.

Non ci fu altro da dire. Il rimpianto per i loro fratelli aleggiava tra i due, silente ma opprimente e angoscioso come una nube di tempesta.

-Se solo fosse stato diverso- mormorò Maedhros, tra sé e sé. – Se loro avessero potuto essere diversi …

Maglor strinse i denti, sentendo nuovamente le lacrime tornare a bagnargli le ciglia, proprio quando sperava di averle ricacciate indietro. Ma con uno sforzo immenso riuscì a impedirsi di piangere, ancora una volta.

-È inutile rimpiangere ciò che non è stato, ciò che non possiamo cambiare- mormorò, con una calma e una saggezza che non gli appartenevano. Ringraziò mentalmente Eru che la voce non gli tremasse. - Possiamo solo fare ciò che possiamo con ciò che ci viene dato. E, fratello, penso tu sappia quanto me che qualcosa ci è stato dato, nonostante tutto, che non siamo totalmente perduti.

Il nome dei bambini non fu pronunciato, ma Maedhros intuì subito che cosa suo fratello stesse dicendo. - Capisco- annuì lentamente mentre parlava. - Ebbene? Non ritieni che ciò che tu stai facendo sia sufficiente?

-Non è abbastanza, e forse non lo sarà mai- ribatté Maglor. - Ma è l’unica cosa che possiamo fare. Ti chiedo solo: hai intenzione di dare ascolto a ciò che ti dirò?

La tensione tra loro era palpabile, esattamente come negli ultimi mesi trascorsi assieme. Per qualche istante Maglor pensò che suo fratello si sarebbe tirato indietro, ma poi, alla fine, determinato e deciso come quando aveva ceduto la corona a Fingolfin, Maedhros parlò: - Molto bene, Makalaurë. Ti ascolto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ebbene sì, eccomi qua, sono tornata, si pure con un ritardo mostruoso! Anche questo capitolo ha avuto una genesi piuttosto travagliata, ma spero che la sua lunghezza sia perdonabile, assieme alla lunghezza del flashback. Mi sono fatta un po’ trascinare, ma spero comunque sia gradevole! Cose degne di nota:  
> Pityo e Telvo: diminutivi di Pityafinwë e Telufinwë, gli ataressë (nomi dati dal padre) rispettivamente di Amras e Amrod. Significano: “Piccolo Finwë” e “Ultimo Finwë”.  
> Nelyo: diminutivo di Nelyafinwë, ataressë di Maedhros. Significa “Terzo Finwë”, dato da Fëanor al suo primogenito per dimostrare che lui era il solo erede legittimo di Finwë (infatti essendo Fëanor in linea di successione il “secondo Finwë”, il suo primogenito non poteva essere che il “Terzo Finwë”) e che i suoi fratelli non erano degni di tale titolo, così come ci viene detto in The Shibboleth of Fëanor (Volume XII della HoME)  
> So che Thingol è un Sinda e l’unico degli Elfi del Crepuscolo ad essere annoverato tra i Calaquendi (elfi della luce) nondimeno, Caranthir gli dà dell’“Elfo Oscuro” nell’episodio del Silmarillion in cui nel concilio dei Re dei Noldor Caranthir ebbe una lite con Angrod. Immagino avesse un’opinione analoga di Lúthien, e che sicuramente non si rivolgeva a lei in termini lusinghieri.  
> La luna calante del Re di Menegroth: il vessillo di Thingol era una luna calante, a testimoniare il suo status di Re degli Elfi del Crepuscolo, rimasti tra le ombre della Terra di Mezzo, così come quello di Finwe era un sole che sorge, visto che il suo popolo si era recato in Aman a rimirare la luce degli Alberi.  
> Quello qui narrato sarebbe il missing moment del Silmarillion in cui si dice che: _“[…] Celegorm e Curufin pubblicamente giurarono di uccidere Thingol e di sterminarne il popolo” (il Silmarillion, cap. XX, Della Quinta Battaglia: Nirnaeth Arnoediad)_  
>  In realtà qui mi sono presa una piccola licenza facendo sì che Curufin e Celegorm ripetessero il medesimo giuramento in due momenti diversi, la prima volta (che è una libertà che mi sono presa) dopo appena essere giunti nell’ Himring, e la seconda (che invece dovrebbe essere quanto ciò ci viene narrato nel Silmarillion) dopo che Thingol rifiutò l’offerta di Maedhros di marciare unito in una lega contro Morgoth e di restituire il Silmaril. Vogliate scusarmene, mi rendo conto che sia una soluzione dispersiva, ma era l’unico modo per far coincidere questa scena e il canone. Spero non infastidisca nessuno!


	11. E' come il suono dell'inverno

_I’t all in your face  
I see you break  
It’s like the sound of winter  
The bleeding love, the silent escape  
You’ve got to hang on to yourself  
It’s like the sound of winter_   
**(Bush-The sound of winter)**

Maglor imprecò sommessamente, mentre osservava il soffitto di legno sopra di sé, tentando senza successo di dormire. Aveva le coltri della branda arrotolate e attorcigliate attorno al corpo, strette come ragnatele. Le allentò con strattoni decisi, mentre si tirava a sedere sul letto, abbattuto.

Aveva sperato che una nottata di sonno gli avrebbe fatto sbollire la sensazione di rabbia impotente che lo aveva assalito dopo la discussione che aveva avuto col fratello un paio di giorni prima. Non sapeva con chi prendersela esattamente: con suo fratello, per aver reagito in modo tanto cinico alla sua richiesta? Oppure con sé stesso, per essersi illuso ancora una volta che qualcosa potesse far breccia nel cuore ormai inaridito di Maedhros?

Aveva provato, con tutta la calma e il garbo possibile, a dirgli ciò che gli era parsa la soluzione migliore: gli aveva consigliato di provare ad accennare qualche primo passo verso i due bambini, di aprire a loro il proprio cuore, esattamente come lui faceva.

Gli era parsa l’unica soluzione possibile, ma purtroppo Maedhros non aveva reagito come sperato. Aveva visto un lampo di inquietudine passare attraverso gli occhi splendenti di suo fratello, e lo aveva visto arretrare di scatto, una reazione istintiva e naturale, ma totalmente inusuale per uno come Maedhros, il quale non aveva più reazioni istintive da centinaia di anni ormai. 

Maglor si era chiesto il perché di quella reazione, almeno un momento prima che suo fratello, una volta recuperato il tono freddo e distaccato che lo caratterizzava, lo aveva interpellato: - E come pretendi che ciò possa cambiare la situazione, fratello mio?

-Mi pare ovvio- Maglor aveva inarcato le sopracciglia, fissandolo dritto negli occhi. - Il nostro Giuramento, la nostra guerra, noi abbiamo precluso a quei due bambini per sempre la possibilità di avere ciò che gli spetta di diritto, una casa che li accolga, dei genitori che li amino. Il minimo che possiamo fare nei loro confronti, il minimo modo che abbiamo per riscattare le nostre colpe, è concedere loro quanto di più simile all’infanzia che meriterebbero.

Maedhros aveva inarcato le sopracciglia: - E come pretendi di fare, sentiamo? Ci separa da quei due bambini l’incolmabile abisso che separa le vittime dai carnefici, e come pretendi di colmarlo, Makalaurë?

Maglor ricordava di aver preso un respiro profondo, mentre replicava. - Voglio solo che abbiano anche solo un minimo dell’amore che si meriterebbero, fratello. - aveva sussurrato, e ricordò amaramente quanto quelle parole fossero suonate ridicole alle sue stesse orecchie, un attimo dopo averle pronunciate.

- _Amore_ \- Maedhros ripeté quell’unica parola, lo sprezzo che traspariva dalla sua voce profonda, solitamente così distaccata. - Makalaurë, ascolta. Avrei accettato un tale discorso da te quando eri ancora un bambino che si aggrappava alle gonne di nostra madre, ma non lo accetto sicuramente adesso. Dimmi che non credi davvero che l’amore possa essere la soluzione di tutti i nostri problemi!

Maglor avrebbe provato a replicare in qualche modo, ma suo fratello lo aveva preceduto prima che potesse dire qualsiasi cosa. – Davvero non puoi dirmi questo- aveva sussurrato Maedhros in tono quasi astioso, mentre percorreva la stanza a grandi passi. Maglor era a tal punto sbigottito da non accorgersi di aver quasi trattenuto il respiro mentre suo fratello parlava: per Maedhros, calmo e controllato com’era, era del tutto inusuale lasciarsi andare a scoppi d’ira immotivati e alle passioni violente come invece capitava spesso ai suoi fratelli più piccoli. - Nostro padre amava nostra madre, certo, ma questo non gli ha impedito di lasciarla sola per prendersi la sua vendetta. I figli di Arafinwë amavano loro padre, ma lo hanno abbandonato per intraprendere la via del Ghiaccio Stridente. Atarinkë amava suo figlio, e guarda ciò che ne ha avuto in cambio. E non ho mai messo in dubbio il vostro amore, mai, nemmeno una volta, quando ad Angband io … - la voce gli si mozzò in gola, improvvisamente, e tacque di colpo.

Maglor serrò le dita, ogni parola pronunciata da suo fratello era una coltellata che si conficcava spietata nel suo cuore sempre più stanco. - _Capisco_ \- disse in tono amaro, la colpa che gli attanagliava le viscere. - Capisco ciò che intendi. E credimi, non c’è giorno in cui il rimorso per ciò che ho fatto non mi perseguiti. - sentì gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime, mentre le parole gli sfuggivano dalle labbra prima che lui avesse il tempo di soffermarsi su ciò che stesse dicendo, ferito e abbattuto com’era. - Ma io in quel frangente feci solo ciò che tu mi ordinasti. Fosti tu stesso a dirmi di mettere da parte l’amore, e di anteporre il giuramento ad ogni altra cosa.

Maedhros s’incupì di colpo. Maglor vide un’ombra di dolore, lontano ma mai del tutto scomparso, apparire sul suo viso, ma fu veloce, e poi sul volto di suo fratello apparve nuovamente la maschera di pietra che da secoli ormai s’imponeva.- Sì, è ciò che ti avevo detto di fare, e tu hai obbedito all’ ordine che ti avevo dato di non venire a recuperarmi se fossi stato catturato, di sacrificarmi se fosse stato necessario- il cambiamento repentino che aveva avuto dal mostrare le sue emozioni al dissimularle completamente lasciava Maglor esterrefatto, e la calma glaciale che ostentava mentre parlava del momento in cui era stato catturato e portato in Angband, forse il più basso punto della sua vita, era inquietante.- Poiché io, come promisi un tempo al Re nostro padre, sono la mano che regge la spada che vi difende e lo scudo che vi protegge, e nulla mi avrebbe fatto venir meno a questo. _Nulla._

Detto questo, girò sui tacchi e gli voltò le spalle. Maglor, pentitosi immediatamente delle proprie parole, tese la mano verso di lui, e aprì la bocca in un’implorazione: - Fratello …

Ma Maedhros se n’era già andato, la porta che sbatteva dove un istante prima c’era lui.

Maglor serrò i pugni e prese un respiro profondo, prima di appoggiare la testa fra le mani, sconfortato. Nessuno meglio di lui avrebbe dovuto sapere qual’era il potere delle parole, quale devastante effetto potessero avere su una persona. Specie su qualcuno gravato da un tremendo fardello come Maedhros era.

E invece si era fatto trascinare dalle emozioni, come sempre, e aveva finito per colpire al cuore con le sue parole il suo fratello maggiore, l’unica persona che gli era rimasta di coloro che aveva amato, e che non fosse lontana migliaia e migliaia di miglia, oltre il mare od oltre i monti, o che non giacesse silente tra le ombre di Mandos. 

Avrebbe davvero voluto che avesse fatto un tentativo per capirlo, per venirgli incontro, ma Maedhros non lo aveva fatto. Si era limitato a osservarlo con indifferenza, da dentro l’armatura di ghiaccio che da ormai lunghi secoli indossava, senza che nemmeno le alate parole del fratello riuscissero a fare la pur minima breccia attraverso di essa.

Fosse stato anche lui uno degli stolti che aborrivano il nome di Fëanor e dei suoi discendenti, condannandoli a prescindere per le loro azioni, senza sapere quale fardello comportasse il giuramento, senza sapere nulla della vera natura della maledizione che gravava sulle loro spalle, si sarebbe chiesto come suo fratello potesse essere tanto crudele.  
Ma nessuno meglio di lui poteva capire quale tormento lacerasse l’anima di Maedhros, quanto potesse essere difficile trovare un esile seme d’amore in quel cuore che ormai non era niente più che un’arida distesa di ceneri, dove nessun sentimento mai più sarebbe attecchito, perché troppe volte aveva amato qualcuno solo per perderlo per sempre, sia nel corpo che nell’anima, sotto le fiamme della guerra e di un destino atroce.

Ma allora, non poté fare a meno di chiedersi Maglor, perché lui, a differenza del fratello, sentiva un disperato bisogno, quasi fisico, di essere nuovamente amato, di riversare su una creatura tutto l’amore che sentiva di non poter più dare a coloro che aveva perso? Perché sentiva questo bisogno, così come un assetato sente il bisogno dell’acqua? Era forse che la sua anima, più delicata di quanto quella dei suoi fratelli non fosse mai stata, a cercare disperatamente la bellezza nell’orrore che lo circondava, nella speranza di scorgerla attraverso le crepe di un mondo distrutto?

Mentre ancora si agitava insonne tra le coperte, incurante della pallida alba invernale ormai definitivamente sorta, udì distintamente le voci dei gemelli risuonare attraverso la porta chiusa: dovevano essersi svegliati, pensò. Scalciò via le coperte arrotolate e si tirò su a sedere: ormai era inutile provare a dormire, non ci sarebbe mai riuscito e inoltre aveva i bambini che richiedevano la sua attenzione.

Felice di avere finalmente qualcosa con cui occupare la mente, andò a recuperare le vettovaglie che ancora rimanevano onde preparare qualcosa da mangiare per lui e i bambini e così, entrò nella camera dei gemelli, i quali si erano appena svegliati e avevano ancora gli occhi gonfi di sonno. Non poté fare a meno di trattenere un sorriso mentre li vedeva stropicciarsi gli occhi impastati e i capelli sconvolti, prima di gettarsi affamati sul poco cibo a loro disposizione. Si sedette su una sedia accanto al loro letto e rimase pazientemente in silenzio, gli occhi che percorrevano il perimetro della stanza.

Quando ebbero finito, Maglor vide che Elrond aveva alzato gli occhi su di lui, e che lo fissava in silenzio, senza dir niente, come se volesse fargli sottintendere una qualche domanda non detta. I due bambini si erano sicuramente abituati alla sua presenza, rifletté in modo distaccato, ma erano ancora in parte esitanti ad approcciarsi a lui, nonostante tutto.

-Vuoi dirmi qualcosa? - chiese dolcemente Maglor, decidendosi finalmente a rompere quel cauto silenzio. Il bambino pareva avere solo bisogno di un incoraggiamento, lo osservava coi grandi occhi grigi dilatati e fissi, attento ad ogni suo movimento, come se misurasse attentamente se fosse il caso di parlare o meno.

Il piccolo, preso in contropiede, arrossì e annuì piano. Ma prima che osasse dire anche solo un’altra parola, Maglor dovette incoraggiarlo nuovamente con il tono più carezzevole che poté, e finalmente Elrond si decise a interpellarlo direttamente.

-Non hai la tua arpa? - mormorò il bambino, guardandolo attento. Le iridi grigie del piccolo erano tanto chiare e limpide che Maglor poté quasi specchiarvi, cogliendo un riflesso del suo viso torvo e cupo, una figura oscura e confusa che incombeva sul bambino. Si affrettò presto a togliervi lo sguardo, disturbato: pareva che quegli occhi di fanciullo gli potessero scrutare fin dentro l’anima, e leggervi tutto il rancore, la rabbia, la disperazione e la stanchezza che portava dentro di sé.

-Ce l’ho nell’altra stanza, ma andrò a prenderla, se lo desideri- mormorò piano, alzandosi dalla sedia. Il piccolo, nel vedere quanto sembrava ben disposto ad accettare la sua richiesta, annuì nuovamente, le piccole labbra strette e le guance piene, come se non fosse del tutto sicuro di ciò che gli stava chiedendo.

Maglor si alzò ed andò a prendere la propria arpa. Quando lo levò fuori dalla bisaccia, lo strumento per qualche attimo brillò ai pallidi raggi del primo sole invernale, spargendo mille riflessi d’argento. Con un sospiro, se la mise sotto braccio e ritornò dai due gemelli, che lo avevano atteso con pazienza seduti sul letto.

Ormai che Maglor cantasse per loro era diventata un’abitudine, uno dei rari gesti di quotidianità e di pace che potevano permettersi in quell’epoca di incertezza. I bambini sempre più spesso gli chiedevano spontaneamente di cantare qualcosa per loro: la musica era un territorio familiare, una terra franca su cui potevano avere un contatto con più facilità.

-Ebbene? - mormorò piano, lasciando che le sue dita sfiorassero per qualche attimo le corde dell’arpa, ricavandone un suono lieve e frammentario, una promessa ricca d’aspettative delle dolci note che da lì a poco avrebbe fatto scaturire. - Cosa volete che vi canti? Avete qualche preferenza?

Era una domanda strana, inusuale. In genere, era lui stesso a decidere le melodie da eseguire, quelle che gli erano parse di maggior gradimento ai due bambini. Ma per una volta, pensò, poteva provare a chiedere la loro opinione, anche se non era del tutto sicuro che avrebbero risposto. Ma non poteva decidere in tutto e per tutto lui, non per loro.

Né Elrond né Elros arrischiò una risposta, si limitarono entrambi a scuotere la testa, timidamente. Maglor corrucciò per qualche attimo le sopracciglia, prima di osare pronunciare ad alta voce la domanda che poco dopo pose ai due bambini: - Non avevate detto che c’erano dei cantori, nell’Arvernien? Altri menestrelli che eseguivano per voi delle canzoni? Non avevate delle preferenze particolari per le canzoni che cantavano?

Fu Elros a prendere parola, stavolta. - C’era questo cantore ... Era un umano, si chiamava Dìrhavel … non era un Elda, ma uno degli Edain. Diceva sempre di appartenere alla casa di Hador, ma non possiamo sapere se lo fosse per davvero. 

Maglor aggrottò nuovamente la fronte. Sapeva che non solo Elfi ma anche Uomini si erano riuniti alle Bocche del Sirion sotto la guida di Eärendil, in quanto egli apparteneva a entrambe le stirpi. Gli era parso di vedere anche degli Uomini mortali durante l’assalto che lui e i suoi fratelli avevano guidato all’Arvernien, ma non ci aveva fatto caso, nella carneficina che ne era scaturita.

-Di che cosa cantava? - domandò, curioso. Raramente gli era capitato di incontrare cantori umani, nel corso della propria vita, in genere erano tanto meno abili di lui che non era mai riuscito ad apprezzarli o anche solo di prenderli in considerazione. Ma a quanto pareva Eärendil ed Elwing erano stati di opinione differente rispetto a lui.

\- Aveva composto un _narn_ , era un poema che non veniva cantato, non come … - il piccolo Elros arrossì immediatamente, interrompendo la frase come se temesse di sbagliare nel dire ciò che stava dicendo. - Era la sua unica opera, _“Narn i Hîn Húrin”_ , il canto dei figli di Hurin, e la compose con tutte le informazioni su Turin che gli davano gli Elfi e gli Uomini dell’Arvernien. Aveva usato la lingua della mamma, il Sindarin, Dìrhavel che sapeva parlare. La mamma però non voleva che lo ascoltassimo- il viso del bambino si incupì di colpo. – Diceva che era un canto pieno di tragedia e oscurità, e che avrebbe preferito che lo ascoltassimo quando saremmo cresciuti.

 _E sono cresciuti, sono cresciuti più in fretta di quanto avrebbero dovuto_ , pensò Maglor pieno di amarezza. Elwing aveva cercato il più possibile di proteggere e preservare i suoi figli dagli orrori della guerra e della morte, salvo poi vedersi quelle illusioni e quelle speranze infrante la notte in cui i figli di Fëanor, privi di qualsiasi pietà, avevano assaltato la sua casa e passato a fil di spada il suo popolo, assieme alla possibilità di un possibile futuro per lei e i suoi bambini.

-Non conosco questo canto- disse dolcemente ai bambini- però conoscevo Hurin, anche se solo di fama, come ho sentito parlare di suo figlio Turin, più tardi. L’ Elmo- di- Drago che padre e figlio cinsero era un dono della nostra casata, e le gesta che Hurin Thalion compì alla Nirnaeth Arnoediad sono impossibili da dimenticare.

I due bambini ascoltarono attenti mentre Maglor spiegava loro della storia dell’Elmo- di- Drago, di come quell’elmo, creato dai nani di Belegost per il loro signore Azaghâl, fosse stato regalato da Azaghâl stesso a Maedhros, dopo che questi gli aveva salvato la vita da un assalto di Orchi lungo la strada dei Nani nel Beleriand Orientale. Maedhros più tardi, che se ne faceva ben poco di un simile dono, per quanto onorevole e prezioso, e l’aveva dato in regalo a Fingon il Valoroso come pegno di amicizia, il quale lo aveva più tardi consegnato ad Hador, il capostipite della Casa a cui Hurin apparteneva, quando aveva assegnato a questi la signoria sui territori del Dor-lòmin. Ed era così che tale elmo era giunto nelle mani di Hurin Thalion e di suo figlio Turin Turambar, ma Hurin non aveva indossato tale elmo sul campo della Nirnaeth Arnoediad, né in nessun’altra battaglia a cui aveva partecipato, poiché preferiva mostrare il suo vero volto ai nemici, come sempre diceva.

Hurin e suo fratello Huor combattevano al seguito di Fingon, perciò Maglor non aveva avuto molte possibilità per vederli se non da lontano. Aveva però saputo del modo in cui erano morti, Huor sul medesimo campo di battaglia che aveva visto anche la caduta di Fingon, e Hurin, morto dopo molto tempo, ma non prima di aver visto tutti i suoi cari andare incontro a un destino atroce, per la maledizione che Morgoth aveva gettato sulla sua stirpe.

La medesima maledizione, pensò Maglor, che ha permesso che il Nargothrond, da regno sicuro e celato qual’era, cadesse nelle mani di Morgoth, portandosi via anche Celebrimbor, e l’ultimo frammento d’anima che era rimasto a Curufin.

Maglor serrò la presa sull’arpa. Non voleva pensare alla Nirnaeth Arnoediad, né alla maledizione dei figli di Hurin, né alla Caduta del Nargothrond. Voleva illudersi per qualche momento, grazie alle soavi note di una canzone, che tutti quei dolori e quei tormenti non fossero mai esistiti. E voleva che anche quei due bambini avessero la possibilità di illudersi di essere felici, al sicuro, senza che ciò che aveva distrutto la loro vita fosse mai esistito.

Così si decise a cambiare argomento. Aveva ormai terminato il racconto dell’Elmo di Drago, e vide che i bambini lo guardavano attenti, ancora affamati delle sue parole. Utilizzando ancora una volta il suo tono più carezzevole, li incalzò dolcemente: - Dunque? Volete che continui? - quando vide che annuivano ansiosi, provò a fare loro una domanda: - Mi avete detto che vostra madre non desiderava che voi udiste _Narn i Hîn Húrin_ , ebbene, ma c’era qualche canto che lei vi faceva ascoltare spesso? O una canzone che voi preferivate?

Per qualche momento nessuno parlò, e Maglor temette che l’ennesimo, opprimente silenzio calasse tra di loro, ma dovette ricredersi, quando Elrond fece sentire la sua vocina, lieve e delicata come una farfalla: - A lei piaceva il _Lai di Leithian_ – disse piano. - La storia della sua antenata Lúthien. Diceva che era una storia piena di tristezza e malinconia, ma dove il dolore si mescolava alla bellezza e alla speranza.

Maglor per qualche attimo non poté fare a meno di corrucciare la fronte. Elfi e Uomini avevano gioito quando la principessa del Doriath e il suo innamorato avevano divelto il Silmaril dell’Aria dalla corona di Morgoth, e nei loro cuori era nata la speranza, ma quello altro non era stato che un giorno funesto per la Casa di Fëanor. Non solo era stato usurpato loro il diritto che avevano sui Silmarilli, l’eredità di loro padre, ma anche aveva fatto sì che l’ultimo briciolo di umanità e di compassione, l’ultimo barbaglio di luce, scomparisse per sempre dalle anime di due di loro, consegnandole definitivamente all’abisso.

Non voleva rimembrare quei tetri ricordi, ma non voleva nemmeno deludere i due bambini che lo guardavano pieni di aspettativa, i grandi occhi sgranati e attenti. Si costrinse a sorridere: - Non sono sicuro di conoscere la canzone che voi dite, temo. - prima però che la delusione avesse il tempo di apparire negli occhi dei piccoli, andò avanti a parlare, le parole che gli sfuggivano immediate dalle labbra, prima ancora che avesse il tempo di pensarle: - Però, conosco un canto su un menestrello che amò una fanciulla, tanto tempo fa.

-Come Daeron amò Lúthien? - gli chiese Elrond, incuriosito, piegandosi verso di lui.

Maglor non poté fare nulla per impedire che le proprie labbra si piegassero in una smorfia, al ricordo di come Daeron aveva tradito Lúthien, e di come lui stesso fosse altrettanto da biasimare, data la freddezza con cui aveva trattato la propria sposa nell’ultimo periodo della loro convivenza. - In un certo senso- mormorò, imbracciando nuovamente l’arpa e sistemandosela sulle ginocchia. Chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che le proprie dita sfiorassero le corde: gli erano a tal punto familiari che poteva ritrovare ad occhi chiusi i punti dove muoverle per ottenere le note che desiderava.

Chiuse gli occhi, scacciando qualsiasi pensiero non fossero la melodia e le note di una canzone che, per quanto fosse passato tanto, troppo tempo da quando l’aveva composta, era incisa a fuoco nella sua anima. La prima volta che l’aveva suonata in pubblico era stata al giorno del suo matrimonio, ricordava, benché l’avesse composta tempo prima, quando ancora non osava confessare nemmeno a sé stesso le emozioni che provava nell’incontrare gli occhi di colei che l’aveva ispirata.

La medesima donna che, quando finalmente aveva osato suonarla davanti a un pubblico, davanti a lei, il giorno delle loro nozze, come ricordava, aveva pianto lacrime di pura gioia e commozione nel sentirsi dedicare parole tanto belle, e gli era parso che tutti gli applausi che aveva ricevuto alla fine, da parte dell’intera Tirion, non valessero nulla in confronto al modo in cui lei lo aveva guardato.

Cantò a lungo, lasciandosi avvolgere dalla melodia, lasciandosi trasportare, avvolgere dai ricordi, illudersi che il dorato giorno delle sue nozze non fosse solo una memoria sbiadita dal tempo.

Ricordava perfettamente quel giorno, sull’alto colle di Tùna dove si ergeva Tirion, in cui lui e colei che amava si erano finalmente uniti in matrimonio. Era stato un giorno di gaiezza, di risate, di danze, dove la gioia permeava i cuori dei Noldor e sembrava che nessuna sofferenza fosse possibile.

Ricordava ancora come i suoi fratelli gli si fossero stretti attorno per fargli le loro felicitazioni, mentre si avvicinava alla sua sposa, e come sua madre lo avesse guardato, colma di commozione, prima di stringerlo a sé. Suo padre invece, fiero e caparbio com’era, che raramente si lasciava andare a manifestazioni d’affetto, non lo aveva abbracciato, ma si era limitato ad accennare un sorriso, lieve e delicato come le vampate di calore di una candela, e Maglor aveva letto negli occhi brucianti di suo padre l’orgoglio che provava per il suo secondogenito. Maglor ricordava il respiro che aveva preso, nel percepire la mutua approvazione di suo padre, e del sorriso colmo di felicità che gli era sorto sulle labbra.  
E così era stato. Suo padre, senza che il lieve sorriso lasciasse le sue labbra, si era fatto avanti prendendo le mani del figlio, e appoggiandole su quelle della sposa, mentre la madre della fanciulla compiva il medesimo gesto.

Maglor ricordava ancora il sorriso pieno che la sua sposa gli aveva rivolto, e come lui l’avesse ricambiata, senza riuscire a smettere di sorridere per tutta la durata della cerimonia, mentre veniva recitata la formula solenne con cui suo padre invocava a testimone Manwë e la madre della sua sposa invocava Varda, e il nome di Eru, mai pronunciato con leggerezza, risuonava nelle orecchie dei due sposi. Così come non aveva smesso di sorridere mentre restituiva l’anello d’argento del fidanzamento e accoglieva quello d’oro delle nozze, infilandolo nel dito delicato della sposa, prima che ella facesse lo stesso con quello di lui.

Ricordava il boato di applausi che si era levato alle loro spalle quando aveva posato le proprie labbra su quelle di lei, e il modo in cui avevano danzato attorno al fuoco, mentre la luce di Laurelin lentamente cedeva il posto a quella di Tyelperion. Ricordava ancora la collana di perle che la madre della sua sposa gli aveva dato come dono nuziale, e la collana di coralli e acquamarine che Fëanor aveva forgiato di persona per regalarla alla sua nuora. Quei gioielli erano impressi a fuoco nella sua memoria, nonostante fossero andati persi ormai da molto tempo tra le pieghe del tempo, e non riusciva più a ricordare se li avesse lasciati in Tirion assieme agli altri tesori, o se li avesse persi nel bagno di sangue ad Alqualondë, o nella tempesta che Ossë aveva scatenato contro i Noldor ribelli.

Ma l’anello nuziale, quello sì, lo aveva ancora conservato. Aveva smesso da tempo di portarlo al dito, poiché gli impediva di usare agilmente la propria spada. Ma lo aveva riposto nella medesima bisaccia in cui aveva riposto la sua arpa e lo portava sempre con sé assieme ad esso, anche se ormai aveva smesso di tirarlo fuori da lì ed osservarlo, quel piccolo, sottile cerchietto d’oro che portava così tanti dei suoi ricordi. Così come cercava il meno possibile di pensare a colei che aveva portato al dito l’esatta copia dell’anello che lui portava. Durante il giorno, quando la lucidità della propria mente gli permetteva di chiudere fuori i ricordi dolorosi, e di non pensare al fardello che gravava sulla sua anima, poteva dirsi vincitore, ma la notte era tutta un’altra storia, quando disteso a letto, nel buio, si ritrovava a fronteggiare ciò che aveva cercato di scacciare durante il giorno, e il ricordo di lei tornava prepotentemente, assieme al desiderio per qualcosa che non aveva più da molto tempo ormai. 

Si era spesso chiesto se pure i suoi fratelli provassero nei confronti delle loro consorti i medesimi suoi sentimenti. Non aveva mai avuto tempo per chiederglielo, la guerra, il Giuramento e l’Oscurità che si infittiva a Nord uccidevano la possibilità di porsi simili questioni, o anche solo di provare questo tipo di sentimenti. Ed era stato impossibile nei tempi che avevano preceduto la caduta del Doriath, dato il modo in cui si erano allontanati.

E aveva avuto modo di scoprirlo nel peggiore dei modi. Aveva trovato al collo di Curufin una sottile catenella con appeso l’anello nuziale, quando gli aveva tolto l’armatura prima di poggiarlo sulla pira funebre. Ricordava ancora come fosse rimasto attonito a fissare quel piccolo oggetto, testimone di una vita passata e ormai definitivamente finita, in mezzo a tutto l’orrore che gli aveva portato via i suoi fratelli, a cui ancora non riusciva a credere. E ricordava come, febbrilmente, quasi in sogno, come se non fosse capace di compiere quel gesto coscientemente, avesse preso l’anello e glielo avesse infilato al dito indice, come a dire che lo perdonava, che tutte le parole velenose che si erano scambiati non valevano nulla, che quella riconciliazione che non avevano potuto avere nella vita era già avvenuta, nel cuore di Maglor.

Invece al collo di Caranthir non aveva trovato nulla. Si era spesso chiesto, più tardi, che fine avesse fatto quell’anello, se suo fratello lo avesse conservato da qualche parte di cui nessuno sapeva, o se lo avesse lasciato spontaneamente in Aman. Maglor non dubitava che una cosa simile avesse potuto realmente avvenire, ma ormai era tardi, troppo tardi, per chiedere, e che lui non lo sarebbe mai venuto a sapere.

Tutti quei sentimenti si confusero nel suo canto, unendosi, intrecciandosi, scivolando l’uno nell’altro e dando vita a una melodia colma di struggente malinconia e di rimpianto per tutti quegli amori che erano stati perduti, che si erano infranti di fronte al cieco odio e alla follia. _Tutti quei destini intrecciati, tutte quelle vite parallele_ , pensò Maglor sfiorando le corde dell’arpa. _Storie, nient’altro che storie, che si intrecciano per creare una storia più grande, un dramma che è ancora in corso, nonostante tutto. Ma chi ne scriverà la fine, Eru, i Valar o Moringotto?_

E nel canto si erano intrecciati anche Beren, Lúthien e Daeron, esattamente ciò che i bambini gli avevano chiesto. Sorrise pensando ciò, mentre non smetteva di suonare, pensando che forse, in quel momento, Elrond e Elros credevano di stare ascoltando il Lai di Leithian, e che si immaginavano la donna da lui amata con le sembianze di Lúthien. _Ma io sono Daeron o Beren?_ , non poté fare a meno di chiedersi, mentre sfiorava le corde dell’arpa, la mente lontana, proiettata altrove.  
Si accorse che i due bambini avevano gli occhi pieni di lacrime solo quando finì di cantare. Si voltò sbalordito verso di loro, posando l’arpa per farsi più vicino, nel tentativo di capire ciò che provavano.

Elros si scostò, limitandosi ad asciugare le lacrime con la manica della camicia, in silenzio. Fu Elrond a parlare ancora una volta, la voce sottile che risuonò ben chiara nelle orecchie del Fëanoriano. -È bellissima- sussurrò, guardandolo intensamente, prima che i suoi occhi limpidi avessero modo di scivolare sulle corde dell’arpa, affascinato.

-Ti ringrazio- mormorò Maglor, facendosi avanti per sfiorare delicatamente i capelli del bambino. Ancora non osava abbracciarli o stringerli a sé, ma stavano diventando sempre più frequenti le volte in cui gli capitava di fare loro una lieve carezza, nel tentativo di consolarli e di dare loro quel calore che meritavano.

Per un po’ nessuno dei due osò parlare, ma Maglor parlò nuovamente, qualcosa nel piccolo lo spinse a dire ciò le parole che gli uscirono poi. - Il canto dunque ti piace? - vide il bambino annuire lentamente, e così, preso un profondo respiro, continuò: - Vorresti impararlo?

Non appena disse quelle parole, si rese conto che forse poteva essere una domanda azzardata. Forse era andato troppo oltre, forse il bambino si sarebbe rifiutato. Ma non poteva negare a sé stesso che non desiderasse, con tutto il cuore, un allievo, un erede a cui trasmettere la sua arte, e che quella timida, accorata richiesta, altro non era che espressione di questo suo profondo desiderio, che finalmente trovava voce sulle sue labbra, e che non poteva più continuare a negare, fingendo che i gemelli non significassero nulla per lui.

Ma, dopo una pausa che gli parve infinita, finalmente vide il bambino annuire. Con una voce tanto lieve, tanto bassa da essere udita a fatica, Maglor lo sentì sussurrare, gli occhi sgranati e fissi nei suoi: -Sì.

Il cuore fece un balzo nel petto del secondo figlio di Fëanor.

***

Nei giorni che seguirono, Maedhros fece di tutto per evitare un possibile confronto col fratello, e i due si parlarono il minimo indispensabile che serviva per svolgere le mansioni quotidiane. Ogni tentativo che fece Maglor per cercare di tornare sulla questione cadde a vuoto, Maedhros chiudeva bruscamente il discorso prima che potesse venire approfondito, la corazza che il primogenito di Fëanor aveva eretto attorno al proprio cuore che sembrava ispessirsi ogni giorno di più, separando ancora una volta i due fratelli.  
Una volta scemata la rabbia che Maglor aveva provato nel sentirsi ancora una volta rifiutato, si sentì invadere dalla colpa per aver indotto suo fratello a rifugiarsi nuovamente in sé stesso, e dalla frustrazione per aver reso vani in un colpo solo tutti i passi avanti che Maedhros aveva fatto. Era stato stolto, tanto stolto da non essersi nemmeno reso conto di quanto potessero suonare goffe le proprie parole, e questa era l’ultima cosa di cui suo fratello avesse bisogno.

Per evitare di pensare a ciò che era successo tra lui ed il fratello maggiore, di come tutti i suoi tentativi fossero risultati vani, alla fin fine, mise tutte le proprie energie e il proprio impegno in altre attività, che gli tenessero occupata la mente.

E ultimamente ne aveva fin troppe, di cose a cui pensare. Come già suo fratello aveva supposto, l’inverno di Morgoth era stato lungo, rigido e crudele, gli animali da cacciare erano divenuti sempre più rari e procurarsi ciò di cui avevano bisogno, fosse legna o cibo, sempre più difficoltoso. Non avevano accette abbastanza grandi da tagliare un intero albero, erano costretti così a limitarsi ai rami e alle fronde, e molto spesso la legna era bagnata e ci metteva tempo ad asciugarsi. Gli alimenti che non potevano procurarsi da sé erano costretti a rubarli agli Esterling che si erano accampati per l’inverno in quella regione. Tutto questo era quanto di più lontano possibile dal modo in cui i due fratelli avevano vissuto fino a pochi anni prima e a cui erano abituati, in quanto appartenenti a una stirpe regale, ma si erano dovuti abituare fin troppo in fretta a quella vita infame. 

Perfino per raggiungere l’accampamento degli Esterling più vicino ci voleva qualche giorno di viaggio, poiché gli Esterling non osavano accamparsi in una zona che fosse troppo vicina alle rovine del Nargothrond, dove ancora ristagnava la desolazione portata da Glaurung. Maglor invece si ritrovò spesso ad attraversare quelle lande, proprio nella speranza di dissuadere i nemici ad indagare nel caso avessero cominciato a sospettare qualcosa. Di quei brevi viaggi conservò un tetro ricordo, fu doloroso vedere lo sfacelo e la distruzione su quello che un tempo era il prospero reame di Finrod Felagund , gli stagni d’Ivrin nulla più che chiazze torbide di fango, il fiume Narog intorbato dai detriti del funesto ponte che Turin vi aveva fatto costruire e delle porte spaccate da Glaurung, e le verdi distese che un tempo avevano circondato il regno nascosto annerite dalle ceneri, tra cui ancora di annidavano le ossa dei Noldor periti in battaglia.

Vedere i segni della sozzura e della corruzione di Glaurung tutto attorno a sé gli ricolmava il cuore d’odio, ogni volta. Era stato il Drago a scacciarlo dalle sue terre e a sbaragliare il suo esercito, e per poco non si era preso anche la sua vita, oltre a tutto il resto. _Glaurung è morto_ , si ripeteva ogni volta, a denti stretti, nel tentativo di scacciare i ricordi di morte e rovina che quel nome portava con sé, per lui. _Ucciso da Turin Turambar, la Spada Nera del Nargothrond._

Certo, Glaurung era stato ucciso, ma il prezzo da pagare era stato alto, infinitamente alto. Turin era morto poco dopo, la ferale maledizione che Morgoth aveva gettato sulla sua famiglia che aveva finalmente serrato il cappio attorno al suo collo, morto dopo che la cappa di illusioni e di inganni che lo aveva fatto commettere, ignaro, atti contro natura era stata levata. E la vendetta, al fronte di tutto ciò, aveva un sapore amaro per Maglor.

Anche se in quei viaggi portava sempre l’arpa con sé, unicamente per avere un oggetto familiare la cui presenza lo confortasse, non la usava mai, per timore di venire scoperto. Solo quando finalmente tornava nella torre, accanto al fuoco e ai due bambini che avevano fatto breccia nel suo cuore, poteva tirarla fuori per usarla, come se il canto fosse per lui un modo per sfogarsi. I momenti in cui cantava o stava coi bambini, ebbe modo di pensare una volta, erano gli unici in cui si sentisse realmente vivo, mentre compiva tutte le altre azioni in maniera meccanica, asettica, senza pensare realmente a ciò che stesse facendo.

E la convinzione di Elrond nel voler imparare a suonare l’arpa fu per lui un altro motivo di gioia. Dapprima il piccolo appariva titubante, incerto, tanto che Maglor si ritrovò alle volte a chiedere se non volesse rinunciare del tutto, tanto più che non aveva nemmeno uno strumento che potesse andare bene per un principiante, e sicuramente non poteva far usare la propria arpa a un bambino. Ma ebbe ben presto modo di rendersi conto che Elrond era sinceramente interessato alla materia, solo troppo timido per apparire realmente fermo nelle sue decisioni, tanto più che la confidenza tra i gemelli e Maglor era ancora agli inizi. Fu così che Maglor, deciso fino in fondo ad avere l’allievo che tanto a lungo aveva desiderato, una sera, preso un ramo e i budelli di un cervo che aveva cacciato il giorno prima, diede fondo a tutta la propria abilità per costruire un’arpa che potesse adattarsi a un bambino. Ciò che ottenne era un oggetto rozzo, ma efficace: sapeva suonare solo poche note, ma per un bambino di pochi anni era un risultato più che sufficiente.  
Elrond parve entusiasta del piccolo dono, quando glielo consegnò, e quando più tardi Maglor cominciò pazientemente a insegnargli le basi della sua arte, anche Elros gli parve interessato, nonostante che, per quanto amasse ascoltare il canto, finora non sembrava avere alcuna intenzione di impararlo lui stesso.

Maglor sentì l’orgoglio invaderlo, di fronte a quelle scene. Ricordava che quando lui stesso, da piccolo, aveva cominciato a dar prova delle prime avvisaglie del notevole talento che aveva nel canto, aveva ricevuto un dono molto simile dai suoi genitori, una piccola arpa, poco più di un giocattolo da cui poteva ricavare ben pochi suoni, ma era stata quello il primo strumento che avesse mai suonato, e ricordava anche lo sguardo colmo d’orgoglio che sua madre e suo padre gli avevano rivolto, non dissimile da quello con cui lui ora stava osservando i due bambini che aveva di fronte a sé, senza che essi se ne accorgessero.

E fu così che i mesi passarono. L’inverno di Morgoth ancora tratteneva il Beleriand nella sua crudele morsa, rifiutandosi di allentare la presa malgrado la primavera si facesse sempre più vicina, ma nel cuore di Maglor dominava l’estate, ogni volta che aveva l’occasione di passare un po’ di tempo coi gemelli, che fosse per insegnare loro la sapienza degli Eldar o anche solo semplicemente osservandoli mentre giocavano. Avevano preso a farlo sempre più spesso, nella torre, malgrado i lupi ululassero nel freddo della notte e Maedhros persistesse nel suo lungo, ostinato mutismo. Maglor non aveva ancora rinunciato a parlargli, a cercare di farsi capire da lui, d’altronde ci era già riuscito una volta.   
Certo, tutti i suoi tentativi cadevano nel vuoto, e Maedhros continuava ad apparire inarrivabile e inespugnabile esattamente come la fortezza d’Himring, della quale era stato il Signore per tanto tempo, ma Maglor, orgoglioso com’era, non era disposto a rinunciare, o ad arrendersi. Non lo sarebbe mai stato.

Passò un mese, quasi, prima che avesse finalmente il tempo di stare solo col fratello. Il fuoco ardeva nel camino e Maglor sedeva al tavolo, per una volta tanto soddisfatto di ciò che era riuscito a scrivere. Aveva posato la penna, mentre osservava i gemellini dormire nel loro lettino, abbracciati, attraverso la porta della loro stanzetta, aperta in modo che potessero ricevere meglio il calore del fuoco.

Maedhros era entrato e si era disposto silenziosamente accanto al camino, in modo da non svegliarli. Aveva allungato l’unica mano che gli rimaneva verso il fuoco, in modo da scaldarsi le membra intirizzite, e a lungo i due fratelli rimasero così, presi dalle loro occupazioni, immersi nei propri pensieri.

-Presto l’inverno finirà- disse Maedhros a un certo punto. - Non manca molto alla primavera, ormai.

Maglor non rispose. Ogni volta che il fratello gli rivolgeva la parola, si accendeva in lui la speranza che Maedhros si confidasse nuovamente con lui, ma al contempo stesso temeva che, forzandolo troppo a parlare, si sarebbe chiuso nuovamente a riccio, e questa era l’ultima cosa che desiderava. 

-Un’altra primavera lieve, tiepida e fragile, che durerà ben poco rispetto al prossimo inverno che Moringotto ci rovescerà addosso- Maedhros emise un lungo sospiro, l’unico modo in cui si permetteva di esternare le proprie emozioni. Alzò lo sguardo e incontrò quello del fratello. - Qualche giorno fa ho incontrato due vedette degli Esterling. Le ho uccise prima che potessero vedermi, ma non so quanto questo durerà.

Maglor chiuse gli occhi un momento, capendo dove il fratello volesse andare a parare. –Posso capire- disse.

-Non possiamo restare qui per sempre, e tu lo sai- continuò Maedhros, spietato. - Stiamo rischiando fin troppo nel derubarli delle provviste, non credere non se ne siano già accorti. Certo non sospettano minimamente della nostra presenza qui e della nostra identità, ma sarà solo questione di tempo prima che ci trovino. Non pensare che questo sia un luogo sicuro, Makalaurë, non lo è. Dobbiamo spostarci il più lontanto possibile dall’ombra di Moringotto, magari a sud, nella Taur-Im-Duinath, la Foresta tra i Fiumi, dove l’invasione non è ancora arrivata.

Maglor prese un respiro profondo. Poteva capire le motivazioni del fratello, e le capiva fin troppo bene, ma doveva pensare ai bambini. Sarebbero stati capaci di sopportare un simile viaggio? Maglor ne temeva la risposta. Già si preoccupava abbastanza perché, malgrado i suoi sforzi, non mangiavano abbastanza, e perché non riusciva sempre a procurarsi gli alimenti necessari a due bambini in fase di crescita, nemmeno derubando gli Esterling. Al suo occhio attento non sfuggiva che i gemelli erano deperiti, meno robusti di quando li avevano portati via dall’Arvernien, e questo era motivo di angoscia per lui.

Così, erano di fronte a un bivio. Cos’era meglio, qual era l’alternativa migliore tra stare in quella torre fino a farsi agevolmente scoprire e catturare dai servi del Nemico oppure partire per un viaggio che avrebbe potuto rivelarsi fatale per i piccoli?

Maglor serrò le mani a pugno. Solo qualche tempo prima, si sarebbe chiesto, per la difficoltà di questa scelta, se suo fratello non fosse stato capace di farli uccidere, ma questo non era possibile, si diceva ora, non dopo aver dato prova tante volte del perché li aveva risparmiati. E non dopo essersi affezionato loro, finalmente, dopo tutto quel tempo, si pur tenendolo nascosto il più possibile, ma Maglor non era tipo da farsi ingannare tanto facilmente. Tanto più che, onde confermare i suoi sospetti, aveva spesso chiesto ai due bambini come Maedhros si comportasse con loro quando Maglor era lontano, in ricognizione. Elrond ed Elros gli avevano risposto che, per quanto Maedhros mantenesse un certo distacco nei loro confronti, e non rivolgesse loro che poche parole di circostanza, rimaneva sempre lunghe ore a guardarli, in silenzio.

-E i gemelli? - chiese, sapendo che il fratello avrebbe capito.

Maedhros aggrottò le sopracciglia, segno che anche lui aveva pensato a ciò che passava per la mente al fratello minore. –Non ho detto che dobbiamo metterci in cammino adesso, Kanafinwë. Ne parleremo quando arriverà la primavera.

-Non dovrebbe mancare molto, anche se dipende da quanto durerà l’inverno di Morgoth- obiettò Maglor.

Dopo questa frase, i due rimasero ancora una volta in silenzio, l’ennesimo, estenuante silenzio, senza che nessuno dei due trovasse qualcosa con cui approcciare l’altro.

Inaspettatamente, fu Maedhros a parlare. - Makalaurë, volevo dirti …- prese un respiro profondo, le parole che faticavano a uscire dalla sua bocca. - Ciò che è successo … Perdonami, non è stata colpa tua in alcun modo. È solo che io … - chiuse gli occhi un attimo, tentando di riacquistare il consueto autocontrollo. Maglor capiva, poteva capire fin troppo bene. Maedhros, abituato a nascondere ogni sentimento, a controllare ogni emozione, a non mostrare mai i propri pensieri, non poteva fare a meno che ogni tanto essi trapelassero contro la sua volontà, quando diventava insostenibile tenere dentro tutto quel carico. A Maglor il fratello maggiore ricordò ancora una volta le colossali cime dei Thangorodrim, con le sommità coperte di ghiacci e nevi perenni, ma al loro interno frementi dell’attività e del fuoco delle fucine di Morgoth.

-Fin dal mio primo respiro, fin dal mio primo istante di vita ero destinato a portare lo scettro del comando- mormorò Maedhros. - Sono nato per essere l’erede dei Re, delle Case di Finwë nostro nonno e di Fëanáro nostro padre. La corona pesa sul capo, fratello mio, te lo posso assicurare, ma sopportai quel peso senza un lamento, poiché ero nato per portare quel peso. O almeno così credevo, fino a quando non … Ho fallito, fratello, ho fallito miseramente. Non sono stato il degno erede di nostro padre, il figlio che lui avrebbe desiderato, tutto ciò che ho fatto non ci ha portato altro che rovina. Tutti coloro che amavo sono morti per la mia stoltezza, Makalaurë, non mi rimani altro che tu. Ho sacrificato tutto ciò che avevo per perseguire i miei obiettivi, tutti i miei sogni, tutte le mie speranze, perfino la mia stessa anima. E cosa ne ho ottenuto? Saranno giustificati tutti i miei peccati?

Il tono di Maedhros era basso, quasi impercettibile, gli occhi persi nel vuoto. Maglor esalò un respiro. Si rese conto che suo fratello aveva paura, la paura che non aveva mai provato in battaglia o di fronte a un nemico, lo provava di fronte alla prospettiva di amare, di aprire il proprio cuore a qualcuno, solo per perderlo in maniera atroce, esattamente come era accaduto a tutti coloro che avevano amato. Era per quello che lo aveva respinto con tanta veemenza, la reazione di una belva ferita, che teme di venire ferita un’altra volta.

-Tu hai fatto tutto il possibile, nessuno può negare che tu abbia tentato di tener fede al Giuramento- mormorò Maglor. Non poteva togliere dalle spalle del fratello il fardello delle sue colpe, era impossibile giustificare ciò che aveva fatto, così come sarebbe stato impossibile negare che Maglor portava le medesime colpe. – Non dire che non sei stato il figlio che nostro padre avrebbe desiderato, lui avrebbe agito esattamente come te. - Non era del tutto vero, Fëanor non avrebbe mai rinunciato alla corona che gli spettava di diritto, e non avrebbe dimostrato la medesima pietà che Maedhros aveva mostrato nei confronti dei figli di dei nemici, ma in Maedhros ardeva lo stesso fuoco del padre, non si poteva negare. - E saresti stato molto più degno di essere Re di quanto lo sia stato Ñolofinwë. Non negarlo, fratello.

Maedhros non rispose. Maglor si limitò ad allungare la mano verso quella del fratello maggiore, e a stringerla lievemente, il primo contatto fisico che c’era tra loro due dopo tanto, troppo tempo. Maedhros ricambiò la stretta, in un muto ringraziamento. Rimasero così per qualche minuto, in silenzio, prima che il primogenito di Fëanor parlasse nuovamente. 

-Come va con i bambini? - sussurrò piano. Maglor non si stupì eccessivamente di quella domanda, era tempo che l’aspettava, ma non potè trattenersi dal sorridere, e voltò il viso per non farsi vedere.

-Imparano in fretta- rispose. - Hanno già preso confidenza col Quenya, lo parlano abbastanza bene, per due bambini della loro età. Non passerà molto tempo, mi auguro, prima che lo parlino come se fosse la loro lingua madre. E sto insegnando ad Elrond le basi del canto e dell’arpa, forse presto anche Elros si unirà alle lezioni, dal momento che l’ho visto interessato.

Sul viso di Maedhros apparve, per qualche attimo, l’ombra di quel sorriso che Maglor aveva già visto una volta. – Immagino che tu abbia da esserne fiero- mormorò.

-E lo sono- continuò Maglor. - Ma non sono sicuro che basti. O meglio: sto insegnando loro la scienza e l’arte dei Noldor, e tale sapienza servirà loro in futuro, ma è giunto il momento che dia a loro gli strumenti per difendersi. Siamo in guerra, ormai, l’hai detto tu stesso, devono imparare a combattere. 

Si bloccò di colpo, quando vide che il fratello aveva corrucciato le labbra e lo guardava fisso. Maglor tirò un respiro profondo. Avrebbe dovuto dirglielo prima o poi, tanto Maedhros stesso lo aveva posto di fronte a una scelta.

-È mia intenzione insegnare loro a tirare di spada- si sorprese di come le parole gli uscissero spontanee. Ma ormai era lanciato, sicuro che suo fratello, a differenza di come aveva reagito in precedenza, non si sarebbe infuriato per la sua richiesta. Era vero che erano ostaggi, figli di nemici, e che un tempo sarebbe parso loro ridicolo mettere delle armi in mano ai rampolli dei ladri del Silmaril, ma non dopo tutto ciò che c’era stato fra loro, dopo tutto ciò che avevano vissuto.

O almeno era ciò che sperava. La tensione era palpabile, e il silenzio di Maedhros durò tanto a lungo che Maglor cominciò a dubitare della sicurezza della propria posizione. Alla fine il primogenito di Fëanor parlò, in un tono lento e misurato, quasi a tastare il gusto di quelle parole. - Vorresti insegnare ai gemelli di tirare di spada? _Tu?_

-Io- rispose Maglor, piano, quasi a tastare la reazione del fratello.

-Già, tu. Li ricordo i tuoi progressi con la spada, o per meglio dire i tuoi regressi, se ti ricordi che il nostro maestro d’armi si lamentava con nostro padre della tua svogliatezza.  
Maglor voltò la testa di scatto. Sul viso di Maedhros era apparso un pallido sorriso di divertimento, una reazione del tutto inaspettata, quasi impossibile da pensare, dato che era da tempo immemore che non rideva più. Certo non aveva detto chissà cosa di divertente, ma Maglor si rese conto che suo fratello stava scherzando.

Inaspettatamente, sentì la gioia invaderlo. Parlò, senza quasi pensare a ciò che stava dicendo, tanto era felice. - Allora, mi faccio da parte di fronte a un vero maestro. Vorresti dunque sostituirmi negli allenamenti con la spada?

Maedhros non smise di sorridere. - Lo farò.

Maglor non riuscì più a trattenere la risata gioiosa che gli era affluita alle labbra alle parole del fratello, dopo tanto, troppo tempo che non rideva più, che le risate gli parevano essere obliate, qualcosa che era perduto per sempre. E rise a lungo, senza nemmeno spiegarsi il perché, di quella felicità nuova e folle che lo aveva preso, perché nulla era perduto, perché aveva sempre saputo che era possibile avere fede in quella speranza che non lo aveva mai abbandonato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La storia dell’Elmo di Drago si trova nei Racconti Incompiuti, Parte Prima, Capitolo II, _Narn i Hîn Húrin_ (canto dei figli di Hurin). Nello stesso capitolo si trova anche la parte di cui si parla di Dìrhavel, citato nel testo, poeta umano che compose il Narn in Sindarin e che viveva alle Bocche del Sirion, e che morì nel Fratricidio dell’Arvernien (sarà stata la sfiga di Turin a effetto ritardato?). Il _Minlamed then_ e/o _estent_ è il nome della metrica elfica tipica del Narn, il quale è un racconto in versi parlato e non cantato (a differenza immagino delle composizioni di Maglor)
> 
> La descrizione della cerimonia elfica viene paro paro da _“Laws and Costums among the Eldar”_. Tra i Noldor (e solo tra loro) c’era l’usanza che la madre della sposa desse al futuro genero una collana, e che il padre dello sposo facesse lo stesso con la nuora. Che Fëanor abbia creato personalmente le collane per le sue nuore è una mia invenzione, ma mi sembrava in linea col personaggio.


	12. In a Land of Gods and Monsters

_In a land of Gods and Monsters_  
I’m an Angel/In the Garden of Evil  
**[Lana del Rey-Gods and Monsters]**

 

Una margherita fu schiacciata sotto gli stivali di Maglor mentre questi, uscito dalla torre, camminava sotto le fronde del boschetto che aveva dato loro riparo per più di due anni: la primavera era finalmente arrivata. Maglor prese un respiro profondo, sentendo l’aria fresca riempirgli le narici, ma la vista delle foglie e dei fiori appena sbocciati non gli dava alcuna gioia. Sapeva fin troppo bene che la primavera era la stagione in cui venivano spostati gli eserciti e dato inizio alle guerre, e che avrebbe dovuto dar ragione a Maedhros: ormai erano lì da due anni, e più il tempo passava, più correvano il rischio di venire scoperti dal Nemico. 

Non avevano altra scelta che andarsene, dunque. Ma Maglor non era preoccupato per sé o per il fratello, che avevano intrapreso marce ben più dure e più disagevoli di quella che li attendeva dal regno di Felagund alla Taur-Im-Duinath, la Foresta tra i Fiumi nel sud, là dove la Guerra di Morgoth non era ancora arrivata, bensì per Elrond ed Elros, che piccoli com’erano, avrebbero addirittura potuto rischiare la vita durante il viaggio.

Il secondo dei figli di Fëanor strinse i pugni. Non poteva essere davvero possibile che, dopo aver deciso di risparmiare i due bambini, dopo che Maedhros stesso aveva iniziato ad affezionarsi a loro, al di là di ogni ragionevole dubbio, rischiassero di perderli nel viaggio. Non voleva crederlo.

Si fidava del fratello, che, dopo la morte di Fingolfin e Fingon, era rimasto l’unico tra i grandi condottieri elfici, e lui stesso era esperto di marce e di spostamenti militari, poiché aveva passato più di cinquecento anni a combattere nella Guerra dei Gioielli, ma l’ansia ugualmente lo attanagliava, sapeva quanto fossero piccoli e provati Elrond ed Elros e sapeva quanto rischiassero in una marcia in un paese in guerra. Sarebbero stati costretti a muoversi con rapidità e discrezione da un luogo all’altro, badando di non venire mai intercettati dalle spie dei nemici, a camminare per lunghe ore e a cibarsi delle poche provviste che avrebbero portato con sé, e magari nemmeno avrebbero potuto accendere un fuoco per cucinare, onde non attirare su di sé i nemici. Si fosse trattato di lui e suo fratello, non ci sarebbe stato alcun problema, erano abituati a ben peggio, ma per Elrond ed Elros una simile prova poteva rivelarsi impossibile, forse addirittura fatale.

Mentre rimuginava su ciò che li attendeva, udì le voci dei bambini che giocavano tra il folto degli alberi. Con l’arrivo della primavera, i due figli di Fëanor li avevano lasciati uscire a giocare come avevano fatto in passato, lasciando che si godessero il sole e l’aria fresca. Sentendo le loro vocine, così simili al cinguettio dei passerotti, Maglor involontariamente sorrise, dimenticando per qualche istante ogni cosa che adombrasse la sua mente e il suo cuore, la marcia imminente, la guerra, il dolore per coloro che aveva perso, il giuramento stesso. Avanzando piano, per non disturbarli, fece alcuni passi avanti e scostò le fronde che gli impedivano di vedere bene i due bambini.

Li trovò ai piedi di un cespuglio, che sembravano cercare qualcosa che avevano perduto, scostando i rami e le foglie davanti a sé. Non riuscì a capire che cosa esattamente avessero perso, nemmeno quando Elros – lo riconobbe dalla voce più squillante- si voltò verso il fratello, e gli disse, in quello che sarebbe parso un tono di rimprovero, se non fosse uscito dalle labbra di un bimbo di otto anni: - Ecco, lo hai lasciato scappare!

Vide Elrond abbassare gli occhi, mortificato: - Ma non può essere andato tanto lontano- ribatté. - Era qui un momento fa!

-Che cosa state cercando? - domandò Maglor, intromettendosi. Nonostante si fosse piazzato alle loro spalle, i bambini non lo avevano per niente notato. Si voltarono entrambi, e lo fissarono sbigottiti, come a chiedersi da dove fosse saltato fuori. 

Maglor non potè fare a meno di sorridere, di nuovo. - Posso sapere che stavate cercando? Magari posso aiutarvi a ritrovarlo. - usò il suo tono di voce più basso e dolce, quello a cui i gemelli erano abituati. _Così come ormai sembrano essersi abituati alla sua presenza_ , pensò tra sé e sé, senza nascondere la gioia che quella consapevolezza gli dava. Certo ogni tanto capitava che tra loro ci fosse ancora qualche timidezza, qualche esitazione residua, ma era qualcosa che svaniva in fretta.

Elrond fu felice di avere qualcuno che lo appoggiasse: - Io e Elros avevamo trovato un coniglietto- annunciò, tutto fiero come solo un bambino di otto anni può esserlo. - Ma è scappato- aggiunse subito dopo, abbassando gli occhi mortificato.

- _Tu_ l’hai fatto scappare- puntualizzò Elros, con tutta la parvenza di serietà che la sua vocina acuta e la situazione richiedeva. Maglor sentì il sorriso sulle sue labbra accentuarsi, senza che potesse farci nulla. La scena era incredibilmente simile a un’altra che gli era capitata di vedere tanti secoli prima, in un altro luogo, in un’altra vita, con dei bambini che giocavano nel giardino di una casa di Tirion, la luce di Laurelin che si rifletteva sui loro capelli. Così simile che gli si strinse il cuore, per un istante.

-Non ho fatto apposta! -insistette Elrond, mettendo il broncio. Maglor, definitivamente intenerito, mosse la mano e la posò sui lisci capelli scuri di Elros, senza smettere di sorridere. Il bimbo non si ritrasse sotto il suo tocco, e fu motivo di altra esultazione per lui. Si rivolse al più vivace dei figli di Eärendil: - Su, su. Elerondo sicuramente non c’entra, se il vostro coniglio è scappato. Hai qualche idea di dove possa essere finito?

Le parole di Maglor sortirono l’effetto desiderato, ed Elros tornò a più miti consigli. -È scappato sotto quel cespuglio- disse, indicandogli l’arbusto sotto il quale lui e il suo gemello stavano cercando poco prima- E non lo troviamo più.

Maglor si accorse improvvisamente che i due bambini lo scrutavano speranzosi, come se credessero che davvero sarebbe riuscito a ritrovare la bestiola che avevano fatto scappare. Si rese conto di non potersi rifiutare di fare ciò che i bambini tacitamente gli chiedevano.

-Proverò a ritrovarlo- borbottò a voce bassa, più tra sé e sé che non ai gemelli. Vide i loro sorrisi allargarsi e ciò che gli si smosse dentro al petto lo convinse di aver detto la cosa giusta, malgrado quella non fosse proprio l’attività che si addiceva a uno come lui.

Sempre sentendo sopra di sé gli occhi attenti dei bambini, scostò le fronde del cespuglio e alcuni rami davanti a sé, chiedendosi come i gemelli fossero riusciti a catturare un coniglio. Lui e Maedhros, memori delle nozioni di caccia che avevano appreso da Celegorm tanto tempo prima, avevano disseminato il bosco di trappole improvvisate, onde essere sicuri di procurarsi prede più grosse e sostanziose quali cervi e cinghiali, piazzando buche camuffate sui sentieri che tali animali attraversavano, l’unico modo per procurarsi simile selvaggina non avendo una muta di cani e un seguito di cacciatori con sè. Per le prede più piccole alle volte l’arco bastava ed avanzava, ma si trattava comunque di appostamenti che richiedevano molto tempo, e alle volte passavano lunghe ore prima che riuscissero a catturare un’unica preda. Gli riusciva strano pensare che quei due bambini fossero riusciti a catturare un coniglietto con tanta facilità, per gioco, ma quel pensiero riusciva in qualche modo a divertirlo.

Dopo qualche minuto di continuo frugare tra le fronde, alla fine riuscì a trovare l’animaletto che cercava, un piccolo coniglio bianco con le orecchie nere, che si trovava intrappolato contro una barriera di tronchi di giovani alberi, troppo stretti per lasciarlo passare. Maglor, senza tanti complimenti, lo afferrò per le orecchie, e lo portò da Elrond ed Elros, che lo osservarono entusiasti, i grandi occhi grigi che brillavano di gioia. 

Li lasciò giocare con il piccolo animaletto per un po’ di tempo, osservandoli appoggiato a un tronco mentre i due bambini cercavano di dar da mangiare qualche erbetta al coniglio, o accarezzandogli il pelo liscio, senza fargli del male. Alla fine però, quando la bestiola si fu stancata di quel gioco, individuò un punto debole nella guardia di Elros e, quando questi allungò le mani per toccargli la codina, riuscì a sfuggirgli e scappò via nel folto del bosco, sparendo qualche secondo dopo alla loro vista. 

I due bambini rimasero fermi immobili, un’espressione sbalordita sui visetti, le piccole labbra spalancate. Maglor non poté fare a meno di ridere tra sé e sé.

-Sono cose che capitano, su- disse, tendendo una mano verso di loro. – Dai, andiamo. Mio fratello vi sta aspettando.

Scrutò attentamente i visi dei due bambini, studiando la loro reazione alla menzione di Maedhros. Anche se parevano essersi abituati alla presenza del primogenito di Fëanor, e che questi si fosse affezionato a loro, anche se non lo mostrava, c’era sempre una certa tensione tra di loro, e Maglor non poteva sicuramente dire che i gemelli fossero tranquilli in sua presenza. In fin dei conti, era pur sempre stato Maedhros a strapparli dalla loro casa.

Li vide diventare di colpo seri, da allegri e rilassati qual erano. Elros alzò il viso e incontrò i suoi occhi, guardandolo fisso. Maglor aveva avvisato i gemelli che Maedhros avrebbe voluto dare loro lezioni di scherma, ma in quel momento pareva che la notizia giungesse loro inaspettata. Forse avevano pensato che Maglor non dicesse sul serio, o forse erano sorpresi che davvero Maedhros volesse fare qualcosa per loro.

-Andiamo, su- ripeté con convinzione, avvicinandosi ai due bambini e tendendo loro le braccia. Elrond ed Elros si strinsero a lui, come per abbracciarlo e Maglor, ancora una volta sorpreso, ricambiò l’abbraccio. E poi, in un gesto quasi automatico, che gli veniva dai lunghi anni in cui aveva badato ai suoi fratellini più piccoli, li strinse più forte e li tirò su tra le proprie braccia.

I bambini non si sarebbero mai aspettati qualcosa del genere, il secondogenito di Fëanor li sentì irrigidire di colpo le membra contro di lui, sorpresi e confusi, in quei due anni Maglor si era comportato gentilmente con loro, ma i momenti in cui li aveva accarezzati o abbracciati erano stati rari. Fu qualcosa che durò appena un attimo, però: appena il tempo di abituarsi al contatto, e poi gli si fecero immediatamente più vicini, sentì Elrond gettargli il piccolo braccio attorno al collo, aggrappandosi a lui, il suo respiro caldo che gli lambiva i capelli, ed Elros appoggiargli la testolina contro la spalla destra, la chioma setosa sparsa sulla sua camicia. Maglor per qualche attimo trattenne il respiro, nel sentire i due corpicini caldi stretti contro il proprio, che si aggrappavano a lui per non cadere. Erano più pesanti di quanto si sarebbe aspettato, ma era un peso che portava volentieri, e che riportò alla sua memoria di tutte quelle volte che Amrod e Amras si erano fatti prendere in braccio da lui, in Aman. Prese un respiro profondo e sistemò i due bambini contro le sue spalle, in modo che potessero issarsi al meglio su di lui.

Fu così che, coi due gemelli in braccio, si diresse dove lo attendeva suo fratello, in una piccola radura non troppo distante dalla torre. Trovò Maedhros con la schiena appoggiata contro un albero, gli occhi verdi socchiusi, il viso che una volta tanto pareva quasi rilassato. Era una posa inusuale per lui, così come lo era non vedergli addosso la cotta di maglia o uno dei pesanti indumenti che accentuavano ancora di più la sua stazza già poderosa. Tutto nella sua postura emanava tranquillità, eccezion fatta per la spada lunga che gli pendeva al fianco, inseparabile compagna a cui non aveva rinunciato nemmeno in quel momento di pace.

Maglor alzò un sopracciglio. Non poteva biasimare il fratello se si portava con sé un’arma per difendersi, il tempo di guerra in cui vivevano richiedeva questo e altro- lui stesso teneva un pugnale nascosto nello stivale, per precauzione- e sarebbe stato da stolti fare diversamente. Ma al contempo stesso, non credeva che un’arma tanto minacciosa, così in bella vista, avrebbe potuto mettere a proprio agio i gemelli, e spaventarli era l’ultima cosa che voleva. Li sentì agitarsi contro il proprio corpo, e prese un respiro profondo.

Se Maedhros parve sorpreso che il fratello avesse avuto occasione di prendere in braccio i due bambini, non lo diede a vedere. Si limitò a staccarsi dal tronco a cui era appoggiato, facendo qualche passo verso di lui. - Siete qui, finalmente- disse, la voce che, come al solito, non tradiva alcuna emozione. Ma a Maglor parve di vedere un accenno di sorriso sulle sue labbra marmoree, qualcosa che gli era già capitato di vedere altre volte negli ultimi tempi, dopo secoli e secoli che Maedhros non sorrideva più. Ed era tutto merito dei gemelli, un’altra volta.

-Siamo qui. - Maglor si chinò e appoggiò Elrond ed Elros sull’erba davanti a lui. Gli sembrò che ai due bambini spiacesse che l’abbraccio fosse stato sciolto, esitarono per qualche secondo di più tra le sue braccia, e Maglor sentì una stretta al cuore. Gli sembrava impossibile che quei due piccoli, dopo tutto ciò che avevano passato per colpa loro, fossero riusciti ad amarlo, che lo ritenessero quasi un porto sicuro, qualcuno su cui confidare …

Prese nuovamente un respiro profondo e si sedette su un tronco caduto coperto di muschio, non distante da loro. Per qualche attimo rimasero così tutti e quattro, i bambini fermi immobili accanto alle gambe di Maglor, che scrutavano Maedhros con un misto di incertezza e curiosità, come se non sapessero come avrebbe reagito, e il figlio primogenito di Fëanor che li scrutava attento, senza fare alcun tentativo per avvicinarsi o approcciarsi a loro. Poi Maglor si sentì in dovere di rompere il silenzio, finalmente.

-Immagino nessuno di voi due abbia esperienze con la scherma- azzardò il secondogenito di Fëanor, incerto. Da quel poco che sapeva di Elwing, gli era parsa una madre apprensiva, molto più di quanto Nerdanel fosse mai stata, e dubitava che avesse permesso ai suoi figli di fare giochi pericolosi, o che le ricordassero troppo la guerra che aveva rovinato l’infanzia della figlia di Dior.

-Ogni tanto io e Elros giocavamo a fare i guerrieri- rispose timidamente Elrond, rispondendo a lui ma guardando fisso Maedhros da sotto la cortina nera formata dai suoi lisci capelli sottili. - Ma alla mamma non piaceva tanto. - aggiunse subito dopo, abbassando piano la voce e chiudendo gli occhi.

-Ebbene, dovrete pur imparare a difendervi- la voce di Maedhros risuonò nella radura, alta e possente. - Io sono qui per insegnarvelo. Dunque, non perdiamo altro tempo.

Maglor lanciò un’occhiata d’intesa al fratello, nel tentativo di fargli capire di essere meno diretto e più sensibile, ma forse questo per Maedhros sarebbe stato impossibile, non era nel suo carattere. Ad ogni modo, Maedhros non lo guardò nemmeno, impegnato com’era a recuperare due bastoni che aveva raccolto in precedenza, e che aveva scortecciato e lisciato in modo che potessero risultare agevoli per essere utilizzati da due bambini.

Vide i due piccoli osservare incerti per qualche attimo i due bastoni, come se ancora non riuscissero a credere a quello che Maedhros stava facendo per loro. Ma ben presto l’incertezza svanì, sostituita dall’entusiasmo di imparare qualcosa di nuovo, e i gemelli si fecero avanti nell’afferrare i due bastoni. 

Per qualche momento rimasero così, in piedi ad osservare entusiasti quello che per loro altro non era che un nuovo gioco, almeno prima di rendersi conto di non avere la più pallida idea di cosa farci esattamente. _Gli antichi giochi che avevano fatto sulle spiagge dell’Arvernien non saranno sicuramente d’aiuto_ , riflettè Maglor, _né possono realmente esserlo._

-E ora? - chiese Elros, rivolgendosi a lui. Ma fu Maedhros a rispondere al posto del fratello, un’altra volta. - Non è così che si impugna una spada, sappiatelo. - I due bambini sobbalzarono, e si voltarono nella sua direzione, senza però guardarlo in faccia, palesemente a disagio.

-Guardatemi- disse Maedhros in tono fermo, che non ammetteva repliche. Maglor emise un ampio respiro, l’ennesimo: gli sembrava che Maedhros fosse troppo brusco con loro, ma sicuramente lo stava facendo per il loro bene. E suo fratello non era mai stato tipo da sentimentalismi, non lo era mai stato nemmeno in Aman e non lo era certamente ora, dopo tutto ciò che aveva passato.

I due bambini, si pur titubanti, obbedirono, e finalmente presero a guardare Maedhros dritto negli occhi. Maglor notava che erano incerti, a disagio, e avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa per rendere loro tutto più facile, ma almeno non sembrava che Maedhros ispirasse loro timore. Certo avrebbe desiderato che suo fratello fosse più accomodante, per quanto il suo carattere non gli permettesse di abbassarsi ad atti di sentimentalismo, ma Maglor ricordava perfettamente che Maedhros era sempre stato un fratello amorevole, e addirittura poteva dirsi di essere stato una sorta di secondo padre, per i loro fratellini più piccoli, quelli nati quando lui aveva superato già da un pezzo l’età adulta.

Se solo fosse riuscito nuovamente a tirar fuori quella dolcezza che aveva dimostrato in passato …

-Non è così che si impugna una spada- il fermo rimprovero di Maedhros lo strappò alle sue riflessioni, e Maglor si voltò verso di lui, le sopracciglia aggrottate in segno di disapprovazione. Ma Maedhros non pareva particolarmente alterato, anzi il suo viso era rimasto perfettamente disteso e rilassato, allo stesso modo in cui l’avevano visto poco prima. La sua espressione tranquilla creava uno strano contrasto con il tono freddo e duro che usava, qualcosa che Maglor non riuscì a spiegarsi appieno.

-E allora come …? - la voce di Elrond, che ancora non si fidava del tutto di Maedhros, tremò leggermente nel parlare, e abbassò gli occhi, contrito.

-Vieni qui- Maedhros tese l’unica mano che gli rimaneva verso di lui. - Ti faccio vedere qual è il modo corretto per impugnare una spada.

Maglor vide Elrond mordersi il labbro, a disagio. Il bambino voltò il viso nella sua direzione, i grandi occhi sgranati in una silenziosa richiesta d’aiuto. Non sapeva cosa fare, se facesse bene a fidarsi di Maedhros, e lo stava chiedendo a lui.

Maglor si ritrovò colto alla sprovvista, rendendosi improvvisamente conto che il bambino lo vedeva come un punto di riferimento, l’unico in quel mondo che si era impazzito e rovesciato, e che credeva che lui e solo lui potesse aiutarlo. Rimase per qualche istante fermo immobile, il silenzio che era quasi divenuto assordante. Ma si riscosse di colpo, e, sorridendo ad Elrond nel modo più rassicurante possibile, annuì lievemente, nella speranza di fargli capire che non aveva nulla da temere da Maedhros, che poteva fidarsi di lui.

L’espressione di Elrond cambiò di colpo, da esitante che era mutò in una timida certezza, e il bambino voltatosi fece qualche passo avanti, mettendosi davanti a Maedhros, ricambiando il suo sguardo. Maglor vide, come per miracolo, suo fratello sorridere lievemente, salvo poi chinarsi all’altezza del piccolo, e sistemargli con l’unica mano che gli rimaneva la posizione delle dita sul bastone, mostrandogli come impugnarlo correttamente.

-Ecco fatto- mormorò. -È così che si fa.

Elrond sorrise timidamente in risposta, e lo sguardo che lanciò poco dopo a Maglor fu di gratitudine. Il secondogenito di Fëanor sentì il proprio cuore balzare nel petto, mentre lacrime di commozione, inattese e non richieste, gli punsero le palpebre, bagnandogli le ciglia. Chiuse per un attimo gli occhi, ricacciandole indietro, ma al contempo stesso non riusciva a smettere di sorridere, in qualche modo che nemmeno lui sapeva spiegarsi appieno.

Anche Maedhros parve intenerirsi a quella visione, Maglor potè nuovamente scorgere sul viso del fratello quel lieve sorriso che gli era capitato di vedere poche volte, prima d’allora. Non potè fare a meno di pensare che Maedhros fosse riuscito a recuperare la capacità di sorridere di nuovo solo per merito dei gemelli, e che questa ne fosse la prova definitiva. 

-Bene, ora sai qual è il modo giusto- la voce di Maedhros parve addolcirsi un poco, e Maglor si ricordò del modo in cui suo fratello maggiore parlava ai più piccoli dei figli di Feanor, tanto tempo prima. - Ma questo non è che l’inizio. Dobbiamo persistere e continuare ad allenarci, giorno dopo giorno, se vogliamo ottenere qualche risultato.

Elrond annuì piano, gli occhi che lo scrutavano attenti, per una volta tanto pieni di curiosità. Elros, che fino a un momento prima era rimasto fermo immobile accanto a Maglor, il suo bastone stretto nella piccola mano, si fece avanti, sollevando la sua spada improvvisata.

-È così che si tiene, giusto? - mormorò, prendendo anche lui sicurezza nel vedere Maedhros aver addolcito il tono con suo fratello. Maglor vide il fratello inarcare lievemente un sopracciglio, gli angoli della bocca che si sollevavano un poco di più.

-Non proprio- Maedhros fece cenno ad Elros di avvicinarsi a lui. Il bambino rimase per qualche istante a fissarlo, indeciso, ma poi si ricordò che suo fratello non aveva avuto alcun problema ad avvicinarsi a Maedhros, e si recò anche lui dal maggiore dei Fëanorioni.

Maedhros mostrò loro come posizionarsi sulle gambe, come bilanciare il proprio peso su di esse per sferrare il colpo. Diede loro qualche dimostrazione delle pratiche più semplici, come parare un colpo e come tenere la guardia, mostrando come tenere alta la guardia e l’attenzione per evitare che i nemici li cogliessero alla sprovvista. Sarebbe stato un lungo lavoro, pensò Maglor, i due gemelli non avevano alcuna esperienza in quel campo, e quella non era che la loro prima lezione. Ma entrambi erano determinati a far sì che i due bambini avessero tutto l’esercizio possibile.

Mentre osservava il fratello insegnare ai due piccoli a parare i colpi, non potè fare a meno di portare il pensiero a molto tempo prima, ricordando di come Maedhros stesso avesse dovuto re imparare daccapo come combattere con la mano sinistra, e a quante volte era rimasto ad assistere suo fratello che duellava con Fingon, nella speranza di recuperare l’antica abilità. Maglor serrò le labbra, chiedendosi se anche suo fratello avesse i suoi stessi pensieri per la mente. Non era stato un momento facile, anzi forse doveva essere stato uno dei momenti più difficili della vita di Maedhros, imparare daccapo a compiere ogni cosa nemmeno fosse tornato bambino, ma non aveva desistito, tenace e risoluto com’era, il fuoco di suo padre e il desiderio di vendetta che ardevano dentro di lui. E Fingon il Valoroso era sempre stato accanto a lui, in quei momenti.

S’impose di scacciare il ricordo del cugino, non voleva che suo fratello intuisse ciò a cui stava pensando, non in quel momento. La ferita nel cuore di Maedhros era ancora troppo fresca- e Maglor dubitava che si sarebbe mai rimarginata- rimembrarlo ora e lì sarebbe servito solo a turbare quel momento di pace.

Era tanto che non vedeva suo fratello sorridere, tanto che non lo vedeva felice e rilassato. I momenti di gioia erano stati rari e sporadici, nella lunga guerra che avevano dovuto combattere, lievi come fiori sbocciati d’inverno, e altrettanto rapidi a morire. E il riso aveva abbandonato definitivamente Maedhros quando l’ascia di Gothmog aveva posto fine alla vita di Fingon, tra le ceneri e il sangue di ciò che un tempo era stata la piana di Ard-galen.

Quel giorno maledetto ancora tormentava i suoi incubi, l’orrore e la desolazione della Nirnaeth Arnoediad avrebbero contaminato per sempre l’animo e il cuore di coloro che vi avevano combattuto, tanto atroce era il ricordo di quel massacro. Aveva sì ucciso Uldor il maledetto, ma malgrado avesse ancora la spada grondante del sangue del rinnegato, il suo tradimento si era manifestato in tutta la sua efficacia. Gli Esterling che Uldor aveva tenuto nascosto tra le colline orientali li avevano attaccati di sorpresa, e il loro esercito, preso d’assalto su tre lati, si era ben presto disperso. Quel giorno avevano perso una parte immane delle loro schiere, ed erano stati costretti alla ritirata, senza che vi fosse loro un’altra scelta.

Ma Maedhros aveva appena dato ordine di ripiegare a est, verso Monte Dolmed, e le trombe avevano appena squillato, che accadde ciò che aveva sancito definitivamente la loro disfatta. Le schiere di Fingon e Turgon unite erano lontano, ad ovest, e forse occhi umani non le avrebbero potute scorgere, ma gli occhi elfici potevano vedere fin troppo bene che i loro cugini erano stati accerchiati da una schiera tre volte superiore di quella che capeggiavano, e che loro non potevano fare nulla per aiutarli, troppo lontani com’erano.

Ed era stato così che, impotente, Maglor non aveva potuto far altro che guardare l’atroce scena che si era parata davanti ai loro occhi elfici: in lontananza, la mole di Gothmog, una mostruosa colonna di fiamma e oscurità, sovrastava Fingon il Valoroso, ridotto a nient’altro che a un esile figura splendente di azzurro e argento, unica luce in quell’ora cupa, ancora ritto in piedi e con la spada sguainata, malgrado tutti i suoi commilitoni giacessero morti accanto a lui, il loro sangue che si allargava al suolo sotto i suoi piedi. La sua spada disegnava una luminosa falce d’argento, sferrando instancabile feroci assalti, parando con lo scudo gli atroci colpi dell’ascia di Gothmog, ma egli non vacillava malgrado la violenza degli affondi del nemico. 

Per un attimo, per un lungo, sorprendente attimo era parso che Fingon potesse sconfiggere il nemico, che la fine di Gothmog, l’assassino di Fëanor, fosse finalmente giunta. Ma non era stata che l’illusione di un momento, lieve ed effimero come un fiocco di neve che cada su un incendio, prima che un altro dei Balrog di Morgoth - _solo ricorrendo a un atto di tale viltà e slealtà avevano potuto sconfiggere il Valoroso,_ si diceva Maglor- scivolasse alle spalle del cugino, serrandogli la gola con un laccio di fuoco.

Non aveva potuto far altro che assistere impotente, lontano, inutile, mentre Fingon disperatamente si dimenava, la corda infuocata che gli scavava un varco rovente nella pelle tenera del collo, nel vano tentativo di liberarsi da quella stretta mortale, la lama che gli era caduta dalle dita che invano cercavano una via d’uscita, la mole di Gothmog che incombeva su di lui, immensa. Poi, l’ascia di Gothmog era calata, tanto veloce che non si era potuto distinguere più di un nero guizzare, e un momento prima Fingon era lì, vivo e prigioniero, e il momento dopo non era più, il suo corpo che cadeva a terra ridotto a una carcassa maciullata, il sangue che sgorgava fuori dal cranio spaccato, tingendo di rosso le pallide ceneri di Anfauglith.

Maglor era rimasto fermo, impietrito mentre le schiere di Morgoth lanciavano urla di scherno, le loro laide risate di vittoria che riempivano l’aria resa soffocante dalla cenere, mescolandosi alle strida dei corvi e degli avvoltoi che ora calavano a frotte, ansiosi di banchettare con le cervella insanguinate di Fingon che si erano riversate fuori dal suo cranio maciullato. Non avrebbe saputo dire ciò che aveva provato in quel momento, ma inevitabilmente, il suo pensiero era corso prima a Maedhros prima che a qualsiasi altra cosa.  
Suo fratello che aveva assistito alla scena, esattamente come lui, e che non aveva potuto fare niente.

Si era voltato nella sua direzione, la spada sguainata, gli Esterling tenuti a bada ancora per poco. Lo aveva visto immobile come una statua di marmo, quasi si fosse impietrito sul colpo, il viso trasfigurato da un’espressione di sofferenza che prima d’ora gli era capitato di vedere solo quando Fëanor loro padre era morto, e quando era stato a lungo convalescente, dopo che Fingon lo aveva salvato dai tormenti di Angband.

E ora colui che lo aveva salvato, colui che aveva riportato la pace tra la Casa di Fëanor e quella di Fingolfin se n’era andato nelle Aule di Attesa, la maledizione di Mandos che aveva finalmente serrato il cappio attorno al suo collo.

Suo fratello era stato a lungo fermo in quello stesso punto, gli occhi fissi sul corpo maciullato di Fingon, lontano, troppo lontano, per dirgli addio come sarebbe stato giusto fare- _ma c’era forse posto per la giustizia, in quel mondo?_ , si era chiesto più tardi Maglor- e quello era stato l’unico e il solo istante in tutta la sua vita in cui Maedhros non aveva fatto caso ai nemici attorno a lui, in cui non li aveva visti.

Maglor se n’era accorto immediatamente, ed era corso da lui, la sua spada che si abbatteva, implacabile, davanti ad ogni Esterling che gli si parasse davanti, nel disperato tentativo di essere più veloce, di impedire la tragedia.

Ma era troppo lontano anche per lui. Alle volte si chiedeva cosa sarebbe successo – e ne temeva la risposta, nelle mille volte che aveva rivissuto quel momento- se Amras, rapido come il vento, non si fosse parato davanti al fratello maggiore, e non avesse piantato la spada nel ventre dell’Esterling più vicino.

Tanto era bastato. Maedhros era tornato lucido, ricacciando il dolore dentro di sé, per affrontarlo più tardi, e aveva nuovamente levato la spada, prima di decapitare all’istante l’incauto Esterling che aveva osato avvicinarglisi troppo. Nella disperata ritirata che avevano compiuto verso Monte Dolmed, a migliaia erano morti sotto i suoi colpi, e ogni volta che Maglor si era voltato a guardarlo in faccia, aveva visto il suo viso distorto in un’espressione folle, il dolore tramutatosi in un’ira cieca che lo faceva andare avanti, implacabile, abbattendo ogni nemico fosse tanto avventato da pararglisi davanti.

E con la morte di Fingon, era definitivamente morto qualsiasi sentimento di pietà o di compassione potesse essere rimasto a Maedhros dopo la prigionia in Angband. Suo fratello era divenuto ancora più implacabile nei propri propositi, e più propenso alla crudeltà nel realizzarli. 

La morte dei loro fratelli altro non aveva fatto che inaridire ulteriormente un cuore che era già di per sé arido e vuoto. Maglor aveva creduto a lungo tempo che ormai suo fratello fosse perduto, che la gentilezza e la compassione lo avessero abbandonato per sempre, prima di vedere le sue convinzioni venire smentite. E nel modo più inaspettato che avrebbe mai potuto immaginare, unicamente grazie a quei due bambini, i figli di una casata a loro nemica, discendenti dei ladri del Silmaril.  
S’impose di scacciare i ricordi della Nirnaeth Arnoediad, sperando che suo fratello non avesse intuito ciò che gli passava per la mente. Non voleva turbare quel momento, l’unico momento di pace e serenità che Maedhros si era finalmente riuscito a concedere dopo molto tempo.

Riportò nuovamente lo sguardo sui bambini. Sembravano tanto felici di imparare qualcosa di nuovo, anche se l’insegnamento veniva da qualcuno che essi avevano temuto con tutto il cuore. Li vide incrociare i bastoni come se realmente stessero combattendo con due spade, i colpi che si scambiavano erano goffi e incerti, ma ridevano mentre lo facevano, allegri come solo due bambini che giocano possono essere. Maglor alzò lo sguardo verso il fratello maggiore, che li osservava appoggiati a un tronco, e per un istante gli parve di vedere nei suoi occhi, solitamente tanto gelidi, un’ombra di tenerezza, così simile a quella che aveva mostrato anni prima, in Valinor, mentre guardava i loro fratelli più piccoli giocare in giardino.

Maglor prese un profondo respiro, prima di appoggiare la schiena all’albero dietro di sé, sentendo che i muscoli del corpo finalmente rilassarsi. Era vero che quelli che stavano per affrontare erano tempi difficili, ma per una volta tanto non sentiva l’angoscia assalirlo al pensiero. Non poteva che avere fiducia nel fratello, ora che finalmente gli aveva mostrato cosa provava, e poteva essere sicuro che anche Maedhros non avrebbe mai permesso che accadesse qualcosa ai bambini. Gli venne nuovamente da sorridere, guardandoli, e non fece niente per impedirselo, lasciò che quel sorriso aleggiasse sulle labbra per lungo tempo, sentendo che finalmente, una volta tanto, poteva permettersi qualcosa del genere.

***

Passarono le settimane, e Maedhros e Maglor cominciarono ad organizzarsi per la partenza, raccogliendo le vettovaglie e tutto ciò che era a loro necessario. Altra scelta non avevano, e ormai erano rassegnati all’imminente partenza. Per i bambini, Maglor non cessava di esserne preoccupato, ma Maedhros contava sul fatto che avrebbero percorso il Beleriand in marce brevi e con tante tappe, anziché sforzarli in marce e cammini troppo lunghi, con un numero ridotto di truppe. Avevano messo in atto una strategia molto simile quando loro padre era ancora vivo, nella lunga marcia verso Angband, dove molti dei Noldor che avevano seguito Fëanor non avevano rinunciato a portare con sé i propri figli piccoli nell’esilio, e Maedhros stesso aveva dovuto adattare il ritmo della marcia ai più piccoli e deboli, riuscendo addirittura a convincere il sire loro padre a seguire il suo consiglio. Maglor avrebbe potuto obiettare che in quei tempi, malgrado la marcia verso Angband fosse dura, e i propositi di vendetta di Fëanor che spingevano alla fretta, avevano un intero esercito con sé, e servitori ai propri ordini che ora non avevano, ma ogni sua obiezione sarebbe stata inutile, altra scelta non avevano. Poteva solo consolarsi col fatto che almeno la bella stagione sarebbe durata ancora a lungo, e i bambini non avrebbero dovuto soffrire il disagio del freddo oltre alla fatica e alla fame. Non avrebbero dovuto subire il medesimo destino dei bambini che alcuni Noldor incauti avevano deciso di portare con sé, nel seguire Fingolfin nella sua marcia attraverso i ghiacci.

Maglor decise di portare con sé ad ogni costo anche i libri e i rotoli sapienziali che erano riusciti a salvare dal loro accampamento dell’Arvernien, unico rimasuglio dell’un tempo immenso patrimonio culturale dei Noldor, che guerre ed invasioni avevano decimato. Al secondo figlio di Fëanor, che aveva ereditato da suo padre l’amore per il sapere, doleva il cuore al pensiero dei libri e dei documenti che erano andati perduti quando le loro fortezze erano state prese nella Dagor Bragollach, o quando avevano dovuto abbandonare l’Himring dopo la Nirnaeth Arnoediad.

Tutto ciò che era riuscito a salvare lo aveva tra le mani in quel momento. Certo, sapeva che la loro priorità era la mera sopravvivenza, tutto il resto era secondario, ma ugualmente non riusciva ad accettare il pensiero di abbandonare il poco della sapienza Noldorin che era riuscito a salvare, anche se avrebbe preso spazio ai loro bagagli. Si morse le labbra, a disagio.

Si voltò di colpo verso il proprio fratello, intento ad affilare la spada con una cote. - Li porterò io, se mi consenti.

-Che cosa …? – Maedhros si voltò a guardarlo, sorpreso, segno che era intento a pensare ad altro.

-Questi qui- Maglor tamburellò le dita sui pochi libri che rimanevano loro. - Li porterò io ad ogni costo, sopporterò qualsiasi disagio mi porteranno, non li lascerò pesare in alcun modo né su di te né sui bambini … Ma fammeli portare, Maitimo, per favore. Sono tutto ciò che ci rimane della grande scienza che avevamo acquisito in Tirion.

Vide gli occhi di suo fratello stringersi leggermente. - Credi che non ci avessi pensato anch’io? E cosa credi, che non capisca le tue motivazioni? Io che ho imparato le _Sarati_ e le _Tengwar_ direttamente sulle ginocchia di nostro padre? 

-Così come io capisco le tue- recuperare il materiale della biblioteca dell’Himring era stato il loro ultimo pensiero, nella disperata ritirata dei Fëanorioni dopo la Battaglia delle Innumerevoli Lacrime, tanto più che la via dell’Himring era loro preclusa, e l’antica fortezza di Maedhros perduta per sempre. - Questo non cambia la mia posizione. Te l’ho detto, li porterò io se necessario, se non abbiamo più posto per i bagagli.

Aveva tenuto presente anche questa situazione, per quanto si fossero premurati di recuperare – per l’ennesima, maledettissima volta, anche se quella di rubare ai loro nemici era ormai un’abitudine per loro, Maglor continuava ad aborrire quel gesto, ritenendolo umiliante per un principe del suo rango-un paio di bestie da soma da un accampamento degli Esterling giù a valle, in modo da non affaticare le loro cavalcature, tanto più che erano cavalli da guerra e inadatti al trasporto, e da evitare a loro di procedere a piedi.

Per qualche lungo, imbarazzante momento scese tra di loro il silenzio a cui erano ormai abituati. Maedhros si limitò a guardarlo con un sopracciglio agrottato, il bel viso indecifrabile come suo solito.

E alla fine, quando ormai Maglor stava per perdere la pazienza, parlò. - E va bene, Makalaurë. Ti ho concesso ogni cosa, non vedo perché non dovrai concederti anche questo. Dopotutto, anch’io sono il figlio di mio padre. Ma mi hai promesso che sarà affar tuo e tuo solo. Vedi di mantenere la promessa.

Maglor lo fissò esterrefatto, la tensione che gli aveva irrigidito i muscoli si sciolse. Rilassò le spalle, prima di parlare: - Mi stai dunque dicendo che approvi?

-Ho detto ciò che ho detto, nulla di più. - la voce di Maedhros era dura come sempre, segno che Maglor si stava permettendo troppo. –Cerca di non farmi pentire di ciò che ti ho concesso, Kanafinwë.

Detto questo, gli voltò le spalle, e ognuno tornò alle proprie occupazioni. Ma Maglor tra sé e sé gioiva, perché in un modo e nell’altro era riuscito a salvare ciò che considerava il suo ultimo legame col padre, e perché aveva dimostrato che anche Maedhros ci teneva per le sue stesse motivazioni. Sapeva che non sarebbe stato facile, e ancora non sapeva nemmeno bene se sarebbe riuscito a cavarsela, ma tutto ciò che contava era che c’era riuscito, che non avrebbe dovuto rinunciare a quello che suo padre gli aveva trasmesso. E che così, alla fine, forse sarebbe riuscito a trasmettere a quei due bambini che ormai considerava figli propri, malgrado tutto.

Trascorse il resto della giornata senza più parlare al fratello, se non per discutere di come si sarebbero organizzati con le vettovaglie e i bagagli. Quando alla fine suo fratello lo lasciò, Maglor si diede da fare per impacchettare al meglio possibile i pochi libri che gli rimanevano e il suo poema, al quale non aveva intenzione di rinunciare. Non fu un lavoro semplice, specie perché aveva poco materiale a disposizione e i manoscritti necessitavano di qualcosa che li riparasse, ma non era la prima volta che doveva occuparsi di un problema simile: non era raro infatti che i Noldor portassero con sé il loro materiale di studio negli accampamenti che erigevano in zone di guerra, e spesso Maglor si era occupato di persona di mansioni simili, quindi ne aveva una certa esperienza. Il problema però era sempre lo stesso, pensò, in quegli anni lui e suo fratello disponevano di un esercito e di un certo numero di servitori, qui doveva fare tutto da solo.

Alla fine però riuscì a radunare tutto in un sacco, ottendendo un bagaglio che occupasse il meno spazio possibile. Maglor sospirò, la tela era stata impermeabilizzata, ma non poteva essere del tutto certo che avrebbe protetto i libri. Ma era tutto quel che poteva fare, e non poteva sprecarne altra, che sarebbe servita per le loro provviste. 

Finite le faccende, si mise a radunare i propri bagagli attorno al camino, altro ormai non aveva da fare. Nella speranza di distrarsi per qualche istante dalle sue preoccupazioni, prese la propria bisaccia e ne estrasse l’arpa, posandola sulle proprie ginocchia e controllando che le corde fossero al proprio posto. Nel tirarla fuori, gli capitò tra le dita il piccolo cerchietto d’oro della sua vera nuziale, freddo e liscio al tocco. Lo prese in mano per qualche secondo, finchè non assorbì il calore della sua pelle, lasciando che un lieve, amaro sorriso gli si disegnasse sulle labbra nel rimirare l’ultimo ricordo che gli restava della sua sposa. Poi lo rimise dentro, tornando unicamente a dedicarsi sulla propria arpa. Aveva appena suonato un paio di note, che sentì la porta aprirsi e vide suo fratello entrare, forse non intendeva passare in solitudine l’ultima notte che avrebbero trascorso in quello che era stato il loro rifugio negli ultimi due anni.

Si sedette accanto a lui, senza dire una parola per qualche minuto. Poi levò fuori dal mantello la spada che Maglor aveva recuperato mesi prima dai cadaveri degli orchi che aveva ucciso, la lama forgiata a Gondolin.

-Ho notato che usi spesso questa, al posto della lama che ti forgiò nostro padre- Maedhros pareva stranamente sorpreso. - Perché, mi chiedo. I fabbri di Turgon sono abili, certo, forse i più abili esistenti a parte gli artigiani di nostro padre, ma una spada forgiata da lui in persona non ha eguali su Arda. E poi è stato lui a darcela, lui che ci ha … - tacque improvvisamente, come se non volesse invocare in quell’istante il ricordo di loro padre, uno spettro che incombeva sulle loro vite.

-Tu sai quanto io ami e rispetti il Re nostro padre- Maglor si morse il labbro. - Questa mia scelta nulla ha che fare con lui, fratello. Semplicemente … questa spada ha tolto tante vite, troppe vite, e non me la sento di impugnarla con tanta leggerezza.

Il fuoco del camino si rifletteva sul viso di Maedhros, accendendogli di mille riflessi di fiamma i capelli fulvi, e disegnandogli ombre scure sul viso, gli occhi ridotti a due nere pozze di tenebra. – E che altro scopo dovrebbe avere una spada, se non uccidere? Non fare come gli Uomini, che credono che le spade e la guerra siano un mezzo e un modo per ottenere la gloria. Un guerriero non è altro che un macellaio, un mietitore di vite, con le mani perennemente macchiate del sangue di coloro che ha ucciso. Non esiste una guerra giusta, e non esiste un condottiero che non si debba sporcare le mani.

-Hai ragione- Maglor prese un respiro profondo. - Ma ugualmente, fratello … Ho usato quella spada ad Alqualondë, nel Doriath, nell’Arvernien. Il Fratricidio è un crimine immondo, inviso ad Eru. E quella spada non fa che ricordarmelo. Preferisco dimenticarmene, almeno per il momento, ed usarne un’altra.

-Una spada non è che una spada. Ed è ormai troppo tardi per pentirsi di ciò che abbiamo fatto, possiamo solo andare avanti. Tornare indietro non è qualcosa che ci sia concesso. - ma ugualmente Maglor lo vide voltarsi e chinare leggermente la testa.

Maglor rimase anche lui a lungo in silenzio dopo quell’affermazione. Il fuoco crepitava nel camino, un suono allegro e vivace che pareva contrastare con i pensieri di coloro che erano seduti davanti a esso. La sera era ormai calata da un pezzo, le ombre erano lunghe e li avvolgevano, l’unica fonte di luce veniva dal focolare.

-Questa è l’ultima notte che passeremo qui. - quell’affermazione uscì spontaneamente dalle labbra di Maglor. Non era una frase che volesse avere chissà quale effetto, ed era un’ovvietà bella e buona, ma altro non era che un modo per spezzare il silenzio.

-Già- Maedhros prese un profondo respiro, prima di continuare. - Lo sai, è strano, ma mi sono improvvisamente venuti in mente i viaggi che nostro padre e nostra madre compivano nella loro gioventù. Quando avevo all’incirca l’età di Elrond ed Elros, iniziarono a portare anche me.

Maglor non potè fare a meno di sorridere tra sé e sé. Ricordava anche lui quel periodo, Fëanor e Nerdanel avevano fatto dei viaggi anche con lui da piccolo, per quanto dopo la sua nascita fossero diventati più rari, dal momento che i suoi genitori si erano accorti che il loro secondogenito era di salute più cagionevole e di corporatura più delicata rispetto al suo fratello maggiore. Erano stati comunque dei bei momenti da ricordare, con loro due stretti accanto al fuoco assieme ai loro genitori.

Certo, era fin troppo chiaro a tutti e due che un viaggio di due giovani sposi assieme ai loro figli nel Reame Beato, si pur nelle selvagge contrade inesplorate tutt’attorno ad Aman, era ben diverso dall’attraversare con due bambini un paese in guerra, con le truppe di Morgoth che avanzavano passo dopo passo, pronte all’invasione. Ma per qualche istante non ne parlarono, concedendosi il ricordo della loro famiglia, l’illusione che sarebbe andato tutto bene.

E così rimasero fino all’alba, seduti accanto al fuoco, in parte dormendo, in parte rimembrando la loro famiglia e la loro vita in Aman, finchè la notte non finì e il sole sorse, e giunse il momento di partire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anfauglith: “la Polvere Soffocante”, nome della piana che sorgeva davanti ad Angband dopo essere stata devastata da Morgoth nella Battaglia della Fiamma Improvvisa, su cui venne combattuta la Nirnaeth Arnoediad.  
>  _Sarati_ : nome delle antiche lettere elfiche inventate da Rumìl di Tirion, prima che esse venissero sostituite dalle Tengwar di Fëanor. Le Tengwar vennero definitivamente perfezionate nel 1250 YT della Prima Era, la data di nascita di Maedhros invece è ignota, ma nel mio personale headcanon dovrebbe essere nato all’incirca in quel periodo (è canon che Fëanor si sia sposato molto giovane).  
> La descrizione della Nirnaeth Arnoediad e della morte di Fingon seguono gli avvenimenti narrati nel capitolo XX del Silmarillion, “Della Quinta Battaglia: Nirnaeth Arnoediad”.


	13. I'm not afraid of tomorrow

_I’m not afraid of tomorrow  
I’m only scared of myself  
Feels like my insides are on fire  
And I’m looking through the eyes of someone else_   
**[SR71-Tomorrow]**

_Maledizione_ , pensò Maglor, mentre, seduto accanto al focolare, teneva sulle gambe la spada sguainata. Strinse le labbra, preoccupato, mentre un nodo di tensione gli serrava lo stomaco, le dita che afferravano l’elsa della spada, stringendola convulsamente. Gettò un’occhiata ai gemelli, che dormivano l’uno accanto all’altro tra le coperte del giaciglio che avevano preparato per loro, accanto al focolare spento- era ormai primavera inoltrata, e nessuno di loro necessitava di calore per scaldarsi. Maglor si ritrovò a invidiare il loro sonno profondo, la quiete che mostravano malgrado fossero in viaggio in un paese in guerra, e malgrado i loro faccini smunti ricordassero costantemente quanto fossero affaticati.

Lui, al contrario di loro, non poteva concedersi alcun sonno. Suo fratello se n’era andato dopo cena, in esplorazione, e ancora non era tornato, malgrado la luna fosse alta nel cielo.

 _Almeno ha preso con sé il suo cavallo_ , si disse, gettando un’occhiata alla sua cavalcatura – un superbo stallone da guerra degli allevamenti dei Noldor- e alle due bestie da soma che portavano i loro bagagli, che in quel momento stavano brucando indolenti l’erba accanto all’albero a cui li aveva legati. 

Era ormai due settimane che erano in viaggio, spostandosi verso sud al ritmo più veloce che potessero permettersi di mantenere con due bambini piccoli al seguito. I due figli di Fëanor tenevano i due piccoli gemelli sull’arcione della sella, davanti a sé. I ritmi di cavalcata erano duri e avevano finito per sfiancarli parecchio, anche se passavano la maggior parte del tempo della cavalcata a dormire profondamente per la stanchezza. Finora il viaggio era stato abbastanza tranquillo, l’unico avvenimento degno di nota era stato un gruppetto di tre orchi che aveva osato avvicinarsi a loro una lega di troppo. Maedhros era stato rapido a recarsi al loro bivacco e a sgozzarli nel sonno, il tutto prima che i due piccoli si svegliassero.

Maglor si chiese quanto avrebbe potuto durare. Aveva calcolato che le provviste sarebbero bastate loro per circa un paio di mesi, e i bambini sicuramente non potevano nutrirsi unicamente di carne secca. E dubitava che due soli mesi sarebbero bastati a raggiungere la Foresta tra i Fiumi.

Avrebbe desiderato fare qualcosa per tenersi la mente impegnata, per evitare che la preoccupazione eccessiva lo assalisse, ma non poteva fare nulla per distrarsi. Tanto più che i libri sarebbe stato impegnativo liberarli dall’involucro, e sarebbe stata un’operazione inutile che gli avrebbe levato solo del tempo prezioso, magari che avrebbe potuto rivelarsi vitale in caso di agguato. Quanto alla sua arpa, continuava ad essere appesa alla sua bisaccia, a portata di mano, ma cantare in quello spazio aperto sarebbe equivalso unicamente a un suicidio. Non poteva far altro che aspettare, dunque, stringendo la lama tra le dita guantate e sperando che suo fratello tornasse presto, sforzandosi inutilmente di scacciare il nodo di tensione che si era aggrovigliato nel suo stomaco.

Altro non gli restava da fare che scrutare la boscaglia attorno a sé, stando sempre vigile, facendo attenzione ad ogni minimo suono che udiva. Lo sguardo a un certo punto gli cadde sui gemelli, che dormivano poco distanti da lui, accanto al focolare spento, avvolti tra le coperte che si erano portati a dietro, e stretti l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro come se non avessero altro appiglio a cui aggrapparsi. Il cuore di Maglor si strinse, desiderava unicamente avvicinarsi a loro, scostare delicatamente i capelli dal viso di Elrond, sistemare il cuscino sotto la testolina di Elros. Aveva avuto ben poco da pensare a loro in quelle due settimane, se non alla loro sopravvivenza, ma aveva interamente lasciato da parte sia la loro istruzione che il loro addestramento.

-Ne riparleremo quando giungeremo alla Taur-Im-Duinath- aveva promesso suo fratello. Avevano dovuto interrompere il loro addestramento il giorno della partenza, ma gli era parso che in quelle poche settimane in cui Maedhros aveva insegnato i primi rudimenti della spada ai due bambini, da ambo le parti quel gesto fosse stato apprezzato, e che potesse divenire le fondamenta per qualcosa di più. Anzi, si disse, quei momenti avrebbero sicuramente portato a qualcosa di più. Dovevano solo arrivare alla Taur-Im-Duinath, dove finalmente avrebbero avuto pace …

Lo spezzare di un ramo lo distrasse dai suoi pensieri. Rapido come un felino, fu in piedi, la spada sguainata: qualunque cosa avesse provocato quel suono, era sicuramente troppo grossa per essere un semplice animale del bosco. Il cuore che martellava nel petto, i muscoli tesi, sollevò la spada, scrutando tra le ombre per vedere chi potesse essere, ma per qualche attimo non vide altro che le fronde della boscaglia, rese di un nero lucente dall’oscurità della notte. Poi, d’un tratto, un’alta figura incappucciata entrò nel suo campo visivo.

-Sono io – la voce profonda di Maedhros risuonò familiare nelle sue orecchie. –Puoi abbassare la spada, ora.

-Bene, dunque- Maglor rinfoderò la spada, tenendola sempre a portata di mano. - Sono ore che sei via, iniziavo a preoccuparmi.

Maedhros spostò un poco il cappuccio che gli celava il volto, e per qualche istante la luce della luna si riflettè sul suo viso aggrottato in un’espressione dura. - Se ci ho messo tanto, è perché ho incontrato un gruppetto di Esterling lungo la via. Erano in sei, ho dovuto aspettare che cadessero ubriachi attorno al loro bivacco prima di poterli uccidere. - un lampo crudele passò per qualche istante nei suoi begli occhi. - Faccio come posso, fratello, e non hai che da ringraziarmi se le spie del Nemico non sanno che siamo qui. - prese un respiro profondo. - Mancano poche ore all’alba, grazie a Eru. Raccogli tutto, partiremo appena sorgerà il sole.

-E infatti te ne sono grato- Maglor serrò gli occhi, iniziando a raccattare le coperte sulle quali si era disteso per stare comodo durante il turno di guardia. Era pur vero che lasciavano una scia di cadaveri dietro di sé, a furia di avanzare in una regione appestata dalla guerra e dai servi del Nemico, ma, fortunatamente per loro, assassinii e voltafaccia per spartirsi il bottino erano all’ordine del giorno tra le file di Morgoth, e Maedhros si premurava di ucciderli in modo che apparisse che si erano assassinati a vicenda, confondendo le tracce il più possibile. Era l’unica soluzione che avevano per non farsi scoprire, e Maglor si augurava che quel metodo funzionasse il più a lungo possibile.

Una volta sistemato quel poco che avevano tirato fuori dalle bisacce, Maglor svegliò Elrond ed Elros, quando ancora il sole non era niente più che una pallida strisciolina rosata all’orizzonte. I gemelli sbadigliarono, gli occhi ancora incrostati di sonno, i capelli appiccicati al viso. Al secondo figlio di Fëanor strinse il cuore, nel vedere che avevano profonde occhiaie sotto gli occhi, e che gli sembravano essere dimagriti. Lui faceva di tutto affinchè mangiassero il più possibile, e non era raro che si attardasse nei boschi a cercare qualche frutto di stagione, in modo che non si facessero mancare gli alimenti freschi, ma non era abbastanza. Doveva trovare una soluzione, e in fretta. 

-È già ora di partire? - chiese Elrond, stropicciandosi gli occhi. Era tanto assonnato che faticava a parlare, e Maglor si morse il labbro per l’apprensione, al pensiero della fatica che avrebbe dovuto tollerare. Certo, avrebbe potuto dormire a cavallo, ma sarebbe stato scomodo e non era qualcosa che un bambino di otto anni avrebbe dovuto fare. Faticando a trattenere la preoccupazione e il senso di colpa che lo avvolse, si chinò ad accarezzargli i capelli neri. - Sì, è già ora. Non preoccuparti, non dovremo cavalcare tanto. - quest’ultima non era del tutto una menzogna, la cavalcata non sarebbe dovuta durare più di due ore prima della prossima tappa, per fortuna.

Elrond si lasciò tirare su, avvolgendo le braccine attorno al suo collo. Per qualche istante, Maglor si chiese se il figlio di Eärendil fosse effettivamente cresciuto. Non aveva l’impressione che fosse divenuto più alto o più pesante, e che fosse un Mezz’elfo era un’aggravante. I bambini elfici crescevano lentamente, ci volevano molti anni prima che raggiungessero lo sviluppo fisico, quanto ai bimbi degli Uomini- ne aveva visti tanti, piccole cosine che parevano crescere in un battito di ciglia- era ancora meno adatto a giudicarne l’età, poiché diventavano adulti in un numero di anni breve, troppo breve ai suoi occhi. I figli di Eärendil erano sia l’uno che l’altro, quindi potevano avere la crescita degli Uomini come quella degli Elfi. Ma le voci che correvano su Eärendil parevano dire che egli avesse la brevità della vita degli uomini …

Maglor scacciò il pensiero. Se ne sarebbe concentrato in un altro momento, sicuramente non era un dettaglio da trascurare, ma ora ciò che contava maggiormente era restare vivi.   
Issò Elrond in sella al cavallo, badando che rimanesse ben attaccato. Si voltò verso il fratello quel tanto che bastava per vederlo sorridere un attimo, in modo che avrebbe potuto definirsi quasi carezzevole, ad Elros, prima di tirarlo su a sua volta.

Ma non ebbe quasi più tempo di pensarci, mentre si issava sul cavallo dietro Elrond, preparandosi a un’altra lunga giornata di cavalcate. Lasciò che il bambino appoggiasse la testa contro di lui, stanco com’era, e si augurò stesse comodo, malgrado indossasse la cotta di maglia sotto la sopravveste. Era scomoda tenersela sempre addosso, soprattutto per dormire, e non era raro che avesse i crampi e le spalle rigide per l’utilizzo prolungato, ma non si poteva mai essere sicuri, in quelle zone dove i servi del Nemico andavano diffondendosi sempre di più. Prese un respiro profondo, tentando di rilassarsi, almeno nella mente, ma senza cadere addormentato. Non era la prima volta che si addormentava in sella durante una marcia- era anzi un’abitudine consolidata in tutti quegli anni di guerra che aveva passato- ma non gli pareva il caso di farlo in quel momento, subito dopo essersi issati in sella, e lasciare a suo fratello tutta la vigilanza. Si stropicciò gli occhi con la mano destra, i guanti spessi che gli graffiavano le palpebre, cercando di scacciare la sonnolenza, di pensare a qualcosa che distendesse i suoi nervi tesi e placasse le sue ansie.

Passarono altri due giorni così, tra tappe frequenti e marce forzate, i bambini erano sempre più stanchi e lui e suo fratello parlavano il minimo necessario. Profonde occhiaie scavavano il viso di Maedhros, aveva sempre dormito poco fin dal loro arrivo nel Beleriand, e ora dormiva ancora meno. Maglor sapeva di non essere in condizioni tanto migliori, e parte di lui avrebbe voluto parlare con il fratello di qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, pur di alleviare le fatiche di quel lungo viaggio, ma non ce n’era mai tempo.

Le occasioni per parlare erano fin troppo rare, lo facevano soprattutto quando montavano il campo. Erano in quel momento nei pressi di un’altura, non troppo distanti da una boscaglia, su cui le asce degli orchi non si erano ancora abbattute. I bambini, troppo stanchi per fare qualsiasi cosa, si erano seduti su un tronco accanto a loro, e attendevano pazientemente che uno dei due fratelli accendesse il fuoco.

Maglor alzò lo sguardo verso Maedhros, che scrutava verso i gemelli, un’ombra di preoccupazione nei suoi occhi verdi. 

-Lo so cosa stai pensando- mormorò a bassa voce- E sì, me lo sto chiedendo anch’io. Ma la Taur-Im-Duinath non è lontana dall’ Arvernien, e vi siamo quasi arrivati. Possiamo farcela.

Lo sperava ampiamente, e non faceva che ripeterselo, nel tentativo di scacciare l’ansia che provava. Ci sarebbero riusciti, si diceva ogni sera, scrutando la mappa del Beleriand che aveva con sé, le distanze tra il punto dove si trovavano e la loro meta che apparivano incredibilmente brevi sulla carta. Ma a piedi era tutta un’altra storia.

-Non mi pento di avere lasciato il nostro rifugio- replicò Maedhros, voltandosi verso di lui, le sopracciglia agrottate. - Presto o tardi ci avrebbero scoperto, e partire era l’unica soluzione. Ma sì, questo non toglie che sia preoccupato per loro.

Maglor emise un respiro profondo. - In loro scorre il sangue di Ñolofinwë, fratello, e hanno dimostrato di avere la tempra d’acciaio dei Noldor. Il viaggio non è poi tanto lungo, resisteranno. – il cuore gli si serrò per un attimo, nel ricordare che quei bambini avevano il sangue di Fingolfin, e di conseguenza di Finwë. Il medesimo sangue che scorreva nelle sue vene. Era tutto fuorchè piacevole ricordarsi di aver passato a fil di spada Noldor che si erano inchinati di fronte al nome di suo nonno, e di aver distrutto la casa di quelli che erano lontani parenti. Il senso di colpa lo assalì all’improvviso, e tentò di scacciarlo, almeno per il momento. _Rimedierò_ , si disse. _Sto rimediando al mio errore, alle mie colpe, ve ne prego … datemi solo il tempo di giungere alla meta, e io continuerò a tener fede alla promessa che feci a questi due bambini._

Suo fratello riprese parola all’improvviso, strappandolo ai suoi pensieri: - Ho visto tracce di Uomini, qui attorno.

Il cuore di Maglor mancò un battito: - Esterling?

Maedhros strinse gli occhi. -Non mi è parso. Se fossero Esterling, avrebbero già disboscato una parte del bosco per far posto al campo e raccogliere legna, senza curarsi di nasconderlo o di non farsi notare, visto che credono di essere i padroni del territorio. - la sua espressione s’incupì di colpo. -E invece questi uomini paiono muoversi con discrezione, cercando di cancellare la presenza delle loro tracce e di farsi notare il meno possibile, come se fossero in fuga. Esattamente come noi.

L’espressione di Maglor s’incupì. Si era interessato poco e nulla al destino degli Uomini dopo la Nirnaeth Arnoediad, ma era venuto ugualmente a sapere degli Uomini del Dor-lòmin che erano stati sottomessi agli Esterling di Morgoth, così come del fatto che gli Haladin erano rimasti nascosti nei boschi del Brethil, sotto il comando di Handir figlio di Haldir, e che più tardi molti Uomini avessero trovato rifugio presso le bocche del Sirion. Strinse le labbra. Da quel punto di vista, un qualsiasi Uomo che appartenesse alle Tre Case degli Edain aveva poco da essere grato ai figli di Fëanor, malgrado fossero stati alleati comuni contro il Nemico, un tempo.

-Credi ci abbiano scoperto? - sussurrò a bassa voce. Sarebbe stato meglio, si disse, rinunciare a qualsiasi proposito di accendere un fuoco, per non attirare l’attenzione, benché ci avesse pensato in un primo momento per far sì che i piccoli potessero mangiare qualcosa di caldo.

-Forse. Dovrei aver cancellato la maggior parte delle nostre tracce, ma è possibile che me ne sia sfuggita qualcuna, e più tempo staremo qui, più è possibile che ci individuino- Maglor vide il fratello far scendere la mano sull’elsa della spada. – Ad ogni modo, rimettersi in cammino ora è impossibile, la fatica è troppa. Non ci resta che stare qui, attenti e vigili, e attendere una qualsiasi sentinella o un esploratore.

Maglor serrò le labbra. Non aveva pensato alla possibilità di un agguato, e ora l’ansia lo stava assalendo. Non aveva idea di quanti fossero gli uomini che si nascondevano tra le tenebre, ma sicuramente erano in superiorità numerica rispetto a loro. Se avessero avuto intenzioni ostili-non si poteva mai sapere- avrebbe potuto finir male per loro, per quanto potessero essere abili come guerrieri Maedhros e Maglor. E a quel punto, la loro morte avrebbe inevitabilmente portato a quella di Elrond e Elros, come se non bastasse.

Maedhros alzò gli occhi su di lui, indovinando ciò che gli passava per la mente: - Se così fosse- la sua voce era ridotta a un sussurro a malapena percettibile, tanto basso che solo l’udito elfico di Maglor gli permetteva di udirlo. - Prendi i bambini e vattene in salvo. Non esitare ad abbandonarmi per salvare te e i piccoli, Makalaurë. Non sei mai stato un codardo, e non lo sarai di certo per quest’ordine che ti do.

Maglor chiuse gli occhi, la mascella serrata, i pugni stretti. _Non può essere possibile_ , si disse. Lui e Maedhros erano sopravvissuti a tante, troppe battaglie, che si erano portate via i loro cari, non poteva finire così ignominiosamente, per loro. Non dopo tutto quello che avevano passato.

-Dammi la tua parola- la voce di Maedhros risuonò più dura, quando vide che Maglor non gli rispondeva.

-Non posso lasciarti- mormorò Maglor. - Non puoi chiedermi questo. - ma dentro di sé sapeva già che avrebbe accettato, che non poteva tirarsi indietro. Altrimenti suo fratello non lo avrebbe mai perdonato. E non aveva solo da pensare alla propria vita, ma anche a quella dei due bambini che aveva preso in custodia.

Maedhros non disse più una sola parola. Maglor credette che la conversazione fosse finita, almeno fino a quando non sentì la mente del fratello cercare di toccare la propria, una coscienza che non era la sua tentare di intromettersi nel flusso dei suoi pensieri. Cercò di ritrarsi in qualche modo in un primo momento, disabituato com’era- quanto tempo era che non comunicava con la mente con qualcuno? Quanto? -ma alla fine, non senza riluttanza, stringendo i denti, permise che suo fratello entrasse nella sua mente.

 _Io non ti lascerò mai, torinkë_ , lo udì, esattamente come quando erano bambini e Maglor andava a cercarlo. _E non permetterò a nessuno di separarci. È una promessa, questa._

E in qualche modo, misteriosamente, inspiegabilmente, Maglor si sentì invadere dal sollievo, per qualche istante.

Rimasero svegli a lungo, in silenzio. Nessuno dei due osava parlare, non in una situazione come quella, e le ore passarono mentre stavano ad ascoltare i rumori notturni del bosco, in attesa, le armi a portata di mano.

I sospetti di Maedhros trovarono modo di avere conferma. Ben presto l’udito elfico di Maglor potè udire nel bosco attorno a loro rumori di passi umani che si avvicinavano, malgrado tutta la loro cautela traditi dallo spezzare dei rami o dal fruscio delle foglie. Ebbe appena il tempo di sguainare la spada e di mettersi in piedi, prima che lo spiazzo attorno al quale lui e suo fratello si trovavano venisse circondato da uomini armati, con archi tesi e spade sguainate.

Maglor prese un respiro profondo, il cuore che gli martellava nel petto come accadeva sempre, prima di lanciarsi in una mischia. Gli uomini attorno a loro erano circa una dozzina, come aveva previsto Maedhros erano in superiorità numerica, rispetto a loro. _Sei a testa_ , si ritrovò a pensare Maglor, alzando la spada nella direzione dell’uomo più vicino, un arciere vestito di stracci verdi e marroni, che gli permettevano di mimetizzarsi nella boscaglia.

Il suo pensiero volò ai due piccoli. Sicuramente quel tramusto doveva averli svegliati, ormai, e Maglor non osava immaginare le loro reazioni. Sperava solo che avessero abbastanza buonsenso da rimanere zitti e fermi, mentre loro cercavano di sbrigare la faccenda, dal momento che non poteva distrarsi per guardare verso di loro e rassicurarli. Gli parve di udire un grido soffocato da sotto l’albero dove li avevano lasciati, sufficientemente vicino a loro, ma nulla di più.

-Chi siete? - Maedhros parlò nella lingua degli uomini, che lui e i suoi fratelli avevano imparato a parlare. Alcuni degli Edain conoscevano il Sindarin, ma Maglor dubitava che fosse il caso degli uomini che si trovavano davanti –non parevano Esterling, ma finora non aveva scorto insegne sui loro abiti che lo aiutassero a riconoscerli.

-Chi siamo? Chi siete voi, piuttosto! - il più alto del gruppo, un uomo grosso e ben piazzato che teneva l’arco puntato contro Maedhros, prese la parola. A quanto sembrava, il capo doveva essere lui. - Beh, almeno non siete luridi orchi, o quella feccia Orientale. 

-Sembrano Eldar- un altro, alla sinistra di Maglor, prese parola. Entrambi i fratelli indossavano un cappuccio che nascondeva in parte le loro fattezze, specialmente la chioma ramata di Maedhros, fin troppo riconoscibile, ma dovevano averli riconosciuti dalla fattura delle spade. Solo i Noldor forgiavano simili spade.

-Siamo Noldor- disse a voce alta Maedhros, senza smettere di puntare la spada contro l’uomo che aveva parlato per primo, che non accennava ad abbassare l’arco. 

-Lo vedo- rispose quello, lo sguardo torvo, le sopracciglia aggrottate. - Siete in fuga dalle Bocche del Sirion, non è così?

Maglor per qualche istante sentì il respiro mozzarsi in gola a quella domanda. Fece del proprio meglio per non trasalire a quel nome, e le sue dita si strinsero ancora di più attorno all’elsa della spada. -È così.

Quello annuì lievemente, e Maglor non potè che ringraziare tra sé e sé che gli Edain, specie in quei tempi bui, non fossero particolarmente edotti sulle differenze tra una casata di Noldor e un’altra, e che gli avesse posto una domanda a cui potessero rispondere pur rimanendo nel vago. Per quanto i tempi duri e la maledizione di Mandos avessero fatto sì che i figli di Fëanor non esitassero ad utilizzare la menzogna quando era loro conveniente, il loro smodato orgoglio non avrebbe mai permesso loro di fingersi appartenenti a una casata che non era la loro, tanto più se avversaria o anche solo ostile.

-Come potete vedere, non c’è ragione per cui voi possiate puntarci una spada alla gola o tenderci un agguato, quasi fossimo servi del Nemico- Maedhros prese parola, la sua voce profonda era monocorde, piatta, come se fosse priva di qualsiasi emozione.

-Di questi tempi non si è mai sicuri- un altro uomo prese parola. – Il Signore della Tenebra ha mille trucchi per ingannare e confondere. Chi ci dice che non siete sue spie, travestite da Eldar?

-Se così fosse vi avremmo già sgozzati tutti nel sonno, non staremmo a parlamentare con voi. E potremmo fare la stessa domanda a voi, se è per questo. - Maedhros alzò il sopracciglio destro. – Ma dunque, ditemi, il vostro agguato, perché è di questo che si tratta, ha altre intenzioni oltre a far perdere tempo a me e a mio fratello?

-Non sei nelle condizioni di parlarci in questo modo, elfo- replicò nuovamente quello che aveva parlato prima, serrando gli occhi.

-Voi per primi avete osato insinuare che io possa essere una spia del Nemico, quando nessuno, e credete alle mie parole, odia Morgoth più di me- gli occhi di Maedhros si assottigliarono, un lieve fremito d’odio fu udibile nella sua voce.

-Sono Eldar- quello che pareva il capo prese nuovamente parola. – Ve lo posso assicurare, gli Eldar hanno qualcosa … qualcosa che una spia del nemico, nemmeno la più abile, riesce ad imitare. Lo dico perché ne vidi uno da piccolo, e lo ricordo bene. Non so chi siete voi due, ma sicuramente siete dei Noldor.

-È esatto- Maedhros lo fronteggiò, era tanto alto che riusciva a guardare quell’uomo, che pure piccolo non era, dall’alto in basso. - Quanto a voi, appartenete alle tre case degli Edain, miei signori, ma al momento temo mi sfugga il vostro popolo. Della casa di Hador non mi sembrate sicuramente.

Infatti, gli uomini che si trovavano davanti a loro, come ebbe modo di osservare Maglor scrutandoli più attentamente, non avevano gli occhi azzurri e i capelli biondi dei membri della casa di Hador, bensì avevano occhi e capelli scuri, e parevano più bassi rispetto agli uomini che Maglor aveva conosciuto e comandato in passato. Alcuni avevano il viso e il collo ricoperti di pitture verdi e blu, che davano loro un aspetto selvatico.

-Infatti siamo Haladin- ribatté il capo. – Uomini del Brethil, ma lo abbiamo lasciato quando l’invasione è iniziata. Maledetti orchi- sputò tra i denti.

 _Uomini della Casa di Haleth, dunque_. Il comandante di quegli uomini scostò il mantello, permettendo che i due fratelli vedessero uno scudo che portava con sé, su cui era impresso il simbolo araldico adottato tempo prima da Dama Haleth, Signora degli Haladin.

-Non abbiamo che da fidarci di voi, a questo punto- Maedhros fece segno al fratello di abbassare le armi, e gli Haladin fecero lo stesso, nel vedere che i due avevano rinfoderato le spade, pur tenendo una mano sopra di esse, per precauzione.

Pur non venendo pronunciato ad alta voce, il nome di Haleth aleggiò tra loro, capace di metter fine ad ogni sospetto. Né Maedhros né Maglor avevano conosciuto personalmente la signora degli Haladin, al contrario di loro fratello Caranthir, ma i canti e le leggende avevano tramandato il suo nome. E Caranthir stesso parlava moltissimo di lei, l’unica persona al di fuori della loro famiglia per la quale il quarto figlio di Fëanor, detto lo Scuro, fosse riuscito a provare ammirazione e rispetto, colei che gli aveva dimostrato la forza e il coraggio degli Uomini mortali. Haleth era morta da moltissimo tempo ormai, in serenità, per la vecchiaia e la mortalità dei Secondogeniti, e Caranthir era parso profondamente toccato dalla sua morte, tanto che per giorni e giorni non aveva parlato, sordo ad ogni richiesta dei suoi fratelli.

-E noi di voi- replicò l’uomo che pareva il capo. Aveva abbassato l’arco, e certo non sarebbe riuscito a incoccare la freccia tanto velocemente, e i suoi uomini avevano fatto lo stesso. - Ma comunque, non possiamo lasciarvi andare via tanto facilmente. I servi del nemico possono catturarvi, e se vi fate sfuggire che ci avete visti … - tacque per qualche secondo.

Maedhros inarcò un sopracciglio: - E dunque? Parla, orsù, _Atan_.

-Dovete venire con noi- l’uomo fece un ampio cenno con la mano. – C’è il nostro accampamento a poca distanza da qui. Là decideremo cosa fare di voi.

Maglor lasciò che la sua mano scivolasse dall’elsa al fodero, accarezzandolo piano mentre rifletteva sul da farsi. Normalmente, avrebbe reagito con disprezzo a una decisione imposta da altri, e buttata lì con tanta noncuranza, anche se veniva da loro alleati, ma i due fratelli erano entrambi provati dalla fatica e dalle privazioni del viaggio, per di più avevano due bambini a carico, e l’orgoglio erano l’ultima cosa che potevano permettersi in simili condizioni. Si limitò a lanciare un’occhiata a Maedhros, il quale rispose per entrambi. - D’accordo. Vi seguiremo. Se davvero siete uomini d’onore come pretendete di essere, vi chiederemo ospitalità.

-Bene, prendete la vostra roba e seguiteci. - l’uomo fece un cenno verso la boscaglia alle loro spalle.

Maglor incrociò le braccia. - Dimenticavo, non abbiamo solo i nostri bagagli, ma ci sono anche i miei figli, con noi.

L’altro lo guardò sorpreso. - Hai dei figli?

-Due- non era una menzogna, non per lui. Elrond ed Elros non erano sicuramente figli del suo sangue e della sua carne, ma erano figli del suo cuore. – Mi auguro che non li abbiate spaventati troppo.

Non appena ebbe libero il passaggio, andò sotto l’albero dove i due gemelli avevano dormito. Come aveva supposto, il rumore aveva svegliato i due bambini, che erano rimasti per tutto quel tempo zitti e immobili, troppo spaventati per fare altro. Avevano gli occhi spalancati dal terrore, e Maglor non volle pensare a come potessero essersi sentiti, nel venire svegliati di soprassalto e di trovarsi anche loro circondati di uomini armati, senza che nessuno li avvisasse o dicesse loro che fare.

 _Un altro strazio da sopportare, per loro_ , pensò Maglor tetro, chinandosi su di loro e tendendo le braccia, nel tentativo di consolarli. I gemelli gli si strinsero contro, singhiozzando piano contro il suo petto, finalmente potevano avere qualcuno su cui contare.

-Ci sono qua io, non preoccupatevi- sussurrò, stringendoli a sé e baciando piano i capelli lisci dei due piccoli. - Non permetterò che vi accada niente di male, ve lo prometto.

Elros ed Elrond non risposero, se non con un singhiozzo soffocato contro il suo petto. Senza smettere di stringerli e di sussurrare dolci paroline per confortarli, li sollevò per prenderli in braccio. Tuttavia, ci vollero diversi minuti prima che si calmassero del tutto, e che potesse sistemarli sul cavallo senza che venissero scossi dai singhiozzi. Fatto ciò, prese la sua cavalcatura per le redini, mentre lasciava che uno degli uomini prendesse le redini delle bestie da soma- senza però perderlo di vista nemmeno per un istante. 

Ci volle diverso tempo, prima che giungessero all’accampamento nascosto degli Haladin. Maglor non aveva maniera di dire quanto tempo fosse passato mentre percorrevano la fitta boscaglia, i loro passi e quelli delle cavalcature attutito dalle foglie secche, ma ben presto, l’alba sorse dissipando l’oscurità, e pallidi raggi di luce rosata cominciarono a filtrare attraverso le fronde. Maglor si voltò diverse volte a controllare lo stato dei due piccoli: erano ancora pallidi e spaventati, con gli occhi sgranati, si aggrappavano l’uno all’altro per non cadere, ma al contempo stesso apparivano immensamente stanchi, come se gli scossoni di quella notte avessero prosciugato tutte le loro energie. Maglor sperò che trovassero presto maniera di riposare.

Finalmente, giunsero all’accampamento, che, esattamente come avevano sospettato, era tanto ben mimetizzato tra le fronde e tra gli alberi, che un esploratore non lo avrebbe mai scorto a meno di non entrarci dentro lui stesso. Passarono attraverso un’entrata posta tra due alberi, l’uomo che vi stava a guardia scrutò sbalordito i commilitoni quando vide chi portavano con sé.

-Elfi- lo informò laconico il capo del gruppo, facendo cenno che si scostasse. - Sono fuggiti dai territori dell’Arvernien. Forza, non perdiamo altro tempo.

L’accampamento degli Haladin non era molto dissimile da altri accampamenti degli Uomini che Maglor aveva visto molto tempo prima, quando ancora alcuni di essi obbedivano al suo comando: più rozzo e meno organizzato rispetto a quelli dei Noldor, le palizzate e le fortificazioni erano fatte di legno con tutta la corteccia ancora addosso, probabilmente perché non avevano fatto in tempo a pulirlo per la fretta, le tende erano semplici costruzioni fatte con pelli di animali, ben lontane dai padiglioni di seta degli Eldar. Dappertutto, vi regnava la confusione: i guerrieri che si allenavano non lontano da bambini che giocavano tra il fango sotto l’occhio attento delle madri, e gli animali razzolavano accanto agli uomini. Maglor a occhio calcolò che la gente che era lì non poteva contare più di cento vite umane: troppo pochi per attirare l’attenzione dei servi del Nemico, e abbastanza per difendersi nel caso ne fosse stato necessario.

L’uomo che era divenuto la loro guida li scortò fino di fronte alla tenda più grande di tutte, un rozzo padiglione coperto di quelle che parevano pelli d’orso, e con un teschio d’alce appeso di fronte all’ingresso. Si piantò di fronte a loro e li guardò bene in viso: - Non era previsto il vostro arrivo, e nessuno se lo sarebbe immaginato. Quindi, altra scelta non ho che portarvi davanti all’assemblea. Assieme a loro, deciderò cosa fare di voi.

-Molto bene- mormorò Maedhros, calmo e sereno sotto il cappuccio, come se lo scorrere degli eventi non lo toccasse minimamente.

Maglor ricambiò lo sguardo dell’uomo che aveva davanti. - Così è. Che ne sarà delle nostre cavalcature? E i miei figli devono venire con noi? Sono molto stanchi.

L’altro aggrottò le spesse sopracciglia. - Li darò in custodia ai miei uomini, e proibirò loro di toccare la vostra roba o di farla sparire. Altrimenti dovranno vedersela con la mia spada. Avete la mia parola. Quando ai tuoi figli, possono giocare un attimo con gli altri- fece un cenno a Maglor col mento, indicando un gruppetto di cenciosi marmocchi che giocava rumorosamente sotto lo sguardo attento di una vecchia donna. 

-Spero davvero che la tua parola valga, dal momento che nemmeno sappiamo il tuo nome, _Atan_ \- ribatté Maglor, incrociando le braccia dietro la schiena.

L’uomo strinse gli occhi. - Mi chiamo Galdor, figlio di Haldor. E sì, potete fidarvi di me, sono un uomo di parola. Non permetterò ai miei uomini di rubare le vostre cose, e puoi lasciare i tuoi figli assieme agli altri bambini, elfo, non gli succederà niente. Siamo un branco di disperati che fa quel che può per sopravvivere, ma non siamo Orchi. Non facciamo male ai bambini, di qualsiasi razza siano.

 _Non fanno del male ai bambini, a differenza degli Orchi. E a differenza nostra_ , pensò amaro Maglor, mentre lo sguardo cadeva su quelli che persisteva a chiamare figli.  
Per qualche istante si chiese cosa avrebbe pensato di lui quell’uomo se avesse saputo chi era veramente, e come avrebbe reagito. Si voltò a guardare il fratello per vedere se quelle parole gli avessero suscitato qualche reazione, ma il viso di Maedhros pareva una maschera di marmo, per quel che si riusciva a scorgere sotto il cappuccio alzato.

-D’accordo, allora- sentenziò. Poi voltò le spalle a Galdor, prima di aiutare Elrond ed Elros a scendere da cavallo, uno per volta. I bambini gli si aggrapparono stretti, tanto che titubarono di staccarsi da lui quando li appoggiò a terra. 

-E ora? - gli chiese Elros con voce fioca, i grandi occhi grigi lucidi mentre gli strattonava l’orlo della tunica, il labbro che gli tremava leggermente, come se fosse sul punto di piangere. Maglor sentì una stretta al cuore, e pensò che forse farli giocare con altri bambini era l’idea migliore: i due gemelli avevano bisogno di svago, di divertirsi, di passare del tempo come dei normali bambini con un’infanzia tranquilla e felice. Prese un sospiro profondo.

-Io e mio fratello andiamo un attimo lì dentro a parlare con queste persone- disse in tono dolce, accarezzando i lisci capelli neri di Elros, e allungando la mano per stringere quella di Elrond. - Voi, intanto, potreste andare a giocare con quei bambini laggiù, se vi va.

Indicò loro i bambini degli Haladin che giocavano poco distanti. I figli di Eärendil li scrutarono come se fossero un miraggio, troppo sconcertati per parlare: era tanto, troppo tempo che non vedevano altri bambini come loro giocare e divertirsi, come ogni bambino dovrebbe fare. Rimasero fermi immobili senza far nulla per alcuni attimi, prima di voltarsi a guardarlo fisso coi loro grandi occhi spalancati, quasi a supplicarlo. La vecchia donna intanto, messa al corrente dell’arrivo di altri due bambini, fece cenno loro di avvicinarsi.

-Forza, andate, se lo volete, fatelo- mormorò dolcemente Maglor, facendogli cenno di fare come gli veniva detto.

I due gemelli non osarono fiatare per qualche attimo ancora. Poi Elrond tirò timidamente la manica del fratellino, ed Elros prese nuovamente parola, come per metter voce alle parole del gemello che a differenza sua non osava aprire bocca. - Non ci lasci qui, vero? – mormorò in tono flebile, come se avesse paura a dire quelle parole a voce troppo alta.  
Maglor per qualche attimo rimase interdetto, come se non potesse realmente credere a ciò che gli veniva detto. Il pensiero che i gemelli potessero sentire la sua mancanza, se se ne fosse andato, e che avevano timore che lui li abbandonasse, esattamente come se fosse un loro genitore, era troppo da concepire, troppo da immaginare che si fosse realmente potuto avverare, nondimeno per qualche istante sentì un fiotto di calore invadergli il petto, quel calore che gli era parso obliato per sempre e che invece i gemelli riuscivano a far riaffiorare in lui sempre più spesso.

-Ma certo che no, non vi lascerò qui, vi verrò a prendere non appena avremo finito- rispose, cercando di impedire che la voce gli tremasse dalla commozione che provava. Sbattè le ciglia, sperando che si fosse semplicemente immaginato di sentirsele umide per le lacrime. - Ve lo prometto.

Alla fine, i due bambini parvero convinti. Un sorriso pieno illuminò il viso di Elros, come un sole che scacci le nuvole dal cielo, e anche Elrond osò accennare un sorriso, per quanto più timido del fratello. Poi, i due gemelli si presero per mano, e si diressero dove giocavano i figli degli Haladin, non prima di avergli rivolto un ultimo cenno di saluto.

Pareva che l’alba non fosse sorta solo nel cielo, ma anche nel cuore di Maglor. Non potè trattenersi dal sorridere tra sé e sé, quasi che il mondo non esistesse più, mentre consegnava le redini della sua cavalcatura all’uomo che gliele chiedeva, per fargliela condurre via. Prima di entrare nella tenda come gli era stato richiesto, prese da parte Galdor e gli parlò sottovoce: - Mi chiedevo, se vi fosse possibile, far sì che i miei bambini possano cibarsi con qualcosa di ricostituente … latte di mucca, ad esempio, se ne avete da fornire a degli ospiti. - aveva visto delle mucche qua e là sparse tra le tende, e delle donne che le mungevano, ma non era sicuro che ne avessero da dare a delle bocche affamate in più.

-Credo sia possibile, sì- replicò quello, scrutandolo attentamente, e vedendo il viso preoccupato di Maglor.

-Se è così, te ne sono grato, figlio di Haldir- rispose il secondogenito di Fëanor. - Siamo in giro da parecchi giorni, e cerco di nutrirli come posso, ma non mangiano a sufficienza.

L’uomo annuì, facendo cenno che capiva perfettamente. A giudicare dallo sguardo di comprensione che gli rivolse, Maglor capì che anche lui doveva avere dei bambini a carico da proteggere e da sfamare, forse figli, o forse fratelli più piccoli. Quando l’uomo si voltò, si ritrovò ad incurvare le spalle, come se un immenso peso cadesse sopra di esse.   
Approfittare della fiducia di quegli uomini non era un’azione da reputare particolarmente onorevole, ma d’altra parte non avevano altra scelta. _Abbiamo fatto ben di peggio_ , si ricordò Maglor, e chiuse gli occhi per qualche istante, nel tentativo di scacciare i ricordi, prima che il senso di colpa lo sopraffacesse.

Fu quasi con sollievo che accolse il cenno di suo fratello che lo esortava ad entrare nella tenda in cui erano attesi, felice che per un attimo qualcosa lo potesse distrarre. Così, afferrò anche lui il lembo di pelle d’orso davanti all’entrata e lo scostò, seguendo Maedhros all’interno.

Dentro la tenda, regnava un’atmosfera opprimente, le pelli d’orso non lasciavano penetrare alcun spiraglio di luce, eccezion fatta per il buco aperto sul soffitto per lasciar passare il fumo del focolare acceso al centro della tenda. L’intenso odore del fumo si mescolava al fetore delle pelli conciate male, e a quello del sudore degli uomini lì presenti, e istintivamente il Noldo arricciò il naso. Il focolare illuminava di arancione i volti degli astanti, e proiettava lunghe le loro ombre: erano per la maggior parte uomini abituati alla caccia e alla guerra, alti e ben piazzati, con volti rudi e tratti resi duri dalle avversità. Accanto a loro si trovavano alcuni anziani, che non potendo essere d’aiuto al loro popolo combattendo rimediavano fornendo la loro esperienza in battaglie passate, in modo da non essere un peso morto. Vide anche diverse donne, anche loro avvolte in pellicce, con le armi al fianco e coi visi dipinti con quelle strane pitture blu e verdi: non erano una vista sorprendente, per il Popolo di Haleth. Maglor incrociò le mani dietro la schiena, scrutando gli Haladin con fare critico: non dubitava che potessero essere dei buoni guerrieri, e che si sapessero battere al meglio delle loro capacità, ma confrontati a lui e a suo fratello, che avevano visto il sorgere di Vàsa e di Ràna, erano poco più che bambini.

Nessuno però disse una parola fino a che Galdor, che evidentemente doveva aver finito di dare disposizioni ai suoi uomini, non entrò anche lui nella tenda.

-Questi qui sono i due Noldor che ho trovato qui vicino- disse, portandosi in mezzo all’assemblea. – Non vengono da nemici, mi hanno chiesto ospitalità.

Gli occhi di tutti i presenti erano puntati su loro due. Maglor, non più abituato a essere guardato da tanta gente da tempo ormai, ne fu infastidito, tanto più che si era abbassato il cappuccio poco prima di entrare, e ora il suo viso era sotto gli occhi di tutti. Certo, quegli uomini non potevano sapere chi fosse in realtà, non ne conoscevano l’aspetto, gli Edain che avevano servito sotto il comando di Maglor il Menestrello erano morti molto tempo prima, agli occhi di quegli Haladin non doveva apparire poi tanto diverso da qualsiasi altro Noldo gli fosse capitato di incontrare. Al contrario, suo fratello aveva ancora saldamente calcato il cappuccio sulla sua chioma di fiamma.

-Tu hai offerto loro la nostra ospitalità. - intervenne uno. - Ma cosa sappiamo di loro?

-Beh, ormai li ho portati qui, e non possiamo più tirarci indietro- replicò Galdor. - Ormai sono nostri ospiti, sotto la nostra protezione.

Un mormorio si diffuse tra l’assemblea, gli uomini cominciarono a parlare tra di loro, riflettendo sul da farsi. Maglor prese un respiro profondo, incrociando le braccia: la cosa stava andando troppo a lungo per i suoi gusti, tanto più che il suo ultimo desiderio era che quelli decidessero per lui.

-Esattamente- la voce di Maedhros risuonò all’improvviso in quello spazio ristretto, cupa e profonda quanto un tuono. - Ormai ci avete accolto sotto il vostro tetto come vostri ospiti, tanto più che ormai sappiamo della vostra presenza. Lasciarci andare sarebbe una follia per voi, e ci sono modi in cui possiamo esservi utili.

Se avesse potuto, Maglor avrebbe ringraziato il fratello, che doveva averlo sentito parlare con Elrond ed Elros, e aveva tratto da sé le proprie decisioni. Si limitò a lanciargli un’occhiata colma di gratitudine, attento a non farsi vedere, ma Maedhros non parve notarlo.

-Il Noldo ha ragione- uno degli anziani prese parola, scrutando attentamente i due fratelli che aveva di fronte. - Non possiamo lasciarli più andare, non ora che sanno di noi.  
Maedhros annuì lentamente. - Già. Scacciare potenziali alleati non è una mossa saggia. Siamo solo due, è vero, ma siamo vivi da ben prima che i vostri padri nascessero. 

Per quanto gli uomini apparissero impressionati dalla loro comparsa, ci volle ancora un po’ prima che riuscissero a convincere tutti i presenti che i due fratelli non sarebbero stati d’impaccio alla marcia degli Haladin, anzi che li avrebbero aiutati, ma la ebbero vinta. Sulla presenza dei bambini ebbero inizialmente da ridire, ma Maglor li zittì ricordando loro che si portavano già dietro un numero piuttosto consistente di mocciosi, e due in più o in meno non avrebbero fatto differenza.

-Molto bene. - Galdor prese un respiro profondo, alla fine. – Giungeremo entro la fine dell’estate nell’Ossiriand, e passeremo lì l’inverno. Poi, quando tornerà la primavera, passeremo il valico dei Monti Azzurri, e ce ne andremo dal Beleriand. Voi verrete con noi, dunque.

Al sentir nominare i Monti Azzurri, Maglor s’irrigidì istintivamente, ricordando che sua moglie li aveva valicati prima della Nirnaeth Arnoediad, quando lui le aveva fatto lasciare il Beleriand, per tenerla al sicuro. Forse ora sua moglie era lì, tra le ampie contrade inesplorate dell’Eriador, e forse quegli uomini avrebbero potuto incontrarla. Forse lui avrebbe potuto incontrarla, parlare, rimirare i suoi occhi azzurri, fare per un’ultima volta l’amore con lei. Si costrinse a scacciare quei pensieri, quel desiderio colmo di disperazione altro non gli avrebbe portato che inutile sofferenza, quando sapeva perfettamente che non poteva abbandonare il Beleriand, non finché i gioielli di suo padre rimanevano saldamente incastonati sulla corona di Morgoth.

 _Non la rivedrai mai più_ , si disse, stringendo gli occhi. _Smettila di tormentarti inutilmente. Hai un compito da portare a termine. Non puoi dimenticarti il giuramento._

-Verremo con voi, ma non vi seguiremo nell’Eriador- Maedhros incrociò le braccia dietro la schiena. -È nostra intenzione fermarci nella Taur-Im-Duinath.

Gli uomini si guardarono l’un altro, straniti, ma dopo qualche minuto parvero accettare la loro proposta. Maglor però non era tranquillo, per quanto gli uomini del Brethil apparissero ben disposti nei loro confronti, tutto era ancora da decidersi, specialmente perché prima o poi sarebbero stati costretti a rivelare la loro identità a quegli uomini. I due fratelli non avevano fatto in tempo a concordare su una storia in comune che risultasse credibile, ed in ogni caso nessuno dei due poteva sapere quanto sarebbe stata efficace, dal momento che comunque i capelli di Maedhros sarebbero bastati a far saltare qualsiasi copertura. Perfino il più ignorante dei contadini degli uomini sapeva della storia del primogenito di Fëanor, il principe dai capelli di fiamma, così come sapeva di come era stato mutilato in Angband. Gli uomini che li avevano accolti avevano notato la mano mancante di Maedhros, ma non avevano detto nulla: quelli erano tempi tetri e bui, ed erano molti, tra Elfi e Uomini, ad aver subito una mutilazione in battaglia, e il Fëanoriano non era sicuramente l’unico monco lì.

-Dunque avete lasciato il Brethil prima che Morgoth Bauglir iniziasse l’invasione. - Maedhros prese nuovamente parola, sedendosi su un ceppo accanto al fuoco, dove gli uomini invitarono a sedere lui e suo fratello. Maglor lo imitò, ma il gesto non lo fece rilassare, anzi lo rese ancora più cauto e sospettoso, e rifiutò la birra che gli venne offerta.

-Già- uno degli uomini più anziani prese parola, stringendosi nella pelliccia in cui era avvolto. -È così, ma la nostra rovina è venuta da molto tempo prima, da quando il Mormegil venne a vivere in mezzo a noi e lì prese in sposa sua sorella.

Un silenzio di tomba calò nella tenda. Maglor inarcò le sopracciglia. Per lui, dal momento funesto in cui Turin era andato a vivere nel Brethil, dove la sua maledizione l’aveva raggiunto, non erano passati che un numero infinitesimale di anni, ma per gli uomini che aveva lì davanti, doveva essere passato molto tempo, e quelli che si ricordavano della venuta della Spada Nera avevano ormai i capelli canuti.

-Brandir lo zoppo era l’unico figlio di Handir, nostro antico signore- il vecchio continuò, e Maglor strinse gli occhi. Ricordava che Handir, figlio di Haldir, fosse il signore degli Uomini del Brethil all’epoca della Nirnaeth Arnoediad, e che non aveva preso parte alla battaglia. _È passato tanto di quel tempo, per i Secondogeniti_ , si ritrovò a pensare. – E anche lui morì per la maledizione della Casa di Hurin. Così il nostro popolo si è ritrovato senza guida, e si è disperso in tanti piccoli gruppi, e abbiamo cominciato ad andarcene lentamente, uno dopo l’altro, mentre l’Ombra dal Nord diventava sempre più potente. Non abbiamo altra scelta.

Passò qualche minuto di silenzio, il fuoco nel camino che crepitava, prima che un altro uomo prendesse parola. - E voi? – chiese. - Ci avete detto che siete scappati dall’Arvernien, ma poi?

-Cos’altro dovremmo dire? - ribattè Maglor, piccato, incrociando le braccia. - Siamo sfuggiti al massacro dell’Arvernien, e siamo in fuga da allora. Altro da dire non c’è.

 _Non era una menzogna, anzi, altro non è che la verità_ , si disse. D’altronde avevano chiesto da dove venissero, non da che parte combattessero alle Bocche del Sirion.

-Ne abbiamo sentito parlare- Galdor prese parola nuovamente, e si strofinò il mento irto di barba, pensieroso. - Sono passati quasi due anni, credo, ma ancora oggi ci sono degli Eldar in fuga che vagano per il Beleriand, esattamente come voi, scappando da quel massacro. Da quanto si dice, le perdite dell’Arvernien sono state altissime, e addirittura due dei figli di Fëanor sono morti lì.

Maglor aveva ritirato le mani sotto il mantello, e fu un bene, così i presenti non poterono vedere che aveva stretto i pugni fino a conficcarsi le unghie nei palmi. Il dolore per la morte di Amrod e Amras era ancora troppo cocente in lui, nascosto sotto la superficie della sua anima ma pronto a riemergere, e sentire quell’accenno a loro, gettato lì così nella conversazione, lo aveva risvegliato. Ci vollero diversi minuti prima che il suo respiro tornasse regolare, che riuscisse a calmare i battiti del suo cuore.

Finalmente, alzò lo sguardo verso il fratello. Era impossibile sapere cosa pensasse in quel momento, il suo viso era una maschera inespressiva. 

-Va bene, non avrete altro da dire- commentò uno degli uomini. - Ma non sappiamo nemmeno come vi chiamate. Come possiamo fidarci di voi se nemmeno sappiamo i vostri nomi?

Maglor rise piano, di una risata vuota e amara. - Credimi, _Atan_ , tu _non_ vuoi davvero sapere i nostri nomi. Se li sapessi, ti pentiresti di avercelo chiesto.

-Ora parli per enigmi, Elfo- l’altro strinse gli occhi. - Cosa credi, che sia un imbecille? Voialtri Eldar potete credervi meglio di noi, perché siete immortali e i pupilli delle potenze, ma se ricevete un colpo di spada crepate uguale come l’ultimo dei bifolchi. Quello che è successo nell’ Arvernien parla chiaro.

Maglor lo fulminò con un’occhiata, dopochè si voltò nuovamente verso il fratello, il cui viso continuava a rimanere inespressivo come quello di una statua. Nessuno avrebbe saputo dire quali pensieri si celassero nelle profondità di quegli occhi verdi, nemmeno lui che era sempre stato l’unico in grado di capire suo fratello, assieme a Fingon, che però era morto da tempo.

-Ora basta- la voce di Maedhros risuonò all’improvviso, e rizzò di colpo la schiena. - Volete sapere i nostri nomi? Ebbene, li avrete. Mi preme però di rammentarvi, miei signori, che ormai abbiamo chiesto il diritto all’ospitalità, che voi ci avete concesso, e che non potete più rimangiarvi la parola data.

Detto ciò, chinò il cappuccio e lasciò che la sua chioma ramata venisse esposta alla vista di tutti, la luce del focolare che si rifletteva su di essa, illuminandola di mille barbagli di fuoco. Parecchi uomini trattennero il fiato sgomenti, mentre i loro occhi passavano velocemente dai capelli di Maedhros alla mano mutilata che sbucava sotto il mantello, a Maglor che si era alzato in piedi, pronto a reagire se ce ne fosse stato bisogno. Migliaia di sussurri, di esclamazioni sgomente si levarono, imprecazioni e minacce fecero il rumore di uno sciame di calabroni, molti balzarono in piedi assieme a Maglor, pronti a rispondere a una possibile offensiva. In tutto quel caos, però, Maedhros rimaneva saldamente seduto al suo posto, immobile come una montagna, l’unica mano che gli rimaneva posta sotto il mento, come un re in trono che non venisse toccato da ciò che accadeva attorno a lui.

-I figli di Fëanor! - uno degli uomini più vecchi si alzò in piedi nella foga, cercando di sguainare la spada che portava appesa alla cintura, senza riuscirci per le mani che gli tremavano. 

-Come hai potuto portarli qui! - tuonò un altro, rivolto a Galdor, il quale fissava Maedhros sotto shock, come se non riuscisse realmente a credere a ciò che vedesse.

-Calma! - Maedhros sollevò la mano che gli rimaneva, quasi a portare silenzio nella sala. – Non v’è motivo di agitarsi in tal modo.

-Non c’è motivo? - un altro uomo ancora, con le spalle ampie e il mento coperto di barba ispida, avanzò per fronteggiarli, la mano appoggiata all’elsa della rozza spada che aveva al fianco. - Quello che avete fatto nell’ Arvernien e nel Doriath parla chiaro! Siete dei fratricidi, spergiuri, traditori!

Maglor fece per sguainare la spada, se non altro per tenere a distanza quella folla di uomini che rischiava di divenire sempre più inferocita, ma Maedhros gli fece cenno col capo di aspettare, ancora per un poco.

-Già, le nostre azioni parlano per noi- mormorò, amaro. – Siamo tutto ciò che avete detto, e molto di più. Ma questo non cambia nulla. Ormai ci avete accolti come nostri ospiti, avete dato la nostra parola d’onore.

L’uomo che aveva appena parlato sputò per terra, in segno di sprezzo. - Parola data a due come voi, certo! Credete che non siamo venuti a sapere di quello che avete fatto al figlio di Beren? E ai suoi figli? E noi dovremmo ospitare sotto il nostro tetto due assassini dei propri consanguinei? La morte, piuttosto!

-E che avete intenzione di fare, di combatterci? - Maedhros rise piano, una risata tetra e vuota. - Siete in superiorità numerica, è vero, ma tutti voi messi assieme non avete combattuto che un decimo delle battaglie che abbiamo combattuto io e mio fratello. Forse alla fine riuscireste a sopraffarci, certo, ma molti di voi moriranno. E allora lascereste soli e indifesi le vostre vedove e i vostri orfani, in balia degli sciacalli del Nemico, e per un futile motivo.

Gli uomini parevano titubare, di sicuro avevano sentito parlare di ciò di cui i figli di Fëanor erano capaci, ed erano consapevoli che Maedhros diceva la verità, per quanto fosse difficile da ammettere. Uno però, osò ribattere ancora una volta. - Come se vi foste fatti qualsiasi problema a spargere del sangue!

-È stato necessario. - Maedhros pareva gelido come un ghiacciaio, e altrettanto inamovibile. - Voi non avete la minima idea di cosa comporti essere legati a un giuramento come il nostro. Non parlate di ciò che non conoscete.

Le parole di Maedhros, malgrado tutto, parvero avere effetto. Gli Haladin, prima tanto agitati e bellicosi, abbassarono i toni della voce, e presero a parlare a bassa voce tra di loro, come a decidere sul da farsi. Solo Galdor rimaneva in silenzio, guardando fisso Maglor con occhi duri, come a rimproverarlo per averlo ingannato. Maglor distolse lo sguardo in fretta. L’unica cosa di cui gli importasse era che Elrond ed Elros stessero bene, tutto il resto non contava.

-E cosa dovremmo fare? - l’uomo di prima li guardò con odio, serrando le braccia. - Accogliere sotto il nostro tetto, nel nostro accampamento, due _fratricidi_?

-È quello che avete promesso di fare- la voce di Maedhros era imperturbabile. - E non preoccupatevi, non è nostra intenzione seguirvi oltre gli Ered Luin, ve l’abbiamo detto. Ci fermeremo nella Taur-Im-Duinath quando giungerete lì: si tratta di pochi mesi, poi svaniremo per sempre dalle vostre vite. E in tutto questo tempo, vi do la mia parola, come erede di Fëanor e sire della sua casa, che non è nostra intenzione arrecarvi danno alcuno. Anzi, la nostra esperienza potrebbe tornarvi utile, se incontrassimo alcuni servi del Nemico, io e mio fratello metteremmo in quel caso la nostra spada al vostro servizio, e credo che tutti voi sappiate ciò di cui noi siamo capaci.

Il silenzio calò nuovamente nella tenda. Per lunghi, estenuanti minuti, nessuno disse nulla. Poi, uno degli uomini più anziani parlò. - Allora giuratecelo, visto che dite di tenere tanto ai giuramenti.

Maglor prese un respiro profondo. Quella per lui non era che una mancanza di rispetto bella e buona. Con quale diritto quegli uomini, quei mortali, si azzardavano con tanta leggerezza a chiedere a loro un giuramento? Fece per replicare, per rovesciargli in faccia ciò che pensava di loro e del loro facile disprezzo, loro che nulla sapevano di ciò che lo aveva guidato, di tutto quel che aveva dovuto passare, ma Maedhros, che aveva indovinato i suoi pensieri, lo fermò alzando la mano. Il cuore di Maedhros era troppo arido, troppo scavato dal dolore, per riuscire a provare una cosa futile come l’orgoglio, che se n’era andato dal suo animo esattamente come la pietà e la compassione tempo prima, soffocato tra i tormenti di Angband e l’orrore della Nirnaeth Arnoediad.

-Ve lo giuriamo sul nome dell’Uno, a cui tanto tenete. - Maedhros parlò piano e con calma, facendo per estrarre la spada. Il fratello lo imitò presto, dopotutto non gli costava nulla mantenere quella promessa, a parte soffocare quell’anelito di orgoglio che ancora gli ardeva nel petto, facendolo fremere di risentimento.

 _Fai tutto questo per Elrond ed Elros_ , si disse, imitando il fratello. _Solo e unicamente per loro. Tutto il resto non è importante._

Funzionò. Gli uomini parvero rincuorati da ciò, e ben presto anche le ultime voci che dissentivano al loro arrivo furono soffocate. Certo il sospetto non se ne sarebbe mai andato, ma quella non era che una sistemazione momentanea, poi se ne sarebbero andati per la propria strada.

Alla fine, Maglor finalmente riuscì ad uscire, e ad andare a vedere quei due bambini che aveva preso ad amare come figli propri. I gemelli, ignari di tutto ciò che era successo, parevano essersi rifocillati, e ora avevano preso a giocare con gli altri bambini. L’eco delle loro risate arrivava fino a Maglor, ritto in piedi accanto alla tenda.

-Non sono figli tuoi, vero? - la voce di Galdor lo raggiunse. Maglor si voltò di scatto per incontrare il suo sguardo. Sapeva che l’uomo non aveva preso bene il fatto che Maglor si fosse approfittato della sua fiducia, ma ogni senso di colpa era inutile. Lo aveva fatto per Elrond ed Elros, e tanto gli bastava, sarebbe stato pronto a rifarlo, se necessario.

-Se intendi che non sono figli del mio sangue, hai ragione- ribattè, piccato. - Ma sono figli del mio cuore, e li amo come se li avessi generati io stesso. Non fa alcuna differenza.

Galdor tacque per un attimo. Maglor non riuscì a capire se la risposta lo avesse convinto, o se gli serbasse rancore anche per quello.

-E dunque chi sono? - chiese alla fine. Maglor prese un respiro profondo. Spiegare tutta la situazione sarebbe stato troppo complicato, e non ne aveva alcun desiderio, così si limitò a cercare una risposta che, per quanto veriteria, rivelasse il meno possibile. – Sono i figli di una nobile casa degli Eldar, che abbiamo preso sotto la nostra ala. Non credo sia una cosa tanto strana da immaginare, anche tra gli Edain vi è usanza di allevare nella propria casa dei bambini di un’altra casata, se la memoria non m’inganna.

-È così – rispose Galdor, e per un pezzo non parlò più, rimanendo accanto a Maglor a fissare anche lui i bambini che giocavano.

-Beh- disse alla fine. - Pare che non abbiamo altra scelta che non fidarci di voi.

Maglor si voltò a guardarlo dritto negli occhi. - Già, non avete altra scelta che fidarvi di voi. Ma lascia che ti dica una cosa, figlio degli Edain: voi da noi non avete niente da temere. La casa di Fëanor si sarà pure macchiata le mani col crimine del fratricidio e l’infamia del tradimento, ma c’è qualcosa che non si può negare: noi manteniamo sempre le promesse che facciamo. Sempre.

Detto ciò, voltò le spalle all’uomo, senza più guardarlo, e se ne andò, diretto verso i due bambini che aveva preso ad amare come figli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Handir figlio di Haldir: signore degli uomini del Brethil al tempo della Nirnaeth Arnoediad, nonché padre di Brandir lo zoppo. All’epoca di questa storia dovrebbe essere morto da un po’, suppongo di vecchiaia, perché nel legendarium non c’è altro riferimento a lui.
> 
>  _“torinkë”_ : Quenya, significa “fratellino”.
> 
>  _“Atan”_ : Sindarin, significa “uomo”.
> 
> Galdor figlio di Haldor: un Original Character ideato per l’occasione. Ehm, non ho una gran fantasia per i nomi, e di per sé quelli degli Edain son già così ripetitivi che non aiutano (Turin, Hurin, Huor, Tuor, but seriously?). Riguardo agli Uomini del Brethil che passano i Monti Azzurri, ammetto che sia una mia personalissima interpretazione, data dal fatto che innanzitutto non credo che gli Edain siano rimasti a farsi invadere in tutta tranquillità da Morgoth, nei Racconti Incompiuti ci viene detto che molti Eldar varcarono gli Ered Luin, perché non avrebbero dovuto farlo anche i Secondogeniti? Quanto agli Uomini del Brethil, poi, l’ultimo accenno che abbiamo di loro ne Il Silmarillion è dopo la morte di Turin Turambar, finito _Narn i Hîn Húrin_ le notizie su di loro spariscono. Vogliate perdonare questa mia personalissima interpretazione.
> 
> Non sono propriamente sicurissima che le Tre Case degli Edain avessero usi e costumi simili a quelli delle popolazioni nordiche (o meglio, io ci trovo diverse somiglianze), così mi son permessa di prendere in prestito qualche usanza dai Vichinghi, come il fatto che, sebbene essi avessero un re (che invece qui è assente) il suo potere veniva limitato da quella dell’assemblea, a cui spettavano tutte le decisioni prese per la comunità. Al singolo individuo spettava la facoltà di proporre, ma non di deliberare.


	14. Aiya Eärendil Elenion Ancalima

PARTE SECONDA  
FAREWELL HAPPY FIELDS WHERE JOY EVER DWELLS:  
HAIL HORROR, HAIL INFERNAL WORLD, AND THOU PROFONDEST HELL RECEIVE THY NEW POSSESSOR*

 

_Salve o Earendel*_  
Più luminoso degli angeli  
Sopra la Terra di Mezzo  
Mandato agli uomini  
**[Crist- Cynewulf]**

Il sole stava per tramontare, lunghe strisce di vivida luce rosa e arancio filtravano attraverso le fitte chiome degli alberi della Taur-Im-Duinath. Qua e là tra il fogliame si udivano gli ultimi cinguettii dei passeri e di altri uccelli diurni, che ben presto se ne sarebbero tornati nei loro nidi, e i loro canti sarebbero stati sostituiti dai cupi versi dei gufi e delle civette. Ancora non toccata dalla malignità di Morgoth, la Foresta tra i Fiumi cresceva rigogliosa, coi suoi alti alberi dalle frasche ombrose, il fruscio degli animali che si acquattavano nel sottobosco, lo scrosciare dei mille ruscelli che partivano dai fiumi da cui la foresta prendeva il nome. Era un bel posto in cui riposare all’ombra dei grandi pini, in cui ci si poteva illudere che il tempo potesse fermarsi, dilatandosi all’eterno in quell’istante.

Maglor era fermo sotto un alto pino, la schiena appoggiata al tronco, l’arpa appoggiata in grembo. Vivevano in quel luogo da ormai cinque anni, e nessuno era mai venuto a turbare la loro pace in tutto quel tempo. Avevano avuto pochi, sporadici contatti con alcuni Laegrim che vivevano in quelle regioni, giusto per ottenere informazioni o rifornimenti, che non avevano dato segno di riconoscerli, ma non avevano avuto nessun problema che riguardasse i servi di Morgoth o popoli a loro ostili. Gli Haladin che li avevano accompagnati fin delle Taur-Im-Duinath erano parsi sollevati quando loro se n’erano andati, per quanto li avessero protetti dai servi del Nemico e avessero fornito loro tutto l’aiuto possibile, ma sicuramente non erano riusciti del tutto a tollerare la loro presenza, non dopo aver ascoltato tremendi racconti che li vedevano come protagonisti. Eppure, quel periodo a Elrond e ad Elros era piaciuto, era stata la loro prima occasione dopo tanto tempo di frequentare dei bambini come loro, e di vedere delle facce che non fossero quelle dei due figli di Fëanor. Ogni tanto ricordavano ancora quel periodo con un certo piacere. 

Anche Maglor ogni tanto si chiedeva che fine avessero fatto, se fossero davvero riusciti a valicare gli Ered Luin come progettavano, e a giungere nell’Eriador senza intoppi. Una piccola parte di lui, dove ancora albergava la speranza, quella parte che nemmeno la logorante guerra e il giuramento erano riusciti a cancellare del tutto, si chiedeva quante possibilità ci fossero che quegli uomini incontrassero sua moglie e le portassero sue notizie. Sapeva che era una speranza sciocca e infantile, che le possibilità che ciò che accadessero erano infime, ma era un pensiero in cui amava ugualmente crogiolarsi, specie in momenti come quello, in cui nessuno lo veniva a disturbare e in cui il tempo pareva fermarsi. 

Provò a pizzicare le corde della propria arpa, per quanto al momento non gli venisse nessuna melodia adatta da suonare. Non voleva eseguire nessuna delle melodie che aveva composto in Aman, cariche di troppi ricordi, né di quelle che aveva composto in Endor, troppo lugubri e piene di tragedia. In quel momento, non voleva far altro che stare seduto sotto quell’albero, a godersi il fresco della sera e gli ultimi raggi di sole, e crogiolarsi nelle ultime speranze che il suo animo nutriva. Il cinguettio degli uccelli giunse ben presto a sostituire le note della sua arpa e Maglor, distrattamente, prese a chiedersi come avrebbe potuto eseguire quei suoni sulle corde. Così, sospeso nell’oblio dei propri pensieri, non si accorse nemmeno del tempo che passato, mentre udiva le voci di Elrond ed Elros che discutevano poco lontano, probabilmente senza accorgersi che avevano invaso per sbaglio il suo spazio privato.

-Nelyo non è ancora tornato – ci era voluto un bel po’, ma alla fine Maglor era riuscito a convincere i due gemelli a chiamare il primogenito di Fëanor col suo diminutivo, più familiare ed immediato rispetto a _Maedhros_ , per quanto lo usassero solo quando lui non c’era, poiché erano ancora troppo intimiditi da lui per appellarlo direttamente così. – È passato un sacco di tempo. Pensi dovremmo dirlo a Makalaurë?

Elrond suonava in qualche modo preoccupato. Anche se si erano abituati già da molto tempo alle lunghe sparizioni di Maedhros, era pur vero che in quelle regioni non esistevano pericoli immediati, quindi le spedizioni del primo dei figli di Fëanor erano più brevi, e non recavano così tanta angoscia. Maglor si risollevò per qualche attimo, irrigidendo la schiena. 

_Non c’è nulla di cui preoccuparsi_ , si disse. _Nelyo è andato via altre volte, su, ed è rimasto via a lungo. Non significa nulla._

Si alzò, aggrappandosi al tronco per non dover appoggiare l’arpa mentre si tirava su. I gemelli sentirono il rumore che produsse, e si voltarono di scatto verso di lui, sorpresi: non si erano accorti che lui era lì vicino.

Maglor aggrottò la fronte, prima di avvicinarsi a loro: - Mi stavate cercando?

Elrond esitò, gli occhi che guizzavano qua e là sotto i folti capelli neri, come se non riuscisse a decidersi se guardarlo negli occhi o meno. Fu Elros a parlare per lui: - Tuo fratello ci ha lasciati da soli, dicendoci di venire a cercarti se ne avevamo bisogno, e non ci ha detto dove andava.

Il ragazzo si dondolava sui talloni mentre lo diceva, come se apparisse imbarazzato all’idea di disturbarlo. Maglor non poté fare a meno di sorridere tra sé e sé, mentre si concedeva di osservarli per qualche minuto. Per quanto i gemelli continuassero a somigliarsi come due gocce d’acqua – avevano i medesimi capelli neri come la notte, i medesimi occhi grigi e seri, i medesimi lineamenti regolari e fini, la medesima bocca ben disegnata- Maglor poteva ora facilmente distinguerli, le differenze caratteriali tra i due erano troppo evidenti perché non riuscisse a distinguerli. Elros era quello più spigliato e vivace, allegro e solare come il giorno, curioso di scoprire e di comprendere tutto ciò che lo circondava, mentre invece Elrond era calmo e sereno come una notte limpida e piena di stelle, anche lui pieno di voglia di imparare, ma era più misurato nelle sue reazioni, e preferiva la conoscenza delle antiche lingue e delle tradizioni che Maglor gli narrava piuttosto che andare in esplorazione di ciò che lo interessava come faceva suo fratello. Il secondo figlio di Fëanor poi non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi quale fosse il loro ritmo di crescita. Avevano ormai dodici anni, e li mostravano tutti, esattamente come dei bambini umani, il che gli faceva pensare che il loro ritmo di crescita fosse quello degli Edain. Il che gli provocava sempre una stretta al cuore: _significa che, se i due gemelli hanno i ritmi dei Secondogeniti, anche loro un dì moriranno per vecchiaia?_ Maglor si augurava di no con tutto sé stesso, la sua speranza era che, malgrado la crescita frettolosa, Elrond ed Elros continuassero a vivere ancora a lungo, molto di più di un qualsiasi mortale, se non era permessa a loro l’immortalità degli Eldar. Nulla gli faceva pensare che non potessero vivere a lungo, così come nulla gli faceva pensare che potessero morire della Sorte degli Uomini, non aveva alcun esempio avanti a sé che gli permettesse di pensarlo: Dior era morto di morte violenta ben prima che potesse invecchiare, ed Eärendil ed Elwing erano dispersi per il mare, e chissà mai se in Endor si sarebbe mai più sentito parlare di loro. Maglor si aggrappava con tutte le forze a questa incertezza, augurandosi che le sue speranze avessero qualche fondamento, poiché il pensiero di dover dire addio per sempre ai due gemelli era troppo pesante da sopportare, non ora che li amava come figli propri.

 _Mi hai tolto tutti coloro che amavo, o Padre di Tutti_ , pensò amaro, come sempre faceva quando si abbandonava a tali pensieri. _Non togliermi anche loro due. Non ora._

-Non credo sia andato lontano- rispose però ad alta voce, riscuotendosi da ciò che stava pensando. - Altrimenti mi avrebbe avvisato, non credete?

I due bambini parvero un po’ rassicurati dalle sue parole. Maglor tirò un respiro profondo. Negli ultimi tempi i due gemelli parevano essersi grandemente affezionati a Maedhros, per quanto il comportamento di suo fratello continuasse a essere alquanto rigido e poco incline ad aprirsi in gesti d’affetto. Eppure era accaduto, per quanto impossibile potesse sembrare, e per quanto a Maedhros stesso non piacesse ammettere quel legame apertamente.

I due ragazzini gli si strinsero contro, e Maglor passò istintivamente le braccia attorno alle loro spalle, come per consolarli. Ormai per i due bambini il secondo dei figli di Fëanor era divenuto il punto di riferimento più importante della loro vita, il loro faro nella notte, era da lui che andavano quando avevano un problema e desideravano risolverlo. Pendevano dalle sue labbra, quando Maglor raccontava loro le storie di Aman, degli Eldar e degli Edain, quando insegnava loro il Quenya e le altre lingue che aveva appreso in Endor, quando suonava l’arpa per loro la sera e la sua voce si confondeva con il canto degli usignoli. E lui non poteva non ammettere di non essere lusingato da tutto ciò. Elrond ed Elros avevano già da molto tempo preso nel suo cuore il posto che avrebbe dovuto spettare ai figli che non aveva mai avuto, e passare a loro le proprie conoscenze, tutte quelle che aveva accumulato nel corso della sua lunga vita, lo colmava di orgoglio. 

Anche lo stesso Maedhros aveva avuto un ruolo importante nelle loro vite, per quanto non fosse avvezzo a gesti d’affetto o ad ammetterlo apertamente. Ma anche lui si era affezionato ai due gemelli, forse non li amava con l’affetto paterno di Maglor, ma ora che si potevano permettere un po’ di pace, si era dedicato alle loro lezioni con partecipazione. I bambini imparavano anche per merito suo, e Maglor in cuor suo intimamente gioiva, nel vedere il fratello che credeva avesse perduto per sempre la capacità di amare prestarsi ad istruire ed aiutare i due bambini, il segno che la Casa di Fëanor, malgrado la maledizione che si era attirata addosso, fosse ancora capace di trovare la bellezza, di farla rinascere dalle ceneri.

Mentre li stringeva contro di sé – erano cresciuti d’altezza, ed era un po’ ormai che le loro testoline riuscivano ad appoggiarsi sul suo petto- udì improvvisamente un rumore tra le fronde. Tutti e tre si voltarono di scatto, nel chiedersi da che parte provenisse. Non fu senza un certo sollievo che accolsero Maedhros, quando lo videro sbucare tra le fronde di un nocciolo, con un paio di pernici appese alla cintura, i colli spezzati e ciondolanti. 

Il primogenito di Fëanor li guardò con fare sorpreso a sua volta: - Ebbene? - chiese. Il tono sarebbe parso piatto e neutro a chiunque lo avesse sentito, ma a Maglor, che lo conosceva meglio di chiunque altro, parve di notare una lieve punta di ironia nella voce. 

-Elrond ed Elros ti cercavano- replicò pazientemente Maglor, battendo piano la mano sulle spalle dei due fanciulli, i quali ora sembravano più sollevati, benché sorridere di fronte a Maedhros non fosse qualcosa che facevano spesso. 

-E ora sono qui- ribatté tranquillamente Maedhros. - Vorrai scusarmi, fratello, ma cacciare con una mano sola non è qualcosa che considereresti _facile_.  
Maglor prese un respiro profondo e serrò le labbra. Non voleva litigare col fratello, né tirare fuori ricordi dolorosi, per quanto il comportamento di Maedhros, duro e brusco com’era, alle volte gli rendesse le cose realmente difficili.

-Lo so- nel sentire le sue parole, Maedhros serrò gli occhi in due sottili mezzelune verdi, ma Maglor andò avanti senza badare a questo. - Semplicemente, volevo farti sapere che i gemelli volevano sapere che fine avessi fatto, visto che non avevi detto loro dove andavi.

Il viso di Maedhros parve rilassarsi un attimo, le sopracciglia e le palpebre si distesero. Le sue labbra rimasero ferme, ma i suoi occhi si rasserenarono, il suo sguardo perse per qualche istante la cupezza che lo caratterizzava.

-Me ne sono scordato- la voce del primogenito di Fëanor parve improvvisamente divenire un poco più dolce. - Me ne rendo conto solo ora, avrei dovuto avvisarvi, immagino.

Elrond ed Elros sembravano più rilassati, ora che Maedhros si era riunito a loro. Erano in una regione che non era stata toccata dalla guerra e delle macchinazioni del Signore delle Tenebre, dove gli inverni erano miti e brevi, privi di lugubri _cose_ che strisciavano per i boschi dopo il calare della notte, ma questo non significava che tutti i loro problemi sarebbero finiti per sempre. Il potere di Morgoth si diffondeva lentamente per la Terra di Mezzo, per ora l’Oscuro Nemico e i suoi servi si accontentavano di spadroneggiare negli antichi regni del Beleriand, ma la loro cupidigia non conosceva limiti, e un giorno si sarebbero messi alla ricerca di nuovi territori da sottomettere. Ci avrebbero messo _anni_ , certo, ma un giorno sarebbero arrivati. Quindi, era bene che i figli di Fëanor stessero vigili il più possibile, controllando i confini per conto proprio o chiedendo informazioni presso i rari Laegrim o Avari che passavano di lì, e che un tempo vi avevano abitato, come testimoniavano i resti di un villaggio Nandorin che avevano trovato. E nessuno di loro, malgrado la mancanza immediata di preoccupazioni, aveva dimenticato il periodo passato nel Beleriand, con il fiato dei servi di Morgoth costantemente sul collo.

-Va bene così- Elros accennò un lieve sorriso, guardando timidamente verso Maedhros. - Non c’è problema.

-Bene- replicò Maedhros in tono asciutto, come a far capire che il discorso, almeno da quel punto di vista, era chiuso. - Makalaurë, dopo che io ho pensato a recuperare la cena, sarai tu a prepararla, _immagino_.

Detto questo, si sganciò dalla cintura le pernici e gliele lanciò senza troppi complimenti. Maglor fu lesto ad acchiappare le prede catturate senza farle cadere, per quanto i corpicini fossero molli e viscidi di sangue sotto le sue dita. Sbuffò profondamente, irritato dal comportamento del fratello, il quale lo ignorò smaccatamente, prima di allontanarsi nella vecchia tana Avarin che costituiva il loro rifugio.

Maglor sbuffò a sua volta, prima di dirigersi anch’egli al loro rifugio, anche se nella direzione della cucina, dove avrebbe potuto accendere i fuochi, spennare le pernici e preparare gli spiedi. Sapeva che i gemelli erano affamati, e quando era così, divenivano particolarmente impazienti. Meglio non farli aspettare troppo. Quanto a Maedhros, beh … - un lieve ghigno storse le labbra di Maglor- lui poteva aspettare tutto il tempo possibile.

Quando finalmente la cena fu cotta, fu accolta con un certo successo dai due ragazzini, che crescevano molto in fretta e richiedevano tutto il cibo possibile. Maglor ne fu contento. Ora avevano preso a vivere in un rifugio degli Avari, composto da una serie di stanze ipogee scavate in una bassa collinetta ricoperta da alberi e dal sottobosco, il pavimento della loro abitazione era fatto di terra battuta, le radici sbucavano dal soffitto. Era un rifugio che anni prima, in quanto principe dei Noldor, non avrebbe mai e poi mai preso in considerazione di utilizzarlo e considerarlo come propria abitazione, e lo avrebbe definito niente meno che _un sordido buco da Moriquendi_ , ma erano stati costretti dalla necessità a fare tantissime cose a cui non avrebbe mai pensato minimamente di dedicarsi, negli ultimi tempi, e quella non era sicuramente una novità per loro. E ad Elrond ed Elros piaceva stare lì. 

Quando li ebbe messi a letto, e si furono pacificamente addormentati accanto al camino acceso di terra battuta, Maglor uscì assieme al fratello all’aria aperta: per quanto quel rifugio fosse comodo e li riparasse ampiamente, entrambi preferivano starci il meno possibile, in quanto non erano abituati a vivere sottoterra. Tirava una leggera brezza da Nord, che faceva stormire dolcemente le foglie degli alberi. Attraverso le fronde, era possibile vedere che la sera stava calando, ormai le stelle del sud cominciavano a brillare su di loro.  
Per un po’ non parlarono. Per quanto si fossero riavvicinati molto, negli ultimi tempi, le conversazioni erano comunque piuttosto ridotte: Maedhros non era mai stato molto loquace, quanto a Maglor, al momento non aveva niente di cui parlare. Alla fine, sentendosi ispirato, prese la propria arpa e intonò una breve melodia, la medesima che aveva composto quel giorno. Maedhros rimase ad ascoltarlo, pazientemente.

Fu solo quando il canto fu finito che Maedhros si decise di parlare. - Davvero una bella canzone, fratello. Hai intenzione di insegnare anche questa ai figli di Eärendil?

Maglor alzò le spalle: - Non è nulla di speciale, Nelyafinwë. Conosco migliaia di altre canzoni, e insegnerò loro le mie migliori quando saranno abbastanza esperti.

-Buon per te- Maedhros sospirò. - Hanno la vita degli Edain, vero?

Maglor sussultò, serrando l’arpa tra le mani. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato una domanda del genere, e sollevò gli occhi sul fratello, le sopracciglia aggrottate: -Cosa te lo fa pensare? Non ne siamo sicuri, Nelyo … d’altronde il destino dei Mezz’elfi è incerto, per noi.

-Dior aveva trent’anni- non fu necessario che Maedhros aggiungesse _nel momento della sua morte_. Né chi lo avesse ucciso. 

-E quindi? - Maglor prese un respiro profondo. - So cosa intendi dire. Credi che, dal momento che questi bimbi sono mortali- _se sono mortali_ \- io abbia fatto male ad affezionarmi a loro, visto che così sarei destinato a perderli. Immortali e mortali non dovrebbero mescolarsi, lo so. – serrò un attimo le labbra, ricordando quel che aveva sentito su Lúthien e Beren, su suo cugino Aegnor e la fanciulla dei Bëoriani, e tante altre voci che giravano per il Beleriand. - Ma comunque, fratello mio, non è che un’ipotesi. Potremmo sbagliarci. In ogni caso, anche tu ti sei affezionato a loro. Lo hai già ammesso altre volte, suvvia, non provare ad ingannarmi.

Il viso di Maedhros era perfettamente immobile, pareva una delle statue di loro madre, perfino gli occhi sembravano privi di vita. – Già. Sai che dopo l’Arvernien … il Doriath … _la Nirnaeth Arnoediad_ … l’ultima cosa che desideravo era avere attorno qualcuno che pretendesse di avere il mio affetto e le mie cure. E invece … - emise un respiro profondo. -E a quanto pare, loro si sono affezionati a me. A _me_. Dopo quello che ho fatto alla loro stirpe. Dopo quello che ho fatto a loro madre.

-Io stesso ho fatto quel che tu hai fatto. Eppure, è successo.

-Già, per una volta l’universo sembra avere una sorta di senso dell’umorismo. - Maedhros storse le labbra in quello che pareva un sorriso sarcastico. - Passo a ferro e fuoco le aule di Thingol, e a fil di spada i suoi discendenti, e comunque i figli di Elwing si avvalgono dei miei insegnamenti e danno retta alle mie parole. Potrei addirittura sperare che riescano a perdonarmi, un giorno. 

Maglor non parlò, stringendo piano l’arpa tra le mani, mentre si voltava a guardare il fratello in faccia.

-Come se la perdita di un genitore potesse essere qualcosa di perdonabile. - Maedhros aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. - Non abbiamo sperato tutti noi di vendicare la morte di nostro padre? Di staccare i Silmarilli dalla corona di Morgoth dopo averlo fatto implorare pietà ai nostri piedi, e dopo aver sterminato le sue schiere immonde, e aver scagliato l’abominio che ha ucciso nostro padre nell’abisso che si merita?

Maglor intensificò la stretta sul legno dell’arpa. Non avevano nemmeno potuto piangere degnamente la morte di loro padre, prima che Maedhros cadesse prigioniero e un nuovo dolore si aggiungesse a quello che avevano già dovuto sopportare. Quanto alla vendetta su chi aveva ucciso Fëanor, avevano appreso mentre vagavano per le terre desolate dello Hithlum dopo la Nirnaeth Arnoediad, che Gothmog era morto per mano di Ecthelion della Fonte, ma ugualmente, avevano avuto ben poco da gioire in quella notizia, poiché Gondolin era caduta, e loro cugino era morto. L’ultimo regno Noldorin che si opponeva alla tenebra di Morgoth era scomparso per sempre.

-Spero che un giorno ci perdoneranno- Maglor parlò senza quasi accorgersene, perso com’era nei suoi pensieri. - Forse lo faranno.

Sapeva che era un pensiero ridicolo, ma era una speranza che non lo aveva mai abbandonato totalmente. I gemelli erano riusciti ad amarlo come un padre, contro ogni aspettativa, contro ogni logica, contro ogni ragione, forse un giorno addirittura sarebbero riusciti a concedergli il loro perdono, e la sua colpa non sarebbe pesata così tanto, agli occhi del mondo. 

Maedhros alzò il mento, il suo viso pareva uno dei ritratti di marmo di loro madre, immobile com’era, ma non emanava la medesima impressione di calma e serenità, pareva piuttosto un vulcano in procinto di esplodere. Maglor prese un respiro profondo, preparandosi a venire investito dal disprezzo del fratello per quella affermazione, ma Maedhros ebbe modo di stupirlo ancora una volta: - Allora spera anche per me, fratello. Io ho perso qualsiasi speranza. 

Maglor voltò la testa, non si aspettava una reazione così pacata dal fratello. Certo, il tono era piatto e atono, Maedhros era privo di qualsiasi speranza, esattamente come si aspettava, ciò nondimeno, si sarebbe aspettato una reazione più aggressiva da lui, così come in passato era stato. Suo fratello era cambiato eccome, per quanto fosse impossibile colmare il vuoto che regnava nell’anima di Maedhros.

-I figli perdonano i genitori, no? - suonava stranamente come una menzogna. Lui non era ancora riuscito del tutto a perdonare suo padre, per averli lasciati quando era ancora troppo presto, per aver imposto loro una volontà che si era rivelata superiore alle loro forze. E parecchi figli non avevano perdonato i genitori per molto meno. Fëanor non aveva perdonato Finwë per essersi dimenticato di Míriel, ed aver generato dei figli con un’altra sposa, e così come Fingolfin non lo aveva perdonato per avergli preferito il fratellastro, dopo l’incidente con la spada. E di fronte a questo, come poteva essere accettato ciò che Maglor aveva fatto?

Maedhros lo guardò negli occhi, finalmente, e il secondogenito di Fëanor intuì che al fratello stavano passando per la mente esattamente i suoi medesimi pensieri. Eppure, nessuno dei due osò parlare di quello, non ad alta voce, almeno.

-Alle volte vorrei avere la tua speranza, la tua fede nell’avvenire- mormorò il primogenito di Fëanor, incrociando le braccia sul petto. - Io ho perso tutta quella che avevo, molto tempo fa.

-Perché, credi che ne abbia, dopo tutto quello che ci è successo, dopo aver visto tutte le maledizioni che i Valar ci hanno scagliato contro avverarsi? - un sorriso sardonico gli apparve sul viso senza che potesse fermarlo, privo di qualsiasi gioia. - Ma ho bisogno di qualcosa a cui aggrapparmi, fratello, quando l’abisso sembra inghiottirmi. E l’unica cosa finora che mi abbia dato speranza sono stati i figli di Elwing. Quindi altra scelta non ho che credere in loro, non ho altra fede oltre a questo amore.

Maedhros abbassò piano le ciglia. - Capisco.

Dopo questo non osarono più parlare. Maglor si limitò a sedersi e a pizzicare di tanto in tanto le corde della propria arpa, canticchiando tra sé e sé qualche melodia priva di senso compiuto, unicamente per il piacere di sentire la propria voce. D’un tratto, gli venne in mente un breve canto che aveva composto nella sua giovinezza, semplice e senza alcune vere pretese, un piccolo omaggio alla luce degli Alberi che aveva illuminato Aman a quei tempi. Le parole gli tornarono alla mente, e Maglor tornò a cantare, la voce che diventava più sicura e più alta mano a mano che il canto procedeva, e per qualche istante ai due figli di Fëanor parve di vedere per qualche istante la luce dei due Alberi tutt’attorno a loro, come quando erano piccoli e si attardavano a giocare in giardino dopo il tramonto.

Maglor cantò fino alla fine, senza curarsi di ciò che lo circondava, degli uccelli e degli animali che si erano azzittiti di fronte a quel canto, di Maedhros che rimaneva appoggiato a un albero senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso, anche lui trascinato da quell’esecuzione. Quando poi il canto finì, Maglor prese un respiro profondo, e appoggiò l’arpa sulle proprie ginocchia. Per qualche istante, trascinato dall’incanto delle proprie stesse parole, ebbe un istante di smarrimento: gli sembrava di essere ancora in Valinor, come se la sua voce avesse avuto il potere di farlo tornare a quei tempi e ad evocare la luce degli Alberi.

Batté più e più volte gli occhi, onde convincersi che non fosse davvero in un sogno: il chiarore che si stava levando in quel momento ad Ovest era il medesimo che aveva illuminato Valinor nelle ere delle stelle. Sbalordito, guardò in quella direzione, incurante di qualsiasi cosa, suo fratello che faceva lo stesso, il suo sguardo era puntato all’orizzonte e più non gli badava. 

Una stella stava sorgendo ad occidente, una stella che Maglor, che pure era uno degli Elda che conoscevano tutte le stelle di Varda, che fin dal loro risveglio avevano vegliato sulle loro vite, non aveva mai visto. Era una stella diversa da qualunque stella si fosse mai levata prima d’allora, così come era diversa dagli astri di Anàr e Ithil. Pareva impossibile, il Fëanoriano stesso non riusciva a credere ai propri occhi: malgrado tutte le miserie, tutti gli orrori, tutti i dolori che i popoli di Arda avevano subito, ora quella stella stava sorgendo ad Ovest, sfidando la tenebra di Morgoth col proprio fulgore, come a dimostrare che non erano perduti per sempre, che avrebbero potuto sperare, ancora una volta, che una nuova era avrebbe avuto inizio, e che non erano stati abbandonati e dimenticati, non del tutto.

L’arpa cadde dalle mani di Maglor, dimenticata in quell’istante, e scoppiò a ridere, di una risata gioiosa, liberatoria, la prima dopo tantissimo tempo, mentre le lacrime cominciavano a scorrergli sul volto. si sentiva felice ed allegro come un bambino, dopo tutto quel tempo, avrebbe solo voluto urlare la sua felicità e il suo sollievo al mondo, e giocare, scherzare, ballare in giro, dimentico di ogni cosa, mentre rideva e piangeva per quel miracolo, per quella speranza che aveva fatto bene a non rinnegare, mai e poi mai.  
Senza quasi che se ne accorgesse, lo sguardo gli cadde su Maedhros, e vide che anche il suo viso era solcato dalle lacrime di gioia e di liberazione, le labbra piegate in un sorriso, un vero sorriso, come non ne aveva visti da tanto. E finalmente, dopo quella che parve un’eternità, Maedhros, la voce ridotta a un lieve sussurro colmo di commozione, disse ciò che entrambi avevano intuito: - _Di certo, quello è un Silmaril che splende in Occidente._

Maglor aveva quasi le parole soffocate in gola, dal sollievo e dalla felicità che provava. Temeva che, se avesse osato parlare, l’incantesimo si sarebbe rotto e sarebbero ripiombati nel buio e nella disperazione, ma le parole di Maedhros gli ridiedero coraggio, e la stella rimaneva lì, alta nel cielo, intoccabile ed invincibile, spazzando via ogni paura, ogni dolore, illuminando con il proprio splendore le miserie e i dolori degli abitanti di Arda, riscattando ogni peccato, ogni sofferenza. Ma in qualche modo riuscì a parlare al fratello, la voce che quasi gli si rompeva per l’emozione: - _Se davvero è il Silmaril che abbiamo visto sprofondare in mare e che risorge grazie al potere dei Valar, ebbene, rallegriamoci, ché la sua gloria ora è vista da molti, e il Silmaril è al sicuro da ogni male_.

-Lo è- Maglor strinse le palpebre, lasciando che le lacrime cadessero tra l’erba. – Lo è.

Ce l’aveva fatta, contro ogni previsione Eärendil ce l’aveva fatta. Il suo folle, impossibile piano, aveva funzionato, i Valar, che per cinquecento anni erano stati sordi alle richieste dei Figli di Ilùvatar, avevano ascoltato le sue preghiere, accolto le sue richieste. Per quanto Maglor e suo fratello potessero essere stati scettici, e aver dubitato in ogni occasione della volontà delle Potenze, quella stella si era lì levata a dimostrare loro che tutto era possibile, di non perdere mai la speranza. 

Potevano tirare un sospiro di sollievo, potevano togliere un peso dal loro cuore stanco e affaticato dalle guerre e dalla cerca. Il Silmaril non era nelle loro mani, vero, ma nessun altro a parte il timoniere di quella nave eterna avrebbe osato portarlo. E la luce e la gloria del frutto delle mani di Fëanor avrebbe illuminato i cieli per i secoli a venire, fino a quando non fosse giunta la fine di Arda. Sarebbe rimasto lì, intoccabile per le immonde mani di Morgoth e per quelle indegne dei mortali, e nessuno avrebbe mai più osato dire che la loro Casa era capace unicamente di distruzione. 

Non seppe mai per quanto lui e suo fratello rimasero lì, le lacrime che rigavano loro il volto, dimentichi di qualsiasi cosa non fosse quella nuova stella, la speranza che risorgeva in loro, come i fiori a primavera dopo una gelata. Sembrava che il resto del mondo fosse scomparso, almeno fino a quando Maglor non udì un lieve grido dietro di sé, un gridolino infantile e soffocato, come se la persona che lo avesse emesso non riuscisse a credere a ciò che aveva davanti.

Voltatosi, vide Elrond ed Elros accanto a loro, i capelli e i vestiti stropicciati dal sonno, i piedi nudi sull’erba, anche loro con gli occhi fissi sulla nuova stella, gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Elros aveva le mani premute sulla bocca, come per soffocare le grida, Elrond invece era totalmente privo di ogni parola, un sorriso beato dipinto sulle sue labbra rosee. Nella gioia che provava, troppo totalizzante per lasciar pensiero ad altro, Maglor non poté fare a meno di chiedersi come avessero fatto i due bambini a sentirli, almeno fino a che non si riprese dall’incanto che lo aveva preso quel tanto che bastava per accorgersi che anche gli animali della foresta si erano accorti del levarsi della nuova stella, e la foresta era piena delle loro voci, le grida dei gufi misti al cinguettare dei passeri, i bramiti dei cervi misti ai grugniti dei cinghiali, l’intera foresta si era svegliata per salutare il nuovo astro. Non poté fare a meno di chiedersi come non avesse potuto notare prima quel baccano assordante, ma a quanto pare il rapimento provocato da quella visione era stato tale da assordare anche le sue orecchie.

-È papà?- la vocina di Elros gli giunse alle orecchie malgrado il rumore degli animali, chiara e limpida come un laghetto di montagna. Non staccava lo sguardo da quella visione, incurante che la luce potesse dar fastidio ai suoi occhi sensibili. -È papà, vero?

Maglor non poté fare a meno di ricordare quel giorno di tanti anni prima – erano passati _degli anni_? Gli pareva impossibile, ora come ora- in cui Elros, pieno di quell’astio e di quella rabbia che hanno i bambini nei confronti di coloro che li abbandonano, aveva detto al gemello che i loro genitori li avevano dimenticati. Ma Eärendil era ora lì, per quanto potesse essere impossibile da credere, la sua luce illuminava tutto il cielo, e sicuramente, se il marinaio eterno guardava a coloro che calcavano la terra, erano i suoi figli quelli su cui lui vegliava.

Maglor gli si fece vicino, e lo strinse a sé, avvolgendo le braccia attorno alle sue fragili spalle. Più avanti, vide che Maedhros si era chinato accanto ad Elrond, stringendolo a sé mentre il bambino singhiozzava senza fermarsi. Elros piegò la testa contro il suo petto, chiudendo gli occhi per qualche attimo.

-Sì, è tuo padre- mormorò Maglor piano, tendendo la mano per sfiorargli i lisci capelli neri. - Non ti ha dimenticato, vedi? Non vi ha mai dimenticato, nemmeno per un istante, mio dolce Elerossë, tutto ciò che ha fatto, lo ha fatto per te e tuo fratello, perché voi possiate vivere liberi e felici su questa terra. Non vi ha lasciato nemmeno per un istante, col suo pensiero, e ora la sua stella brillerà in eterno, assieme al gioiello di mio padre, e la sua benedizione sarà sempre sopra di voi, bimbi miei. Chi amiamo non ci abbandona mai veramente, e ora lo sguardo di vostro padre veglierà sempre su di voi, fino alla fine di Arda.

Elros non disse più nulla. Si limitò a stringerlo più stretto, mentre prendeva anche lui a singhiozzare senza ritegno, per la gioia e il sollievo di sapersi ancora amato, esattamente come il fratello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Aiya Eärendil Elenion Alcalima_ : Quenya, “Salve o Eärendil, più luminosa delle stelle”. È la frase che pronuncia Frodo per scacciare Shelob in LotR.  
> I versi all’inizio del capitolo sono le righe 104-5 di un antico poema anglosassone di Cynewulf, “Crist”. In originale sarebbero: _“Eala Earendel/engla beorhtast/ofer middangeard/Monnum sended”_. JRR Tolkien faceva riferimento a questi versi nella lettera del 18 dicembre 1965 a Kilby come “ _Parole estatiche da cui infine nacque tutta la mia mitologia_ ”. Earendel era il nome anglosassone del pianeta Venere, significa all’incirca “raggio, luce brillante” (mentre in Quenya Eärendil significa “amico del mare”).  
> Il titolo della seconda parte è una citazione del Paradise Lost di John Milton.  
> Non sono sicurissima dei ritmi di crescita dei mezz’elfi, uh! Non sono riuscita a trovare nulla di chiarissimo, solo vaghi riferimenti al fatto che Eärendil avrebbe dovuto portare il suo messaggio ai Valar “prima di invecchiare” e che Dior avesse circa trent’anni all’epoca della sua morte, il che parrebbe suggerire che i mezz’elfi allo stato “naturale” (cioè senza l’intervento dei Valar come per Elrond ed Elros) invecchino come gli Edain, (?) ma ehi, non lo do per certo e sono mie speculazioni.  
> La fanciulla dei Bëoriani sarebbe Andreth Saelind, di cui Aegnor (terzo figlio di Finarfin e fratello di Galadriel) si innamorò. Loro due sono l’unica relazione (canon) tra una donna umana e un elfo maschio. La loro storia è raccontata nell’ _Atrabeth Finrod ah Andreth_ , nel Volume X della History of Middle Earth, Morgoth’s Ring.  
> Le frasi in corsivo sono tratte dal testo del Silmarillion, con la traduzione di Francesco Saba Sardi. Non avevo cuore ad alterarle in altro modo, così le ho inserite così com’erano, anche se sono abbastanza riluttante nell’inserire le citazioni, in genere, meh.  
> NB: mi sembra che in _Quendi and Eldar_ si dica che, essendosi alcuni Avari mischiati ai Laiquendi, (che alcune tribù abitavano la Taur-im-Duinath), fossero effettivamente giunti nel Beleriand. Ad ogni modo ringrazio [Kanako91](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91) per l'informazione.


	15. The Edge of Night

_Through shadow to the edge of night  
Until the stars are all alight   
Mist and shadow   
Cloud and shade  
All shall fade  
All shall fade _  
**[Edge of Night-The Return of the King]**

Le stelle brillavano fredde e pallide sopra di loro, eccezion fatta per Eärendil, l’unica stella ad aver conservato intatto il suo splendore, mano a mano che si avvicinavano al Nord, il regno di Morgoth, e le notti divenivano sempre più cupe. Il Silmaril di Fëanor sfidava le tenebre dell’Avversario, resistendo all’Oscurità che cresceva nel Nord, anche dopo che le navi degli eserciti di Aman erano sbarcate sulle coste di Endor. La notte era silenziosa, in quel momento, eccezion fatta per il suono dei loro passi e del rumore degli zoccoli dei cavalli sulla terra battuta, il respiro leggero dei gemelli addormentati in groppa agli animali, e i versi degli uccelli e delle bestie selvatiche in lontananza. 

Maglor si sistemò il cappuccio con la destra, calcandoselo bene sul viso, senza lasciare le redini del cavallo che trasportava Elros, profondamente addormentato sulla sella. I gemelli, malgrado tutto, dormivano profondamente, e i figli di Fëanor erano smontati da cavallo per lasciarli dormire in pace, approfittando del fatto che quella zona pareva per lo più deserta, priva di altri segni di vita che non fossero quelli di piante o animali. Non avevano ancora scambiato una parola, per non disturbarli, si limitavano a camminare in silenzio gettandosi qualche occhiata di tanto in tanto, ascoltando il rumore basso e regolare dei due ragazzini, illuminati unicamente dalla luce di Eärendil. 

Dopo che la Gil-Estel – così l’avevano chiamata gli Eldar che avevano incrociato lungo la strada- era sorta nei cieli, i due fratelli avevano vissuto per quasi un altro paio di anni nella Taur-Im-Duinath, senza nessuno a disturbarli, l’ombra di Morgoth che aveva vacillato per il terrore, di fronte a quella luce, e che aveva fermato la sua avanzata. Ma la venuta di Eärendil era stata solo l’inizio. Come più tardi avevano avuto modo di apprendere, da alcuni Sindar che fuggivano dal Beleriand passando per la Foresta tra i Fiumi, i Valar avevano finalmente deciso di agire, e di scatenare la loro ira contro il loro fratello ribelle. Lunghe navi da guerra dei Teleri – probabilmente costruite per sostituire quelle che _loro_ avevano preso ad Alqualondë, si era ritrovato a pensare Maglor- erano attraccate sulle coste della Terra di Mezzo, trasportando eserciti di Maiar guerrieri, e, a quanto si diceva, anche di Vanyar che avevano deciso di unirsi alla lotta, e di Noldor, ansiosi di prendersi la propria vendetta contro Morgoth per quello che aveva fatto ai loro fratelli in esilio. Maglor non sapeva ancora cosa dire su quell’informazione. A quanto pareva, suo zio Finarfin guidava le schiere dei Noldor appena arrivati in Endor, e dubitava che fosse l’unico in quell’esercito a conoscerlo. Da quando era in esilio, cercava di pensare il meno possibile alle persone care che aveva lasciato in Aman, ma sapere la vicinanza di altri suoi simili in quelle terre così lontane da casa gliele aveva fatte tornare in mente, ed era un pensiero che, per quanto cercasse di scacciarlo, rimaneva sempre lì, in fondo al suo subconscio, come un predatore pronto all’agguato. 

Dopo aver saputo che l’esercito muoveva verso Nord, i fratelli si erano consultati a lungo. Entrambi sapevano fin troppo bene di non poter rinunciare al giuramento, e di non poter lasciarsi alle spalle il Beleriand. D’altronde, come Maedhros stesso aveva detto, c’era sempre la possibilità che i Valar vincessero quella guerra, e che distruggessero Angband, costringendo Morgoth e i suoi orrendi servi ad uscire dai budelli sotterranei in cui si nascondevano. C’era la possibilità che i Silmarilli potessero essere recuperati. C’era la possibilità che potessero adempiere al giuramento, a quel maledetto giuramento che aveva già reclamato la vita di cinque dei loro, che aveva reclamato la loro felicità, le loro vite, le loro anime. 

Era stato così che si erano messi in viaggio verso il Nord, nella speranza di incrociare l’esercito di Valinor, e di unirsi clandestinamente ad esso. Nelle retrovie, nessuno avrebbe fatto caso a due Etyangoldi in più. La strada era lunga, ed erta di pericoli, e c’era sempre il terrore di venire scoperti, sia dai guerrieri dei Valar, sia dai servi di Morgoth, ma stranamente, Maglor si sentiva il cuore più leggero, rispetto alle altre volte in cui aveva marciato contro un nemico. Tutto questo perché, una volta tanto, non marciava contro degli Eldar, contro quelli che potevano essere considerati suoi fratelli, bensì contro le immonde schiere del Signore delle Tenebre, fianco a fianco con quello che poteva essere considerato l’esercito dei liberatori in Arda. 

Erano ormai mesi che camminavano verso Nord. Le tracce dell’esercito dei Valar erano facili da seguire: un’armata tanto vasta riduceva a desolazione il terreno dietro di sé, penetrando lentamente nel Beleriand, ma inesorabilmente, sempre di più, palmo di terra per palmo di terra, avanzando verso Nord, là dove sarebbe finalmente iniziato il vero assedio. I due fratelli erano ben decisi ad evitare le schiere dei Maiar, che si dicevano addirittura guidate da Eönwë, l’araldo di Manwë in persona, e di mescolarsi tra i Noldor. Da quanto avevano sentito dire, molti degli Esiliati si erano uniti alle schiere di Finarfin, l’unico ancora che potesse vantare qualche pretesa sulla corona di Ñoldorán, oltre al giovane figlio di Orodreth. Con un po’ di fortuna, nessuno li avrebbe riconosciuti, se fossero stati attenti.

Maglor a quel punto si chiedeva che ne sarebbe stato dei bambini. I soldati degli Eldar rimasti avevano portato con sé le proprie famiglie, quelle che non erano scappate oltre gli Ered-Luin, poiché sarebbe stato impossibile lasciarle indietro, col Beleriand che si stava tramutando lentamente in un gigantesco campo di battaglia, eppure non poteva che provare una stretta al cuore al pensiero di saperli al fronte, in mezzo alla guerra e alla morte. Ormai avevano quattordici anni, e sapeva che alla loro età molti dei figli degli Edain partecipavano alle battaglie in veste di scudieri, ma ugualmente era un pensiero che gli riusciva intollerabile. Non quando lui, alla loro età, non era stato nient’altro che un marmocchio che piagnucolava ancora attaccato alle gonne di sua madre.

Smise però di pensarci, quando vide suo fratello fargli un cenno, indicandogli qualcosa a breve distanza da loro. Aguzzando la vista, Maglor notò quelli che parevano i resti di un accampamento degli Edain, forse in fuga del Beleriand, forse desiderosi anche loro di unirsi all’esercito dell’Ovest, ora ridotto a nient’altro che un ammasso di rovine di legno carbonizzato e di pietre rotte, su cui iniziavano a crescere le prime erbacce.

-Non è certo stato l’esercito di Aman a passare di qui- commentò Maedhros, laconico. 

Maglor strinse i denti. Non era la prima volta che vedeva un villaggio degli Edain messo a ferro e fuoco dagli Orchi, e per lui non avrebbe fatto differenza, ma non voleva che i bambini vedessero quello scempio. C’era solo da augurarsi che non si svegliassero.

Con la mano libera dalle redini, accarezzò l’elsa della spada. Era un po’ che l’accampamento era stato distrutto – non più di qualche settimana, a giudicare dalle condizioni delle rovine bruciate- e probabilmente gli orchi erano già fuggiti via, spaventati dall’esercito dell’Ovest che avanzava sempre più, ma era meglio stare attenti. Strinse le palpebre, guardando tutt’attorno a sé, ma altro che non vi erano che le rovine del villaggio e poche macchie di alberi stentati e spelacchiati qua e là, già messi a dura prova dall’invasione di Morgoth, e che ben presto sarebbero stati distrutti dall’avanzata.

-Andiamocene da qui- disse al fratello. - In fretta.

Maedhros non rispose, ma annuì lentamente. Maglor prese un respiro profondo. Forse anche quegli uomini avevano intenzione di unirsi all’esercito dei Valar, ma non erano stati _fortunati_. I servi di Morgoth dovevano averli sorpresi durante la loro ritirata verso Nord, e quegli uomini dovevano essere in inferiorità numerica. Nel pensarci, Maglor calò la mano sull’elsa della spada, carezzandola lievemente. I figli di Fëanor sapevano essere temibili in battaglia, ma non era del tutto certo che lui e suo fratello sapessero tener testa _da soli_ a un intero esercito di orchi. Maedhros aveva fatto strage di quelle bestie immonde nell’assedio dell’Himring, durante la Dagor Bragollach, ma al tempo la situazione era ben diversa. 

Camminarono in silenzio, senza parlare, almeno finché non furono costrette a far voltare i cavalli per evitare la boscaglia che circondava i radi alberi, passando in quello che doveva essere stato il campo aperto in cui gli Edain avevano posto l’accampamento, ora ridotto a una distesa di erba secca e bruciata. Fu lì che incrociarono ciò che i resti del campo avevano impedito loro di vedere in un primo momento.

Una sfilza di corpi umani, nudi e contorti, appesi ai resti di quelli che dovevano essere i resti della palizzata che circondava il campo. Alcuni erano stati semplicemente impalati, i pali che perforavano le parti molli del corpo, trapassandoli dall’inguine alla spalla, ad altri addirittura gli orchi avevano aperto la schiena per far fuoriuscire le costole e i polmoni, che i corvi non avevano tardato a far sparire. Il puzzo di morte e putrefazione era ammorbante, e la carne lasciata lì a marcire aveva ben presto attirato stormi di putride mosche, che ronzavano pigramente attorno alle ferite ancora aperte. I corvi ne avevano in abbondanza di cui banchettare, e qua e là sui corpi martoriati si intravedevano i segni dove avevano strappato pezzi di carne a colpi di beccate, molti volti, già sfigurati dal dolore, erano privi di occhi, naso, orecchie, levando anche l’ultima parvenza di umanità che potevano aver avuto in quella morte atroce.

Maglor serrò le labbra. Nei cinquecento anni di guerra che aveva combattuto nel Beleriand, non era nuovo a quel genere di spettacoli, ed era ormai divenuto indifferente a tali orrori. Dopo aver visto stesi i propri fratelli sulla pira funebre, la morte di degli sconosciuti non gli suscitava altro che una vaga pietà. Ma era preoccupato per i gemelli, ancora serenamente addormentati in sella e del tutto ignari di ciò che si trovava lì. Maglor pregò Eru che i ragazzi non si svegliassero, non sapeva quanto avrebbero potuto tollerare una simile vista, non dopo tutto quello che avevano passato. Tirò cautamente le redini del cavallo, che a causa del puzzo iniziava ad innervosirsi, costringendolo ad avanzare, sperando vivamente che Elrond non si svegliasse. Certo, avrebbero semplicemente potuto bendarli, come avevano fatto con Celebrimbor quando erano stati costretti a farlo salire sulle navi, dopo il Fratricidio di Alqualondë, ma avrebbero dovuto svegliarli per farlo, e Maglor non voleva turbarli in alcun modo. 

-Andiamo- sussurrò al fratello, che davanti a quello spettacolo aveva mantenuto la consueta espressione che rendeva il suo viso così simile a una maschera di pietra. D’altronde, se Maglor stesso aveva perso la capacità di sconvolgersi davanti a un simile orrore, che altro si poteva aspettare da _Maedhros_ , con quel che aveva passato?

Suo fratello capì, ed annuì piano, tirando anche lui il cavallo più avanti. Il cuore di Maglor prese a martellare furiosamente nel suo petto, l’idea che i gemelli potessero svegliarsi in _quel_ momento lo atterriva. Presero ad avanzare con cautela, calmando i cavalli quando iniziavano ad agitarsi un po’ troppo, per non far svegliare i due bambini, che malgrado tutto dormivano tranquilli. Il tragitto che li separava dai primi, stentati alberi di quella regione, dove finalmente si sarebbero lasciati alle spalle quell’orrido spettacolo, parve a Maglor lungo quanto l’Helcaraxë, e altrettanto arduo da percorrere.

Mentre camminavano, il secondogenito di Fëanor vide abbandonato tra le erbacce del campo quel che gli sembrò a prima vista un mucchietto di stracci, che poi a una seconda occhiata rivelò di possedere una lunga chioma femminile, rimasta intatta malgrado la morte fosse già giunta da tempo. Maglor si affrettò a distogliere lo sguardo: aveva già avuto modo di vedere ciò che gli Orchi facevano alle donne degli Uomini, non voleva vedere il modo in cui quel corpo doveva essere ridotto.

Dopo quel che gli parve un’attesa interminabile, finalmente si lasciarono alle spalle l’orrida mostra di corpi impalati. Maglor aveva il cuore che batteva all’impazzata, e la camicia che indossava sotto la cotta di maglia madida di sudore, ma almeno i due bambini non si erano svegliati, per qualche strana grazia del fato. Per la prima volta da quando era giunto in Endor, dopo che suo padre si era ribellato ai Valar, osò rivolgere un breve ringraziamento a Eru.

Alzò lo sguardo verso suo fratello, che aveva stretto le palpebre, gli occhi ridotti a nient’altro che due sottili mezzelune verdi. Era impossibile sapere quel che Maedhros stesse pensando in quel momento.

-Sbrighiamoci- fu l’unica parola che disse, in tono secco e che non lasciava adito a repliche. Maglor annuì lievemente, e fu con sollievo che lo seguì, sotto le stelle fredde del Nord.

***

-Dove stiamo andando? - la voce di Elrond risuonò all’improvviso nelle orecchie di Maglor. Il figlio di Fëanor si voltò a guardare il ragazzo, avvolto in un mucchio di pellicce che lo facevano sembrare ancora più piccolo di quanto non fosse, il viso, che stava lentamente iniziando a perdere le rotondità infantili, illuminato dal fuoco acceso. Maglor prese un respiro profondo, e gli si sedette accanto. Era passata più di una settimana da quando avevano incrociato il campo distrutto dagli Orchi, e finalmente avevano individuato le prime tracce dell’esercito dei Valar. Da lì, avrebbero trovato un modo per unirsi alla loro retroguardia senza farsi notare.

In quel momento si trovavano in una piccola boscaglia riparata dal vento, formata prevalentemente da pini spelacchiati e stentati, là dove il fuoco acceso non sarebbe risaltato troppo nella notte del Nord, e Maglor aveva la schiena appoggiata al tronco di un albero, la coperta sulle gambe. Elros era stranamente silenzioso, steso sulle pellicce accanto al fratello, forse dormiva. Elrond lo guardò fisso.

-Al Nord, là dove si trova la fortezza del Nemico. Insomma, ti ho detto che l’esercito dell’Ovest si sta dirigendo là- Maglor prese un respiro profondo. C’era stato un tempo in cui aveva avuto sempre sotto gli occhi la vista dei Thangorodrim, in quei tremendi, angosciosi anni in cui lui e i suoi fratelli erano accampati presso il Mithrim, e Fëanor era morto, e Maedhros prigioniero in Angband, e ogni volta che il suo sguardo aveva incrociato quelle montagne maledette, la colpa e il rimorso per aver lasciato suo fratello nelle grinfie di Morgoth, gli aveva straziato il cuore. L’idea di rivedere quel posto orrendo non gli sorrideva, ma il Giuramento non gli lasciava altra scelta.

Elrond annuì. - Sì, me l’hai detto. Ma noi stiamo andando là per … - la domanda rimase sospesa nell’aria, e Maglor capì dove voleva andare a parare.

-Sì, hai capito bene. - parlò con voce calma e ferma, sapendo che l’ultima cosa di cui il ragazzo aveva bisogno era che lui si mostrasse insicuro. - L’esercito di Valinor assedierà la fortezza, e noi ci uniremo a loro.

Sperando che nessuno lo riconoscesse, quando si sarebbero ritrovati tra la gente di Aman, tra cui forse c’era qualcuno che lo aveva conosciuto. 

-Ho capito- mormorò piano, e a Maglor si strinse il cuore. Quel ragazzo aveva poco più di quattordici primavere, ma nella sua giovane vita aveva già avuto a che fare con il dolore e la morte, la sua innocenza era andata perduta molto presto. E ora lui e il suo gemello avrebbero nuovamente avuto a che fare con l’orrore della guerra che aveva distrutto già una volta le loro vite.

Per molto tempo il ragazzo rimase in silenzio, e Maglor credette che non avesse più nulla da dire, almeno finché non sentì nuovamente la sua voce, ridotta a poco più di un sussurro, formulare un’unica domanda: - Ma perché? Perché lo facciamo? Perché lo fate?

Maglor serrò i denti. Non aveva mai parlato prima d’ora ai gemelli del giuramento- per lui sarebbe stato troppo, troppo _difficile_ \- e avrebbe preferito che non lo venissero a sapere mai, ma si rese conto che sarebbe stato sbagliato. Avevano _diritto_ a sapere ciò che aveva distrutto le loro vite. Certo, sarebbe stata una ben misera giustificazione, ai loro occhi, per quello che i figli di Fëanor avevano fatto loro, ma dovevano _sapere_.

-I Valar hanno inviato in queste terre il loro esercito, dopo che tuo padre li ha supplicati a nome dei popoli liberi- emise un respiro profondo, quasi stentava a credere che la Profezia del Nord si fosse _davvero_ avverata, l’aveva sempre presa per una stupida voce senza importanza, una pietosa bugia che suo cugino Turgon aveva fatto girare allo scopo di consolare un poco i popoli liberi oppressi da quella guerra tremenda. E invece si era _avverata_. Maglor non sapeva che pensare, la sua sfiducia nei confronti dei Valar era rimasta immutata, ma se davvero avessero vinto quella guerra, avrebbe dovuto esser _grato_ loro.  
\- Ma io e mio fratello, se andremo là per aiutarli, è perché il Nemico ha con sé qualcosa che ci appartiene, qualcosa che ha rubato moltissimo tempo fa a nostro padre, e noi abbiamo intenzione di riprendercelo.

Gli occhi di Elrond scintillavano, illuminati dalla luce del fuoco. - I Silmarilli- mormorò piano.

Maglor aprì la bocca per chiedergli _come_ potesse sapere dei Silmarilli, dal momento che _lui_ non gliene aveva mai parlato, poi si ricordò che Elwing aveva raccontato eccome ai suoi figli dei suoi antenati, Beren e Lúthien, e di come avevano recuperato il _loro_ gioiello dalla corona di Morgoth. Anche se certamente doveva aver dato una versione diversa di quegli avvenimenti da quella che _lui_ avrebbe potuto dare.

-Quelli. - Maglor annuì piano, guardandolo attentamente. Elrond aveva serrato piano le labbra, ed aggrottato le sopracciglia, ed era un’impresa capire quel che stesse pensando in quel momento.

-E sono _davvero_ così preziosi per voi? - nel tono del ragazzo c’era un sottofondo di amarezza che Maglor non gli aveva mai sentito, prima d’ora. Si spostò leggermente, facendosi più vicino a lui.

Maglor emise un respiro profondo, guardandolo negli occhi, benché il senso di colpa rischiasse di sopraffarlo. Alla luce del fuoco, vide chiaramente che Elrond aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime.

Ci volle un bel po’ prima che riuscisse a parlare, e quando lo fece, la voce gli tremò leggermente. - Quelle gemme non sono semplici gioielli, Elerondo. Hanno in sé un frammento dell’anima di nostro padre, che l’ha infusa in essa quando li ha creati. A fronte di questo, non potevamo fare _niente_. Lui era nostro padre, avremmo fatto _qualsiasi cosa_ , per lui. E abbiamo giurato, e ora le nostre esistenze sono legate ai Silmarilli. Qualunque sarà il destino di quelle gemme, sarà anche il nostro destino.

Si chiese come potesse suonare alle orecchie di Elrond una simile affermazione, quanto potesse trovarla _legittima_. Certo, ciò che gli avevano fatto era imperdonabile, niente poteva apparire _giustificabile_ di fronte agli occhi dei due gemelli, nemmeno l’amore per quel padre che li aveva lasciati così presto, quando la guerra era ancora tutta da combattere.

 _Noi l’abbiamo fatto_ per te _, padre,_ pensò, mentre sfiorava leggermente la mano sottile di Elrond, screpolata dal gelo, con la sua, grande e coperta dal guanto, per fargli sapere in qualche modo che lui capiva. _Guarda a cosa ci ha portato il nostro amore per te,_ Atar.

Il ragazzo lo guardò dritto negli occhi per qualche istante, senza dire una sola parola, limitandosi piano ad allargare le dita, strofinandole contro quelle di Maglor. Fu un contatto breve, poco più che uno sfiorarsi lieve, e c’era anche il cuoio dei guanti che il Fëanoriano indossava a separarli, ma in qualche modo bastò a rincuorarlo un poco, come se davvero Elrond potesse _capire_ cosa l’avesse portato a fare quelle scelte. 

Non seppe mai per quanto rimasero lì, senza parlare, ma alla fine il ragazzo si stese di fianco al gemello, tra le pellicce, i grandi occhi rivolti al cielo stellato sopra di loro, dove si vedeva la luce di Eärendil fendere le tenebre del Nord. Maglor gli rimase accanto, senza mai lasciargli la mano, finché non lo vide scivolare nel sonno.   
Rimase a guardarli dormire, le braci del fuoco scoppiettanti che gli scaldavano le membra, almeno finché non vide un’alta figura emergere dalle ombre in cui era nascosta, addossata al tronco di un alto pino, da cui non si era mossa fino al momento prima. Maglor si spostò leggermente per fare posto al fratello, ora toccava a Maedhros riposare, e a lui stare di guardia.

Maglor si chiese se suo fratello avesse sentito la conversazione tra lui ed Elrond. Non aveva la più pallida idea di quanto se ne fosse stato lì ad ascoltare, acquattato tra le ombre.

Maedhros adagiò anche lui la schiena al tronco, cercando di mettersi comodo. Non parlò per un po’, si limitò ad allungare la mano sinistra contro le braci ardenti del fuoco, riscaldandosi le membra intirizzite. Fu solo quando Maglor stava già per alzarsi, con la spada ben assicurata al fianco, per iniziare il suo turno di guardia, che parlò.

-Ci sono a valle dei segni di un campo che è stato smontato da poco, le tracce sono recenti. I segni del campo di un esercito _molto_ grande, fratello. 

-Il nostro popolo? - doveva trattarsi del campo dei Noldor. A quanto si diceva dell’esercito dell’Ovest, che annoverava anche Maiar e Vanyar, sicuramente non poteva limitarsi a _un solo_ accampamento.

-Probabile. Non ho trovato insegne, ma i segni dei cavalli che ho trovato … dubito che i Vanyar abbiano interi reparti di cavalleria, è qualcosa che hanno sempre lasciato volentieri a noi Noldor. 

-Sono passati più di cinquecento anni, fratello. Potrebbero essere cambiati parecchio, in questi anni. - Maglor serrò i pugni. Detestava pensare a quanto fosse durato il suo esilio, a come in quei lunghi _yèni_ non fossero riusciti a portare a termine la loro missione.

-Come puoi dirlo, fratello? I Vanyar sono un popolo _statico_ , lo sai bene quanto me. Raramente cambiano, preferiscono rimanere immobili, incuranti del mutare del mondo. È per questo che nostro padre li amava così poco. – Maedhros emise un lungo sospiro. – Ad ogni modo, se quelli sono Noldor, ci uniremo a loro. Badiamo solo che non ci riconoscano. Dubito che tra i nostri consimili rimasti in Aman, vi sia ancora gente che prova affetto per il sire nostro padre.

Maglor si alzò in piedi, appoggiando le mani all’elsa: - È Arafinwë che comanda le schiere dei Noldor. Dovremo evitare chiunque possa riconoscerci, dunque, e _specialmente_ lui.

Maedhros annuì piano: - Esattamente. Domani dirai ai gemelli di evitare di chiamarci in pubblico coi nostri nomi. 

-E tu dovrai portare il cappuccio tutto il tempo, immagino- Maglor emise un profondo respiro. - Se ci fosse un modo per scurirti i capelli … 

Maedhros lo fulminò con un’occhiata, e le fiamme gettarono lunghe ombre sul suo viso di pietra. - No. Innanzitutto, non abbiamo niente per farlo, e sarebbe comunque inutile, l’effetto svanirebbe in fretta.

-Come tu vuoi- Maglor fece per voltargli definitivamente le spalle, e mettersi di guardia, quando il fratello lo chiamò un’ultima volta:  
-Solo un minuto. Elerondo ti ha chiesto dei Silmarilli, ho sentito.

Maglor lo guardò dritto negli occhi. Maedhros aveva la mascella serrata, la luce guizzante delle fiamme si rifletteva nei suoi occhi vitrei. 

-Ha il diritto di sapere. - rispose, la voce più bassa di quanto avrebbe desiderato. - Quella era la loro casa, la loro terra. E noi gliel’abbiamo portata via. Che giustificazione abbiamo, Maitimo? È stato per nostro padre, che lo abbiamo fatto. Per _amore_ del nostro sire. E sì, l’amore è una nobile motivazione, fratello, ma fino a che punto può giustificare quel che abbiamo fatto? Abbiamo distrutto la loro infanzia, abbiamo passato a fil di spada migliaia di innocenti … e tutto questo per cosa? Sapeva nostro padre a cosa ci stava mandando incontro, quando con le sue ultime parole ci ha detto di mantenere fede al giuramento, a _qualsiasi costo_?

Il viso di Maedhros era immobile, nemmeno un muscolo si muoveva su di esso. Solo il brillare degli occhi, che catturavano il movimento delle fiamme, facevano capire che era il viso di un essere vivente, e non di una statua di marmo. –Non possiamo saperlo- le labbra di Maedhros quasi non si mossero, tanto che, se non fosse stato per l’ _ósanwë_ , Maglor non lo avrebbe nemmeno sentito. Quella era una novità, suo fratello maggiore aveva la voce del tuono, e raramente parlava sottovoce. - Ma è l’unica cosa che ci faccia andare avanti, Makalaurë. Cosa ci rimane, fratello mio, se non il nostro amore e la nostra fiducia in colui che ci ha generati? A cos’altro dovremmo aggrapparci? Abbiamo perso tutti coloro che amavamo, e siamo dei fratricidi agli occhi del mondo, a migliaia maledicono il nostro nome. Che cosa possiamo fare, se non aggrapparci a quest’ultima speranza? Noi _sappiamo_ che nostro padre ci amava, non ci avrebbe mai esortati ad adempiere al giuramento, a _qualsiasi costo_ , se non ci fosse stata _davvero_ una speranza per noi – la voce gli si abbassò ancor di più, al punto tale che Maglor poté solo udirla sussurrare nella propria mente. - Oppure, se si è _sbagliato_ , lo ha fatto in buona fede. Lui ci amava, non avrebbe mai fatto diversamente.

Maglor chiuse gli occhi per qualche istante, chinando il mento. Il ricordo della morte di suo padre era ancora una ferita aperta, dopo tutti quegli anni, dopo tutti quegli altri lutti che avrebbero dovuto sopportare. Ricordava fin troppo bene la voce di Fëanor, ridotta a poco più di un flebile sussurro, ma ancora colma d’odio, mentre faceva promettere loro che avrebbero mantenuto il giuramento, a _qualsiasi_ costo. Maglor non era quasi riuscito a _pensare_ , in quel momento, l’idea che suo padre stesse _morendo_ lo aveva annichilito al punto tale che non era riuscito a pensare a _niente_ , senza quasi accorgersene, era crollato in ginocchio davanti alla barella su cui giaceva lo Spirito di Fuoco, ed era stato così che, con la spada ancora macchiata di sangue stretta in pugno, aveva pronunciato un’altra volta quel giuramento che si era preso la sua anima, la sua vita, la sua innocenza. E così avevano fatto tutti i suoi fratelli.

Gli era venuto _istintivo_ , in quel momento, non sarebbe potuta andare diversamente, anche se negli anni che poi erano venuti aveva rivissuto mille e mille volte quella scena, nei suoi incubi. Era impossibile dire che genere di pensieri passassero in quel momento nella mente di Fëanor, quale futuro vedessero i suoi occhi brucianti, che scrutavano colmi d’odio le nere cime dei Thangorodrim. Ma _doveva_ aver visto il loro successo, si era detto, tutte le volte che il dubbio assaliva il suo cuore stanco e provato, tutte le volte che la sua fiducia in suo padre subiva un colpo - _ed era accaduto sempre più spesso, che Eru lo perdonasse_. 

-Non abbiamo altra speranza- mormorò piano di risposta, stringendo il cinturone che teneva la sua spada. –Lo so, fratello mio, lo _so_. 

-Dobbiamo tenercela stretta- lo sguardo di Maedhros era distante, e Maglor si chiese se per la mente del fratello non stessero passando gli stessi pensieri. - Cos’altro ci rimane, altrimenti?

-So anche questo. - Maglor prese un respiro profondo. - L’esercito dell’Ovest è distante pochi giorni, Maitimo. Pochi giorni. Poi, quando arriveremo al Nord, inizierà la vera e propria guerra. È giunto il momento della resa dei conti, fratello mio. Non so quanto durerà, né quello a cui andremo in conto, ma sarà lì che tutto finirà, se vinceremo o perderemo, non ci è dato sapere, non ancora, ma _sarà finita_. A Nord, la Cerca dei Silmarilli avrà finalmente un termine, le pedine saranno schierate in campo, e avremo la nostra occasione per recuperare quel che è stato rubato, per avere la vendetta che desideriamo da tanto. Ma _ce la faremo_ , fratello mio, te lo giuro sulla testa del Re nostro padre. _Ce la faremo_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ebbene sì, questo è un capitolo di passaggio, dannatamente di passaggio, tiratemi pure una ciabatta, se volete ù____ù so che i capitoli di passaggio in genere non sono molto amati, ma ehi, mi serve per mandare avanti la trama. Comunque, un paio di cose che ho dimenticato di inserire nei capitoli precedenti, onde rendere i dettagli più chiari:  
> • Cronologia della Prima Era: per scrivere questa storia, ho tenuto a mente alcune timeline, che per quanto siano variate più volte nel corso della stesura del Silmarillion, e mai del tutto assestate, si sono rivelate immensamente utili, e ho cercato di seguirle il più fedelmente possibile. Dunque:  
> • Elrond ed Elros nascono alle Bocche del Sirion circa nel 532 della Prima Era;  
> • Eärendil parte per Aman quando loro hanno due o tre anni circa, quindi forse nel 534 PE  
> • Il Terzo Fratricidio avviene nel 538 PE  
> • L’arrivo di Eärendil in Valinor avviene nel 542 PE, e probabilmente nello stesso anno anche la sua trasformazione in Gil-Estel (ma questo è un mio head canon);  
> • La Guerra dell’Ira inizia nel 545 PE (quindi tra il Terzo Fratricidio e la Guerra dell’Ira passano almeno sette anni, cosa che spero di aver fatto intendere)  
> • Il termine della Guerra dell’Ira avviene invece nel 587 PE   
> • Alcune fonti portano come fine della Prima Era il 590 PE, quindi dovrebbe esserci una fase di stacco di circa tre anni in cui avvengono eventi di cui non sappiamo esattamente la collocazione cronologica (la scelta dei gemelli, il tentativo dei figli di Fëanor di recuperare i Silmarilli, con tanto di esiti funesti … SIGH!). Dunque, Elrond ed Elros alla fine della Prima Era dovrebbero avere l’età di circa 58 anni, per quanto nei Racconti Incompiuti venga detto che gli anni di Elros quando assunse il titolo di Tar-Minyatur dopo essere diventato il primo re degli Uomini erano circa 58 …  
>  _Etyangoldi_ : nome dato ai Noldor esiliati nella Terra di Mezzo dai loro consanguinei che rimasero in Aman.


	16. Guardando nella notte

In a world beyond controlling  
Are you going to deny the savior  
In front of your eyes  
Stare into the night  
**[Disturbed| The night]**

La prima cosa che colpì Maglor, quando giunsero all’accampamento, fu la _quantità_ della gente che vi ritrovarono. Dappertutto era un brulicare di soldati, di stallieri, di messaggeri, di scudieri, di armaioli e di guaritori che sciamavano tra le grandi tende. Maglor strinse le labbra, tornando con la mente al giorno in cui erano partiti da Tirion, cercando di ricordare se davvero _così tanti_ fossero rimasti in Aman, se le schiere di Finarfin che avevano rinunciato potessero spiegare un tale numero. Il clangore delle armi, il puzzo degli animali, il brusio delle voci era assordante. Come avevano potuto vedere mentre vi si erano avvicinati, già le file dei cavalli erano tanto lunghe da coprire intere leghe. Le macchine da guerra – macchine che Fëanor stesso aveva progettato, quando erano ancora in Aman- erano a centinaia: arieti, catapulte, baliste, trabucchi e mangani di ogni sorta giacevano lungo le antiche vie di quella che era stata la Talath Dirnen, in attesa di venire utilizzate una volta giunti a Nord. Tende di ogni forma e di ogni colore formavano un vero e proprio labirinto, in cui Maglor era continuamente costretto a tenere accanto a sé i gemelli, per non rischiare di perderli. Non era poi tanto diverso dagli accampamenti in cui Maglor aveva abitato in passato, la differenza principale era che non era la stella di Fëanor a campeggiare sulle migliaia di stendardi che sventolavano alti sopra di loro, ma il simbolo dorato di Finarfin, pallide fiamme stilizzate su uno sfondo candido. 

***

Maglor allungò il braccio per stringere le spalle esili dei gemelli, che camminavano al suo fianco. I due ragazzi non avevano fatto altro per tutto il tempo che guardarsi intorno con gli occhi sgranati, pieni di meraviglia. Maglor non poteva biasimarli per le loro reazioni, non avevano mai visto un accampamento di quelle dimensioni, né una tale quantità di gente tutta assieme, ne avevano sentito parlare solo nelle storie di loro madre e in quelle che lui aveva raccontato loro. 

Elrond strofinò la testa contro il suo braccio per qualche istante, rassicurato da quel contatto, Elros invece, pur senza lasciare la sua mano, si voltò a guardare un armaiolo che riparava una cotta di maglia, non distante da loro. Sembrava stranamente entusiasta di trovarsi lì, per quanto Maglor gli avesse spiegato, con quanta più gentilezza possibile, che si sarebbero ritrovati nel pieno di una zona di guerra. Eppure Elros pareva non aver perso il suo entusiasmo iniziale. Maglor non sapeva come accogliere il comportamento del ragazzo: parte di lui voleva che rimanesse sereno il più possibile, che il suo animo candido non venisse turbato, ma sapeva che ben presto sarebbe stato costretto a scontrarsi con la dura realtà della guerra- _un’altra volta_. Maglor sperava che il lasciare i gemelli nelle retrovie contribuisse a salvarli anche da questo. 

Entrare nell’accampamento era stato più facile di quanto avessero creduto. Non erano gli unici Etyangoldi che si erano uniti alle schiere dei loro fratelli rimasti in Aman, e finora i soldati di loro zio avevano prestato loro ben poca attenzione, si erano sempre confusi tra la folla, e coi cappucci alzati erano irriconoscibili. Maglor tirò delicatamente Elros per il braccio: - Vieni, dai. 

Il ragazzo rimase fermo per un attimo, prima di voltarsi verso di lui e seguirlo. Maedhros camminava davanti a loro a passo spedito, il cappuccio ben calato sulla chioma ramata, senza guardare la folla che li circondava. Camminava troppo velocemente per il ritmo dei due ragazzi, e Maglor era continuamente costretto a spronarli per tenergli dietro.  
Non passò molto tempo prima che Elros lo tirasse per la manica: - Dove stiamo andando?

-Dove? Da nessuna parte, dobbiamo recuperare i nostri cavalli. Ormai dovrebbero essere riposati a sufficienza. – Maglor aggrottò la fronte. Avevano rubato quei cavalli agli Esterling, ed erano privi di qualsiasi finimento che avrebbe potuto renderli riconoscibili, così come lui e Maedhros avevano bruciato le loro vecchie sopratuniche ricamate con lo stemma di Fëanor, per quanto vecchie e lacere che fossero. Ma qualsiasi precauzione era necessaria, e ugualmente non si sentiva tranquillo a lasciare le loro bestie nelle mani di sconosciuti.

Non ci volle molto prima che arrivassero al recinto dove li avevano lasciati. Il palafreniere, un Noldo esile e magro, tanto giovane che Maglor dubitava fosse già nato all’epoca della ribellione di Fëanor, li rassicurò circa le condizioni dei loro animali.

-Sono delle buone bestie, anche se sono di una razza che non ho mai visto. Dove li avete presi, se posso chiederlo?

Maglor alzò le sopracciglia, e si voltò prima in direzione di suo fratello, che era rimasto in silenzio tutto il tempo, assorto in chissà quali pensieri, e poi verso i gemelli, impegnati ad accarezzare il muso e il collo dei due animali. I ragazzi si erano affezionati ai due cavalli, con la loro affettuosità tipica dell’infanzia, mentre Maglor li considerava nient’altro che oggetti utili ai propri scopi. Come accadeva ai guerrieri, aveva perso fin troppi cavalli, tra le battaglie e la loro breve vita, per potersi affezionare realmente ad un animale.

-Li abbiamo presi agli Esterling, gli uomini dell’Est- non vedeva motivo di mentire anche su _questo_. Il giovane Noldo non avrebbe dovuto giudicarli troppo duramente, sapeva in che condizioni versassero gli Etyangoldi.

Lo vide annuire comprensivo, senza più accennare alla questione. Maglor prese un respiro profondo, e incrociò le braccia dietro la schiena. Malgrado il divario che si era aperto tra di loro a causa di Fëanor, i Noldor giunti da Aman si erano rivelati pronti ad accogliere i loro cugini in esilio. Molti avevano potuto finalmente riabbracciare un figlio, un fratello, uno sposo, che non rivedevano da ormai più di cinquecento anni, e che credevano di aver perso per sempre.

Maglor però sapeva che non sarebbero stati altrettanto gentili, se avessero saputo _chi_ era lui realmente. Il nome di Fëanor ormai era maledetto, così come quello dei suoi figli. Non ci sarebbe stato nessun perdono, nessuna pietà, nessuna comprensione, non per _loro_.

 

***

Quando la sera calò, si appartarono sotto un albero, ben lontani dai bivacchi degli altri. Nessuno dei due aveva voglia di parlare con degli estranei, quella sera, erano fin troppo stanchi e fingere qualcuno che non erano, inventarsi delle motivazioni coerenti, era qualcosa che preferivano accantonare per il momento. Consumarono il cibo che avevano recuperato al campo in un silenzio che fu rotto solo dalle vocine dei gemelli di tanto in tanto. Maglor non aveva voglia di parlare, ma gli piaceva sentire i due piccoli chiacchierare tra di loro.

Maedhros in tutto il pomeriggio non aveva detto una sola parola. Maglor sapeva che suo fratello si limitava a parlare il meno possibile per non attirare l’attenzione su di sé, ma quel comportamento gli ricordava fin troppo i lunghi, angosciosi mesi in cui Maedhros non gli aveva quasi rivolto la parola, tenendosi ogni emozione dentro di sé. E questo non poteva fare a meno di metterlo a disagio, avrebbe desiderato _davvero_ che suo fratello gli dicesse qualcosa. Ma per ora pareva che non ci fosse occasione per parlare, con Maedhros che se ne rimaneva lì fermo, seduto davanti al tronco, a scrutare senza dire una parola le cime cupe degli Ered Wethrin in lontananza. 

Non si mosse dalla sua postazione nemmeno quando i bambini, assonati, si stesero accanto al fuoco, e Maglor rincalzò loro per bene le coperte. Il secondogenito di Fëanor rimase a lungo ad ascoltare i loro respiri lievi, finché non li sentì rilassarsi del tutto, segno che si erano addormentati. Solo allora prese il coraggio di parlare a suo fratello.

-Tutto bene, Maitimo? - chiese, la voce bassa, ridotta a un sussurro. Le fiamme sul bivacco si riflettevano sui lineamenti regolari di Maedhros, evidenziandone il profilo.

Suo fratello si voltò verso di lui, la sua espressione era impossibile da decifrare. Annuì lentamente- _Sto bene_ , qualsiasi cosa tu intenda, fratello. 

Maglor emise un respiro profondo. Era pronto a retrocedere dalla sua posizione, se suo fratello non se la sentiva di avere una conversazione con lui, ma ugualmente, sentire la sua voce era un sollievo. 

-È che … - Maglor fece una pausa, per impedire che la sua voce si incrinasse. Non voleva ricordare a suo fratello che non era _così_ che doveva andare, che non avrebbero dovuto essere solo loro _due_ lì, che quello avrebbe dovuto essere il _loro_ esercito, non quello di Finarfin. - È che, per quanto tu finga che vada tutto bene, non posso fare a meno di preoccuparmi per te. 

Lo sguardo di Maedhros era fisso nel suo, ma pareva non vederlo realmente: - E per cosa mai? Presto giungeremo a Nord. Presto scenderemo in battaglia contro Moringotto. È vero, nessuno di noi sa quanto durerà questa guerra, o se la vinceremo, o se sarà la disfatta totale, ma una cosa sarà certa, Makalaurë: finalmente, sarà _finita_. Smettila di preoccuparti inutilmente per me, fratello, ti arrovelli su problemi insignificanti.

-Preoccuparmi per mio fratello non è qualcosa che definirei _inutile_ \- Maglor intrecciò le dita guantate. - Tanto più in una guerra come quella che stiamo per combattere. Ti sei sempre sacrificato per noi, hai fatto tutto ciò che era in tuo potere per noi, e non hai mai chiesto nulla in cambio, hai sempre dato per scontato che questo fosse ciò che tu _dovessi_ fare, e non ti sei mai fermato a chiedere se questa fosse la cosa migliore per te. Ebbene, Maitimo, fa come preferisci, non curarti di te stesso, fa finta che non ci sia _niente_ di cui preoccuparsi, ma io non posso fare a meno di preoccuparmi per le persone a cui voglio bene, non posso fare a meno di stare in ansia per te, che sei mio fratello, così come per i gemelli, o per—

Si bloccò di colpo, prima che dicesse qualcosa che gli avrebbe provocato altri ricordi dolorosi, ricordi che per il momento voleva fingere non esistessero. Prese un respiro profondo, un altro, prima di voltarsi nuovamente verso Maedhros, che lo scrutava attento, le sopracciglia improvvisamente aggrottate.  
Si chiese se suo fratello avesse intuito ciò che gli passava per la mente. Maedhros era la persona che lo conosceva meglio al mondo, poteva aver capito a _chi_ si stava riferendo. 

Maedhros posò la spada in grembo, prendendo anch’egli un sospiro profondo. - Tua moglie sta _bene_ , Káno. L’Eriador non è stato toccato dalla guerra di Moringotto, non deve aver incontrato alcun ostacolo.

-Almeno _per ora_ \- Maglor si chiese perché suo fratello avesse improvvisamente deciso di parlare di quell’argomento. Sentiva uno strano vuoto nel petto, nel sentir nominare la sua sposa, come se il senso di colpa gli mordesse il cuore. Anche se tra loro due la passione si era spenta da ormai molto tempo, questo non cambiava il suo affetto per lei, né che desiderasse con tutto sé stesso di saperla al sicuro, lontana dalla guerra e dalla sofferenza. –Ma è da lì che sono arrivati gli Esterling. Dovrei esser tranquillo, a questo proposito? E lei è una guaritrice, non è addestrata all’uso delle armi come le nostre cugine.

Maedhros aveva ancora le sopracciglia aggrottate. – Le hai affiancato una scorta di venti uomini, dovrebbe essere sufficiente, non ti pare? 

-Dovrebbe? Alle volte le precauzioni non bastano, lo sappiamo entrambi. Ricordati di quel che è capitato a Írissë. E lei _sapeva_ difendersi. Ma non le è servito a nulla.

Maglor chiuse gli occhi per un attimo. Sua cugina Aredhel era un _altro_ ricordo doloroso a cui non voleva pensare. La figlia di Fingolfin, per certi versi, era stata come una sorella più piccola, per lui, anche se non aveva mai avuto l’affinità che Celegorm e Curufin avevano con lei.

Quando riaprì gli occhi, trovò suo fratello che lo scrutava, colmo di comprensione. Maglor sapeva che suo fratello _capiva_ ciò che provava, che l’angoscia che gli serrava il cuore in quel momento non era estranea a Maedhros.

-Lei sta bene- mormorò il primogenito di Fëanor, il tono di voce un po’ più conciliante, ora che aveva capito quanto lui fosse preoccupato. – Te l’assicuro. Non hai perduto il contatto con lei attraverso l’ _ósanwë_ , lo _sapresti_ se le fosse successo qualcosa. 

-È ciò che spero anch’io- Maglor serrò la mano sul petto. Lo _sentiva_ che era viva, se fosse morta l’avrebbe percepito, sarebbe stato come perdere una parte di sé. _Ma che sia viva_ , si disse amaramente, _non significa necessariamente che sia_ felice.

Aveva ormai perso qualsiasi speranza di vivere nuovamente assieme a lei, vero, ma questo non significava che non sperava che lei stesse bene. Per lui non c’era più speranza, se non seguire il destino che aveva scelto per sé tempo prima, senza riflettere a cosa lo avrebbe portato, ma forse per lei ce n’era ancora.

-Lo sapresti- ripeté Maedhros, e un lungo sospiro uscì dalle sue labbra. Maglor sentì la sua mano pesante calare sulla propria spalla, stringendola lievemente. Maglor serrò gli occhi, lasciando che il flebile calore di quel contatto lo confortasse. Non poteva consolarlo del tutto, né costituire una certezza per lui, ma nessuno più di suo fratello poteva capire come si sentisse in quel momento.

Non seppe mai quanto lui e suo fratello rimasero in quella posizione, semplicemente traendo conforto l’uno dalla presenza dell’altro, ma Maedhros era ancora lì con lui, quando le sue palpebre si fecero più pesanti, e ogni pensiero razionale svanì, inghiottito dal sonno.

***

Maglor fece scivolare delicatamente una mano sull’elsa della spada, assicurandosela in vita mentre camminava tra le ampie tende dell’esercito di suo zio, tra la folla di gente. Con impazienza, scostò un paio di giovani scudieri che gli intralciavano il cammino, il simbolo dorato della casata di Finarfin che spiccava sulle loro sopra-tuniche. Il chiacchiericcio delle voci, il rumore delle spade che cozzavano l’una contro l’altra, dei cavalli che venivano ferrati, delle armature che venivano sistemate e il fetore degli animali rischiava di fargli girare la testa, dopo tanti anni di solitudine, tornare a vedere un simile spettacolo lo stordiva. Aveva il cappuccio ben alzato, in modo che il suo viso non fosse riconoscibile, ma ugualmente, non poteva fare a meno di essere nervoso in mezzo a una così grande quantità di gente, si sentiva i loro occhi sulla schiena e sulla nuca, quasi fossero sul punto di riconoscerlo. 

In mezzo a tutto quel rumore, gli fu difficile distinguere bene il rumore che cercava: quello di un martello che batteva sull’incudine. Quando finalmente lo individuò, si fece largo tra la folla, fino ad arrivare dove voleva arrivare: a una grossa tenda di tela rossa, su cui spiccavano il martello e l’incudine della Gilda dei Fabbri, che Maglor conosceva bene: era stato suo padre Fëanor a dar vita ad essa, molti anni prima. Non gli sfuggì che non fosse ricamata sulla tela anche la stella della sua casata, oltre all’incudine e il martello della corporazione.

Di fronte all’ingresso della tenda, un Noldo che Maglor non aveva mai visto, nella sua vita in Aman, era intento a ferrare un cavallo, il quale veniva tenuto fermo da quelli che dovevano essere i suoi apprendisti, mentre il padrone dell’animale assisteva poco lontano. Maglor riconobbe sulla tunica del cavaliere lo stemma di una casata minore che aveva giurato fedeltà a Finarfin, e si affrettò a calare ancora di più il cappuccio sul viso. La prudenza non era mai troppa, d’altronde, in quanto figlio dell’erede del Re, molti ad Aman sapevano che aspetto aveva, mentre lui sicuramente non poteva ricordare i volti di tutti gli abitanti di Aman.

-Ci vuole ancora molto? - il cavaliere sbuffò seccato, incrociando le braccia, guardando verso il fabbro, che stava finendo di saldare gli ultimi chiodi sullo zoccolo sinistro del cavallo.

-Ci metto il tempo che ci metto- ribatté il fabbro, per nulla toccato dalla fretta del signorotto. Aggrottò la fronte, e la treccia in cui aveva raccolto i capelli neri ondeggiò sulla sua schiena. - Se avete fretta, beh … Potete sempre tenervi il cavallo senza i ferri. 

Il cavaliere alzò gli occhi al cielo: - Se devo fare in fretta, è perché tra poco giungerà qui una delegazione dei Vanyar, ed è di _vitale importanza_ che io li scorti alla tenda di Arafinwë. Non posso tardare, _mi capisci_? Che ne direbbe il Ñoldorán?

Il fabbro aggrottò le sopracciglia: - Sarà anche il re che te lo chiede, ma non posso fare più in fretta di _così_. Se chiedete a qualsiasi altro fabbro, vi dirà esattamente le stesse cose.

L’altro sospirò: - E va bene, mettici il tempo che vuoi. Tanto, che altro posso fare? 

Finalmente, il fabbro finì di ferrare anche l’ultimo zoccolo. Il signorotto prese il cavallo per le redini e se ne andò, mormorando tra sé e sé qualche frase smozzicata sul fatto che non poteva far brutta figura di fronte al suo re. Il fabbro si rizzò in piedi, appoggiando il martello che aveva utilizzato per la ferratura su un’incudine lì vicino, e prese a pulirsi le mani con uno strofinaccio. Prima che avesse il tempo di fare qualsiasi altra cosa, Maglor gli si accostò: - Bene, un fabbro era proprio ciò che mi serviva. Dimmi, ripari le cotte di maglia? 

Quello gli lanciò una lunga occhiata, i suoi occhi indagatori che si soffermavano sulle vesti lacere e stinte di Maglor, sulla spada lunga che portava al fianco, sul viso parzialmente nascosto dal cappuccio. Maglor capì che l’aveva riconosciuto per quello che era: un Noldo in esilio. 

-Certo che lo faccio- il fabbro aprì le braccia. - Fammi vedere un po’. Che problema ha?

-Si è lacerata in un punto, ti faccio vedere. - lo squarcio non era tanto grande, ma Maglor sapeva che anche una simile sottigliezza poteva fare la differenza tra la vita e la morte, in battaglia. Non appena si era accorto che la sua cotta di maglia presentava un problema del genere, quando quella mattina l’aveva tirata fuori per controllarla, aveva subito pensato di correre ai ripari. Certo, avrebbe preferito ripararsela da sé, come suo padre gli aveva insegnato a fare molto tempo prima, piuttosto che ricorrere all’aiuto di uno sconosciuto, ma non aveva gli strumenti adatti.

Tirò fuori la cotta di maglia dall’involto che si era portato lì, e mostrò al fabbro il problema: alcuni degli anelli della cotta, per colpa dell’usura, avevano ceduto, aprendo uno squarcio sulla zona del ventre che pareva non tanto grave a una vista superficiale, ma che era sufficiente a far passare una freccia.

-Capisco- borbottò quello. - La riparerò. Per domani dovrebbe essere pronta.

-Per _domani_? - Maglor prese un respiro profondo. Aspettare così tanto tempo non era un lusso che poteva permettersi. Quel fabbro non gli sembrava abbastanza anziano da aver conosciuto Fëanor, ma sicuramente c’erano altri suoi fabbri lì che dovevano aver lavorato con lui, e avrebbero potuto riconoscere la fattura della trama, in quel lasso di tempo. – Non potresti accelerare il lavoro? Voglio dire, non è uno squarcio poi tanto ampio, è proprio necessario che ti prenda _così tanto_ tempo?

L’altro lo guardò fisso per alcuni secondi, poi tirò un respiro profondo, e prese la cotta di maglia. - Certo che avete tutti fretta, oggi … Vieni dentro, devo prendere del filo di acciaio nuovo.

Maglor lo seguì, riluttante. Dentro, c’erano lunghi tavoli ricolmi di armi di ogni tipo e di ogni misura, tutte ancora lucide e mai usate. C’erano diversi Noldor che si affaccendavano attorno ad esse, affilando il filo delle lame, riparando piastre e cotte di maglia, sistemando le punte alle frecce. Non c’era una fornace accesa, mantenere in una tenda da campo un calore così intenso sarebbe stato quasi impossibile. Maglor calò ancora il cappuccio sul volto, sperando di non incontrare nessun fabbro che avesse conosciuto suo padre e suo fratello, una volta.

Si sedette su una sedia, mentre quello prendeva da un tavolo il filo d’acciaio e le pinze per tagliarlo che gli erano necessarie, appoggiando la cotta di maglia accanto a sé. Lo osservò attorcigliare il filo attorno al bastone in una spirale, per poi tagliarlo con le pinze per ottenerne degli anelli d’acciaio. Prima di sistemarli, si fermò ad osservare con attenzione la trama della cotta di maglia.

Maglor sperava che si limitasse a sostituire i nuovi anelli con quelli usurati senza parlare, se così fosse stato, le sue ansie si sarebbero potute calmare, per un po’. Invece, la voce squillante del fabbro lo fece sussultare: - Questa cotta è un’opera d’arte! Non credo di aver mai visto un lavoro tanto bello. È degno di un principe, o di un grande signore—

Si voltò a guardarlo con rinnovata curiosità, intuendo che sotto quegli stracci laceri che indossava, il suo interlocutore doveva appartenere a qualche nobile casata.

Maglor sospirò, intuendo che si aspettava una qualche risposta da lui. - Ero uno degli alti capitani al servizio di Ñolofinwë, una volta, e poi di Findekáno Astaldo, se proprio lo vuoi sapere. Ho combattuto in quel mattatoio che è stata la Nirnaeth Arnoediad – la seconda parte della frase era _vera_ , per la prima, che altra scelta aveva, se non mentire? Ed era meglio allontanare il più possibile la sua identità dalla Casa di Fëanor. _Perdonami, fratello_ , pensò.

Dopo aver detto questo, si sentì a disagio, e sperò che il fabbro non andasse avanti con le chiacchiere. Per fortuna, quello intuì che quel ricordo era doloroso per il suo interlocutore, e senza più dire una parola, gli voltò le spalle, continuando a fissare gli anelli che mancavano. Per un po’, l’unico rumore che si udì, fu quello delle pinze che scoccavano e del metallo che veniva piegato. 

Maglor prese un respiro profondo, mentre si dava un’occhiata intorno. Distrattamente, si chiese da quale fucina fossero uscite tutte quelle armi che vedeva ammassate lì. La maggior parte della Gilda dei Fabbri, fedele a suo padre, lo aveva seguito nella Terra di Mezzo. Ma c’erano altri che erano rimasti in Aman, riluttanti a seguire il loro signore in quelle terre dove i Noldor non rimettevano più piede da molte ere. Doveva essere opera loro, per forza. Solo, Maglor non ricordava che fossero _così tanti_ , i fabbri che avevano dato retta ai Valar.

In qualche modo, però, erano riusciti a creare tutte quelle armi. Si trattava di oggetti di ottima fattura, notò, ricordando quel che suo padre gli aveva insegnato, forse non belli quanto quelli che Fëanor era stato in grado di creare, ma adempievano perfettamente alla loro funzione. 

Forse si sbagliava, ma aveva come l’impressione che lo stile di fabbricazione di alcune delle armi gli risultasse _familiare_ , come se lo avesse già visto da qualche altra parte … _Dove, però?_ Maglor non era in grado di ricordarlo.

Mancavano solo tre anelli per riparare definitivamente la sua cotta di maglia, quando finalmente Maglor si decise a rompere il silenzio con il giovane fabbro. - Mi permetti una domanda?

Quello contrasse un momento la schiena, e rispose senza distogliere un attimo gli occhi dal proprio lavoro: - Sì, va bene. Cosa c’è?

-Nulla, ero curioso di sapere una cosa, se ti va di rispondere – Maglor si allungò e toccò leggermente una cotta di maglia formata da lunghe scaglie di acciaio, inserite l’una dell’altra in modo simile alle squame di un pesce. - Chi è stato il tuo maestro, quando eri ancora un apprendista?

L’altro posò un attimo le pinze sul tavolo, scostandosi i capelli dalla fronte, prima di rispondere in modo più disteso: - Oh, certo. Mahtan Aulendur. Sai chi è?

Maglor rimase per un attimo in silenzio, sentire il nome del suo nonno materno gli fece più effetto di quanto credesse. In genere, le rare volte che pensava alla famiglia che si era lasciato indietro, non era a _quel_ nonno che pensava, ma all’ _altro_ , quello per cui suo padre aveva desiderato vendetta. Serrò i pugni sotto la cappa, cercando di recuperare la calma, non doveva _tradirsi_ , né voleva che l’altro si accorgesse che l’argomento lo metteva a disagio.

Quando finalmente fu certo che la voce potesse uscirgli senza tremare, gli diede una risposta il più secca possibile: - Ho sentito parlare di lui, nulla di più. Non credevo che – fece un respiro profondo, prima di continuare. - Che fosse ancora _attivo_ , dopo che il suo genero è venuto qui in Endorë.

L’altro si voltò per qualche istante a guardarlo, le sopracciglia aggrottate. Maglor si rizzò sulla sedia, serrando le labbra e assumendo un’espressione il più indifferente possibile, come spesso gli era toccato fare durante tutti quei lunghi anni di complotti e di giochi di potere. Il giovane non doveva capire che era turbato. 

Funzionò. Il Noldo non sembrò notare che nel suo interlocutore qualcosa non andava, alzò le spalle e continuò il proprio lavoro. - Sì, lo è. Non ha voluto prendere il posto del suo genero, in realtà, ma praticamente tutti i fabbri di Tirion ora fanno capo a lui. La ribellione di Fëanáro ha privato la Gilda della maggior parte dei suoi esponenti, ma non l’ha cancellata _del tutto_. Siamo ancora qui, disposti a fare tutto il possibile, e quando ci è arrivata da Aulë la richiesta di aiutarlo a forgiare le armi per l’esercito che si sarebbe messo in marcia, ci siamo subito messi all’opera. Mahtan è stato il primo ad acconsentire alla richiesta.

Maglor serrò i denti. _Suo nonno_ aveva forgiato quelle armi, le stesse armi che avrebbero aiutato l’esercito di Aman a combattere contro le forze di Morgoth. Suo nonno pensava ancora a _loro_ , segno che si preoccupava per la loro sorte, che sperava ancora, in un qualsiasi modo, di riportarli a _casa_. 

_E probabilmente non è l’unico_ , pensò. C’era anche sua madre, in Aman, e la moglie di suo fratello Curufin, che dovevano essere state informate di ciò che era successo nel Doriath e nell’ Arvernien. Maglor sperò che i Valar fossero stati _pietosi_ , nel comunicare loro quella notizia. 

-Già- mormorò piano. Era quasi _consolante_ sapere che Mahtan era stato accanto alla figlia in quei momenti, che Nerdanel non fosse del tutto sola ad affrontare il proprio dolore. Forse era una ben misera consolazione, pensare che qualcun altro soffrisse per loro, ma era un pensiero infinitamente migliore di sapere sua madre lasciata sola a piangere la perdita dei suoi figli.

 _Dei suoi figli morti come assassini_ , si ritrovò a pensare, dolorosamente, e il cuore gli si strinse ancora una volta. Dovette appoggiare la schiena allo schienale della sedia, per impedirsi di vacillare. 

L’altro continuò il suo lavoro, senza mai guardarlo in viso. Maglor gli fu grato che fosse così concentrato su quel che stava facendo, altrimenti avrebbe potuto _davvero_ accorgersi che lui era turbato, per quanto tentasse di nasconderlo il più possibile.

Prese un respiro profondo, prima di parlare nuovamente: - E sua figlia? Si sa qualcosa di lei?

Il giovane fabbro fissò l’ultimo anello alla cotta, in silenzio. Poi, posate le pinze sul tavolo, si voltò a guardarlo: - Beh, dama Nerdanel ha continuato a produrre le sue sculture, anche dopo che suo marito è partito per Endorë, se proprio lo vuoi sapere. Si è sempre fatta vedere molto raramente in Tirion, ma sono anni che nessuno ha più un contatto con lei. Gira voce che sia andata nei giardini di Lórien.

A Lórien. Forse Irmo avrebbe potuto trovare un modo, con le sue arti, di alleggerire la sua pena. Sempre che i Valar fossero disposti a essere _compassionevoli_ con la sposa di Fëanor. 

Annuì lievemente, serrando i denti e badando che nessun muscolo del viso lasciasse trapelare le proprie emozioni: - Capisco.

Il fabbro sospirò, incrociando le braccia: - Già. Fëanor ha creato vedove e orfani in gran quantità, sua moglie compresa. 

Maglor capì che non poteva stare lì un minuto di più: - Grazie mille per il lavoro svolto, ti ho già disturbato fin troppo- si alzò in piedi e prese in mano la propria cotta di maglia. Lo squarcio era perfettamente riparato, certo il nuovo filo d’acciaio aveva un colore differente, ma era un dettaglio irrilevante, purché fosse funzionale al suo scopo. 

Quello alzò le spalle: - È il mio lavoro.

Maglor annuì: - Troverò il modo di ripagarti quanto prima, è una promessa—

Il fabbro scosse la testa: - Per Eru, no! Lascia perdere. Non mi voglio far pagare da voi Etyangoldi, non mi sembra _giusto_ … Ci basta già l’esercito a mantenere come si deve noi fabbri, non ho bisogno di chiedere anche a te, tanto più per così poco …

Maglor rimise la cotta di maglia nella sacca, senza dire una parola. Non gli piaceva accettare la carità altrui – _era un principe dei Noldor, dannazione!_ \- ma d’altra parte, che scelta aveva? 

-Grazie di tutto, allora- disse piano, e uscì fuori dalla tenda il più in fretta possibile, badando che nessuno lo fermasse. La folla lo inghiottì velocemente. 

Quel che il giovane gli aveva detto lo aveva lasciato tanto sconvolto da ignorare totalmente il rumore dei cavalli e delle armature, e il vociare dei soldati, dei paggi e degli scudieri, e fu così che si fece largo tra la gente, cercando di ritrovare il punto dove aveva lasciato suo fratello e i gemelli. Era alquanto sicuro di averli lasciati sotto un pino ad attendere il suo ritorno, avrebbe dovuto individuarlo facilmente.

Oltrepassò un gruppetto di guaritori che discutevano a bassa voce, e girò a destra di un abbeveratoio per cavalli senza incontrare alcun ostacolo. Poi, d’un tratto, uno squillo di trombe lo fece arrestare.

-Fate largo al figlio di Ingwë! - due araldi Vanyar che reggevano due lunghe trombe dorate, le cappe immacolate che si agitavano lievemente nel vento, si stavano facendo largo tra la folla. Maglor si fermò di colpo, mentre la gente si toglieva di mezzo dal cammino degli araldi, assiepandosi ad osservare in due ali a lato del passaggio.

Maglor strinse l’involto che conteneva la cotta di maglia, in modo che non gli sfuggisse dalle mani per caso tra quella gente che gli premeva conto, nel tentativo di riuscire ad accaparrarsi un posto da cui guardare i principi dei Vanyar in visita ad Arafinwë. Malgrado la folla coprisse parte della sua visuale, Maglor li vide ugualmente passare, alti signori della corte di Valmar con i lunghi capelli d’oro sciolti sulle cappe candide come la neve, che montavano stalloni altrettanto candidi e indossavano armature di acciaio con intarsi dorati che rilucevano sotto il pallido sole del Beleriand. I portabandiera tenevano alti i bianchi vessilli della Casa di Ingwë che venivano pigramente agitati dal sottile venticello, così come i lunghi, pallidi crini di cavallo che pendevano dai loro elmi dorati. Alla testa del corteo, alto e nobile, cavalcava Ingwion, figlio primogenito del Re Supremo Ingwë, avvolto in una suntuosa armatura di acciaio smaltato, un cerchietto d’oro sui capelli biondissimi.

Maglor fece istintivamente un passo indietro. Era stato alcune volte a Valmar in missione diplomatica presso l’alta corte dei Vanyar, in qualità di nipote del Ñoldorán, perciò Ingwion lo conosceva di vista. Non dubitava che potesse essere in grado di riconoscerlo, malgrado tutti gli anni passati nella miseria e nel dolore avessero modificato il suo aspetto. Per fortuna, la folla lo nascondeva e lo celava perfino meglio del cappuccio calcato sul viso, e dubitava che chiunque sarebbe stato capace di individuarlo, lì in mezzo.  
Il gruppo di cavalieri avanzò qualche altra iarda, prima che venisse loro incontro il comitato di accoglienza di Finarfin, due araldi che recavano il vessillo del nuovo Ñoldorán, capeggiati dal signorotto che Maglor aveva visto prima davanti alla tenda dei fabbri, ora montato in sella al suo cavallo.

Il cavaliere si schiarì la gola, prima di dire con voce squillante: - Vi reco il benvenuto del Ñoldorán, Arafinwë Ingalaurë Finwion. Il mio Re vi sta aspettando nella sua tenda, miei signori. 

Ingwion annuì lentamente, i suoi occhi azzurro chiaro che scrutavano senza mostrare alcuna emozione la vastità del campo Noldorin, con le sue tende a colori vivaci e la moltitudine di gente assiepata lì. Poi parlò, la voce soave come il suono di campane dorate: - Molto bene. Scortaci dal tuo Re. 

Il signorotto Noldorin piegò un attimo la testa, prima di voltare il cavallo: - Immediatamente, sire. 

Gli araldi fecero suonare per un’ultima volta le trombe, mentre il gruppo procedeva tra le ampie tende colorate dei Noldor, sparendo ben presto alla vista di Maglor. Quando anche l’ultimo cavaliere Vanya se ne fu andato, la folla prese ben presto a sciogliere i ranghi, continuando le attività che avevano interrotto. Maglor fece per tornare sui propri passi, quando improvvisamente una mano gli calò pesantemente sulla spalla.

Il cuore gli fece un balzo violento nel petto, non ebbe nemmeno tempo per _ragionare_ mentre si voltava di scatto per affrontare il suo assalitore, la mano che scendeva d’istinto sull’elsa della spada. Ma furono gli occhi gelidi di suo fratello che incontrò, seminascosti dal cappuccio.

-Sei tu- la voce gli uscì in un sibilo, tentando invano di calmare il battito impazzito del proprio cuore, che dopo esser stato colto di sorpresa così bruscamente gli pulsava nel petto tanto velocemente che pareva quasi volesse scappargli dalla cassa toracica. - Non farlo _mai più_.

-Non ti sei accorto di me- anche Maedhros tenne la voce bassa. - Non ti trovavo più, così sono venuto a cercarti. Perché ci hai messo tanto?

-Ho fatto il più velocemente possibile- Maglor serrò la mascella. - I gemelli dove sono?

-Siamo qui- la vocina di Elros venne da qualche parte dietro l’ampia schiena di Maedhros, e quando si fece avanti, Maglor poté vederlo chiaramente, i capelli neri scompigliati e gli occhi che brillavano di curiosità. –Siamo sempre stati con _Nel_ — … - si bloccò, prima di tradirsi. - Cioè, _con lui_. 

-Bravi- mormorò Maglor, laconico, passando un braccio attorno alle spalle di Elros e facendo lo stesso con Elrond, che guardava nella direzione dove erano spariti i nobili Vanyar.  
Non ci volle molto prima che sentisse Elros tirarlo per l’orlo del mantello: - _Nolimo_ , quelli erano Vanyar, vero? La prima della stirpe degli Eldar, vero? 

-Sì, sono loro. - era così _strano_ pensare che quei bambini avevano anche loro sangue Vanyarin, in quanto discendevano da Indis. E da Elenwë. 

-Quello era il Re Supremo? - Elros aveva i grandi occhi grigi luccicanti di curiosità, per l’emozione di aver visto qualcosa che per lui era sempre stato materiale da leggenda, fino a quel momento, e suo fratello non era da meno, anche se per il momento se ne stava in silenzio. 

-Ingwë? No, quello era il suo figlio primogenito, Ingwion. Non credo che il Re Supremo abbia abbandonato la sua postazione sul Taniquetil. 

Elros annuì piano, senza più dire niente, anche se il suo viso era illuminato dall’entusiasmo. Era uno spettacolo di una tale luminosità che Maglor non poté fare a meno di lasciarsi scappare un lieve sorriso, per quanto si sentisse ancora il cuore pesante dal ricordo di sua madre e di suo nonno. Erano duri i tempi in cui stavano vivendo, e forse tempi ancor più duri stavano per giungere, ma era bello vedere il sorriso sul volto di Elrond ed Elros, quel sorriso che aveva spuntare _davvero_ sui loro volti solo negli anni di pace in cui avevano vissuto nella Taur-Im-Duinath. 

-Sono come la mamma raccontava … - stavolta fu Elrond a parlare. - Lei ci ha parlato di loro una volta, diceva che papà aveva il loro sangue. Diceva che la mamma del nostro papà, nostra nonna, era una mezza Vanya, e che papà aveva preso da lei i suoi capelli d’oro. 

-È così- mormorò Maglor, a bassa voce. – La moglie di mio cugino, Turgon, era una Vanya. 

Ma non voleva pensare alla dorata Elenwë, morta in modo atroce tra i ghiacci dell’Helcaraxë, una delle ennesime vittime del tradimento di Fëanor. Dopo la sua perdita, Turgon non era stato più quello di prima: si era sempre più chiuso in sé stesso, ed aveva preso ad odiare di un odio cieco e feroce la stirpe di Fëanor.  
Una delle tante colpe che pesavano sulla sua casata. 

-La mamma ce l’ha detto. - Elrond si voltò a guardarlo dritto negli occhi. – Voi li avete conosciuti?

-Sì – con grande sorpresa di Maglor, fu Maedhros a rispondere alla sua domanda. - Ci è capitato alle volte di andare in visita alla corte dei Vanyar, assieme a nostro padre.

Elrond annuì piano, convinto, poi non disse più nulla. Soddisfatta la curiosità del piccolo, Maedhros si voltò a guardarlo dritto negli occhi.

-Dunque- disse. - Perché ci hai messo tanto?

-Messo tanto? - Maglor aggrottò le sopracciglia. - Avevo uno squarcio nella cotta di maglia e l’ho dovuto riparare. Cerca di capire, dovrei andare in battaglia con un buco nella cotta?

Maedhros aveva la fronte aggrottata: - No, sicuramente no. Ma mi sono preoccupato per il tempo che ci hai messo, sono dovuto venire a cercarti, e tu non mi hai detto _dove_ stavi andando. Sai bene che dobbiamo stare il più attenti possibile, non si sa mai che qualcuno ci possa _riconoscere_.

-Lo so- Maglor prese un respiro profondo. - Ho fatto attenzione. E non ho incontrato nessuno che mi potesse _conoscere_. - Il fabbro che aveva incontrato doveva avere all’incirca l’età di suo nipote Celebrimbor, era impossibile che lavorasse già nella fucina ai tempi in cui Fëanor viveva ancora in Tirion.

-Va bene, capisco- Maedhros sospirò. - Ti chiedo solo di fare _attenzione_ , tutto qui.

-Sì, lo so. – Maglor annuì piano, distogliendo lo sguardo. Gli tornò improvvisamente in mente ciò che il giovane fabbro gli aveva detto sulla sua famiglia. Si chiese se li avrebbe mai più rivisti. In un primo momento, lo aveva sperato con tutto sé stesso, ma mano a mano che gli anni in Endor passavano, e le loro speranze di recuperare i Silmarilli venivano distrutte, aveva definitivamente accantonato anche quel pensiero. No, non avrebbe mai più rivisto il dolce sorriso di sua madre, né la sua chioma infuocata, né avrebbe mai più sentito il suono del martello di suo nonno battere sull’incudine, né avrebbe mai più potuto congiungersi con gli altri suoi parenti in Aman, o coi genitori di sua moglie, che probabilmente ora lo stavano maledicendo, per aver fatto sì che la loro figlia lo seguisse in quel cammino di sangue e dolore. 

Ma se i Silmarilli avrebbero potuto essere recuperati …

Maglor s’impose di scacciare quel pensiero, almeno per ora. Non avevano _certezza_ di trionfare, l’esercito dell’Ovest era potente e vasto, ma anche quello di Morgoth lo era. Certo, se avessero recuperato i Silmarilli, i Valar sarebbero stati costretti ad ammettere che quelle gemme erano _loro_ e solo loro, e sì, forse non avevano avuto ragione nello spargere tutto quel sangue pur di ottenerle, ma le Potenze non avrebbero osato mettere in discussione ciò che era loro di _diritto_.

E forse questo avrebbe potuto permettere loro il ritorno in Valinor. Una speranza che Maglor aveva accantonato da tempo immemore ormai, da quando suo padre aveva incendiato le candide navi dei Teleri a Losgar, ma che ora tornava prepotente, impossibile da scacciare, per quanto sapesse di non avere _certezze_. Ma non poteva non sperare, nel fondo del proprio cuore, di ritrovare le persone che amava.

Maglor era troppo orgoglioso per chiedere il perdono dei Valar, esattamente come suo padre, ma si rendeva conto che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di ottenere il perdono di sua madre. 

Si rese conto che avrebbe desiderato più di ogni altra cosa parlare con Maitimo di loro madre, sentire qualcuno che condivideva i suoi medesimi sentimenti, le sue medesime speranze di rivederla. Ma quello non era il momento più adatto per parlare, non lì in mezzo alla folla, tra tutte quelle persone che potevano sentirli. Avrebbe dovuto rimandare quella conversazione a un altro momento.

 _Di tutte le colpe di nostro padre, l’aver abbandonato nostra madre, è la peggiore, forse_ , pensò, mentre seguiva Maedhros tra la confusione del campo Noldorin, tra i rumori dei soldati che sistemavano le proprie armature e preparavano le loro spade, e i colori sgargianti delle tende. _Per colpa del Giuramento, ha già perso Tyelko, e Moryo, e Curvo, e i suoi piccoli Ambarussa. Che ne sarà di noi? A meno di non recuperare i Silmarilli, e di dimostrare ai Valar che noi e solo noi deteniamo diritti su di essi, non la rivedremo mai più. Quindi, non abbiamo altra scelta-_ un’altra volta- _se non portare a compimento il nostro Giuramento._

_È la nostra unica speranza._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, sì, a quanto pare sono tornata a scrivere i miei soliti capitoli lunghi 10+ pagine, che bello (LOL). Ammetto che tutti questi salti temporali mi facciano un po’ di ansia, più che altro perché temo che come siano gestiti non sia il massimo, ehm.  
> Ad ogni modo, un paio di cose (per lo più di natura geografica, nel caso qualcuno non avesse la mappa del Silmarillion sotto mano):  
> • La _Talath Dirnen_ , aka la Piana Sorvegliata: una piana a nord del Nargothrond, che costituiva parte del regno di Finrod Felagund.  
> • Gli _Ered Wethrin_ , aka le Montagne dell’Ombra: la grande catena montuosa doppia che delimitava Ard-galen a ovest, e che formava una barriera tra lo Hithlum e il Beleriand Occidentale.  
> • Il fatto che la moglie di Maglor sia una guaritrice e non addestrata all’uso delle armi: è il mio personalissimo e discutibilissimo head canon. Non essendo una Noldo la moglie di Maglor, nel mio head canon perlomeno, non riesco ad immaginarmela come una guerriera (pensiero decisamente discutibile e sì, pure razzista). In _Laws and Costums among the Eldar_ si dice che le donne degli Eldar, vivendo in una società molto più paritaria nei rapporti tra i sessi rispetto al resto della Terra di Mezzo, potevano decidere se imparare a combattere o dedicarsi all’attività di guarigione, che escludeva totalmente l’uso delle violenza, in quanto gli elfi avevano la credenza che chi potesse curare non potesse anche uccidere (pure i guaritori maschi degli elfi si astenevano dall’uccidere, sempre in base a questa credenza). Di Galadriel viene esplicitamente detto che teneva testa ai suoi coetanei maschi nella lotta, nei Racconti Incompiuti, di Aredhel (in Quenya Írissë) non viene detto _esplicitamente_ che anche lei combattesse, ma dato che viene detto che andasse a caccia coi cugini e che sapesse fronteggiare situazioni più o meno pericolose e difficili (come quando attraversa da sola le pericolose regioni a nord del Doriath) fa capire che sapesse difendersi.  
>  • Ingwion: “figlio di Ingwë”. Di Ingwë, Re Supremo dei Vanyar, non ci viene detto esplicitamente quanti figli avesse, nondimeno, in alcuni racconti (soprattutto nei Perduti e nei Ritrovati) compare il nome “Ingwion” per il suo primogenito. Sulla presenza di Ingwë o meno nella Guerra dell’Ira, vi sono diverse versioni, compresa quella in cui lui muore durante la guerra stessa, e il comando viene preso da suo figlio Ingwion (Racconti Ritrovati) così come quelle in cui lui non scende mai dalla sua postazione sul Taniquetil, vicino a Manwë e Varda. Nel mio head canon lui rimane in Aman ed è suo figlio a comandare le schiere dei Vanyar.  
> • Uso del voi: nel Quenya non esistono il _voi_ e il _lei_ , ma esiste la persona formale e informale. Gli Eldar sicuramente non erano poi troppo rigidi nel sistema delle classi sociali (vedi Fëanor che sposa Nerdanel, che non era nobile) ma le divisioni in classi e la struttura sociale (per non parlare dei ranghi di _re_ , _principe_ , _signore_ usati nel Silmarillion) esistevano eccome, quindi ho modo di pensare che la persona formale fosse usata per persone di rango superiore.  
>  Un paio di precisazioni linguistiche:  
>  _Nolimo_ : significa pressappoco _Sapiente_ in Quenya.  
>  (la consulenza per il nome mi è stata fornita da [Melianar](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=540931) )  
>  _Aulendil_ : “Amico di Aulë” in Quenya, nonché epessë di Mahtan, padre di Nerdanel, detto così per via della sua amicizia con Aulë, da cui aveva appreso la propria arte.  
>  _Amil_ : Quenya, “madre”.


	17. True hopes lies beyond the coast

_Mirror mirror on the wall  
True hope lies beyond the coast  
You’re a damned kind can’t you see  
That tomorrows bears insanity _   
**[Blind Guardian| Mirror mirror]**

Il suolo brullo dello Hithlum era difficile da varcare: i forti venti che spazzavano quella regione, e la nebbia fitta che spesso scendeva dal Nord ad investire quelle lande desolate rallentavano il cammino dell’esercito, per quanto i Maiar che marciavano innanzi alla colonna dei Noldor e dei Vanyar non si facessero scoraggiare tanto facilmente dalle intemperie.

Era stato solo grazie all’aiuto dei Maiar che erano riusciti ad attraversare indenni le alte ed aspre Montagne dell’Ombra, gli Ered Wethrin, senza riportare perdite, eccezion fatta per due soldati caduti in un crepaccio a causa di una disattenzione. Maglor sapeva che molti lì- specialmente i Vanyar- non avevano mai dovuto affrontare le difficoltà e i rischi che comportava un viaggio così in alta montagna, specialmente con l’inverno alle porte, per cui l’aiuto dei Maiar era stato di vitale importanza. Si erano appostati all’avanguardia, in modo da poter aprire la strada, e alla retroguardia, in modo che viveri e soldati non andassero persi, e spesso Maglor li aveva visti, durante la marcia, spiccare contro la neve di alta montagna, più alti di qualsiasi Elda. Alcuni, che si confondevano con il paesaggio, erano stati quasi impossibili da individuare, ma ormai il Fëanoriano era avvezzo ai trucchi dei Maiar.

Il viaggio era stato ugualmente lungo e difficile, non solo per le difficoltà che valicare quei monti aveva portato, ma anche per il timore che lui e suo fratello che avevano avuto di venire scoperti. Se così fosse accaduto, pensava, sicuramente non avrebbero avuto cuore di cacciare via due ragazzini così giovani, specie in una regione gremita dei servi di Morgoth e con l’inverno prossimo ad arrivare, ma avrebbero sempre potuto catturare ed imprigionare lui e Maedhros, memori delle azioni da loro commesse, e altrettanto decisi a punirli per esse. Forse li avrebbero addirittura consegnati a loro zio Finarfin, che Maglor non dubitava che fosse perfettamente a conoscenza di ciò che Celegorm e Curufin avevano fatto a suo figlio Finrod. E a quel punto recuperare i Silmarilli sarebbe stato _impossibile_.

Allontanarsi troppo dall’esercito sarebbe significato andare incontro a morte certa, almeno per Elrond ed Elros- dovevano pensare a _loro_ soprattutto- ma correvano ogni minuto che passavano così vicini agli altri Noldor il rischio di venire scoperti. Perciò, era toccato loro usare _ogni_ cautela, evitare di fare qualsiasi cosa potesse attirare la loro attenzione, nonché essere sempre attenti alle reazioni di coloro che gli rimanevano attorno, e sempre in vigilanza per quel che accadeva.  
Fino a quel momento aveva funzionato. Certo, sicuramente qualche sospetto aveva cominciato a girare, ma finora erano sempre riusciti a sviare l’attenzione, tanto più che l’esercito aveva problemi ben più impellenti di cui preoccuparsi. 

Prese un respiro profondo, facendo scivolare la mano sull’elsa della spada. Il suo fiato si condensò nella fredda aria della notte: già nello Hithlum, l’antico regno di Fingolfin, spiravano i venti boreali che scendevano dai Thangorodrim. Ancora le ferali montagne di Morgoth non si vedevano, erano troppo lontane, ma gli sembrava quasi di _percepirle_ , nascoste dietro la cortina della fitta nebbia che avvolgeva l’orizzonte.

Alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo stellato, ancora non del tutto coperto dalla coltre di nebbia. Si intravedeva la Valacirca, la Falce dei Valar, ed Eärendil fendeva le tenebre del Nord con la luce del Silmaril, impossibile da non individuare. Per la prima volta, in tutto quel tempo, Maglor si ritrovò a chiedersi quali fossero i pensieri del Marinaio. Non era qualcosa su cui avesse mai avuto a cuore di riflettere - _era uno dei ladri del Silmaril, per Eru!_ \- ma improvvisamente si ritrovò a chiedersi se anche Eärendil potesse vederlo in quel momento, così come lui poteva vedere Vingilot rifulgere della luce della gemma di suo padre. Forse stava guardando verso di lui in quel preciso istante, forse _sapeva_ che lì, in una tenda non distante, a cui Maglor stava montando la guardia, riposavano i suoi figli, avvolti in un abbraccio, le teste sullo stesso cuscino e i capelli neri intrecciati. Emise un sospiro e fece cadere le spalle.

Non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se Eärendil sapesse che contro ogni previsione, contro ogni logica, Elrond ed Elros avevano iniziato a guardare a _lui_ come a una figura paterna, anziché al figlio di Idril e Tuor, che pure li aveva generati. Chissà che ne pensava, se provava del rimpianto per questo.

C’era una qual sorta di strana ironia, pensò, spostando il peso da una gamba all’altra, senza perdere di vista la Stella dell’Alta Speranza che brillava, fulgida contro il cielo nero, nel fatto che lui, che pure era un Fratricida, un assassino inviso agli Dèi, che aveva commesso ogni sorta di crimine nel corso delle ere, alla fine avesse ottenuto la pietà paterna che sarebbe dovuta spettare a colui che aveva ricevuto la benedizione dei Valar ed era stato assunto tra le stelle, l’eroe che era stato predetto secoli prima dalla Profezia del Nord, colui che per salvare il mondo aveva rinunciato alla propria famiglia. 

Non dubitava che se ne fosse accorto anche _lui_ , di quello strano scherzo del destino. Una macchia che guastava irrimediabilmente la sua santa, immacolata beatitudine, una crepa che rovinava la benedizione dei Valar. 

Mentre per Maglor quei due bambini erano l’unica speranza a cui potesse aggrapparsi, l’unica luce che avesse mai visto da quando era sprofondato nell’abisso della sua dannazione.

***

I giorni passarono, al seguito dell’esercito che lentamente, passo dopo passo, si avvicinava alla fortezza di Morgoth, tra la nebbia e i venti polari dello Hithlum, che mordevano e pungevano la pelle dei soldati, per quanto i Maiar di Aulë, creature di puro fuoco quali erano, tenessero costantemente accesi i fuochi dell’accampamento. Maedhros era riuscito a procurarsi una tenda, poco prima che iniziassero il valico degli Ered Wethrin, così i bambini non dovevano dormire esposti all’aria aperta, ma Maglor non era tranquillo. Non tanto per il freddo, quanto più per il fatto che ben presto anche Elrond ed Elros si sarebbero ritrovati nel mezzo dell’assedio che la gente di Aman avrebbe posto ad Angband.   
Da quanto aveva saputo in giro, non c’erano bambini lì al campo, gli Etyangoldi che si erano uniti all’esercito non ne avevano, e coloro che possedevano delle famiglie, si erano recati presso Cìrdan, il sire di Balar, che aveva accolto tutti i rifugiati dell’Arvernien. 

Maglor si chiedeva spesso se si sarebbero mai uniti all’esercito. In fin dei conti, Eru solo sapeva che sarebbe potuto succedere al Beleriand, con tutte quelle forze in campo. Balar non sarebbe rimasta un porto sicuro a lungo, sospettava, non con Ossë che intendeva smuovere il mare per mettere in difficoltà gli eserciti di Morgoth, che avevano il terrore dei flutti. 

Non sapeva se questo sarebbe stato un bene o un male. Se mai era sopravvissuto qualcuno dei soldati che li avevano traditi durante il massacro dell’Arvernien, dovevano essere andati a chiedere asilo a Cìrdan, assieme al popolo di Elwing – sempre che fossero davvero disposti a _perdonare_ chi aveva sostenuto i Fratricidi. E sicuramente, pensava, sarebbe stato impossibile _non_ farsi riconoscere dai loro vecchi commilitoni. 

Maglor prese nuovamente a scrutare l’orizzonte. Da qualche parte lì, a Ovest, doveva esserci il fiordo di Drengist, là dove lui e i suoi fratelli erano sbarcati in Endor, là dove – _Maglor non poté evitare di trattenere un brivido, al ricordo_ \- Fëanor aveva dato fuoco alle navi dei Teleri, dopo averle conquistate a prezzo di tanto sangue e tante lacrime. Sperò che l’esercito non vi passasse troppo vicino, non avrebbe potuto _sopportare_ di vedere quel luogo.

Fu Maedhros a richiamare la sua attenzione: - Fratello! Dove guardi?

-Cosa? - si voltò, colto improvvisamente di sprovvista. - Giusto … Stavo pensando che, oltre questa nebbia, là tra quelle cime che ora non possiamo vedere, a Ovest, si trova Losgar.

Non c’era bisogno di dire altro. Maglor vide suo fratello maggiore serrare la mascella in una linea dura, i suoi occhi lampeggiare. Lo vide arretrare improvvisamente di un passo, serrando a pugno l’unica mano che gli rimaneva. Gli stendardi di Finarfin, alle loro spalle, sventolavano pigri nell’aria gelida, la nebbia che alterava i loro colori, rendendoli grigi e nebulosi. Per un attimo, poté addirittura immaginare che il colore originario di quei vessilli non fosse bianco e oro, bensì nero e rosso, come quelli di loro padre.   
Sapeva che per la mente di Maedhros stavano passando i suoi medesimi pensieri. Il ricordo era ancora troppo vivido nella memoria di entrambi, e non se ne sarebbe mai andato. Per lungo tempo, quel tremendo falò era tornato a visitarli nei sogni.

Gli parve addirittura di sentire nuovamente la voce di suo padre, alta e profonda, malgrado fosse distorta dall’odio e dalla follia, che dava quel maledetto ordine, la freccia infuocata che Fëanor aveva scagliato contro le navi colpire il bersaglio, e le fiamme divorare ben presto le tende candide della nave più vicina, prima di propagarsi a tutto il resto dell’imbarcazione. E altre frecce erano cadute sulle navi, l’una dopo l’altra, impietose, fino a che l’intera flotta non era stata avvolta dalle fiamme, creando una mostruosa corolla di fuoco che si era propagata fino alla volta celeste, tale che sembrava quasi toccare le stelle sopra di loro, e pareva quasi che fosse sorta una nuova, terribile alba, tanto il cielo era illuminato. 

Maglor aveva sentito suo padre ridere, una risata che aveva sovrastato per un attimo perfino il crepitare assordante delle fiamme. E ricordava come quel suono gli avesse ghiacciato di colpo il sangue nelle vene.

La figura di Fëanor, stagliata contro il rogo delle navi, era parsa simile a una dei demoni di fuoco di Morgoth, quasi che fosse stato generato da quelle fiamme. Era stata la seconda volta nella sua vita, dopo quella notte di sangue ad Alqualondë, che aveva avuto paura di suo padre. 

Sembrava che a Fëanor non importasse più nulla della sua terra, che si era lasciato indietro per sempre, gli importava solo di tagliare qualsiasi via al suo fratellastro, di dimostrargli che per lui non valeva nulla e non era mai valso nulla, poco importava che avesse giurato di seguirlo, o che si fosse inginocchiato di fronte a lui, riconoscendolo come suo Re. Maglor lo aveva udito gridare contro il clamore delle fiamme, la frase non gli era pervenuta del tutto, era riuscito a comprenderne solo qualche brandello, che il vento gli aveva trasportato.

- _Che brucino le navi, dunque! E che il ramo marcio della Casa di Finwë rimanga per sempre nelle gabbie dei Valar, che il figlio bastardo di mio padre strisci di nuovo ai piedi di Manwë! Io lo maledico. Io li maledico tutti! Questa è la fine che farà chiunque oserà tradirmi!_

Maglor al ricordo serrò gli occhi. - Non credo l’esercito passerà di là. – era quello che _sperava_. Non sarebbe mai riuscito a tollerarlo.

-No- la voce di Maedhros era ridotta a poco più di un sussurro. - Non lo credo nemmeno io.

Maglor sapeva quanto suo fratello avesse _provato_ a convincere suo padre a tornare indietro, a prendere con sé anche i loro consanguinei. Ma loro padre non aveva voluto sentire ragioni, era stato cieco e sordo perfino di fronte al suo figlio primogenito, l’unico che avesse osato sfidare la sua follia in quel momento. E sapeva quanto Maedhros ancora non riuscisse ad accettare ciò che suo padre aveva fatto, e quanto si fosse tormentato se per caso non l’avesse accidentalmente spinto _lui_ a compiere quel gesto definitivo, col suo incauto nominare il figlio di Fingolfin. 

Parte di lui voleva tendere la mano e sfiorare quella di suo fratello, fargli in qualche modo sentire che lui lo _capiva_ , che l’incendio di Losgar _non_ era colpa sua, che quella notte maledetta popolava i suoi incubi, esattamente come popolava quelli di Maedhros. Ma non sapeva se suo fratello avrebbe accettato quel contatto, perciò rimase lì immobile, la mano sollevata per metà, senza sapere se toccarlo o meno.

Maedhros però fece un passo indietro, e il momento passò. - Pensi mai … - Maglor vide suo fratello prendere un lungo sospiro, prima di parlare a bassa voce, tanto bassa che, se non si fossero trovati tanto vicini, non l’avrebbe mai udita. - Pensi mai a coloro che abbiamo lasciato in Aman? 

-Se ci penso? - Maglor sentì le sue labbra piegarsi in un sorriso colmo di tristezza. - A volte sì, fratello. Cerco di scacciare il ricordo, ma … - prese anche lui un respiro profondo. -È difficile dimenticarsi quanto nostra madre abbia sofferto, per colpa del nostro Giuramento.

Vide Maedhros irrigidire ulteriormente la mascella. - _Lo so_. 

-Già- Maglor incrociò le braccia dietro la schiena, ed evitò di incrociare lo sguardo del fratello. - Io … Mi hanno detto che è nei Giardini di Lórien, ora. Forse Irmo ed Estë potranno trovare una cura per la sua pena, fratello. È la sua unica – la _nostra_ \- unica speranza che lei possa stare bene- _Se mai sarà possibile per lei stare ancora bene, dopo le perdite che ha dovuto subire. E tutto questo per colpa_ nostra, pensò amaramente. 

-Forse- Maglor vide le labbra di suo fratello curvarsi, ma non era un sorriso quello che apparve sulle sue labbra, quanto più una smorfia, carica di risentimento. - Forse i Valar avranno pietà di lei. _Se_ decidono di avere pietà di lei. D’altronde, è pur sempre la moglie di un Fratricida, e la madre di altri Fratricidi. 

Maglor sentì la propria mano serrarsi a pugno, le unghie affondarono nel cuoio spesso del guanto che indossava: - Non … _Non_ dire così, fratello, _ti prego_. Non puoi credere che i Valar siano crudeli con lei … Lei che colpa ha, in tutto questo, se non aver amato nostro padre? Come può l’amore essere una colpa? 

-Come se i Valar potessero davvero _capire_ \- la voce di Maedhros era ridotta a un sibilo. - Loro non possono sapere _cosa_ sia. E per loro ormai la stirpe di nostro padre è maledetta, _tutta_. Anche coloro che sono innocenti per il Fratricidio. Altrimenti non si sarebbero vendicati così duramente anche su Tyelperinquar, non credi? Per l’amor di Eru, lui era un _bambino_ all’epoca di Alqualondë! Eppure, guarda quel che gli è successo. La maledizione di Mandos ha preso anche lui. 

Maglor chiuse gli occhi. Celebrimbor era qualcosa a cui preferiva non pensare, non era altro che l’ennesimo pugnale che gli straziava il cuore. Ancora una volta, s’impose di dimenticarsi di quel pensiero, di ricacciarlo nelle profondità della sua mente, prima che iniziasse a fare _troppo male_. 

Quando riuscì a riprendere il controllo di sé, riaprì gli occhi di scatto, e parlò, prima di riuscire a cambiare idea, le parole che gli fiorirono spontanee sulle labbra: - Dici che i Valar non hanno pietà, nemmeno degli innocenti. Fratello, non so cosa ha causato la scomparsa di nostro nipote …

-È stata la loro vendetta per le colpe di Atarinkë—

-Quello, o la maledizione del Mormegil? - Maglor incrociò le braccia. Suo fratello poteva obiettare quanto gli pareva, lui ormai era lanciato. - C’era anche _quello_ da tenere in considerazione, fratello. Tyelpo non è stato l’unico innocente a trovarsi in mezzo, nella Caduta del Nargothrond. E quindi, dimmi—

-Non m’ _importa_ del Mormegil –

- _Fammi parlare!_ \- Maglor prese un respiro profondo, e ricominciò. - _Dimmi_ , fratello, se i Valar sono tanto spietati, anche con coloro che non hanno colpa, perché hanno salvato _te_ , quando eri prigioniero di Moringotto? L’hai detto tu stesso, nostro cugino stava per scagliare la freccia …

- _Non osare_ … - gli occhi di Maedhros ardevano quanto le braci della fucina di loro padre. O quanto le fiamme di Losgar. Maglor fece istintivamente un passo indietro, _sapeva_ quanto l’ira di suo fratello potesse essere pericolosa, anche se non l’aveva mai diretta contro di lui. - Non osare nemmeno _parlare_ di _quello_!

Forse non avrebbe dovuto tirare fuori l’argomento. D’altronde, anche lui aveva le sue belle colpe nella vicenda, dal momento che non aveva fatto _nulla_ per strappare suo fratello agli artigli di Moringotto. Aveva eseguito gli ordini - _gli ordini di Maedhros_ \- ma ugualmente, quella colpa gli bruciava ancora, come sale su una ferita sanguinante.  
Maglor spostò le braccia dietro la schiena. Nessuno meglio di lui sapeva _quando_ era meglio tacere, in un discorso che rischiava di degenerare in una lite. 

-Non parlerò- la sua voce era calma e controllata, malgrado suo fratello gli avesse appena urlato contro. - Non dirò niente, su _quello_. Ma ammettilo, fratello mio, i Valar possono essere sordi e ciechi, e perfino crudeli, quando vogliono- _credi mi sia dimenticato l’Arvernien?_ \- ma non credo possano esserlo fino a questo punto. Nostra madre non c’entra, con ciò che nostro padre ha fatto. Devono tenere conto anche di questo. E se davvero ora lei è a Lórien … 

Maedhros non parlava più, le labbra piene serrate in una linea sottile, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure, in cui vi era tutto il fuoco del rogo di Losgar. Maglor si fece coraggio.

-Loro potrebbero _davvero_ aiutarla. Io voglio solo sperare che nostra madre stia bene, e che il dolore per la morte di nostro padre, per quella dei nostri fratelli non l’abbia sopraffatta. Non posso almeno avere questa speranza, fratello mio? Questa unica speranza?

Passarono alcuni attimi, in cui Maedhros taceva, e in cui Maglor poté udire i rumori dell’esercito, dietro le loro spalle, il vento che portava il clamore delle armature e i nitriti dei cavalli. Elrond ed Elros non erano distanti, ancora nella loro tenda, passavano a dormire tutto il tempo libero che potevano avere.

-Spera quello che vuoi- Maedhros parlò all’improvviso, facendolo sussultare un attimo. Maglor s’irrigidì di colpo. – Anch’io vorrei _sperare_ che nostra madre stia bene, che malgrado tutto, che malgrado sia la moglie e la madre di Fratricidi, i Valar le siano stati benevoli. Ma come posso _saperlo_? Come posso _crederlo_ , dopo tutto quello che è successo? Dopo aver visto nostro padre dissolversi in cenere senza che loro muovessero un dito, o i nostri fratelli morire dopo l’altro, compiendo la loro maledetta profezia, o Findekáno venire ucciso in quel modo davanti ai miei occhi? _Come?_

Maglor non si mosse: - Nemmeno io ho fiducia nei Valar, non dopo aver visto esattamente ciò che hai visto tu. Ma loro possono essere crudeli con chi si è ribellato, ma non con chi non li ha mai sfidati. È quello che _spero_.

Maedhros lo guardò a lungo negli occhi, come se volesse leggergli una qualche traccia di sarcasmo in essi. Ma poi quando parlò, non sembrò più voler andare avanti: - La conversazione è chiusa, fratello. Va’ dai ragazzi, sicuramente ti cercheranno quando si sveglieranno. 

Detto questo, se ne andò, lasciando Maglor solo, nella piana nebbiosa, con il vento che gli schiaffeggiava le guance nude, e i rumori dell’esercito dietro di loro nelle orecchie, lontano. 

***

Altri giorni passarono, e Maglor ebbe poche occasioni di parlare col fratello. Maglor sapeva _quanto_ le sue parole potessero aver colpito Maedhros, là dove lui era più sensibile, e non si stupiva che suo fratello fosse così restio a parlargli. Tuttavia, per una volta tanto, era convinto di aver ragione. Suo fratello poteva dire quello che voleva, poteva essere convinto che il mondo fosse un covo di lupi e serpenti –indubbiamente per certi versi aveva _ragione_ \-- ma Maglor voleva averla vinta, almeno per una volta. Sua madre era addolorata per quel che aveva dovuto perdere, ma dubitava che gli abitanti di Aman l’avessero ostracizzata, come Maedhros credeva.

D’altronde, non era nemmeno l’unica donna ad aver perso un marito e dei figli a causa di Fëanor.

E Maedhros stesso aveva avuto le _prove_ che il mondo non fosse totalmente corrotto, che ancora potessero esistere speranza e bontà, sia pure in quel carnaio dove ognuno lottava per la propria sopravvivenza. Dopotutto loro stessi, che pure erano fratricidi e traditori, che avevano commesso crimini che li avevano resi odiosi di fronte ai Valar, avevano avuto la pietà di risparmiare i figli di Eärendil, e di imparare ad amarli? Persino Maedhros era riuscito ad amarli, per quanto continuasse a mantenere un certo distacco da loro. 

Maglor lanciò un’occhiata ai gemelli, che trotterellavano dietro di lui, ben avvolti nelle pellicce di volpe che aveva procurato loro. Ultimamente, erano molto più silenziosi del solito, forse perché il viaggio, lungo e stancante com’era, aveva finito per prendere tutte le loro energie. A Maglor quel comportamento ricordava, non senza un certo dolore, il primo periodo che aveva passato con loro, quello in cui i due gemelli altro non erano che due ostaggi, figli di due nemici. Non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi se si fossero accorti di essere vicini a entrare in guerra, e si fossero resi conto della gravità della situazione. Tanto più che avevano già avuto modo di vedere a _cosa_ la guerra portasse.

L’unica cosa che sembrasse attirare un minimo la loro attenzione, in quel frangente, erano i Maiar che si mescolavano all’esercito dei Noldor. Forse perché il loro signore aveva più familiarità con quelli, ma erano soprattutto i Maiar di Aulë a frequentare i Noldor.

Maglor ne vide una, mentre camminava per l’accampamento, il cappuccio calato sul viso, tentando di farsi notare il meno possibile: una creatura alta almeno il doppio di un Elda, con lunghi capelli di fiamma che le incorniciavano il viso di una perfezione innaturale, più simile a quello di una delle statue di sua madre che non a una persona in carne ed ossa, ricoperta da un’armatura dorata e con una spada lunga al fianco. Era impossibile non notarla in quelle lande desolate, spiccava come un fuoco acceso in mezzo ad un ghiacciaio. Maglor faceva quasi fatica a guardarla: per quanto la Maia avesse assunto delle sembianze quanto più simili possibile a quelle dei Figli di Eru, sembrava ugualmente più un elemento della natura, una viva fiamma in mezzo al gelo, che non una creatura in carne ed ossa. 

Maglor accelerò il passo, e tirò verso di sé i gemelli, sperando facessero lo stesso. Non si _fidava_ dei Maiar, non quando c’era il rischio che avrebbero potuto facilmente scoprire chi era. Era _impossibile_ mentire ad uno degli Ainur.

Fortunatamente, la Maia non parve notarlo, impegnata com’era a parlare con un Noldo che portava un arco a tracolla, che a giudicare dai vestiti che indossava, scuri ed adatti a mimetizzarsi con l’ambiente circostante, doveva essere uno degli esploratori di Finarfin. Parlavano a voce troppo bassa per far sì che Maglor sentisse ciò che stavano dicendo, ma ugualmente, per quanto le informazioni che si scambiavano potessero essere utili, lui desiderava solamente andarsene, e fare in modo che _non_ lo notassero.

Certo, se fosse stato solo il problema non si sarebbe posto. Ma non era così, ed Elros, che non aveva mai visto una Maia, non poté fare a meno di voltarsi ad osservarla, e non riuscì a trattenere un gridolino di sorpresa.

- _Ssssh!_ \- Maglor gli fece cenno di tacere, mentre lo afferrava per il braccio destro. Il ragazzo fece un passo avanti, ma non poté fare a meno di guardarsi nuovamente indietro. 

-È una Maia? - stavolta fu Elrond a parlare. Anche lui stava guardando incuriosito nella direzione della Aini, da sotto il cappuccio del mantello di pelliccia che lo ricopriva da capo a piedi, Maglor riusciva a vedere i suoi occhi chiari brillare di curiosità. 

Il figlio di Fëanor storse il naso. Non poteva biasimare i due ragazzi per la loro curiosità- erano due bambini nati in Endor, e non avevano mai visto gli Ainur in tutta la loro vita- ma ugualmente, non poteva permettere che si avvicinassero alla Maia, non quando il rischio di farsi scoprire era troppo alto.

-Sì, lo è- Maglor parlò a voce più bassa che poté, stringendo la presa sugli abiti di pelliccia dei gemelli, per impedire che anche solo _pensassero_ di andare dove non dovevano. - È una Maia di Aulë, e adesso, per favore, _venite via_. 

Per qualche attimo i gemelli rimasero in silenzio, lanciando qualche occhiata di sottecchi alla creatura divina più in là, senza poter trattenere la curiosità, dopo di che, vedendo che Maglor non mollava la presa, si voltarono verso di lui e lo seguirono docilmente.

- _Bene_ \- quando furono lontani dalla vista della Maia, facendosi largo tra le tende dei Noldor, i cui colori parevano sbiaditi in quelle gelide pianure, Maglor finalmente ebbe l’occasione di parlare con loro faccia a faccia. Non voleva sgridarli, ma alle volte aveva come l’impressione che per Elrond ed Elros fosse tutto un gioco, che non si fossero davvero accorti di che cosa stavano andando incontro. 

_Forse non è meglio così?_ , pensò. _Forse non è meglio lasciare che si godano ancora la loro innocenza? Non hanno già sofferto a sufficienza? E dovrei coinvolgerli in un’altra guerra, dopo tutto quello che hanno passato?_

-Forse non vi siete resi conto, che non devono sapere che siamo qui- cercò di mantenere un tono il più basso possibile, ma, anche tenendo la voce bassa, le parole gli uscirono più dure di quanto avesse voluto.

I gemelli abbassarono lo sguardo, evitando di guardarlo in viso, come facevano sempre quando Maglor faceva o diceva qualcosa che ricordava loro che lui _non_ era il dolce mentore che avevano imparato ad amare, non sempre. Maglor si pentì all’istante di aver usato quel tono. 

-Ci spiace- mormorò Elros, strisciando un piede sul terreno coperto di brina. 

Maglor rilassò il viso: - Non importa. Capisco che siate spaesati, che non abbiate mai visto tutto questo, _ma_ vi chiedo ugualmente di fare attenzione. Non sarebbe bello, se scoprissero che siamo qui.

 _Perlomeno per noi_ , pensò. Ai gemelli sicuramente non avrebbero fatto nulla di male, ma per lui e suo fratello non era così.

E dubitava che Finarfin li avrebbe perdonati tanto facilmente, o che avrebbe intercesso presso i Valar per loro. Per quanto dei figli di Finwë Finarfin fosse quello più gentile, sicuramente tutti i lutti che aveva dovuto sopportare non avevano contribuito ad addolcire il suo animo. Specialmente quando era stato Fëanor la causa di quei lutti. 

-Ci spiace- Elrond ripeté quel che aveva detto suo fratello. - Staremo più attenti, la prossima volta. Davvero.

-Lo so- Maglor incrociò le braccia. - Ora basta parlarne, so che avete capito. Andiamo, devo parlare con mio fratello.

*** 

Maedhros ci mise più di quanto Maglor avesse previsto, per farsi vedere. Maglor rimase a lungo assieme ai gemelli, che ultimamente erano più stanchi che mai per colpa della lunga marcia, poco propensi a fargli delle domande o a disturbarlo con le loro richieste. Dopo cena, si stesero sulle pellicce all’interno della tenda, che costituivano il loro letto, e Maglor si sedette accanto a loro. Non ci volle molto prima che Elros iniziasse a sbadigliare, e che la testa di entrambi a ciondolare. 

Maglor, adagiato sulle coperte, tirò fuori pigramente l’arpa. Non la suonava da mesi, ormai, per paura di farsi riconoscere - _nessuno_ era in grado di emulare il suo canto- ma spesso la tirava fuori dalla bisaccia, anche solo per guardarla. Si sentiva stranamente incompleto, senza la musica- come se fosse stato privato di una parte importante di sé. Come faceva suo padre, quando era stato costretto a non poter usare la sua fucina per lungo tempo?

-Suoni? - la voce di Elrond lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri. Il ragazzo era accoccolato tra le coperte, di lui si vedeva unicamente la testa, coperta dalla lunga massa di capelli neri e arruffati, e per quanto faticasse a tenere le palpebre aperte, gli brillavano gli occhi per la curiosità. Era tanto che Maglor non cantava, non solo per loro, ma anche per sé stesso.

-No- Maglor sospirò. - Possono sentirci, e il mio canto … io non sono un menestrello _qualsiasi_ , quando canto … beh, immagino che perfino chi è nato in Aman dopo la mia partenza sa chi sono. 

-Oh- c’era così tanta delusione, in quell’unica sillaba, che Maglor si sentì stringere il cuore per un attimo, e non riuscì a mettere via l’arpa, nemmeno per evitare la tentazione di suonarla. 

_In fin dei conti, che male c’è?_ , si ritrovò a pensare, sfiorando pigramente le corde, che vibrarono per qualche attimo, tentatrici quanto le illusioni che Ulmo aveva intessuto attorno alle Isole Incantate, per evitare che i marinai le varcassero. _È solo una piccola canzone. Se riesco a cantare a voce abbastanza bassa, non riuscirà ad udirmi nessuno, tanto più che i rumori del campo dovrebbero coprire il suono della mia voce._

Era un pensiero ingenuo, falsamente illusorio, e lo sapeva bene che comportarsi così era da sciocchi, ma era talmente tanto che non usava la sua arpa … Ed Elros ed Elrond desideravano ascoltarlo almeno quanto lui desiderava cantare, lo sapeva bene. 

Le dita ebbero ancora per un attimo il tempo di toccare leggermente le corde, prima che Maglor le lasciasse ricadere inerti sulle coperte. _No_ , si disse. La sicurezza di lui e suo fratello era più importante di qualsiasi cosa, perfino della sua arte e della sua incapacità di vivere senza di essa.

Alzò lo sguardo verso Elrond ed Elros, e prese un grosso sospiro. - Meglio non usare l’arpa, non qui, almeno. Possono sentirci- prima però che i gemelli avessero il tempo di mostrarsi delusi, andò avanti con la frase. - Ma posso ugualmente cantarvi qualcosa … Una canzone non troppo lunga, e non a voce troppo alta … per voi va bene?  
I gemelli, per quanto fossero troppo stanchi per parlare, annuirono entrambi con vigore, come se fossero una persona sola.

 

Non passò molto tempo prima che si addormentassero. Maglor cantò loro una canzone breve, una semplice melodia molto simile a quelle che sua madre cantava in Aman –o a quella che aveva cantato la prima notte dopo la morte di Amrod ed Amras- che non richiedeva particolari note o l’utilizzo di un’arpa, a voce bassa, in modo che sentissero solo i due piccoli. Fu solo quando finalmente udì il loro respiro rilassarsi, e i loro occhi chiudersi definitivamente, che smise di cantare. 

Allungò la mano, scostando la coperta quel tanto che bastava per coprire le mani di Elros, in modo che non prendesse freddo lì. Per qualche attimo rimase a guardarli, gli parevano così piccoli, così fragili ed indifesi, malgrado avessero ormai già più di dodici anni, che non poté non sentire una fitta al cuore. E ben presto avrebbe dovuto trascinarli all’ombra di Angband, in una guerra dove era incerto se sarebbero sopravvissuti.

Non era una preoccupazione nuova, questa. Era un pensiero che non gli dava tregua, un problema a cui non riusciva a trovare soluzione. 

Peccato che non fosse ancora riuscito a parlare con suo fratello di quel tarlo che lo rodeva.

Si stese sulle coperte, chiudendo gli occhi ma tenendo l’udito ben vigile, in attesa che Maedhros si avvicinasse alla tenda, non si trovava poi troppo lontano da lì, dopotutto.   
Non dovette attendere poi molto, infatti, prima di sentire un familiare rumore di passi venire nella sua direzione. Maglor si tirò su di scatto, mettendosi a sedere sulle pellicce, attento però a non svegliare i gemelli. Scostò leggermente l’imboccatura della tenda, giusto per vedere suo fratello ritto di fronte a lui.

-Eccoti- mormorò laconico, scostandosi per farlo entrare. - Non svegliare i ragazzi.

Maedhros non gli rispose, si limitò a sbuffare, lievi tracce di vapore che si dispersero nell’aria fredda, prima di entrare anche lui dentro la tenda, il più in fretta possibile per non far entrare il gelo dello Hithlum.

Maglor rimase fermo sdraiato, mentre lasciava che Maedhros si stendesse anche lui sulle coperte, non troppo distante dal punto dove lui si ritrovava. Sentì suo fratello muoversi cercando di mettersi comodo, e di al contempo di trovare una posizione che non desse fastidio anche agli altri occupanti, alto com’era non occupava certo poco spazio.   
Maglor attese qualche minuto. Ben presto sarebbe arrivato il momento del suo turno di guardia, e avrebbe dovuto alzarsi ed uscire nel freddo della notte, ma non aveva fretta, non solo perché desiderava godersi qualche altro minuto il calore della tenda, ma anche perché sentiva che, inevitabilmente, doveva arrivare il momento per parlare con suo fratello.

Ebbene, il momento era giunto.

-Allora? - domandò a Maedhros, passato qualche minuto.

-Allora cosa? - il tono di Maedhros era leggermente alterato, e Maglor ad un certo punto si chiese se non stesse troppo tirando la corda. Ma non aveva intenzione che il fratello si chiudesse nel suo mutismo, non un’altra volta. 

-C’è un discorso che avevamo iniziato—cominciò a parlare, ma il fratello non gli diede il tempo di finire. Maglor lo vide alzare l’unica mano che gli rimaneva, in un gesto seccato.

-Basta così- la voce era bassa, in modo da non fare rumore, ma il tono era d’acciaio. - Ne abbiamo _già_ parlato. Che altro ti devo dire?

Maglor incrociò le braccia sul petto. _Sapeva_ di avere ragione, per quanto Maedhros fosse troppo orgoglioso per ammetterlo. Certo, sapeva anche che non gliel’avrebbe mai fatto dire ad alta voce, ma le sue parole avevano fatto breccia nel fratello, in qualche modo. E che Maedhros aveva avuto modo di rimuginare su quello che gli aveva detto. 

-È che sembri fare di tutto per evitare di parlarmi- obiettò Maglor, voltandosi improvvisamente a guardarlo negli occhi. - _Di nuovo_. E non voglio che accada.

- _Io_ evito di parlarti? - il tono pareva meno duro, ma Maglor intuì ugualmente in esso una scintilla di biasimo, che lo mise sull’attenti. - Sono _giorni_ che sto cercando di parlarti, Kano, ma tu sembri avere tutt’altro per la testa. 

Maglor serrò le palpebre: - Hai detto _tu_ che il discorso era chiuso … Di cosa vorresti parlarmi, esattamente? 

Maedhros si voltò su un fianco, e i suoi occhi verdi brillarono per qualche istante nel buio. - Allora sei disposto a darmi retta. Bene, te lo dirò.

-Sei misterioso, stasera- commentò Maglor, piccato. Ma non era tranquillo, non gli piaceva il modo in cui Maedhros lo guardava, e nemmeno il suo tono enigmatico, aveva dei brutti presentimenti a proposito.

Maedhros lo ignorò. Si tirò sui gomiti, sistemandosi sulle coperte in modo da essere mezzo seduto, prima di piantare lo sguardo nel suo.

-Qualche giorno fa, ho assistito a una conversazione dei rifornitori. Dicevano qualcosa a proposito del fatto che tra non molto tempo, circa un mese al massimo, prima che l’esercito devi definitivamente verso Nord, si incontrerà con Cìrdan e col figlio di Artaher. - Maedhros prese un sospiro profondo. - Non credo parteciperanno alla guerra. Il figlio di Artaher è poco di più che un ragazzo, può avere guidato delle spedizioni, ma non ha l’esperienza necessaria per contribuire a una guerra come _questa_. 

-Ebbene? - Maglor cercò di rimanere calmo, ma il cuore gli accelerò i battiti. Il tono di suo fratello non lo rassicurava affatto.

-Dovrebbero limitarsi a darci gli ultimi rifornimenti necessari, ma da come ne parlavano, sembra che Cìrdan abbia intenzione di accogliere nel suo popolo tutti coloro che non riusciranno a compiere il viaggio verso Nord.

Maglor ammutolì di colpo. _Ora_ aveva capito dove davvero suo fratello voleva andare a parare. 

- _No_ \- la parola gli uscì dalla gola prima ancora avesse il tempo di riflettere su ciò che suo fratello aveva detto. Ma _non poteva_ lasciar andare Elrond ed Elros, non dopo tutto quello che era successo, non con tutto quello che i due bambini significavano per lui.

Maedhros serrò gli occhi: - _No_? Makalaurë, cerca di ragionare, ho sempre ammirato la tua intelligenza. Come, _no_? Cosa vorresti fare, portare Elrond ed Elros nel Nord, di fronte alle porte di Angband? Trascinarceli dietro quando scenderemo in campo contro le schiere di Morgoth, contro le legioni degli orchi, i Balrog, e i _draghi_?

Per un istante, Maglor rivide la Dagor Bragollach, i suoi soldati che bruciavano vivi nel rogo scatenato dalle fiamme di Glaurung, le schiere di Morgoth lanciare urla di vittoria al cielo, gli arieti degli orchi distruggere il portone della sua roccaforte. Gli sembrò addirittura di risentire il puzzo immondo della carne bruciata, e si portò una mano alla gola, nel tentativo di scacciare la nausea.

No, portare Elrond ed Elros in mezzo a tutto questo avrebbe finito per significare la loro morte. Sarebbe stato un atto crudele, almeno quanto lo era stato strapparli alla loro casa natale, e trattarli come merce di scambio per avere indietro il Silmaril. 

Ma ugualmente, non poteva lasciar andare così facilmente quei bambini. Non dopo che aveva iniziato a riversare su di loro l’amore che sarebbe dovuto andare ai figli che non aveva mai avuto.

Strinse le mani a pugno, nel tentativo di calmarsi, di impedire che la voce gli tremasse. Le unghie gli si conficcarono nei palmi delle mani, e Maglor fu grato della piccola fitta di dolore che sentì, che gli schiarì la mente per un attimo.

-Cìrdan vorrebbe ospitare chi non può venire al Nord? E _dove_ , visto che Ossë inabisserà l’isola di Balar? - la voce gli uscì ferma, anche se più stridula di quanto avesse desiderato, e non poté impedire che le sue labbra si stirassero in una smorfia astiosa. 

-Sugli Ered-Luin. La gente di Ulmo vuole creare dei valli d’acqua per separare le terre del Beleriand e costringere Morgoth alla ritirata. Le navi dei Falathrim dovrebbero passare agilmente sopra di essi, e a quel punto sarebbero lontani da ogni pericolo.

E Maglor sapeva bene di _chi_ suo fratello stava parlando. E aveva ragione, non poté fare a meno di ammettere con una stretta al cuore. Maedhros gli stava proponendo quella che era un’idea sensata, e in un’altra occasione, in qualsiasi altra occasione, si sarebbe convinto e gli avrebbe dato retta. Ma non così, non ora che c’erano anche Elrond ed Elros di cui tener conto. 

-E come potremmo convincere Cìrdan a tenerli? - Maglor tentò l’ultima carta. - Insomma, guardaci, fratello! Siamo le ultime persone che la gente del Beleriand ascolterebbe.

Maedhros aggrottò le sopracciglia: - E chi ha detto che debba ascoltare _noi_? Cìrdan era amico di Eärendil, tanto dovrebbe bastargli per essere contento di sapere che i suoi figli sono ancora vivi. Tanto più che sono sette anni che nessuno sa più nulla di quel che è successo ai figli di Elwing … potrebbero aver addirittura pensato che li abbiamo uccisi. - per qualche istante la voce gli si incrinò, e Maglor desiderò posare la mano su quella del fratello, fargli capire che gli era _vicino_ , ma il momento passò, e Maedhros riacquistò l’autocontrollo, l’ombra che era passata per un attimo nei suoi occhi svanì. 

-E dopotutto questo tempo … - Maglor serrò le labbra. Suo fratello aveva ragione, Cìrdan sarebbe stato solo contento di sapere che i figli di Eärendil erano ancora vivi. Così come _lui_ avrebbe dovuto essere contento di sapere che erano al sicuro, lontano dalla guerra che si sarebbe scatenata da lì a poco nel Beleriand, e a tutto ciò che avrebbe portato. 

Avrebbe dovuto esserne contento. E allora perché non riusciva ad accettare l’idea che Elrond ed Elros lo lasciassero?

-Io— Maglor prese un respiro profondo. Rimase in silenzio per qualche istante. - Permettimi di _pensarci su_ , Nelyo, per favore. Ne ho bisogno.

Gli occhi di Maedhros si fissarono per un’ultima volta nei suoi: - D’accordo- la sua voce era atona. - Ti permetterò di pensarci su, dal momento che ne hai bisogno. Ma dammi una risposta al più presto. Entro poche settimane Cìrdan ci raggiungerà, non abbiamo _tempo_ da perdere.

Maglor annuì piano, senza più riuscire a dire nulla. Si limitò a prendere la sua spada e ad aggiustarsela alla cintura, prima di uscire dalla tenda. Evitò di far rumore, non voleva svegliare i gemelli che dormivano tranquilli, totalmente ignari di ciò che si aveva in serbo per loro.

L’aria gelida della notte fu come uno schiaffo sul suo viso nudo, ma Maglor lo accolse con piacere. Si strinse addosso il mantello foderato di pelliccia che indossava, il vento che tentava di insinuarsi sotto i suoi vestiti, e si calcò il cappuccio sui lunghi capelli neri. Il freddo, per una volta tanto, non gli diede fastidio: gli aiutò a schiarirsi la mente, e a tenersi lucido. 

Con un sospiro, fece scivolare la mano sull’elsa della spada, mentre camminava stancamente tutt’attorno alla tenda, scrutando nelle tenebre, ben attento a qualunque segnale potesse rivelarsi allarmante per loro. Ma attorno a loro non c’erano altro che l’oscurità della notte, rotta dalle migliaia di torce accese nel campo, e le tende di altri soldati poco distanti dalla loro.

Camminare si rivelò un piacere per la sua mente in subbuglio, riusciva a ragionare meglio, se il corpo era impegnato in qualcos’altro. 

Strinse la mano a pugno, l’altra saldamente appoggiata all’elsa. Suo fratello aveva ragione, si disse stancamente ancora una volta. Eppure—

Eppure, come poteva lasciar andare così facilmente Elrond ed Elros? Ormai erano parte di lui, come se quei bambini li avesse generati lui dai suoi lombi e dal suo spirito, anziché strapparli dalla casa di Eärendil, tra il sangue e il fuoco. 

_Sapeva_ che portarli in guerra avrebbe significato la morte, per loro, lo sapeva fin troppo bene. Ma come avrebbe potuto fare senza averli accanto a sé? Senza sentire le loro vocine squillanti interpellarlo su ogni cosa, senza vedere i loro visini storcersi in espressioni incuriosite? Come avrebbe potuto fare senza quei bambini, che erano l’unica gioia che la vita gli avesse lasciato?

Premette le dita guantate contro le tempie, massaggiandosele. Era un pensiero egoista, lo sapeva fin troppo bene. Ma non poteva lasciarli andare. Non così, non dopo che era stato costretto a lasciare tutti coloro che amava, con la sola eccezione di Maedhros. 

_Ecco la dimostrazione che_ non _sono il genitore che essi meriterebbero_ si ritrovò a pensare ad un certo punto, lo sguardo puntato ad Ovest, là dove si trovava Aman. _Mia madre ci ha lasciati seguire nostro padre, nonostante abbia poi voluto indietro i gemelli. Un padre, un_ vero _padre, farebbe qualsiasi cosa per tenere al sicuro la sua prole, anche a prezzo di questi sacrifici … e io cosa sono, se non riesco a pensare di lasciar andare via Elrond ed Elros, nemmeno per affidarli a qualcuno che potrà proteggerli meglio di quanto farei io? Come posso ritenermi_ degno _di chiamarli figli miei?_

Alzò lo sguardo verso Gil-Estel. La stella del vespro, come ogni volta che l’aveva vista, fendeva le tenebre attorno a sé, più luminosa di qualsiasi altra stella attorno a sé, ma quella vista non lo consolò, anzi, una stilettata di dolore gli attraversò il cuore, facendolo sussultare.

 _A differenza sua, non sarò mai davvero degno di essere definito loro padre_ , pensò amaro, stringendo per un attimo le palpebre. _Sarò per sempre un Fratricida e un traditore, maledetto agli occhi dei Valar. E tutto questo dopo che io li allevati, io li ho cresciuti, io ho consolato i loro pianto._ Io, _non_ lui. 

Non seppe mai esattamente quanto tempo rimase lì di guardia, camminando su e giù lungo il perimetro del terreno accanto alla tenda. Ma i suoi pensieri, ogni volta, inevitabilmente, tornavano sempre sulla stessa questione: suo fratello aveva ragione. E fare diversamente, rifiutare la sua richiesta, sarebbe stato solo dare retta al suo rovinoso egoismo, e avrebbe avuto il sangue di due innocenti sulla coscienza, ancora una volta.

Le ore passarono lente, lunghe, senza portargli sollievo, o una risposta che fosse differente da quella che sapeva già. Il cielo stava iniziando già a schiarire, quando Maglor tornò sui propri passi, avvicinandosi alla tenda. Scostò lievemente il lembo dell’entrata, giusto in tempo per vedere suo fratello aprire gli occhi, appena svegliatosi.  
Fece ricadere il lembo di tessuto dietro di sé, nell’entrare, e rimase lì, ritto in piedi nel calore della tenda, l’unica lanterna che oscillava lievemente, il silenzio rotto solo dal lieve respiro dei due bambini. Fu allora che si decise ad incontrare lo sguardo del fratello.

-Eccomi- mormorò. - Sono pronto a comunicarti la mia decisione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artaher: nome Quenya di Orodreth. In questa storia viene seguita la versione della HoME dove Orodreth è figlio di Angrod e non di Finarfin, e dove Gil Galad è a sua volta figlio di Orodreth e _non_ di Fingon (versione dovuta a un errore poi ammesso dallo stesso Christopher Tolkien).   
>  non è proprio canonico al 100% che i gemelli vennero recuperati da Gil Galad e da Cìrdan, circa il recupero dei gemelli (su cui riporterò la citazione esatta più avanti) ci viene detto che furono recuperati genericamente da ‘alcuni Elfi’, senza specificare se fossero Noldor, Sindar o quant’altro, perciò lascia un certo margine d’interpretazione che mi sono permessa di sfruttare. Ammetto che ho ancora molti dubbi circa questa svolta, non fosse altro perché si tratta di un punto cruciale, che mi fa muovere con estrema cautela, spero ugualmente il risultato possa essere gradito!


	18. But now hear my song

_When hours have gone by  
I’ll close my eyes  
In a world far away  
We may meet again   
But now hear my song   
About the dawn of the night   
Let’s sing the bard’s song_  
[Blind Guardian| The bard’s song]

-Non possiamo più aspettare.

La voce di Maedhros fece sobbalzare Maglor, che tirò indietro le redini del cavallo per guardare in faccia il fratello. Al solito, Maedhros manteneva la sua espressione impenetrabile, le labbra corrucciate, le sopracciglia lievemente inarcate, il profilo simile a quello di una statua. Ma Maglor aveva capito _fin troppo bene_ a cosa si stesse riferendo. E avrebbe preferito di poter aspettare ancora un altro po’.

-Lo so- la voce gli uscì più brusca di quanto avrebbe desiderato.- _Lo so_.Contro la sua schiena, sentì Elrond agitarsi nervosamente. Serrò un attimo le labbra, probabilmente quello del ragazzino non era nient’altro che un crampo, ma non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se anche lui provasse la medesima agitazione che lui provava. Era ridicolo, lui e Maedhros non avevano parlato coi gemelli dei piani che avevano in serbo per loro, non avevano ragione di _sospettare_ nulla. 

E questo lo faceva preoccupare ancora di più per il modo in cui avrebbero potuto reagire quando glielo avrebbero comunicato.

Per fortuna, nessuno dei due ragazzini obiettò qualcosa. Quel viaggio li rendeva stanchissimi, troppo per riuscire a discutere o anche solo a interessarsi a qualcosa che non fosse la loro stanchezza.

Ma non c’era più tempo per aspettare, e Maglor lo _sapeva_ , anche senza che Maedhros gli dicesse nulla. Avrebbe dovuto dirglielo molto presto, sapeva che Cìrdan non era distante dal loro esercito, era meglio che si sbrigasse a trovare il momento adatto per dirglielo. 

Cavalcarono fino a che il sole non cominciò a calare, solo allora, da lontano, videro la lunga colonna dell’esercito di Aman iniziare a rallentare, per prepararsi per la notte.   
Fu con un certo sollievo che Maglor scese da cavallo, aveva i muscoli delle gambe doloranti. Una volta sceso, tese le braccia per aiutare Elrond a scendere, il ragazzino, stanco morto, per poco non gli cadde addosso. Maglor fu ben attento ad afferrarlo e ad aiutarlo a stare in piedi.

-Non preoccuparti, tra poco potrai riposare- gli disse a bassa voce, mettendogli un braccio attorno alle spalle. Il giovane annuì stancamente, senza più dire niente.

Anche Elros sembrava stanco quanto il fratello, nonostante fosse riuscito a trascinarsi fino a lui. Maglor si era accorto ormai da tempo che i figli di Eärendil non gradivano di stare separati troppo a lungo, e che appena ritornavano assieme, cercavano la vicinanza l’uno dell’altro. Era un gesto che aveva già visto fare ad Amras ed Amrod tempo prima.   
Maedhros lo guardò fisso in volto, senza dire una sola parola, ma i suoi occhi verdi lo scrutavano indagatori, come a ricordargli cosa doveva fare. Maglor prese un respiro profondo, facendo un gesto nella sua direzione, nel tentativo di fargli smettere di guardarlo in _quel_ modo, che non faceva che metterlo a disagio.

 _Dopo, fratello_.

Maedhros annuì piano. Dopo un minuto che gli parve lungo quanto un secolo, suo fratello si voltò, andando a prendere la tenda tra i bagagli, per prepararsi per la notte. Maglor sospirò, andando a sua volta a prendere le poche provviste che ancora conservavano, in modo da preparare la cena. I gemelli gli si sedettero accanto, le schiene distese contro i cuscini, ad osservarlo in silenzio mentre cucinava.

La cena si consumò nel silenzio più assoluto, Maglor era tanto nervoso da non riuscire nemmeno a sentire il sapore di ciò che inghiottiva. Maedhros ogni tanto si voltava a guardarlo – come se non fosse già abbastanza agitato per conto suo!—come se volesse essere sicuro che Maglor avrebbe _davvero_ adempito alla sua promessa.  
Maglor digrignò i denti, per un attimo. Certo, che lo avrebbe fatto. Col cuore che gli si spezzava, con ogni fibra del suo essere che avrebbe desiderato diversamente, ma lo avrebbe fatto. Ormai non poteva più tirarsi indietro.

Maedhros scostò un lembo della tenda per far entrare Elrond ed Elros, che avevano già le teste ciondolanti per il sonno. Prima di lasciar passare anche lui, gli sussurrò a poca distanza dall’orecchio:- Vi lascio soli, io me ne resto fuori di guardia. Sicuramente, preferiranno parlare con te da soli.

-Già- riuscì solo a dire Maglor. Aveva un groppo che gli serrava la gola, non poté fare a meno di chiedersi _come_ avrebbe potuto parlar loro in quelle condizioni.   
Entrò nella tenda. I ragazzi si erano già distesi sui loro sacchi a pelo, pronti ad infilarsi sotto le coperte. Con un sospiro, si sistemò sulla coperta in mezzo a loro, appoggiandosi sui gomiti. Elros gli lanciò un’occhiata incuriosita, Elrond aveva già quasi gli occhi chiusi mentre si sistemava sul cuscino. Maglor, con gentilezza, gli mise la mano sulla spalla e lo scrollò leggermente. 

-Non dormire adesso – lo blandì.- Io … Io prima devo dirvi una cosa.

-Cosa?- Elros emise uno sbadiglio. Elrond aprì timidamente un occhio e lo guardò, ancora disteso e con la testa appoggiata al cuscino.

-Una cosa che è troppo tempo che sto rimandando- sospirò nuovamente. Strinse il pugno sinistro. Era ridicolo che si comportasse _così_ , si disse. In fin dei conti lo faceva per il loro bene, non doveva agitarsi tanto. E doveva mettere a tacere una volta per tutte il suo maledetto egoismo.

-Tra non molto, almeno un paio di settimane, o così dovrebbe essere … - prese un altro respiro, e strinse i denti prima di riprendere a parlare.- Dicevo, tra non molto questo esercito avrà un incontro con Cìrdan il Carpentiere. Lo conoscete, no? È un vecchio amico di vostro padre. Lui verrà per portare dei rifornimenti all’esercito e per … per prendere con sé chi non potrà recarsi a Nord.

La luce dell’unica lanterna si rifletteva negli occhi spalancati dei due ragazzi, rendendoli lucidi e scintillanti come specchi. A Maglor tornò in mente la prima volta che aveva parlato con loro, gli parvero confusi e smarriti come in quel momento.

-Come … come chi non potrà andare al Nord?- la voce di Elros era fievole come un sussurro.

-Voi non – Maglor si morse per un attimo il labbro. –Voi non potete venire. Non avete idea di cosa ci sia là in Angband. Io li ho visti, gli eserciti di Morgoth, ho visto quello che sono capaci di fare. Voi, no. Non avreste speranze di sopravvivere, laggiù. _No_. L’unica cosa che potete fare, è andare con Cìrdan all’est. 

I gemelli rimasero entrambi in silenzio. Maglor sentì il cuore martellargli nel petto, tanto forte da fargli male alle costole, e dovette stendersi contro i cuscini, cercando di ignorarlo. Il silenzio divenne tanto pesante da fargli desiderare di sentire un rumore, un qualsiasi rumore, per spezzarlo. Stava per aprire bocca, per dire _qualcosa_ , qualcosa di cui avrebbe potuto pentirsi, forse, ma doveva parlare, non poteva lasciare che quel maledetto silenzio durasse un solo minuto di più—

- _No_ \- fu Elros a parlare. Maglor sobbalzò nel sentirlo. Il tono del ragazzino sembrava covare un’ira trattenuta a stento. –Non puoi dire così!

-Cosa?- Maglor incrociò le braccia, il tono reso più duro.- Come, non potrei dire così?

Vide Elros abbassare il viso, la sua rabbia immediatamente spenta di fronte al tono d’acciaio di Maglor. Il Fëanorione vide il ragazzo mordersi il labbro inferiore, a disagio.  
Senza sapere più che dire, si voltò verso Elrond. Il giovane aveva gli occhi grigi spalancati, le labbra serrate in una linea sottile. Sembrava aver perso le parole. 

D’un tratto, Maglor sentì una stretta al cuore, l’ennesima in quel periodo. _Capiva_ come dovevano sentirsi, di fronte alla possibilità di venire costretti a lasciare l’unica persona che si fosse presa cura di loro in quegli anni, l’unica che avesse dimostrato loro un po’ di affetto dopo che i loro genitori li avevano lasciati.   
Anche lui si sentiva devastato di fronte alla prospettiva di lasciarli. Ma d’altra parte, non aveva scelta.

-Mi … mi dispiace- vedendo che rimanevano in silenzio, decise di prendere la parola, addolcendo il tono. – Davvero, mi dispiace. Nemmeno io vorrei lasciarvi andare, ma non ho scelta. Gli eserciti di Morgoth … voi non avete _idea_ di quello che c’è al Nord. Voi non avete mai visto la potenza di Angand all’opera. _Io sì_. Credetemi, se vi mando via, da Cìrdan, è solo perché—

D’un tratto, si bloccò. _È perché vi voglio bene_ , avrebbe voluto dire. Solo, non era del tutto sicuro che fosse _giusto_ dire qualcosa del genere, per lui. Anche se sapeva di essere ampiamente ricambiato.

-Perché? – Elros doveva aver nuovamente trovato il coraggio di parlare. I suoi occhi grigi sembravano enormi, alla luce della candela, due immensi specchi dove Maglor poté vedere un minuscolo riflesso del proprio viso.

Il secondogenito di Fëanor si trovò a storcere le labbra in un leggero ghigno. Sembrava che sarebbe stato costretto a dirle, alla fin fine, quelle dannate parole. 

-Perché tengo a voi, ecco perché- disse piano .- Perché non voglio che moriate su un maledetto campo di battaglia, per colpa dei servi di Morgoth, o che veniate fatti prigionieri, voglio che viviate il più a lungo possibile, voglio che abbiate l’occasione di crescere e vivere appieno la vostra vita. Cìrdan era amico di vostro padre, farà in modo che stiate bene. Non vi succederà niente di male, _ve lo prometto_.

Ancora silenzio. Maglor non poté fare a meno di chiedersi _quante_ sue conversazioni fossero fatte di quei lunghi, pesanti silenzi. Non che potesse biasimarli per quello.

-Non vieni con noi?- stavolta fu Elrond a parlare, la voce sottile come il fruscio di una foglia. Maglor sentì le labbra distendersi, il ghigno divenire un leggero sorriso. Lo riempiva di tenerezza quella dichiarazione, per quanto il ragazzo dimostrasse di avere ancora parecchia ingenuità.

Scosse la testa:- Non posso- disse, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.- Sono vincolato al giuramento che feci a mio padre. Io e mio fratello dobbiamo recuperare i Silmarilli, è quello per cui ci prepariamo dal momento in cui siamo arrivati qui in Endor -- _è quello per cui abbiamo sacrificato tutto ciò che avevamo_ , pensò, ma non lo disse. - Non possiamo tirarci indietro, proprio ora che siamo così vicini. Ma non preoccupatevi. Starò bene. 

Vide Elros chinare la testa, mordicchiandosi di nuovo il labbro inferiore. Poi parlò, la voce che tremava :- Ci … ci vedremo ancora? Non ci lasci per sempre … vero ? - sembrava quasi aver paura di guardarlo in faccia.

Maglor sussultò dolorosamente, rendendosi conto di cosa esattamente quel ragazzo gli aveva chiesto. Capiva ciò che i gemelli dovevano provare in quel momento. Anche lui si sentiva dolorante, dolorante e perso, al pensiero di lasciarli andare.

Non gli sarebbe rimasto nessun altro a parte Maedhros, dopo averli lasciati andare.

E anche loro non avrebbero avuto che l’uno per l’altro. Doveva essere tremendo per loro quanto lo era per lui, il pensiero di venire lasciati da colui che avevano imparato ad amare, nonostante tutto quel che era successo, dopo essere già stati lasciati dai loro genitori, così come Maglor non poteva sopportare di abbandonarli, dopo la morte di suo padre e dei suoi fratelli.  
E anche lui non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi se li avrebbe mai più rivisti.

 _Dipende tutto dal recuperare o meno i Silmarilli_ , pensò, serrando il pugno. _Se riuscirò a portare a compimento il mio giuramento, verrò a cercare Elrond ed Elros, e rimarrò con loro fino a --- qualsiasi sarà il destino che Eru sceglierà per loro, che decida di renderli Eldar od Edain. Lo_ giuro.

-No, non vi lascio per sempre- sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto promettere così a cuor leggero, non quando c’era la possibilità che lui morisse in battaglia, bruciato vivo dai draghi di Melkor o passato sulle lame dei suoi orchi. Ma se aveva una pur minima possibilità di recuperare i Silmarilli, lui avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa, pur di tornare da loro. - _Tornerò_. Non so come, non so quando, ma lo farò. Ve lo prometto, ci rivedremo.

Nessuno dei due disse nulla. Elrond si limitò ad annuire in silenzio, Elros lo scrutò a lungo, senza accennare più un gesto.

-Ve lo prometto – ripeté un’altra volta, tendendo le mani verso di loro. Forse non avrebbe dovuto lasciarsi andare a promesse tanto avventate, non quando aveva già un giuramento a cui adempiere, ma si rifiutava di lasciar andare i gemelli senza aver potuto almeno dare loro una speranza di rivederlo.

Forse perché era esattamente ciò che anche lui desiderava. 

Si sporse ulteriormente verso di loro , e strinse la destra di Elrond e la sinistra di Elros tra le proprie mani. Per qualche istante rimasero fermi e rigidi, il calore delle loro mani, ancora giovani e sottili, che scaldava un poco le sue, grandi e gelate, e si ritrovò a chiedersi se non si sarebbero ritratti sotto il suo tocco. Ma fu un pensiero breve, che svanì in fretta quando sentì i gemelli ricambiare la sua stretta, e farsi avanti per abbracciarlo. 

Maglor ebbe un attimo di smarrimento. Non era sicuramente la prima volta che li abbracciava, ma non si aspettava una simile reazione, non dopo quello che aveva detto loro.   
Si concesse di stringerli più forte a sé, lasciando che seppellissero la testa contro il suo petto. Sentì Elrond soffocare un singhiozzo contro la sua spalla, e sollevò le dita per accarezzargli i capelli, mettendo ordine tra le ciocche arruffate. Per tutta risposta il ragazzo gli si strinse addosso ancora più forte.

Elros non si mosse dal suo petto, fino a che, dopo un tempo che gli parve lunghissimo, non si staccarono da lui. 

Maglor li guardò, come se volesse imprimersi per bene i loro visi nella mente. Anche se ormai poteva quasi considerarli figli suoi, era come se temesse di dimenticare quei tratti. Aveva il timore che un giorno non sarebbe più riuscito a visualizzare con chiarezza quegli occhi grigi e limpidi come stagni al crepuscolo, quei capelli neri e folti che si attorcigliavano in ciocche arruffate sulla fronte, quelle guance rosse e accaldate. E lui non voleva che accadesse. Non dopo tutto quello che quei bambini – quei ragazzi – avevano significato per lui. 

E Cìrdan sarebbe arrivato entro poche settimane. Avrebbe dovuto godersi ogni momento passato con loro, assaporarlo lentamente, goccia per goccia, e imprimersi a fondo ogni dettaglio nella memoria. 

-Mi dispiace- mormorò. – Avrei voluto fosse andata diversamente … sarebbe dovuta andare diversamente ogni cosa. – s’interruppe di colpo. Quel discorso stava prendendo una piega che avrebbe preferito evitare. – Non lo avrei fatto se non avessi dovuto. Ma non posso fare altrimenti, o voi sareste in pericolo. E io non voglio vedervi in pericolo.

Serrò nuovamente i pugni. I gemelli lo guardarono per un tempo che gli sembrò interminabile, senza dire nulla, di nuovo. 

Quando iniziò a chiedersi se non facessero così apposta per farlo impazzire, Elros parlò:- Sì, lo hai detto … mi dispiace, Nolim--- Makalaurë. 

Il secondogenito di Fëanor lo scrutò sorpreso. Era raro che i figli di Elwing lo chiamassero in quel modo. In realtà, ci aveva messo un po’ a rivelare loro il suo _amilessë_ (così come quello di Maedhros, anche se dubitava che il fratello maggiore avrebbe apprezzato il gesto, se lo avesse saputo). E i gemelli non lo avevano chiamato così se non altre due o tre volte, in genere preferivano chiamarlo Nolimo, o semplicemente Kano. 

Sentire però quel nome, il nome che gli aveva dato sua madre, sulla bocca di Elros, fu qualcosa che lo fece sussultare per la gioia. 

-Non dispiacerti, non è stata colpa tua- ribatté. Si stese di nuovo sulle coperte, in modo da non essere lontano dai loro giacigli. – Lo faccio volentieri, se serve a tenervi al sicuro. E ricordatevi ciò che vi ho detto. Tornerò.

Vide Elrond annuire leggermente, prima di infilarsi nelle coperte accanto al fratello:- Sì, lo sappiamo.- prese un respiro profondo.- Grazie. Anche noi ti vogliamo bene.

Maglor sentì le ginocchia cedergli per l’emozione, e fu felice di essere sdraiato sulle pellicce. _Sapeva_ che i due ragazzi gli volevano bene, ma sentirselo dire ad alta voce, _così_ … Era qualcosa a cui non era preparato, non del tutto.

-Kano?- nuovamente la voce di Elrond.

-Sì?

-Ci suonerai una canzone? Un’ ultima volta … - il tono della voce si smorzò, e Maglor vide che si era morso il labbro inferiore, probabilmente ricordando cosa aveva detto lui l’ultima volta che gli avevano fatto quella proposta.

Maglor però sorrise :- Lo farò. Non ora e non qui, ma lo farò. Ed anche questa è una promessa. 

***

Tirava un vento tremendo. Maglor maledisse tra sé e sé per l’ennesima volta il gelo del Nord che cercava di infilarsi sotto gli spessi strati di pelliccia che lui e suo fratello indossavano. 

Si trovavano nel punto dove uno dei rami minori del Sirion si univa al Mithrim, Maglor poteva sentire a distanza le acque del fiume scorrere. Non erano poi distanti dal posto in cui un tempo avevano posto l’accampamento, sulle rive del Mithrim.  
Serrò il pugno. Quello non era un bel ricordo, non quando suo padre era appena morto e Maedhros prigioniero di Morgoth.  
Scacciò quei pensieri, mentre si voltava verso i gemelli che trotterellavano dietro di lui. Si erano distaccati abbastanza in fretta dall’esercito, in modo da raggiungere Cìrdan il più velocemente possibile. Non volevano essere presenti, quando il Timoniere e il nuovo Re Supremo dei Noldor avrebbero incontrato l’araldo di Manwë, Eönwë. Dubitava li avessero notati, avevano fatto di tutto per non farsi scoprire, anche se negli ultimi mesi il timore che qualcuno avesse finito per sospettare qualcosa si era fatto sempre più forte.  
Ma ormai era troppo tardi. Non sarebbero ritornati sui loro passi, non avevano più bisogno di seguire l’esercito dell’ Ovest. Avrebbero potuto varcare il passo di Tol Sirion e le Paludi di Serech da soli. 

E sarebbe stato meglio così, infinitamente meglio. 

Peccato solo che prima avrebbero dovuto dire addio ai gemelli.

Maglor si morse il labbro inferiore. Il momento era davvero giunto, alla fine. Non poteva più aspettare. 

Lui e suo fratello avevano setacciato palmo a palmo il posto in cui si trovavano, nel poco tempo che avevano potuto stare lì. Avevano trovato, non distante da dove si trovavano ora, una grotta incastonata in uno dei primi rilievi che precedevano gli Ered Wethrin, con una piccola cascata a coprirne l’entrata. Si erano accampati lì, per il momento, in attesa che le schiere di Cìrdan si avvicinassero a quel luogo, e in attesa del da farsi.

Non mancava molto, come gli aveva detto suo fratello quella mattina, di ritorno dalla sua ultima sortita. Cìrdan e il nuovo re erano a meno di due giorni di cammino da lì, ormai, sarebbe stata solo questione di tempo prima che li raggiungessero. 

Non aveva più scelta. Doveva salutarli, e doveva farlo ora. 

Maglor si guardò attorno. Suo fratello non c’era, aveva deciso di lasciarli soli in quel momento. Sperava con tutto il cuore che tornasse presto, in modo da avere anche lui tempo per salutare i ragazzi. Non poteva fingere di non essere interessato a loro, non quando troppe volte aveva dimostrato il contrario. Che se ne fosse andato, però, era segno che non era pronto per fare qualcosa del genere.

Si mise in spalla le borse dei bagagli e si voltò verso i ragazzi :- Andiamo! – li chiamò, facendo loro cenno di avvicinarsi. In un paio di salti, i gemelli gli furono accanto, e Maglor vide che Elrond aveva le labbra serrate in una linea sottile, mentre Elros pareva stranamente imbronciato, con le palpebre pesanti sui grandi occhi grigi. 

Maglor li condusse di nuovo alla grotta dove si erano accampati. Non era molto distante, e tese loro la mano mentre passavano in precario equilibrio sulle pietre poste in mezzo al ruscello, di fronte alla grotta. La cascata spruzzò alcune gocce sulle superfici dei loro abiti, ma non era una cascata così potente da riuscire a bagnare del tutto i loro abiti. Maglor, non appena furono di fronte ad essa, sciolse lo scudo che teneva legato sulla schiena, e lo sollevò sopra la testa, creando un varco nella cascata. I ragazzi passarono sotto le sue braccia tese, chinando la testa – erano così cresciuti, ormai! Maglor li seguì in fretta, poggiando lo scudo e i bagagli sul pavimento della grotta quando fu dentro. Prese un sospiro profondo, l’ennesimo.

-Bene- disse, recuperando dai bagagli un fagotto che porse ad Elros, che lo prese sgranando gli occhi. – Qui ci sono i vostri abiti, delle coperte, del cibo che dovrebbe bastarvi per cinque giorni, e dei fiammiferi nel caso abbiate bisogno di accendere un fuoco. Dovrebbe bastare. Presto comunque arriveranno Cìrdan e il figlio di Orodreth, non dovrete più preoccuparvi –

Le parole gli morirono in gola. Non ce la poteva fare, non poteva pronunciare quelle parole. Tutto gli sembrava stranamente irreale, come se facesse tutto parte di un sogno, perfino gli occhi sgranati dei gemelli, la lieve umidità della grotta che sembrava appiccicargli gli abiti alla pelle, la sensazione della stoffa sotto le dita.   
Non si era mai davvero abituato all’idea di lasciarli: ora che questo accadeva, ancora una parte di lui non riusciva completamente ad accettare questo fatto, come se fosse un sogno dal quale non si era ancora risvegliato. 

-Grazie- gli disse Elros, afferrando il fagotto che gli porgeva, riportandolo bruscamente alla realtà. Lo guardò coi suoi grandi occhi grigi e Maglor sentì il cuore balzargli in gola. Per quanto avesse vissuto quel momento molte e molte volte nella sua mente, non era davvero pronto a sapere cosa dire. 

-Io – iniziò, ma non riuscì più ad andare avanti. Cosa poteva mai dire esattamente? Non fosse stato per il Giuramento, lui e i suoi fratelli non avrebbero mai attaccato l’Arvernien, e non avrebbero mai rapito Elros ed Elrond quando erano ancora bambini, salvo poi decidere di risparmiarli. Era colpa sua, se quei due ragazzi non avevano potuto crescere con i loro genitori, come avrebbe dovuto essere.

Aveva fatto di tutto per rimediare a quella colpa, cominciando ad amarli e ad allevarli come se fossero stati figli suoi. Sperava solo che fosse abbastanza. Sperava che un giorno avrebbero potuto perdonarlo, per quel che aveva fatto, anche se sarebbe stato quasi impossibile da fare.

Non aveva potuto spiegare bene loro le motivazioni che lo avevano portato ad assalire l’Arvernien. Sperava che da quei pochi discorsi che aveva fatto con loro al proposito potesse filtrare qualcosa della gravità del Giuramento che aveva fatto, ma dubitava che avrebbero mai potuto capirlo appieno.

E ormai era troppo tardi. Aveva avuto la sua occasione per rimediare, e l’aveva colta al meglio, ma c’era tanto che era rimasto non detto, troppe parole, troppi discorsi, che non aveva avuto l’occasione di pronunciare ad alta voce. 

Sperava che comunque fosse sufficiente.

-Mi dispiace- gli uscì alla fine. – Non sarebbe dovuta andare così. Io non avrei dovuto … Mi dispiace.

Si accorse che stava serrando il pugno, e sentì le lacrime pungergli le palpebre. Avrebbe voluto più tempo. Ne aveva avuto in quantità, durante gli anni che avevano passato nella Foresta tra i Fiumi, ma ora gli sembrava di averlo sprecato, di non aver spiegato loro tutto quel che era necessario spiegare.

-Grazie- disse improvvisamente Elros, e Maglor sussultò. Grazie? Lo stavano ringraziando ? Dopo tutto quel che lui aveva fatto loro?   
-Per cosa? – mosse la mano in un gesto vago. – Non dovete ringraziarmi per i bagagli, è il minimo che –

-No- disse Elrond. – Per questo . – mise la mano in tasca, e Maglor lo vide tirar fuori qualcosa che in un primo momento non riuscì a capire cosa fosse. La poté vedere chiaramente solo quando Elrond aprì la mano, mostrando in equilibrio sul palmo l’usignolo di legno che Maglor aveva regalato ai gemelli anni prima.

Maglor sentì il cuore sobbalzargli in gola. Quando gli era capitato negli anni passati di pensare al piccolo dono che aveva fatto ai due, aveva scacciato in fretta il pensiero, dicendosi che non era più affar suo pensare a cosa poteva essergli capitato. Era ormai proprietà di Elrond ed Elros, potevano farci quel che volevano. C’era addirittura la possibilità che lo avessero lasciato per sbaglio nella Foresta tra i Fiumi.

E invece scopriva che non era così. Che lo avevano conservato per tutto quel tempo, che avevano capito quanto avesse significato per lui quel piccolo dono.   
Per qualche istante, fu tentato dall’idea di riprenderselo. D’altronde, glielo stavano offrendo spontaneamente, ed era pur sempre un ricordo di Nerdanel. La nostalgia per lei era ancora acuta, tanto che lo prese dalla mano di Elrond e lo soppesò nel palmo della mano per qualche istante.  
La vernice era ancora più schiarita di quanto ricordasse, e c’erano una serie di crepe sulle ali dell’usignolo che non ricordava ci fossero state in precedenza. Ma era ancora un bell’oggetto, e Maglor non poté fare a meno di sorridere, nel rivederlo.  
Parte di lui avrebbe davvero voluto tenerlo. D’altra parte, quante speranze aveva ancora di rivedere sua madre? Tanto più ora che si stava dirigendo verso una guerra che avrebbe finalmente chiamato sul campo anche Morgoth.  
Ma sapeva che non era la cosa giusta di fare, tanto più che aveva già rinunciato a qualsiasi pretesa su quell’usignolo di legno molto tempo prima, richiederlo indietro sarebbe stato … beh, sbagliato.  
Prese la mano di Elrond, quella mano ancora così giovane, con le dita sottili e le unghie mangiucchiate, e pose nuovamente sul suo palmo la piccola scultura di legno.

-No- disse. – Tenetelo voi. Ormai è vostro, non dovete restituirmelo.

 _E forse servirà anche a ricordarvi di me_ , pensò. Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, poi sentì Elrond farsi avanti, e gettargli le braccia attorno alla vita. Elros corse anche lui ad unirsi al fratello, e Maglor si ritrovò ben presto stretto tra quei due giovani che lo stringevano e che avevano imparato ad amarlo, contro qualsiasi logica.  
Li strinse anche lui a sé, affondando le dita in quei capelli setosi per un’ultima volta. Chissà se si sarebbero mai rivisti. Al solo pensiero il cuore gli si congelò nel petto.

-C’è qualcos’altro che posso fare per voi? – chiese, a bassa voce, quando si staccarono. Elrond aveva gli occhi lucidi, e una piccola lacrima iniziava a spuntare nell’angolo del suo occhio destro. Anche Elros li aveva lucidi, ma lui fu veloce a passarsi la manica sulle palpebre, quando Maglor lo guardò.

I gemelli si lanciarono un’occhiata d’intesa. Fu poi Elros a parlare :- Beh – iniziò.- Ci avevi promesso che avresti cantato per noi. Lo facevi spesso, prima, poi non ne hai avuto più tempo – lo guardò dritto negli occhi. – Ci canteresti una canzone? Per l’ultima volta. Per favore.

Maglor si sentì quasi nuovamente sul punto di piangere. – Sì- disse, e per poco la voce non gli si ruppe. -Oh, sì!

Prese dalla sua bisaccia l’arpa, sempre avvolta con gran cura, e prese a tendere nuovamente le corde, che aveva allentato nel metterla tra i bagagli. Le arpe alte che si era portato dietro da Valinor erano andate perse assieme alla fortezza dell’ Himring dopo la Nirnaeth Arnoediad, non gli rimaneva che quella piccola arpa. Ma sarebbe bastata.  
Li vide sedersi sul pavimento di roccia a gambe incrociate. Maglor si sedette su uno spunzone lì accanto, in modo da poter per bene sistemare l’arpa sulle ginocchia. Anche lui aveva un desiderio smodato di cantare, dal momento che prima non aveva mai potuto farlo per paura di venire scoperti. Ora, però, non c’era questo pericolo: non c’era nessuno lì a parte loro, il suono della cascata avrebbe dovuto coprire in parte il suono dell’arpa, e per quanto Cìrdan e il figlio di Orodreth fossero vicini a quei territori, non erano così vicini da poter sentire il suo canto.

-Che canzone volete ?- domandò. Gliene aveva cantate un’infinità, ma i ragazzi non si erano mai riusciti a mettere d’accordo su quale fosse la loro preferita. 

I gemelli si guardarono tra di loro per qualche attimo, come a mettersi tacitamente d’accordo. Elros lo guardò negli occhi :- Quella che ci cantavi sempre una volta … che hai cantato anche la prima sera, quando --- la voce gli calò improvvisamente.

Maglor, che aveva già le mani sull’arpa, a sentire quelle parole rimase come folgorato. La canzone che i gemelli intendevano era quella che poi si era andata a trasformare nel suo poema, il poema che era andato avanti a scrivere durante i cinque anni che avevano passato nella Foresta tra i Fiumi. Il poema che non aveva ancora finito di scrivere, dal momento che l’ultimo atto della storia dei Noldor doveva essere ancora scritto. 

Chissà se ne avrebbe mai scritto la fine, un giorno. 

Maglor scacciò quel pensiero. Afferrò nuovamente l’arpa e mise in tensione le corde. Vi passò un dito sopra, soddisfatto nel sentirne qualche suono scaturire dalle corde. Li guardò negli occhi:- Va bene.- mormorò. In realtà era un poema troppo lungo da eseguire sul momento, ma sarebbe bastata una piccola parte. – Vi canterò quella.

Non aveva avuto modo di suonare la sua arpa per un lungo tempo, le prime note furono esitanti, quasi goffe, ma non ci gli volle molto prima che le sue dita ricordassero l’antica abilità. Le corde risuonarono sotto il suo tocco, vibrarono sotto quelle note che risuonarono nella grotta e si persero sotto il frastuono della cascata, note di una melodia colma di disperazione, ma anche di speranza. Maglor non pensò più a niente, contavano unicamente le corde dell’arpa sotto le dita, il peso del legno contro le sue ginocchia, gli occhi dei gemelli che lo guardavano estasiati, rapiti dalla melodia. La sua voce si levò alta contro le pareti della grotta, perfino il suono della cascata non riusciva a coprirla del tutto. Cantò e cantò, anche lui rapito in quell’incantesimo, ascoltando le sue stesse parole, come se quelle vicende non gli appartenessero, e stesse ascoltando niente più che un racconto inventato da un altro menestrello.

Non seppe mai per quanto cantò. Ad un certo punto, però, sentì di non poter più andare avanti, e mise giù l’arpa, tentando di scacciare le lacrime che gli erano risalite agli occhi. Appoggiò l’arpa ai propri piedi, e vide che Elros ed Elrond avevano gli occhi pieni di lacrime.

Dimenticata l’arpa per qualche istante, andò vicino a loro e li abbracciò di nuovo. Non parlò più, sapeva che non c’era bisogno che lo facesse. 

I gemelli ricambiarono di nuovo l’abbraccio, e Maglor sentì le ginocchia cedergli per qualche istante. Forse quello era l’ultimo abbraccio che avrebbe ricevuto, da lì a molto tempo a venire. Appoggiò la guancia contro la testa di Elros, e lasciò che soffocassero i singhiozzi contro il suo petto.

Si stavano ancora abbracciando, quando Maglor sentì il fratello attraversare la cascata: il suono dei suoi passi era coperto dal rumore dell’acqua, ma sentiva la sua presenza attraverso l’ _ósanwë_ , e non si stupì quando sentì il suono del piede di Maedhros appoggiare pesantemente contro il pavimento roccioso.

Si voltò a guardarlo. Maedhros aveva la fronte aggrottata, nella sua tipica espressione che tirava fuori quando non era ben sicuro dei sentimenti da mostrare. Lo guardò senza dire nulla, aspettando che facesse qualcosa.  
I gemelli si staccarono da lui, a malincuore. Maglor sentì una fitta al cuore, quando si sciolsero dall’abbraccio. Il momento era arrivato, non poteva più rimandare.  
Almeno non piangevano più.

-Allora- Maedhros prese un respiro profondo, e fece un passo avanti. - È ora di salutarci.

I gemelli annuirono. Maglor vide il fratello fare un altro passo avanti, con la sua alta statura torreggiava letteralmente sui due ragazzi. Quando fu davanti a loro, si abbassò in ginocchio, fino a che i loro occhi non furono alla stessa altezza.

Maglor fece un passo indietro, sbalordito. Non si era aspettato una reazione del genere dal fratello. Sapeva che anche Maedhros voleva dire addio ai gemelli, ma non si stava comportando come avrebbe immaginato.

Maedhros li guardò bene in viso :- Mi dispiace – disse, a voce bassa. Tese la mano verso di loro. – Io … Non sarebbe dovuta andare così, me ne rendo conto. 

Maglor lo guardò, pieno di sorpresa. Suo fratello stava cercando di _scusarsi_ ? Certo, le sue parole suonavano goffe ed impacciate, e non aveva mai sentito Maedhros esprimersi in quel modo, non lo aveva mai visto tanto a disagio. 

Quando aveva avuto modo di stare coi gemelli, era sempre stato sulle sue, poco propenso a parlare con loro se non per il minimo essenziale, e ancora meno a raccontare i suoi fatti personali. Non aveva mai provato a scusarsi.  
Ad un certo punto lo vide bloccarsi, come se non riuscisse ad andare più avanti dopo quelle poche, stentate parole. Maedhros alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, gli occhi dilatati, le labbra serrate che esprimevano tutto il suo disagio.

Prima anche solo che Maglor avesse tempo di pensare a cosa fare per aiutare il fratello, Elros si fece avanti e gettò le braccia al collo di Maedhros, e il gemello lo seguì immediatamente. Maedhros, sbigottito – quanto tempo era che nessuno lo abbracciava più?, si chiese Maglor—rimase rigido ed immobile contro i loro corpi che lo stringevano. Anche se i ragazzi avevano smesso di temerlo già da tempo, non si erano mai permessi di arrivare a un gesto del genere, tanto più che lo stesso Maedhros faceva di tutto per evitare il contatto fisico. 

I gemelli però non si fecero intimidire dalla mancanza di reazione di Maedhros, gli rimasero stretti addosso fino a quando non ritrovò il coraggio di circondare con le braccia i due corpi caldi e leggeri dei due ragazzi, e di premerli contro il proprio petto, come aveva fatto tanto tempo prima con Amrod ed Amras. 

Maedhros non provò più a parlare, si limitò a tenere stretti a sé i due ragazzi, carezzando piano con l’unica mano i loro capelli corvini. Maglor rimase a guardarli, sentendo un’altra fitta al cuore. Maedhros si era affezionato ai gemelli, malgrado tutto, lo sapeva bene, anche se non si era mai arrischiato ad aprire loro il proprio cuore più di tanto.

 _Se mai sopravviveremo a questa guerra, lo convincerò a tornare a cercarli assieme a me_ , pensò, strofinandosi le palpebre. Lo avrebbe fatto, oh se lo avrebbe fatto.

L’abbraccio tra Maedhros e i gemelli sembrò infinito, ma alla fine il primogenito di Fëanor si staccò da loro. I ragazzi avevano nuovamente le guance rigate di lacrime. Maedhros si alzò, e strofinò la mano contro la testa del gemello più vicino.

-Siate forti, e restate uniti, non separatevi mai, per nessuna ragione- sussurrò. – Ce ne sarà bisogno, di questi tempi. So che siete coraggiosi, e saprete affrontare qualsiasi cosa. Prendetevi cura l’uno dell’altro, ve lo chiedo per favore. Sono tempi bui quelli che stanno arrivando, solo uniti avrete la forza di affrontarli.

I ragazzi annuirono piano :- Grazie- disse Elros, strusciando i piedi.- Grazie per tutto.

Maedhros prese un respiro profondo :- Non dovresti ringraziarmi, ragazzo. 

Elrond lo guardò bene in faccia :- E invece sì. Tu puoi anche fare finta del contrario, ma tu non sei – esitò per qualche istante. – Non sei un mostro come credi di essere.

Maglor vide il fratello irrigidirsi di colpo. Si voltò a guardare verso Elrond, incapace di credere che il ragazzo avesse realmente pronunciato quelle parole. Per tutta risposta Elrond chinò la testa e si guardò i piedi, come se si fosse già pentito di quel che aveva detto.

-Io non …- Maedhros aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma si interruppe a metà frase, serrando di scatto le labbra. Ci volle qualche secondo prima che tornasse a parlare, dopo che ebbe ripreso il suo usuale autocontrollo, e la sua voce suonò ferma e pacata :- Grazie , Elrond ed Elros Peredhil. Io non posso prevedere il futuro, ma se i Valar riusciranno nel loro intento di sconfiggere Melkor, voi diverrete grandi nel mondo che verrà. Avete la mia benedizione.

I gemelli lo guardarono annuendo piano, finalmente un lieve sorriso sotto le lacrime. Maglor non poté fare a meno di sorridere a sua volta.

Fece un passo avanti e li abbracciò di nuovo:- Forza, ragazzi miei. Ci separiamo nella tristezza, in un’epoca che ci sembra cupa. Ma ricordate sempre che anche dopo la più cupa delle notti l’alba sorgerà, e che ogni momento di dolore e di amarezza non è mai inutile, voluto unicamente da un destino crudele, come può sembrare. Ed è grazie a voi che l’ho capito. Un giorno forse capirete anche voi le mie parole. 

I gemelli annuirono piano, senza dire più nulla. E quando Maglor li lasciò, capì che il momento definitivo era giunto. Andò a recuperare la sua arpa e il resto dei bagagli, che giacevano ancora abbandonati sul pavimento.

-Allora noi andiamo – disse Maedhros, alla fine. Li guardò un’ultima volta, e Maglor poté leggere del rimpianto nei suoi occhi. Forse rimpiangeva di non essere stato più caloroso con quei due ragazzi, di non aver voluto aprire a loro il proprio cuore?

Maedhros prese il proprio scudo e lo mise sotto la cascata, per aprire il varco, e passò. Maglor fece lo stesso, senza però mai perdere d’occhio i gemelli. Avanzò verso la cascata, continuando a guardarli: Elrond in fondo alla grotta, seduto a gambe incrociate, Elros in piedi accanto all’ingresso della grotta. Camminò all’indietro un passo dopo l’altro, il più piano possibile, fino a che non dovette ritirare lo scudo e i due gemelli, i figli di Eärendil, quei due ragazzi che erano stati quasi come figli suoi, non scomparvero alla sua vista.  
Quella fu l’ultima immagine di loro che si impresse nella sua mente. Compì il tragitto che separava la grotta da dove avevano lasciato i cavalli come se fosse ubriaco, senza quasi vedere ciò che lo circondava. Suo fratello lo attendeva pazientemente, con in mano le redini delle loro cavalcature. Non fece alcuna domanda sul perché fosse stato tanto lento, e Maglor gliene fu grato. 

-Andiamo?- gli chiese semplicemente, quando furono in sella. 

Maglor, una volta montato a cavallo, con il vento che gli scompigliava i capelli e che gli schiaffeggiava le guance, si sentì stranamente la mente più schiarita. -Andiamo- rispose semplicemente.

Maedhros non disse più nulla. Si limitò a dare un colpo di talloni al cavallo, e Maglor lo seguì, e ben presto presero entrambi a galoppare nel vento del Nord, sotto il sole che tramontava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bene, ed eccomi qui, dopo tutto questo tempo \o/  
> Dunque, un paio di cose: Il punto in cui i gemelli vengono lasciati in una grotta il cui ingresso è coperto da una cascata non è del tutto una mia invenzione, ma viene da un passo di una lettera in cui il Professore rispose a Rhona Beare, in una lettera datata 1958, che qui riporto (traduzione dall’inglese a cura di Cristina De Grandis): “[…] _Elrond ed Elros, figli di Eärendil (amante del mare) e di Elwing (schiuma di stelle) erano chiamati così perché vennero portati via dai figli di Fëanor, nell’ultimo atto della lotta tra le case degli alti elfi tra i principi dei Noldor a causa dei Silmaril; il Silmaril strappato a Morgoth da Beren e Lúthien , e consegnato a Re Thingol, padre di Lúthien, era stato ereditato da Elwing, figlia di Dior, figlio di Lúthien. I bambini non vennero uccisi, ma lasciati in una cavità con una cascata che chiudeva l’entrata. Lì vennero trovati: Elrond dentro la cavità, ed Elros che sguazzava nell’acqua_ […]”  
>  Visto che, come si può leggere, non specifica né la posizione geografica, né il periodo in cui vennero trovati, né da chi, mi sono permessa di fare qualche piccola speculazione a proposito, con le timeline e le informazioni a disposizione. Ben lungi dal pretendere che le mie speculazioni siano attendibili e con l’attestato di Canonicità™ , ecco XD (ah, un’altra osservazione: qui si dà una spiegazione dell’origine dei nomi di Elros ed Elrond diversa da quella data nel capitolo 3. Quella da me appena riportata si tratta di una delle prime versioni dell’origine dei nomi di Elros ed Elrond, io invece seguo la versione più tarda, riportata nel Volume XII della HoME, dove Elrond ed Elros sono gli _amilessë_ [nome materno] dei due gemelli, dati da Elwing ai suoi figli. Mi è sempre parsa la versione più verosimile, non fosse altro perché, come venivano chiamati ‘sti poveri bambini fino al ritrovamento, sennò?)


	19. Epilogo: E sul campo di battaglia finirà

_There on the battlefield he stands_  
Down on the battlefield he’s lost  
And on the battlefield it ends  
**[Blind Guardian| Battlefield]**

Il gracchiare dei corvi era assordante.

Maglor digrignò i denti, tentando di ignorare quel suono fastidioso. Odiava quegli uccelli maledetti, odiava il suono del loro gracchiare e dello sbatacchiare delle loro ali nere, odiava il modo in cui si nutrivano dei corpi dei caduti, per quanto nei lunghi anni che aveva passato a combattere nel Beleriand li avesse visti fin troppe volte.  
Il campo di battaglia non era diverso da quelli che aveva visto anni prima: un banchetto per i corvi, dove frotte di quelle bestie disgustose volavano in cerchio sui caduti, salvo ogni tanto scendere a rodere la carne dei morti.

Un corvo commise l’errore di volare troppo vicino a lui, e Maglor lo abbatté fulmineo con la spada, lasciando cadere a terra l’uccello in un nugolo di sudicie piume nere e ossa frantumate. Una volta che si fu sbarazzato di quell’animale schifoso, Maglor si voltò a cercare il fratello, che aveva perso di vista. Serrò le labbra. Attraverso l’ _ósanwë_ poteva sentire che era vivo, ma non gli piaceva stare lontano da Maedhros su un territorio del genere, anche se la battaglia era finita.  
Si slacciò l’elmo, i suoi capelli neri, legati in una coda sulla nuca, ondeggiarono nel vento. Maglor si guardò attorno. Non riusciva a vedere da nessuna parte la chioma rossa di Maedhros, né il suo elmo dal pennacchio nero.

Vedeva piuttosto, anche se seminascosti dai fumi sputati dalla fortezza di Morgoth, i Maiar di Aman che si muovevano in mezzo alla desolazione, figure luminose contro la nebbia, più alte di qualsiasi Elda. Maglor si morse il labbro inferiore. Ne vide alcuni chinarsi a raccogliere degli Eldar da terra, Vanyar e Noldor che erano stati feriti e non uccisi.  
Maglor sperava con tutto il cuore che suo fratello non fosse ferito. Se fosse stato così, i Maiar avrebbero portato soccorso pure a lui, e avrebbero finito per scoprire chi era.

 _Dove sei, fratello?_ , pensò, sperando che Maedhros riuscisse a sentirlo tramite l’ _ósanwë_.

Non osava avvicinarsi ai Maiar il più del necessario. C’era sempre la possibilità che tra di loro ci fossero degli Ainur che lo avevano conosciuto, in Aman.

_Maitimo ---_

Non riusciva a vederlo da nessuna parte. E questo lo preoccupava più di quanto avesse creduto. Ma erano soli, in territorio nemico, presi tra Morgoth e i Maiar di Aman, perfino uno come lui, sopravvissuto a troppe battaglie per poterle contare, poteva agitarsi all’idea di aver perso di vista il fratello in quella mischia.

_Maitimo!_

Niente, assolutamente niente. Non un segno, da nessuna parte. Digrignò i denti. L’ultima cosa che voleva era mettere a rischio la sua copertura, avvicinandosi all’esercito di Aman, ma se _davvero_ avevano loro suo fratello …

_Kanafinwë!_

L’urlo silenzioso lo raggiunse, facendolo raggelare. _Eccolo!_ , si voltò nella direzione in cui aveva sentito il fratello. Vide un’alta figura stagliata contro la nebbia, appena riemersa dalle rocce che chiudevano la piana. Aguzzando la vista, riuscì a vedere l’elmo col cimiero nero e la cappa rossa di suo fratello. Non poté trattenere un sospiro di sollievo, e gli corse incontro.

-Eccoti- sussurrò a denti stretti al fratello, appena furono vicini. Suo fratello aveva chiazze di sangue sulla guancia destra, e gli occhi verdi erano spiritati, attraverso le fessure dell’elmo. Respirava pesantemente, la furia che aveva scatenato contro i nemici doveva essere stata devastante. Chiunque altro avrebbe avuto paura a stare accanto a Maedhros in quelle condizioni, ma Maglor ci era ormai abituato.

-Ti ho perso di vista- sussurrò nuovamente, senza aspettare che Maedhros rispondesse. – Mi sono preoccupato, con l’esercito di Aman qui vicino … - fece un gesto vago nella direzione delle figure luminose stagliate contro la nebbia. -Non sei ferito, vero?

-No.- la voce di Maedhros era chiara e secca. -Sto bene. Andiamocene da questa bolgia, prima che vengano da questa parte per vedere se c’è qualche sopravvissuto.

 _Non ne troveranno_ pensò amaramente Maglor, lanciando un’occhiata ai morti poco lontano da loro, assediati dalle beccate dei corvi. Da quella parte, gli orchi erano stati spietati.

Seguì il fratello attraverso un sentiero scavato tra le rocce, tra i primi rilievi degli Ered Wethrin. Quella che un tempo era stata la piana di Ard-galen, poi Anfauglith, si estendeva alle loro spalle, ridotta ad un immenso campo di battaglia. Nei lunghi vent’anni in cui gli eserciti di Aman e di Morgoth si erano combattuti, il Nord del Beleriand era stato quasi completamente sconvolto, e Maglor sospettava che ciò valesse anche per la parte sud, almeno stando a sentire le voci che provenivano dai soldati. Le alte catene montuose degli Ered Wethrin e del Dorthonion era tutto ciò che rimaneva dei reami che un tempo vi erano stati. L’esercito dell’Ovest non aveva perso tempo a ripulire il Nord del Beleriand dai servi di Morgoth, che erano stati costretti a ritirarsi in Angband, per offrire tutto l’aiuto possibile al loro padrone nell’assedio che ne sarebbe seguito.

I due fratelli avevano partecipato all’assedio di Eithel Sirion, dove l’esercito di Aman aveva preso la fortezza un tempo appartenuta a Fingolfin e a Fingon, che ora era stata conquistata dai servi di Morgoth, che la utilizzavano come avamposto. Maglor ricordava di aver gioito, quando l’ariete dei Maiar di Aulë aveva sfondato il portone dell’antica fortezza dei loro parenti, e gli orchi avevano lanciato strilli di disperazione.

 _Così finalmente Morgoth avrà un assaggio di ciò che ha fatto subire a noi_ ricordava di aver pensato, mentre seguiva il fratello all’interno della fortezza, ben deciso a sterminare qualsiasi servo di Melkor gli si parasse di fronte.

E così era stato. Eönwë aveva dato ordine di sterminare gli orchi fino all’ultimo, e di prendere prigionieri gli Esterling, se ce ne fossero stati. In una situazione del genere, non era stato troppo difficile per lui e suo fratello intrufolarsi nella fortezza, e prendersi parte della vendetta che desideravano.  
Rivedere la fortezza di loro zio, quella in cui tante volte Fingon li aveva invitati, quando i regni degli Eldar erano ancora liberi e fiorenti, ridotta a poco più di una rovina diroccata, spogliata di tutta la sua gloria ed infestata dal fetore degli orchi, aveva fatto più male di quanto pensasse.

Il sentiero si snodava in una alta strettoia. Maglor era sempre cauto nel percorrerlo, anche se i monti a fianco erano quasi impossibili da scalare, c’era sempre la possibilità che potessero individuarli dall’alto, per caso. Specie trattandosi di un esercito che annoverava tra le sue file Ainur ed Aquile di Manwë.

Finalmente, arrivarono alla caverna dove avevano posto il loro temporaneo campo. Con un sospiro di sollievo, Maglor iniziò a levarsi la cotta di maglia, mentre suo fratello faceva lo stesso. Appoggiò la spada accanto al proprio giaciglio e si distese su di esso, cercando di lenire i crampi che gli erano venuti durante la battaglia. Non presentava alcuna ferita grave, giusto si era preso una botta dolorosa sulla schiena, per colpa di un orco che gli era arrivato alle spalle, ma per quanto la schiena gli dolesse, non era un colpo grave, non aveva centrato alcun punto delicato della spina dorsale.

Si stese, maledicendo ugualmente il servo di Morgoth. L’aveva ucciso, e la botta non era grave, ma gli sarebbe occorso un po’ prima di guarire, e la schiena gli doleva.

Alzò lo sguardo verso Maedhros. Nei secoli, aveva imparato a compiere qualsiasi gesto con una mano sola, e detestava essere aiutato, quindi si era tolto la cotta di maglia, e l’aveva riposta accanto al proprio giaciglio. Senza dire una parola, si sedette su uno spunzone di roccia e si accinse a pulire la spada, i denti serrati. Aveva ancora la pelle di un pallore spettrale, le occhiaie risaltavano ancora più scure e profonde sull’incarnato.

Maglor capì che non desiderava essere disturbato, a suo fratello serviva del tempo per ritornare in sé dopo le battaglie, e lui sicuramente non era così stolto da turbarlo. Con un sospiro, si stese nuovamente sul suo giaciglio, cercando di ignorare il dolore sordo alla schiena.

Era in momenti come quelli, che pensava a quanto avrebbe desiderato ancora in un letto di piume, piuttosto che su un giaciglio per terra, o fare il bagno in una vasca d’acqua calda, e non nel letto gelido di un torrente. Tutte piccole comodità che avevano fatto parte di tempi più felici, a cui piaceva ritornare con la mente, per dimenticare per qualche attimo la missione che doveva portare a termine. Gli tornarono improvvisamente in mente le sorgenti calde accanto ad Alqualondë, con cui andava spesso con sua moglie quando ancora vivevano in Tirion.

Si lasciò avvolgere da quei ricordi, con un sospiro. Era dura, non pensare ai suoi cari in momenti come quelli, quando l’unica luce sembrava data dal loro ricordo. Alle volte, quando si svegliava la notte, il suo primo pensiero era di controllare i gemelli, se avessero dormito e come avessero dormito, salvo poi ricordarsi di colpo che loro non erano più lì.

 _È meglio così_ , si ripeteva, cercando di scacciare la tristezza che lo assaliva quando si rendeva conto che loro non erano più lì a portare un po’ di luce nella sua vita, con il loro entusiasmo, la loro ingenuità, la loro dolcezza, il loro affetto genuino. _Loro sono al sicuro. Hai fatto la scelta giusta._

Spesso si chiedeva come stessero nel Lindon, tra quella nuova comunità che li aveva accolti, vicino a quel giovane re di cui Maglor sapeva così poco. Non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi se pensassero spesso a lui, se si ricordassero della promessa che aveva fatto loro. E se si sarebbero mai rivisti, soprattutto.

Ad ogni modo, non aveva rimpianti per la scelta che aveva fatto, nonostante la nostalgia che gli lacerava il cuore. Portarli ad Angband sarebbe stata la fine, per loro, almeno in quel modo avevano potuto trovare delle persone che avevano conosciuto i loro genitori, e che si sarebbero prese cura di loro.

Da quel punto di vista, poteva stare tranquillo. D ’altronde, Gil Galad glielo aveva promesso.

***

Ricordava ancora il loro primo- ed ultimo- incontro con il nuovo Noldorán. Era passato poco più di un giorno da quando avevano lasciato Elrond ed Elros nella grotta, ed avanzano lentamente tra i primi rilievi degli Ered Wethirin, diretti al valico che li avrebbe portati sulle rive del Sirion. Ci sarebbe voluto diverso tempo, così avanzavano con lentezza, e Maglor era grato che suo fratello non cercasse di parlargli. Non era proprio dell’umore adatto per farlo.

Non avrebbero mai immaginato di imbattersi nell’avanguardia di Cìrdan, comandata dal nuovo Re in persona. Maglor aveva imprecato tra sé e sé, quando li aveva visti. Non potevano sicuramente né scappare né cercare di sottrarsi a un colloquio con loro, ora che li avevano individuati. Sperava solo che fossero abbastanza lungimiranti da stare a sentire quel che avevano da dire, senza che il tutto sfociasse in uno scontro. Uno spargimento di sangue era l’ultima cosa che Maglor desiderava, in quel momento.

-Veniamo in pace- aveva detto Maedhros, quando erano giunti di fronte a loro, prima ancora che potessero avere una qualsiasi sorta di reazione per aver capito chi avevano davanti. – Non abbiamo intenzione di far altro che passare il valico.

Questo non aveva contribuito a tranquillizzare gli Eldar di fronte a loro. Erano un gruppo piuttosto ridotto, non più di venti persone, sicuramente non un’avanguardia numerosa, ma in grado di difendersi in caso di attacco. Erano armati alla buona, non le ricche armature dell’esercito dell’Ovest, ma cotte di cuoio bollito e borchie, che gli permettessero di muoversi leggeri. Maglor riconobbe che erano per lo più Sindar, ma gli sembrò di vedere qualcuno con dei tratti Noldorin.

 _Genti delle Bocche del Sirion_ , si era ritrovato a pensare, non senza una certa fitta di colpa. Chissà quanti tra quei soldati avevano perso qualcuno di caro nel Terzo Fratricidio, a causa sua e dei suoi fratelli.

Doveva essere stato lo stesso pensiero degli Eldar di Gil Galad, perché gli avevano puntato addosso i loro archi corti. Maglor, più per abitudine che per altro, aveva fatto scivolare la mano sull’elsa della spada, digrignando i denti a quella minaccia. Ma aveva ritratto la mano, non appena si era accorto che Maedhros non aveva fatto il suo stesso gesto, limitandosi a fronteggiare i soldati armato unicamente del proprio sguardo tagliente.

Maglor aveva lanciato un’occhiata al fratello. Aveva ragione, meglio risolvere lo scontro con la diplomazia. Almeno se fossero stati disposti a trattare.

Il giovane re si era fatto avanti tra i propri soldati, ponendosi proprio di fronte a loro. Maglor non aveva potuto fare a meno di guardarlo incredulo. Per Eru, sapeva che il figlio di Orodreth era _giovane_ , ma non _così tanto_! Quel _ragazzo_ poteva aver a malapena superato lo _yén_ di età.

 _Un altro ragazzo reso adulto troppo in fretta dalla guerra_ ricordava di aver pensato, cupamente. _Esattamente come Elrond ed Elros_.

Ereinion Gil Galad discendeva dalla casa di Finarfin, ma i suoi tratti ricordarono a Maglor più quelli di suo nonno Finwë. Se i capelli del giovane erano più sul bruno della sua madre Sinda, piuttosto che del corvino dei Noldor, i suoi occhi erano grigi, esattamente del colore che Finwë aveva trasmesso ai suoi figli maschi. C’era qualcosa di Finwë anche nella linea della mascella e nel profilo, dettaglio che Maglor non mancò di notare.

Il giovane era vestito esattamente come i suoi soldati, con la medesima cotta di cuoio e borchie. L’unica testimonianza del suo nuovo titolo di Re era il sottile cerchietto d’argento che gli circondava la fronte, nient’altro che un ben povero rimpiazzo del diadema del Ñoldorán, andato perso con la morte di Fingon durante la Nirnaeth Arnoediad. Per quanto brandisse anche lui una spada corta, come i suoi soldati, aveva legata sulla schiena una lunga lancia, che brillava come argento sotto il pallido sole del Nord. Maglor strinse gli occhi nel vederla. Le lance erano una buona arma per le battaglie, ma decisamente _non_ erano adatte alle esplorazioni.

-I figli di _Fëanor_ \- il giovane re pronunciò il nome di loro padre con un tale disgusto che Maglor fu costretto a serrare i pugni per non replicare.

-Siamo noi- aveva replicato Maedhros, il tono piatto e controllato. Maglor invidiava al fratello tale autocontrollo, dentro di sé ribolliva di rabbia.

-Con quale coraggio potete presentarvi qui- il tono di Ereinion Gil Galad era pieno d’astio. – Come osate, dopo tutto quello che avete fatto?

-Calma – Maedhros alzò la mano, il tono era glaciale. -Abbiamo le armi abbassate, come puoi vedere, e ci saremmo presentati sotto un vessillo di pace, se ne avessimo uno. Ma non ne abbiamo, e non possiamo che chiedere una tregua. Io non ho intenzione di combattere con voi, c’è da vedere se anche tu sei dello stesso avviso, _Re dei Noldor._

La punta di sarcasmo nel tono di Maedhros bastò a far calmare il giovane, che prese un respiro profondo, prima di tornare a fronteggiarli.

-Ho capito- disse, il suo tono più controllato. -Ho dei bambini a mio carico, e gente che non può combattere, non rischierò la loro vita per voi. – lanciò ai due fratelli un’occhiata rabbiosa. – Accetto la tregua. Ditemi quel che volete dire, vi ascolto. Facciamola finita una volta per tutte.

-Vogliamo semplicemente attraversare il passo- Maglor non aveva potuto fare a meno di intervenire, la rabbia che gli invadeva lo stomaco. Come osava pronunciare in quel modo il nome di suo padre, come? – Non ci aspettavamo di venire insultati in questo modo da un _ragazzino._

Ereinion Gil Galad serrò il pugno: - Non osare insultarmi, Fëanoriano. Ho visto quello che avete fatto nell’Arvernien, cosa credi? Non avete giustificazioni, per quello.

Maglor ricordò vagamente gli stendardi di Cìrdan e della Casa di Finarfin issati sulla cima di una nave. Si chiese se Cìrdan e Gil Galad avessero visto anche Amrod ed Amras, ciò che rimaneva di loro dopo che erano arsi sulla pira. Il pensiero gli strinse dolorosamente il cuore nel petto.

-Tu non puoi capire- prima che Maedhros potesse aggiungersi, Maglor andò avanti. -Non parlare di ciò che non conosci, figlio di Artaher.

Ereinion Gil Galad strinse gli occhi: - Non osare pronunciare il nome di mio padre! Non dopo quello che gli hanno fatto i tuoi dannati fratelli. È per colpa loro che è morto, è per colpa loro che è morta mia sorella! E quanto al capire, capisco bene quello che avete fatto alle bocche del Sirion. Tutti quei morti che siamo stati costretti a seppellire … - strinse la mano a pugno. – Siete dei mostri, ecco cosa siete.

-Tuo padre si è causato la sua morte tutto da solo, dando ascolto ai consigli dell’Adanedhel. Non dare ai miei fratelli colpe che non hanno – la voce di Maedhros risuonò secca ed alta, e Maglor incrociò le braccia, cercando di trattenersi dal rispondere. Aveva sempre avuto scarse simpatie per Orodreth, soprattutto perché con la sua stupidità nel dare retta al Mormegil aveva causato la morte di Celebrimbor.

Ereinion aveva serrato la mano: - Non osare, Fëanoriano. Non osare infangare la memoria di mio padre!

Maedhros lo aveva guardato, senza muovere un muscolo: - Solo quando tu smetterai di infangare la memoria dei miei fratelli. Non meritano di venire insultati dal figlio di un re che si è rifiutato di mandare le sue truppe a combattere nella Nirnaeth Arnoediad, preferendo starsene bene al sicuro nel regno di suo zio.

- _Tu_ …- il giovane re prese un respiro profondo, cercando di calmarsi, mentre una vena pulsava sul suo collo, svelando quanto fosse infuriato. – Tu non puoi …

-Non so cosa ti abbiano raccontato di tuo padre, _Re dei Noldor_ , ma non puoi chiedermi di essere comprensivo nei confronti di chi si è rifiutato di combattere nella Nirnaeth Arnoediad, rendendola la mattanza che è stata- Maglor avrebbe voluto intervenire, ma ormai Maedhros era lanciato. I suoi occhi brillavano come una lama d’acciaio, mentre si posavano sul giovane re. – Guerrieri ben più valorosi di tuo padre sono morti quel giorno, sire. Forse, l’esito avrebbe potuto essere diverso, se tuo padre o il maledetto Thingol avessero sollevato il fondoschiena dai loro comodi troni. Chi può saperlo? Ma non l’hanno fatto.

Maglor guardò verso il giovane re. Ereinion pareva sul punto di perdere il controllo, ma si tratteneva, stringendo il manico della lancia così forte che Maglor ebbe l’impressione che volesse romperla in due.

-Tu mi vieni a parlare a me di valore – quando finalmente il giovane parlò, ogni sua parola era carica di rabbia ed odio. – Tu che sei un _Fratricida_ – sputò fuori quell’ultima parola con disgusto.

Maglor strinse le mani sulle braccia. Gli prudevano le mani dalla voglia di metterle sulla spada, ma sapeva che sarebbe stata una pessima mossa. Non voleva fare qualcosa di cui poi si sarebbe pentito, tanto più non ora che aveva appena lasciato Elros ed Elrond, e chissà come si sarebbero sentiti, se avessero saputo che aveva reagito violentemente appena poco dopo aver detto loro addio.

 _Calmati_ , si disse. _Ce ne andremo presto. Che ne sanno loro di cosa comporta il Giuramento? Non ne vale la pena. Meglio lasciar perdere, tanto più che avete patteggiato per una tregua, proprio ora vuoi romperla? Pensa ad Elrond ed Elros, dannazione!_

Maedhros non rispose, rimanendo a guardare Ereinion Gil Galad in silenzio, gli occhi duri e freddi, le braccia incrociate.

-Non solo, hai anche ucciso i figli di Dior- la voce di Ereinion era ridotta ad un ringhio, i soldati accanto a lui che erano tesi e nervosi, come se non si fidassero appieno della loro promessa, si voltarono a guardare i fratelli. Maglor evitò i loro sguardi. Non voleva leggere in essi l’accusa delle proprie colpe, non quando le conosceva troppo bene. Evitò di guardare verso il fratello, non voleva leggere l’odio che provava per sé stesso nei suoi occhi, non dopo che quello che gli aveva detto Elrond gli aveva restituito un po’ di pace. – E anche quelli di Elwing, a quanto pare. Perché li avete uccisi, non è così?

Maglor, a quel punto, non poté più trattenersi. Era tutto così assurdo! Senza che potesse farci nulla, scoppiò in una risata profonda, che risuonò alta e forte nel silenzio di tomba che si era creato dopo quel che Ereinion aveva detto. Rise e rise, senza riuscire a fermarsi per alcuni minuti, prima di rendersi conto che, forse, avrebbe dovuto spiegare il perché di quella risata.

Maedhros non parlava più. Gli gettò una breve occhiata, uno sguardo talmente carico di emozioni diverse che Maglor non riuscì a distinguerle tutte. Maglor capì che era il suo momento di parlare. Meglio così, d’altronde, era sempre stato lui l’ambasciatore dei Fëanoriani, quel ruolo gli mancava.

Quando si voltò a guardare in faccia il figlio di Orodreth, vide che lo stava guardando inorridito. Doveva pensare che fosse completamente folle, folle e crudele, per mettersi a ridere di fronte a quel che aveva detto.

Ma si sbagliava, oh, se si sbagliava.

-No- disse, pronunciando con cura ogni parola, soppesandola sulla lingua come un gioielliere soppeserebbe la sua merce. – Noi non abbiamo ucciso i figli di Eärendil ed Elwing. Ti stai sbagliando.

Il giovane rimase ammutolito per qualche istante, come se non avesse compreso bene ciò che gli aveva detto. I soldati invece presero a mormorare tra di loro, manifestando la propria incredulità. Maglor colse solo qualche brandello di frase qua e là, tanto il cicaleccio delle voci era fitto, le voci che si intrecciavano in una cacofonia di suoni incomprensibili.

-Silenzio! – alla fine, Gil Galad alzò la mano per azzittire i suoi soldati. – Come sarebbe, _non li avete uccisi?_

-È quel che ti ho detto – Maglor lo guardò negli occhi. – Elrond ed Elros stanno bene, te lo posso giurare.

-Ah, dovrei fidarmi di _voi_ \- Ereinion strinse gli occhi. – Voglio le _prove_ , non mi basta che voi diciate così? Se non avete ucciso Elrond ed Elros, allora dove sono? Non li vedo da nessuna parte, qui con voi.

Maglor prese un respiro profondo: -Sì, devi _fidarti_ di noi, figlio di Artaher. Se proprio vuoi sapere dove sono, comunque, basta che ti rechi in quella vallata – alzò il braccio per indicare la valletta da cui lui e suo fratello erano appena usciti- dove troverai una grotta coperta da una cascatella. Se oltrepassi quella cascatella ed entri nella grotta, troverai i gemelli dove li abbiamo lasciati, non più di ieri. Stanno bene, te lo posso assicurare. E avranno molto da raccontarti – abbozzò un lieve sorriso nel dire quelle ultime parole.

-Davvero? – Ereinion lo guardò negli occhi, lo scetticismo era palese. – Come faccio a sapere che non mi state mentendo?

-Beh, non ti resta che controllare di persona – Maglor scrollò le spalle. – Potrei _giurarti_ che i ragazzi stanno bene, comunque. Puoi dire tutto quello che vuoi, su di noi, ma non puoi non ammettere che non sappiamo mantenere i Giuramenti.

Ereinion rimase in silenzio, come a soppesare quel che gli veniva detto: - Va bene. Questa conversazione è durata fin troppo, signori. Vi ho concesso una tregua, e l’avete avuta. Non c’è altro che vi trattiene, vi lascerò andare e andrò a vedere di persona. Se scopro che mi avete mentito, però …- strinse il pugno. – Sappiate che non sfuggirete alla mia vendetta.

-Non hai di cui preoccuparti, allora – Maedhros, che era rimasto in silenzio fino a quel punto, parlò improvvisamente, facendo sussultare Maglor. -Non abbiamo più nulla da dirci.  
Fece per voltarsi, e rimontare a cavallo, quando la voce di Ereinion li raggiunse: - Meglio per voi che sia la verità.

Maedhros si voltò a guardarlo, gli occhi stretti: -Perché, pensi che, dato che i nostri fratelli hanno mentito una volta, noi siamo automaticamente dei bugiardi?

-Non si può mai sapere, preferisco avere la conferma – Gil Galad li guardò. – La Casa di Finarfin ricorda. Sarà stata la maledizione del Mormegil ad uccidere mio padre e mia sorella, ma non è stata quella la causa della morte di Finrod Felagund.

-Avevi detto che ci avresti lasciato andare senza più una parola. Non stai mantenendo gli accordi- Maglor si sentiva stanco, immensamente stanco, dopo quella conversazione. Non voleva riportare alla mente ricordi dolorosi, dove non riusciva più a riconoscere quelli che erano stati i suoi fratellini. – Vedila così, figlio di Artaher. Una vita per una vita. Nella caduta del Nargothrond sono morti tuo padre e tua sorella, così come è morto anche nostro nipote. Hai avuto la tua vendetta, ritieniti soddisfatto. – si voltò verso il cavallo, senza più guardarlo.

-Celebrimbor _non è morto_ \- disse il giovane re, a denti stretti.

Se Maglor aveva ritenuto di riuscire ad ignorare l’effetto delle parole di Gil Galad, scoprì di essersi sbagliato di grosso. Rimase con la mano ferma a mezz’aria, impietrito. Si voltò di scatto per guardarlo: - _Cosa_?

Stava mentendo, non poteva essere altrimenti. Celebrimbor _non_ poteva essere vivo, non dopo quelle tremende notizie che erano giunte dal Nargothrond dopo la sua caduta (i guerrieri del Nargothrond ridotti a cibo per gli avvoltoi, le Aule di Felagund saccheggiate e date alle fiamme, l’immondo verme che russava fetido sui tesori di Aman, i Noldor condotti via come schiavi in Angband), dove era parso a tutti loro _ovvio_ , tremendamente ovvio che Celebrimbor _non_ fosse riuscito a salvarsi, in una simile mattanza.

Non dopo che Curufin era morto con la convinzione che Celebrimbor fosse già nelle Aule di Mandos.

-Come fai a saperlo? – Maedhros parlò lentamente, precedendo Maglor nell’esternare i suoi pensieri. Gli occhi del maggiore dei Fëanoriani lampeggiavano come i fuochi accesi sopra Angband durante la Dagor Bragollach.

Gil Galad sostenne il loro sguardo: - Perché l’ho incontrato io di persona, al Mithlond. È arrivato poco dopo la caduta, con un gruppo di gente che è sfuggita al massacro del Nargothrond. È stato lui a raccontarci cosa è successo là, di come il Mormegil ha preso potere e la sua maledizione ci ha distrutti- strinse il pugno, i denti serrati. - Ha forgiato lui Aeglos, se proprio volete saperlo- diede una pacca al manico della lancia che aveva legata alla schiena.

Maglor non sapeva come definire il tumulto di emozioni che lo invadeva. Celebrimbor, il bambino che tante volte aveva preso in braccio da piccolo, il ragazzo che poi li aveva seguiti in Endor, di cui aveva pianto la morte, era _vivo_ , a differenza di come aveva creduto per tutti quegli anni. Era _vivo_ , si era salvato a quella catastrofe.

 _Curvo, tuo figlio è vivo_ , pensò Maglor, ricordando di come Curufin fosse stato distrutto da quella notizia. _È vivo, vivo, vivo! Abbi un po’ di pace nelle Aule di Mandos, qualunque sia stato il giudizio di Námo, fratello mio_.

-È qui? – chiese Maglor, sentendo un nodo serrarsi alla gola. Non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi _come_ avrebbe reagito Celebrimbor nel ritrovarsi davanti i suoi zii, non dopo che aveva rinnegato la sua famiglia. Non dopo che aveva saputo di ciò che era successo nel Doriath e nell’Arvernien.

Era _così_ felice di saperlo vivo, non voleva vedere lo sguardo raccapricciato di suo nipote nel sapere quello che avevano fatto per adempiere al Giuramento, nel sapere _come_ suo padre era morto.

Gil Galad scosse la testa: -No, non è con me e Cìrdan. È andato sugli Ered Luin con una scorta, sperava di incontrare i Nani dei Monti Azzurri e convincerli ad unirsi alla nostra causa.

Meglio così, forse. Celebrimbor era _vivo_. Tutto il resto non contava, Maglor non avrebbe tollerato che suo nipote vedesse lui e Maedhros ridotti _così_ , consumati dal Giuramento e dal dolore.  
Si voltò verso Maedhros. La notizia di Celebrimbor doveva aver colpito anche lui, perché sgranò gli occhi per qualche istante, prima di aggrottare nuovamente la fronte.

-È vivo- la voce di Maedhros lo fece sussultare. Non aveva dimenticato le parole che Curufin aveva rivolto loro dopo la caduta del Nargothrond, e sicuramente non le doveva avere dimenticate nemmeno Maedhros.

-Lo è – Ereinion aveva la mascella serrata. -E a quanto dite, sono vivi anche i figli di Elwing. Lo vedremo. Non ho altra scelta che fidarmi di voi, a quanto pare.

-Lo potrai vedere da te- ribatté Maglor. -Mentre invece noi non potremo vedere nostro nipote. _Non abbiamo altra scelta che fidarci di te, a quanto pare_.

Ereinion strinse gli occhi, contrariato per il modo in cui le sue parole erano state rigirate: -Se proprio ci tenete a vederlo, potete andare fino agli Ered Luin a controllare.

- _Ci penseremo_ , allora – ribatté piccato Maglor. Non voleva dire a quel giovane re dove erano diretti. -Vai dove ti abbiamo detto, e li troverai.

- _Bene_ \- Ereinion prese un respiro profondo. -Allora la nostra conversazione finisce _qui_ , signori miei. Ho fin troppo abusato del vostro tempo, e voi del mio. Andatevene per la vostra strada, io me ne andrò per la mia. Dirò a Cìrdan quel che mi avete detto, e recupererò i due ragazzi.

-Buono a sapersi, sire Ereinion. Addio, dunque- disse Maglor. Afferrò le redini del cavallo e fece per voltarsi.

- _Gil Galad_ \- la voce del giovane lo raggiunse, dura come l’acciaio. – Il mio nome è _Gil Galad_.

 _Stella di Radianza_. Maglor lo guardò ancora una volta. Il giovane sembrava nuovamente essersi irato, la mano stretta sul manico della lancia legata alle sue spalle.  
_Stella di Radianza_. Un nome che era un segno di speranza, esattamente come la stella di Eärendil che si era levata nel cielo, a dimostrare che Morgoth non aveva _ancora_. Un _amilessë_ di buon augurio, in simili tempi … o almeno Maglor si augurava che lo fosse, anche se sapeva che i nomi delle madri erano preveggenti. Forse Gil Galad sarebbe divenuto la stella del suo popolo, la stella che avrebbe guidato i Noldor in quei tempi bui? Maglor non sapeva che pensarne.  
Ne avrebbe avuto bisogno, di speranza, per l’essere diventato re così giovane, a poco più di uno yén di età, senza che fosse realmente destinato ad esserlo, discendente com’era di una casata cadetta, venuto dopo una serie di re ben più imponenti e gloriosi, costretto a portare il peso della corona in un momento così buio.

Maglor avrebbe quasi provato pena per lui, se non fosse stato che il giovane lo disprezzava con tanta foga, giudicandolo e condannandolo senza nemmeno _sapere_ quel che le sue azioni significavano.

- _Gil Galad_ – stavolta fu Maedhros a parlare. – Molto bene, Re dei Noldor. Mio fratello non ti ha mentito, né l’ho fatto io. Te l’abbiamo detto.

Maedhros si avvicinò al suo cavallo, ed infilò un piede nella staffa, salvo poi montare in sella con un’unica spinta. Maglor lo imitò.

Una volta a cavallo, Maedhros si voltò per un’ultima volta a scrutare il giovane re: - Bene, ricordati questo, _Gil Galad, Re dei Noldor_ : ora non avresti quella corona che porti sul capo, se _io_ non vi avessi rinunciato tempo fa. E se vuoi continuare a tenerla ben salda sul tuo capo, impara che il mondo non è tutto in bianco e nero, e che non puoi sempre dare giudizi su ciò che non conosci. Non rimarrai Re a lungo, se continui a trincerarti nei tuoi pregiudizi, _sire_.

Prima che il giovane re potesse anche solo avere il tempo di replicare, Maedhros diede un colpo coi talloni ai fianchi del cavallo, e Maglor fece lo stesso, e, presi nella foga del galoppo, ben presto gli Eldar dietro di loro non furono che una macchia lontana ed indistinta.

***

Maglor non seppe mai per quanto tempo dormì. Seppe solo che a un certo punto fu svegliato da Maedhros, che lo scuoteva violentemente per la spalla.

-Muoviti- gli sibilò nell’orecchio, senza dargli spiegazioni.

-Cosa succede? – chiese Maglor, tirandosi a sedere e massaggiandosi il collo. Negli anni che aveva passato in guerra, aveva imparato a passare dal sonno alla veglia _molto in fretta_.

-I Thangorodrim- alla luce della lanterna, Maglor poté vedere che era pallido, le lentiggini sulle sue guance spiccavano ancora di più. - Stanno sputando fuori _qualcosa_.

Maglor serrò i denti. _Quella_ era una sensazione che gli era familiare. Ricordava ancora di essere riuscito a vedere dalle mura della sua fortezza il fuoco eruttato dai Thangorodrim, e Glaurung che ne era scaturito, distruggendo le sue terre e condannando i suoi soldati a una morte atroce tra le fiamme.

Non rispose più nulla. Si infilò la cotta di maglia il più velocemente possibile, e recuperò in fretta le sue armi, la spada era fortunatamente ancora allacciata alla sua cintura. Mentre ancora si infilava l’elmo, seguì suo fratello verso l’uscita della caverna, il cuore che rimbombava in gola ad ogni passo. Si udì uno schianto violento, come se enormi massi si fossero staccati dai Thangorodrim. Fu con il cuore in gola che si sporsero fuori.

E fu allora che _vide_.

Per qualche istante credette fosse sorta l’alba. Ma fu un’illusione che durò per poco: non era la luce del sole, quella che vedeva: i Thangorodrim vomitavano fiamme, lunghe strisce di lava che rilucevano spietate contro il nero delle montagne. Il clangore delle armi e dei soldati era assordante, e Maglor sentì lo stridio acuto delle Aquile di Manwë sopra la sua testa.

Sguainò la spada, e udì Maedhros fare lo stesso. Avevano già vissuto quella situazione, nella Dagor Bragollach, e Morgoth sembrava intenzionato a ripetere lo stesso giochetto. Dopotutto, aveva già funzionato una volta.

Non potevano fare nulla contro la lava, ma non era quello che preoccupava Maglor, al momento. Una volta che il torrente di fuoco avrebbe cessato la sua corsa di distruzione, Morgoth non avrebbe perso tempo, prima di sguinzagliare i suoi fetidi cani.

Maglor udì le urla dei Maiar che venivano travolti dal fiume di lava. Non potevano essere uccisi, non _così facilmente_ , ma le vesti di carne che indossavano si sarebbero distrutte, e ci sarebbe voluto del tempo prima che le recuperassero. Serrò i denti. Presto sarebbe capitato agli Eldar.

Il terreno tremò violentemente sotto i loro piedi, e i due fratelli furono costretti ad aggrapparsi ad una roccia per non cadere.

-Cos’è! - urlò Maedhros. – Cos’altro ha in mente Moringotto?

Vi furono un altro paio di scosse, poi il terremoto cessò definitivamente. Maglor si issò su un masso e guardò la piana circostante: -Stavolta non è opera di Moringotto- disse, indicando al fratello quel che vedeva.

Una gigantesca fenditura si era aperta nella piana, proprio davanti ai Thangorodrim. La lava vi precipitò dentro, trascinando con sé Balrog ed orchi urlanti, appollaiati sui picchi. Il torrente di lava lanciò gli ultimi bagliori nel cielo notturno, prima di svanire definitivamente nella fenditura, senza più lasciare traccia.

Dall’esercito dell’Ovest si alzò un unico boato di trionfo.

Maglor tirò un profondo sospiro. C’era ancora speranza. Ora che Morgoth finalmente era costretto a fronteggiare i suoi pari, l’esito della lotta non era così scontato.  
Sotto di loro, lontano, l’esercito dell’Ovest, ridotto a un bagliore argenteo e dorato contro la notte, stava ancora festeggiando.

Maedhros gli fece cenno di muoversi anche loro verso il basso. Ma quando furono sul sentiero, fu allora che udirono un altro schianto.

Maglor si fermò di colpo, la spada sguainata. Lo schianto veniva dai Thangorodrim, centinaia di pietre caddero fuori dalle cime salvo schiantarsi sui picchi più in basso. Ve ne fu un altro, e poi un altro ancora.

 _Hanno festeggiato troppo presto_ , pensò, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo da quelle montagne maledette. _Non è ancora finita_.

Vi fu un rombo simile al tuono, solo che non veniva dal cielo, ma dagli abissi di Angband, là dove Morgoth si nascondeva. Fulmini saettarono fuori dalle cime, vibrando di una luce sinistra contro il cielo cupo.

-Ma cosa- mormorò Maedhros, la mano stretta attorno all’elsa della spada. Fumi neri e vampate di fiamma iniziarono a fuoriuscire dall’abisso aperto dagli stessi Maiar, seguiti ben presto da _qualcosa_ che si faceva strada dal basso.

 _Non abbiamo fermato gli eserciti di Melkor_ pensò Maglor, rendendosi conto di _cosa_ stava accadendo. _Abbiamo solo scoperchiato i suoi sotterranei_.

Si udì l’ultimo, definitivo, schianto, e poi _qualcosa_ spuntò fuori dall’abisso, gli orridi artigli che si aggrappavano alla roccia per risalire, le spire che serpeggiavano lungo le pareti della voragine. Maglor vide con orrore una forma serpentina stagliarsi contro la pallida luce delle stelle e il fuoco saettato fuori dalle cime, lanciando uno stridio acuto.

E non era che il primo. Orde ed orde di Urulóki, più di quanti Maglor ne potesse contare, sbucarono dagli abissi, simili a un gigantesco di orride vipere vomitato fuori dalle viscere di Angband, i corpi viscidi di scaglie che luccicavano neri alla luce delle fiamme. Il rumore delle loro strida riempì l’aria.

Il primo drago finì di uscire dalla voragine, il disgustoso corpo di vipera che spiegava le sue spire sulla piana. Lanciò un ultimo, stridulo grido, prima di lanciare un getto di fuoco che illuminò il cielo, rosso contro nero, avventandosi contro i Maiar di Manwë, tra le prime file dell’esercito.

Il resto dei draghi aprì le fauci, lanciando strida, prima di strisciare verso l’esercito nella piana davanti a loro, pronti ad affrontarli. Ben presto, l’Anfauglith si riempì del bagliore del fuoco di quelle orrende bestie.

 _Maledizione_.

Quasi come in sogno, Maglor udì la voce di Eönwë, più potente di qualsiasi tromba, risuonare nella piana, urlando ordini, riorganizzando i soldati. Le Aquile stridettero e volteggiarono sopra le loro teste, prima di lanciarsi a combattere contro i draghi.

 _Non è ancora finita_.

Ma non fu la disperazione ad invaderlo. Perfino in quel momento, coi bastioni di Angband che vomitavano creature degli inferi, tutto ciò che sentì fu una calma spietata. Che Moringotto sguinzagliasse pure tutte le sue legioni, che vomitasse ogni genere di abominio dai bassifondi della sua fortezza: lui sarebbe rimasto lì, a combattere fino all'ultimo respiro. 

L'avrebbe fatto per Elrond e per Elros. L'avrebbe fatto per loro: una volta recuperati i Silmarilli, sarebbe stato libero. Nulla più lo avrebbe legato al suo Giuramento, nulla gli avrebbe più impedito di vivere con Elrond ed Elros. E al fronte di tutto ciò, nemmeno i draghi di Angband potevano scalfire la sua determinazione. 

_Per mio padre_ , pensò, mentre sguainava la spada, pronto a gettarsi nella battaglia. _Per Nelyo, per Tyelko, per Moryo, per Curvo, per gli Ambarussa, per Nerdanel e per Tyelpe. Per i miei Elrond ed Elros. Oh, Moringotto, preparati. Non ti metterai tra me e loro, non lo farai. Non quando avrò la possibilità di combattere per loro, per far sì che possano avere un futuro. Inizia a tremare, Moringotto: del tuo regno non rimarrà che cenere_.

Il dominio di Morgoth finiva quel giorno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eh, eh, eh. Questo capitolo è più basato su head canon che altro, lo ammetto. Immagino di essere andata fuori dai binari un paio di volte, uhm. Ma procediamo con ordine:
> 
> -Ereinion, aka Gil Galad _non è_ figlio di Fingon (ma ci mancherebbe altro che io scriva una cosa del genere, ah ah ah ah ah aha) bensì di Orodreth (che a sua volta non è figlio di Finarfin ma suo nipote, in quanto figlio di Angrod, secondogenito di Finarfin). Queste informazioni non le ho inventate io, ma vengono dal Volume XII della History of Middle Earth: Gil Galad ha cambiato nome e parentela svariate volte nel corso del rimaneggiamento e nella stesura del legendarium: originariamente era figlio di Finrod Felagund, e in una delle versioni più arcaiche addirittura il fratello più giovane di Galadriel (al contrario, il fatto che Gil Galad sia diventato figlio di Fingon è stata una alterazione editoriale, del tutto estranea a qualsiasi cosa abbiano scritto Tolkien padre e figlio, per quanto poi Christopher Tolkien abbia cercato di metterci una pezza: così si spiega che Gil Galad venga definito ‘figlio di Fingon’ nei Racconti Incompiuti, anche se più tardi ha ammesso questo suo errore). In una delle ultime versioni, da figlio di Finrod Felagund Gil Galad diventa figlio di Orodreth (e fratello di Finduilas), come viene detto in questo passo, che riporto:  
>  _“Finrod left his wife [Amarië, probabilmente, anche se non si sono sposati prima della ribellione dei Noldor, N.d.Fey] in Valinor and had no children in exile. Angrod’s son was Artaresto, who was beloved by Finrod and escaped when Angrod was slain, and dwelt with Finrod. Finrod made him his ‘stewart’ and he succeeded him in Nargothrond. His Sindarin name was ‘Rodreth’, (altered to ‘Orodreth’ because of his love of the mountains). His children were Finduilas and Artanáro (=Rodnor) later called Gil Galad. (Their mother was a Sindarin lady of the North. She called her son Gil Galad). Rodnor Gil Galad escaped and eventually came to Sirion’s Mouth and was King of the Noldor there_. [The Peoples of The Middle Earth, The Shibboleth of Fëanor, The parentage of Gil Galad]  
>  -Artaher: nome Quenya più tardo di Orodreth, per questo l’ho preferito ad ‘Artaresto’.
> 
> -Che l’esercito di Aman liberi la fortezza di Eithel Sirion è un mio head canon, chiaro. L’ordine che dà Eönwë di sterminare tutti gli orchi e di prendere prigionieri gli Esterling invece è preso da _Il Signore degli Anelli_ , dove Aragorn Elessar dà esattamente lo stesso ordine in _Il Ritorno del Re_ (non ricordo a quale capitolo, immagino a quelli dedicati alla Battaglia del Pelennor e all’assedio di Gondor). Riguardo agli Orchi, _sì_ , ho un piccolo problema coi suddetti. Voglio dire, posso capire gli Esterling, essendo uomini che, vuoi per sfiga, vuoi per ambaradan vari, siano finiti prima a tradire gli Eldar e gli Edain nella Prima Era, e che nella Terza siano finiti per venerare Sauron, ma ehi, sono _Uomini_ , possono finire nei casini ma possono ‘redimersi’, per così dire. Invece gli orchi paiono molto ‘kativi perché sì’ (per quanto siano Elfi corrotti, ma corrotti fino al punto di non poter più tornare alle creature che erano?). Tolkien come scrittore aveva bisogno, almeno nella prima parte della sua produzione, di carne da macello che potesse essere fatta fuori dai protagonisti senza tanti complimenti, ma Tolkien come persona non poteva accettare che esistessero delle creature viventi che fossero impossibilitati a pentirsi e a riconoscere ed abbandonare il male che facevano: negli ultimi tempi della sua produzione cercò di trovare una soluzione a questa cosa, senza mai riuscirci (ed ehm, è chiaro che sicuramente non la troverò io, quindi … perché ne sto parlando?)
> 
> -I draghi alati: viene detto esplicitamente nel Silmarillion, in _Del viaggio di Eärendil e della Guerra dell’Ira_ , che i draghi con le ali sbucarono solo durante la guerra dell’ira. Prima i draghi erano solo non-alati, come Glaurung o i ‘serpenti di bronzo e fiamme’ della caduta di Gondolin.

**Author's Note:**

> le citazioni vengono dal Paradise Lost di John Milton, e il titolo è un omaggio alla canzone dei Blind Guardian "the Curse of Feanor"


End file.
